Return to Home
by Starrgrl24
Summary: A sequel to "The Heartless" which I recomend reading. The smashers goes to the Mushroom Kingdom and other smasher's homeland. Is Meta Knight able to hold his curse for any longer? Jigglypuff x Meta Knight and others. : Please review!
1. Chapter 1: Tourism

Hey, I'm back to writing at 1 a.m. LOL

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: Tourism

The wind gently blew the soft grass and colorful flowers that surround the castle of King Dedede. Despite such a beautiful day, Meta Knight and his followers, Sword and Blade, were walking through the dark hallways of the castle doing their daily patrol. The only source of light for the dark hallway was the dim torches that hung on the wall. The three knight barely passed the throne room when King DeDeDe yelled.

"Meta Knight, you got a phone call!"

Meta Knight and his followers walked into the throne room and Meta Knight grabbed the phone from the King.

"Meta Knight, this is Pikachu and I am so sorry, Jigglypuff is dead,"

Meta Knight froze completely. His eyes were a mix of red and grey. The emotions were fighting in his mind, but he heard a loud thump through the phone.

"Please don't listen to Pikachu, I'm still alive. It was only one of Pikachu's dumb pranks," said Jigglypuff.

Meta Knight collapsed on the ground from the complete shock he had received.

"What wrong with you?" asked King DeDeDe.

"Please do not ever do that again, I was really worried," said Meta Knight in a serious tone.

"I am so sorry Meta Knight, Pikachu was only joking," said Jigglypuff, "guess what? Princess Peach had invited me to her royal ball, so I will be going to the Mushroom Kingdom. She is inviting everyone from the Super Smash Bros! Did you receive the invitation yet?"

"No I have not," said Meta Knight.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. We are invited to a ball at Princess Peach's castle," said King Dedede.

"Why had you not told me this sooner?" asked Meta Knight.

"You guys are always walking around them hallways. I can't keep up with you guys," said King Dedede.

"Are you coming Meta Knight. This will be a great time to get to know the Mushroom Kingdom. Maybe we can travel around that planet together," said Jigglypuff excitedly.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea. When is the ball?" asked Meta Knight.

"I don't know. The card said it would be at the first week of June, but we are in a complete different time zone so we are about to leave now,"

"I will leave today as well. We do not live far from the planet which the Mushroom Kingdom reside,"

"I can't wait to see you again!" cheered Jigglypuff.

"Good bye. I love you," said Meta Knight.

"I love you too," repeated Jigglypuff.

Meta Knight gave the phone back to King DeDeDe.

"I guess we have to leave as well," said Meta Knight.

"It's about time, I;m already packed up," said King Dedede.

"Most of my things are on the Halberd, so we can depart right now," said Meta Knight.

"Well, I guess the prime minister will have to take care of this kingdom again," said King Dedede.

"We are coming with you," said Sword.

"I want to see those kids again. Remember Yellow Yoshi and Bowser Jr.?" reminded Blade.

"Yes I remember them, we shall make seeing them our priority once we arrive at the Mushroom Kingdom," said Meta Knight.

"I really miss those kids," said Sword.

Meta Knight and his fellow knights walked towards their room to prepare their things. Meta Knight only watched Sword and Blade pack up their things. His cape was wrapped around his body. He turned around to look at the window, taking his last glimpse of Dreamland from his room.

He and his fellow knights walked out of the room and walked down a hidden passage way which lead into the room which stored the great Halberd. King Dedede was at the door waiting impatiently for Meta Knight.

Everyone entered the ship, with Kirby running in at last minute. The engine roared and the garage door opened as the ship flew out into the blue sky.

--

"How long do we have to be here?" asked Link as he waited for others smashers to arrive by spaceship.

"Three more ships to go," said Zelda.

"Oh Link, don't you have any patience?" asked Princess Peach. The two princess were very relaxed because they were lying on a beach chair with an umbrella under, while Link, Mario, and Luigi were waiting under the hot sun.

"Mamma mia! It is so hot!" exclaimed Mario.

Luigi collapsed.

"Are you alright Luigi?" asked Link.

"Does he look alright to you!" cried out Mario.

Mario grabbed Luigi and forced some water into his throat.

"I really hate waiting for them," said Mario.

"But we have too. The smashers don't know the way around this kingdom," said Princess Peach.

"That is why they have taxis," complained Link.

"Oh Link, don't you want to greet any of your pals?" asked Zelda.

"I don't care, I don't want to wait out in this stupid heat," complained Link.

"Look! It's a plane!" pointed out Mario.

"It's a spaceship you numbskull," said Link.

The ship was none other than the Halberd. The Halberd carefully landed on the airstrip, right next to where Mario and his pals waited. The door on the base of the ship opened and Kirby rushed out to hug Mario.

"Mario!" squealed Kirby.

"Hey there buddy, how's it going?" greeted Mario.

"I miss you!"

"I missed you too buddy," said Mario.

"Why don't you give your uncle Link a hug?" teased Link.

"no," squeaked Kirby.

Link crossed his arms, who was bit annoyed by Kirby's response. Another ship appeared from the sky. The ship belonged to Samus. The ship landed behind the Halberd and Pikachu was the first to come out. Meta Knight waited near Samus's ship to wait for his love one.

Jigglypuff rushed out of the ship and hugged Meta Knight.

"I missed you so much!" cried out Jigglypuff.

"I missed you too Jigglypuff," said Meta Knight.

Jigglypuff kissed Meta Knight on the side of his mask.

"Hey Mario, where is Green Yoshi and his sis?" asked Sword.

"They had to stay in Yoshi's Island. I hadn't heard much from him, but I do feel like visiting him just to see how they're doing," said Mario.

"Wait, Bowser Jr. and Yellow Yoshi live on the same island, this is going to be great," whispered Sword to Blade.

"On the contrary, Bowser Jr. moved away from the island recently," said Meta Knight, "is that true Mario?"

"Yes it's true, he moved back to the Koopa Kingdom. The thing about Yoshi's Island is that it belongs to neither kingdom," responded Mario.

"But I am working hard to get Yoshi's Island as a part of our Kingdom," said Princess Peach.

"Please, the Yoshis don't need to rule under your tyranny," said Link.

"Got to agree with Link; those Yoshis want to be independent," said Mario.

"I'm still trying," said Princess Peach.

"Why don't you guys take a tour of this kingdom?" asked Mario to Meta Knight.

"I would like to get to know this kingdom more," said Meta Knight.

"I'll be your tour guide!" exclaimed Mario.

"That's not fair! I'll do the tour, I know this kingdom as much as you!" exclaimed Link.

"But only me, Luigi, and the princess know the location of Yoshi's Island. For centuries people thought that the island never existed, until the stork dropped me when I was a baby and I landed on a Yoshi. That place happened to be Yoshi's Island. The Yoshis were nice enough to leave a map with me when the stork returned me to my parents. I guess they wanted me to visit them," said Mario.

"Nice life story, _I_ will do the tour!" exclaimed Link.

"Will you boys just shut up! Why don't two go!" cried out Zelda.

"I'm staying here," said Luigi.

"Hey King Dedede, if you want to see Bowser you can come along with us," said Mario.

A small pink jet plane landed to the side of the Halberd.

Mario and Link were the first to enter the ship following the Pop Star representative and Jigglypuff.

"Is there any other people coming along?" asked Mario.

"I'm coming along," said Lucario.

"Great, first we'll see Bowser, and then we'll see the Yoshis. Donkey Kong is coming to the castle so we're going to skip him," explained Mario.

The small jet plane finally took off. Jigglypuff looked out the small window and saw the castle.

"Is that Princess Peach's castle?" asked Jigglypuff.

"Yes it is," interrupted Link.

--

Peach and Zelda were still lying on their chair when Capt. Olimar's ship arrived.

"Who does the crappy ship belong to?" asked Zelda.

"The guy who have plants following him," said Peach.

"That loser,"

"yes,"

"Hello Princesses, I brought Mr. Game & Watch along with me," said Capt. Olimar.

Suddenly, a larger ship [still nothing compared to the Halberd] rammed over Capt. Olimar's ship.

"My ship!" cried out Capt. Olimar.

"Hello there ladies," greeted Capt. Falcon in a flirtatious manner when he exited the ship. He brought Lucas, Ness, and Sonic along with him.

"Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom. Feel free to take a jet plane or taxi and travel around the Mushroom Kingdom or Hyrule Kingdom and the ball is tomorrow. Hotel information will be on the jet plane so just be like tourist," blurted out Princess Peach.

"I want to see where you ladies live," said Capt. Falcon.

"This may be the only time that I wished Link was here," said Zelda.

Another ship arrived, the Star Fox [still nothing compared to the Halberd.] Fox, Ike, Marth, and ROB rushed out of the ship leaving Falco behind because he was the one piloting the ship.

"I guess this is everyone," said Princess Peach, "who wants to come with me to travel around the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"I coming with you," said Samus.

"I want to see the Hyrule Kingdom first," said Lucas.

"I coming with you!" exclaimed Nana and Popo in unison. They arrived much earlier with Snake.

The smashers split up into two groups, one going to the Mushroom Kingdom and the others to the Hyrule Kingdom.

"Another group is going to the Koopa Kingdom and then Yoshi's Island, so if you guys wanted to go there, tough luck!" said Princess Peach.

--

The plane arrived on a small airstrip, which stood next to a large stoned castle. It was quite obvious that it belonged to Bowser because there were two statues of him standing near the entrance.

"My castle is still better than his," gloated King DeDeDe.

Mario knocked on large double doors. A small koopaling opened the door. The small koopaling was Iggy.

"What the is hell is Mario doing here?!?" shouted Iggy in surprise.

"Mario, we did not kidnap the princess this time, it must have been Iggy," accused Roy.

"Hey I didn't do anything!" cried out Iggy.

"This is getting very annoying," muttered Link.

Bowser Jr. came and pushed the Koopalings away from the door so they can continue their quarrel.

"Hi Meta Knight!" greeted Bowser Jr.

"Who is it?" asked Bowser from a distance.

"It Mario with the smashers!" shouted Bowser Jr.

"Look Mario, I didn't kidnap the Princess it must have been Iggy," said Bowser.

"That is what I said," whined Roy.

"Why is everyone blaming me!?!" cried out Iggy.

"Shut up Iggy," said Roy.

"Look I am only here to drop off King Dedede, he wanted to see you. We are about to go to Yoshi's Island anyways," said Mario.

Bowser Jr.'s face perked up.

"Can I come with you?" asked Bowser Jr. to Meta Knight.

"Oh no, that boy is not coming with us!" yelled Mario.

"Please Mario, I really want to go the Yoshi's Island. I miss that place, I promise I won't do anything bad," begged Bowser Jr.

"Why do you want to go? I bet you have some mischievous plan going on. We can't let you go!" scolded Mario.

"Mario, he is telling the truth. He has a friend on the island which he abandoned during the smash tournament," said Meta Knight.

"Why did you tell them!" cried out Bowser Jr.

"The boy has a friend?" asked Link.

"I promised my friend that I will see her one day. I know this sound awkward, but this is how desperate I am,"

Bowser Jr. went on his knees in front of Mario.

"You are a seriously good actor," said Mario.

"That is because he is serious," said Meta Knight.

"Please Mario! I really want to see her," begged Bowser Jr.

"If you miss your little friend why don't you sneak on the koopa clown car like last time?"

"I don't know the way to Yoshi's Island. I only know how to get out," sobbed Bowser Jr.

Bowser finally came out of the castle. He pulled Mario into the castle to speak to him personally.

"Look I may not be the fatherly type but I do care about my son. He was depressed for a whole year! He speaks to no one and eats very little, can you please take my son with you. I promise I won't kidnap Princess Peach for a whole month. So it's like a month long vacation for you," said Bowser.

"Who is the little friend?" asked Mario.

"Take him so you can find out!" roared Bowser.

"I'll take your little son, but if this is a plan then you will know that I am one step ahead," warned Mario.

Mario walked out of the castle.

"Can I go?" asked Bowser Jr.

"Yes you can come with us, but you have to sit next to Meta Knight since he is more patient," said Mario.

"I'm sorry Jigglypuff," said Link knowing that she likes to sit next to Meta Knight.

"Don't worry about it," assured Jigglypuff.

Everyone except for King Dedede entered the castle and the jet plane immediately took off. Bowser Jr. glanced out at the window during the rest of the ride.

"Long time no see!" exclaimed Sword who sat right behind Bowser Jr.

"Hi Sword, hi Blade! How have you guys been?" asked Bowser Jr.

"Since when did you started getting some manners?" asked Meta Knight.

"I am going to be a better person for Yellow Yoshi. She is a nice person so she deserves a nice friend!" exclaimed Bowser Jr. For some reason, his eyes began to twitch as if he regretted saying that.

Meta Knight's eyes flashed green for a second.

"That boy can't last a day without calling names," said Mario, commenting Bowser Jr.

"Shut up you mustachio freak!" roared Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr. covered his mouth.

"I'm sorry," said Bowser Jr. all of a sudden.

Bowser Jr. stared at the window for hours, while everyone else had their own private conversation.

"It so cute how Bowser Jr. is trying to be nicer for his friend," said Jigglypuff.

"He is definitely trying, but doesn't it appear that he is struggling?" said Meta Knight.

"What do you mean?"

"He had trouble being nice, something is preventing him from being nice… maybe I am only over exaggerating," reassured Meta Knight.

"His family is made up of evil, I guess he is trying to break his destiny of being evil," said Jigglypuff before she giggled.

"Very nice Jigglypuff," complimented Meta Knight.

"Please put on your seat belt, we are going to land on shore," announced Mario on the small intercom.

Everyone listened and braced for landing. Bowser Jr. shoved his face on the window to see Yoshi's Island appear on the horizon. His eyes widened. He is so happy that he is going to see his friend.

The jet plane finally landed and the smashers exited the plane and waited for further instructions.

"Just follow me you guys. I know where the Yoshis reside," said Mario.

Everyone followed Mario into the dense jungle. Link and Meta Knight had to be in front to cut off the leaves and shrubs that blocked the way.

"Goodness, how do these Yoshis live in a place like this?" complained Pikachu.

Everyone looked up to see smoke rise into the sky, a sign of civilization. Mario was the first to enter the small Yoshi village.

"Wow," gasped Jigglypuff.

They were in a sort of Yoshis paradise. It was a small town filled with Yoshis of all colors. They lived in a small hut and they were very social. The younger Yoshis were chasing each other: they must have been playing tag.

"Welcome to Yoshi's Island!" greeted Green Yoshi, the yoshi that came along with Mario at the Smash tournament.

"Hey there Green Yoshi!" greeted Mario.

"I really love your village, its so small but everyone seems so friendly," said Jigglypuff.

"They are friendly. Don't hesitate to talk to them if you want to know more about this island," said Green Yoshi.

"Where is Yellow Yoshi?" asked Bowser Jr.

"Why did you bring him along!" cried out Green Yoshi.

"Because, I am friends with your sister; I was too scared to tell you guys because I know how much you hate Bowser," admitted Bowser Jr.

"So I guess you were the reason why my mother hates my sister," said Yoshi.

"What are you talking about?"

"Bowser Jr., I don't mind you being friends with my sis, she is my sister and I want her to be happy, but I understand,"

"Your sister describes your parents, they are worse than you," said Bowser Jr.

"I have some terrible news about her, my mother wiped her memory. She doesn't remember anything about you and the smash tournament,"

"Whoa! Yoshis can do that!" cried out Link and Pikachu in unison.

"That is so cool!" cried out Pikachu.

"They are the leader of the Yoshi clan, they can do so many things," said Mario.

"Bowser Jr., I knew you were friends with my sister from the start. At first I wanted to tell my parents on you guys, but then I saw how happy my sister was. I pretend that I didn't know about it," said Green Yoshi.

"How did you-"

"My sister always sneaks off at night," said Green Yoshi before Bowser Jr. could finish his sentence.

"Can I see your sister?" asked Bowser Jr.

"Since my parents are not here, sure you can. But I'm warning you, she is not going to recognize any of you except for Mario and maybe Link.

Everyone followed Green Yoshi to a small hut, near the center of the town.

"Wow, I never knew Green Yoshi can be so perceptive," said Jigglypuff, "he knew this whole time,"

"I am surprised myself," said Meta Knight.

Inside the now crowded hut, they saw Yellow Yoshi staring out at the small window. Bowser Jr. rushed to Yellow Yoshi.

"Hi Yellow Yoshi, do you remember me?" asked Bowser Jr.

"W-who are you?" asked Yellow Yoshi frightfully.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I barely passed 3,000 words.

Yeah, Meta Knight and Jigglypuff are on Yoshi's Island themselves. They are like tourists. LOL

It is called return to home because I will focus on the Smasher's homeland for a few chapters. Since so many Super Smash Bros Brawl fics take place at the smash mansion, I think it would be nice to get to know some of these smasher homeland. Mainly Kirby's, Link's and Mario's since those are the one I know best. Probably others depending on how the fic progress. I will eventually return to the smash mansion. Depends on my progress. :)

Expect a quick update! Because I have spring break!


	2. Chapter 2: Crazy Plan that Acutally Work

**Author's Note: **I should really give Yellow Yoshi and Green Yoshi a name. Maybe next chapter. This is a filler chapter because of the important details that will be given. ;D

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2: Crazy Plan that Actually Works

"How can you not remember me!" cried out Bowser Jr.

He ran up to the yellow Yoshi and strangled her. Yellow Yoshi did nothing but gasp for air.

"Bower Jr.! She doesn't remember you!" yelled Green Yoshi.

"Then I'm gonna smack some sense into her!" cried out Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr. raised his fist, but Green Yoshi grabbed him before Bowser Jr. was able to make any subtle movement.

"Please don't do that," said Green Yoshi.

Yellow Yoshi looked at the smashers in confusion. She never seen so many unfamiliar people gathered in her home. She remained very quiet and reacted very little to Bowser Jr.'s accusation.

"Maybe if you tell me your name, maybe I can remember," said Yellow Yoshi, catching on to the situation.

"My name is Bowser Jr."

"That's a cute name,"

Bowser Jr. fell to the floor anime style. Bowser Jr. got up and gave an evil smile at Green Yoshi.

What is your name?" asked Bowser Jr.

"I'm sorry Bowser Jr. that my daughter doesn't remember you," said strange yet enchanting voice.

Everyone turned around to see a light green Yoshi leaning on the door. She walked inside her home and tossed Bowser Jr. into the crowd of smashers.

"Hi mommy!" cried out Yellow Yoshi as she rushed to her mother and hugged her.

"Let's go guys," said Green Yoshi.

He and the smashers walked out of the small hut. Most of the Yoshis went inside their hut and the children grew tired because of the hot sun.

"I really hate that woman," grumbled Green Yoshi.

"You mean your mother?" said Bowser Jr.

"She's not my mother; she is my step-mother. I though you guys knew that my parents were dead," said Green Yoshi.

Mario slapped his own face.

"I remember that you told me," said Mario.

"Then who is that women?" asked Pikachu.

"She adopted us a few years ago, the day after our parents died. She was a really nice woman, and had a very good reputation in the village, but one day, I saw here true form. She transformed into some purple shadow wearing a crown. I ran back to the village to tell everyone, but she beat me to them. The villagers were happily talking to her, as a Yoshi. I wish I knew what that creature was planning, but I know it had something to do with my sister," explained Green Yoshi.

"Do you think the creature have something to do with Tabuu?" asked Meta Knight.

"Yeah, maybe that is why she is not doing anything suspicious. I had never seen her transform ever since. I still don't know why she wiped my sister's memory. She could have done that to everyone, but she only did it to her,"

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier, you can call me Sombra," said the light green Yoshi that came out of the sibling's hut.

"Sombra, you should already know me," said Mario.

"Oh, I do remember you Mario, but your friends should get to know me," said Sombra.

Sombra took a glimpse at Meta Knight and gave an evil smirk. Meta Knight quickly noticed that, but he let that stay aside in his mind. She is too trusted.

"I got to go now," said Sombra.

She turned around and walked into the woods. Bowser Jr. glared at the light green Yoshi as she disappeared into the woods. He too saw the evil smirk she made when she looked at Meta Knight. It was very strange how Meta Knight and Bowser Jr. were the only one noticed the evil smirk, maybe it was intentional.

"I got to go keep an eye on my sister," said Green Yoshi.

Green Yoshi walked back into his hut and brought his sister out.

"I am going to walk around for a little while. This place is quite interesting," said Meta Knight.

"Can I come along?" asked Bowser Jr.

"Please,"

Bowser Jr. ran over to Meta Knight and stood by his side.

"Jigglypuff, I recommend that you stay, incase something happens," whispered Meta Knight.

"Where are you going?" asked Jigglypuff.

"I will go see what Sombra is up too," whispered Meta Knight.

"Good luck,"

Meta Knight and Bowser Jr. walked into the same trail that Sombra took. Jigglypuff looked at the trail and saw that they have already disappeared.

Meta Knight and Bowser Jr. silently walked through the trail, making sure that they do not step into the leaves or anything that can make even the smallest noise. They spotted a small clearing and saw Sombra, with Knightmare.

"Meta Knight is on this island," said Sombra.

"Well what luck do we have, two pure hearts in our grasp," replied Knightmare.

"But we still have to keep quiet. Many of the smashers are on this island, it will be impossible to get Yellow Yoshi alone. I have been waiting for 3 years just to see her brother separate from his sister, but of course she ran away at the day her brother left to the brawl with that young koopa,"

"That Yoshi is being well-protected by the Yoshi clan, what are we going to do about Meta Knight?"

"He is already cursed; I can handle that very easily. I heard he got a little girlfriend, and that should make things easier. The rage is already boiling inside Meta Knight. He is letting that rage build up, so if I provoke him, he will be ours,"

"Not bad, Shadow Queen,"

Bowser Jr. gasped.

"Stay inside the bushes," warned Meta Knight.

"How long do I have to stay in this body?" asked 'Sombra.'

"I don't know myself, Tabuu is gone so we are too take over the mission," said Knightmare.

"At least I have already gathered enough energy to perform the spell to cast another curse, but I only have once chance since Tabuu is not here give me more power,"

"Use is wisely, it takes a lot of energy out of you. I nearly killed myself by cursing Meta Knight."

"How can I get the girl alone if all of the Yoshis are constantly watching her?"

"I just have an idea,"

Knightmare disappeared and Sombra walked out of the small clearing and back into the small village where all of the Yoshis greeted her.

"The Yoshis seem to trust me so much, I should at least take advantage of it," muttered Sombra, "but they will need more trust if I were to take her somewhere alone,"

Meta Knight and Bowser Jr. walked out of the path and into the Yoshi village. They were greeted by the smashers and Jigglypuff approached them.

"What did you hear?" asked Jigglypuff.

"I will need to speak with everyone about this, even though Tabuu is gone, his minions are still continuing his work," said Meta Knight.

"Meta Knight, I do not trust Sombra," said Lucario. He noticed the blood red aura that formed within Sombra's body. He knew that she was up to no good.

"Everyone, I would like to speak with you, including Yoshi's sister," announced Meta Knight, "we are going back to shore,"

Everyone followed Green Yoshi back to the shore. They gathered in a circle and sat on the warm sand. Jigglypuff subconsciously leaned on Meta Knight and rested on his shoulder plate.

"Are you guys together?" asked Yellow Yoshi.

"Uh yeah, it and was because of…" Meta Knight had to stop. Yellow Yoshi never realized that it was because of her Meta Knight and Jigglypuff are together.

"Because of who?"

"A friend," said Meta Knight.

"You two make such a cute couple," squealed Yellow Yoshi.

"Uhm, thanks," replied Meta Knight.

"Instead of cuddling with your girlfriend, will you tell us the problem!" yelled Link.

"Fine, Sombra is a minion of Tabuu. Me and Bowser Jr. saw her speaking with Knighmare and they were planning to put a curse on Yellow Yoshi, but they also planned to get me," said Meta Knight.

"Sombra is really Shadow Queen," said Bowser Jr.

Mario gasped.

"I know that evil witch; she was tough villain," said Mario.

"Tabuu is pretty good at choosing his minions," said Pikachu.

"Shadow Queen wants to get Yellow Yoshi so she can perform her curse without interruption. Based on my experience, the Shadow Queen is going to have to kill her, it is very similar to transferring the curse except that she will have to perform a spell," explained Meta Knight.

"What are we going to do?" gasped Jigglypuff.

"Why do they want to curse Yellow Yoshi and get Meta Knight?" asked Pikachu.

"I don't know," replied Meta Knight, "but we can't take any chances,"

"It is hard to tell their plan now that Tabuu is out of the question," said Lucario.

"We only got an overview of their plans; we need to gather the full detail,"

"We have to protect Yellow Yoshi," said Mario.

"And Meta Knight, he can't handle two powerful villains," said Jigglypuff.

"I shall agree with you," said Meta Knight, "Yellow Yoshi seems to be in good hand with the Yoshis, we should let her remain,"

Everyone agreed with Meta Knight, but Bowser Jr. looked a bit down.

"I know you want to be with her," said Meta Knight.

Everyone got up and walked back to the Yoshi's village. As they approached the village, they were consumed by smoke. They emerged back into the town, but the villagers were panicking when they saw that their town was burning apart.

"Look! Our house is on fire!" pointed out Yellow Yoshi.

She approached the burning house and heard screaming from inside.

"Mommy!" cried out Yellow Yoshi.

She rushed into the burning hut and saw her mother gasping for air. She walked up to her mother, but her mother glared at her step-daughter and smiled.

"What's so funny?" asked Yellow Yoshi.

"How would you like to join me and the other villains in conquering the world?" asked her step-mother all of a sudden.

"W-what are you talking about?" asked Yellow Yoshi all of a sudden.

Meta Knight and Green Yoshi rushed to the burning hut, but the front end of the hut collapsed, trapping Yellow Yoshi and her mother. Suddenly, Knightmare appeared and slapped Meta Knight and Green Yoshi away.

"You didn't think that I would know that you were spying on me?" taunted Knightmare.

Yellow Yoshi slowly walked backwards to see that her step-mother transformed into her true form, the Shadow Queen. Yellow Yoshi stumbled to the floor and shivered in fear.

"Y-you can't be my mother," stammered Yellow Yoshi.

"Oh, but I am. You silly Yoshis trust anyone, but not enough for you to be left alone with me," said Shadow Queen.

Yellow Yoshi turned around, but saw that her exit was blocked. The Shadow Queen grabbed Yellow Yoshi with her long hands and cackled from her success.

Jigglypuff was watching the chaos when an idea popped into her mind. She took out her 'microphone' and began to sing. Everyone on the village, including Knightmare and the Shadow Queen collapsed on the ground and fell asleep. Jigglypuff was sort of ticked off because she never got used to the fact that people fall asleep to her singing, but she let that slide off her mind because this time, making everyone fall asleep was intentional.

Jigglypuff walked up to Meta Knight and slapped him. He jerked up and smiled at her.

"Nice job Jigglypuff, now let's wake up all of the smasher's and villagers and get off this island," said Meta Knight.

Jigglypuff and Meta Knight began to slap people awake, which actually worked. Link was ticked off from being slapped and almost slapped Meta Knight, but Jigglypuff pointed to Knightmare, who was fast asleep.

"Then what are you waiting for? Let's slap more people!" exclaimed Link, who finally had an excuse to slap people.

Link used his boomerang to blow the fire out of the hut, including the one Yellow Yoshi was stuck. Bowser Jr. ran into the hut and slapped Yellow Yoshi awake.

"I finally have a excuse to slap her," muttered Bowser Jr. to himself.

"We have to escape from this island!" exclaimed Mario.

"Sister, you are coming with us!" exclaimed Green Yoshi.

Bowser Jr. grabbed Yellow Yoshi and ran out of the forest and into the airplane along with the other smashers.

"Get us out of this island now!" roared Mario.

The toad pilot nodded his head and turned the plane's engine on. The plane burst into speed and took flight across the endless ocean.

--

"We will be arriving Outset Island soon enough, Link told me to pick up his little cousin if I'm near so I decided to make this our first stop!" said Zelda to everyone on the plane.

Falco was snoozing on the plane, Nana and Popo were sanding their hammers, and Lucas and Ness were watching the television. Basically, no one was paying attention to Zelda. Zelda sighed.

"They might as well see for themselves," said Zelda to herself, "I wonder how Peach and Luigi's group are doing,"

The plane finally landed on a very small and remote island. It was actually two islands that were connected by a small bridge. The younger smashers rushed out of the plane, while Fox and Falco dragged themselves off the plane.

"Where are we?" asked Fox.

Ness burst into laughter as he saw Toon Link (Toony) hanging clothes to let it dry in the air. He walked over to the shore and washed more clothes using one of those antique cloth scrubbers. Yet, that was not the reason why Ness and Lucas were laughing, they were laughing at Link without his hero's suit. He wore a blue long sleeve shirt with a white lobster at the center and he wore orange pants.

"Hey Link, nice cloth," taunted Popo.

Link slowly turned his head around and glared at them.

"I just happen to like this outfit!" cried out Link.

"It looks like something that your grandmother would make," said Ness as he continued to laugh.

Toony growled at them and sort of blushed, because it was true.

"Get ready Toony, Link said you are coming along with us to the Mushroom Kingdom," said Zelda.

"I have to tell my grandma," said Toony.

He went in to his little house and came out a few minutes later wearing his hero's outfit. His grandmother came out of the house and gave Toony a kiss on the cheeks.

"Ha, ha, you were kissed by your grandma," taunted Ness.

"Shut up, at least I have someone to love me; I bet your mom doesn't even like you," retorted Toony.

Suddenly, Fox received a phone call. Fox picked up his.

"Fox, report to Princess Peach's castle immediately!" screamed Mario over the phone.

"We have to go," said Fox.

Zelda nodded her and ordered everyone back into the jet plane. The jet plane immediately took off and flew towards the castle.

"What do you think is going on?" asked Falco uninterested.

"I don't know, but Mario seemed very worried," said Zelda who seemed worried herself.

Zelda looked out at the window and gave out a worried look.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you enjoyed it. ^_^ I decided to build up the storyline this early in the fic. [Yes, I recently played Paper Mario and the Thousand Year Door which inspired me to add Shadow Queen. She is VERY tough, even in the video game itself.]

Green Yoshi's parents being passed away was a HUGE detail I was stupid enough to leave out. I had to reread "The Heartless" so the storyline can still connect. So yeah, they actually have step parents.

The crazy plan that actually worked was Jigglypuff singing. ^_^

Please review. I love to hear from you guys.


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan

**Author's Note****: **All I have to say is that you enjoy this chapter. The storyline is still in development, so bear with me. Oh, and my three special character from my Yoshi's Island fic will make an appearance. ;D A lot of villains will gather in this fic. ;D

Chapter 3: Discussion

Bowser Jr. sat next to Yellow Yoshi during the flight. Even though Bowser Jr. sat by the window, he was talking to Yellow Yoshi during most of the flight. They were laughing with each other as they shared memories of the separation.

Bowser Jr. began to doze off, which was quite natural for him during flights. Yellow Yoshi handed him a small pillow and Bowser Jr. closed his eyes and waited for the sleep to come it.

Yellow Yoshi began to hum a very familiar tune to Bowser Jr. She saw Bowser Jr. smile as he snuggled into his pillow. She knew that Bowser Jr. loved this tune because it helps him fall asleep. How did she remember?

She began to stroke Bowser Jr.'s head and even touched his little pony tail. The engine's monotonous caused many of the smashers to doze off, even though the day was still bright. Yellow Yoshi giggled when she Meta Knight leaning on Jigglypuff's shoulders. He was fast asleep.

Jigglypuff too was fast asleep, but she seemed to not notice Meta Knight because she was leaning on her seat and she was facing away from Meta Knight. How adorable they were together.

The plane descended when Princess Peach's castle came into view. Yellow Yoshi leaned over Bowser Jr. to see the magnificent castle. The plan landed in front of the castle. The pilot took out a blow horn and woke everyone one, except for Yellow Yoshi who was awake during the whole ride.

"What the hell was that for!" snapped Link.

"I guess we're here," said Mario.

Jigglypuff opened her eyes and saw that Meta Knight was leaning on her shoulders. Jigglypuff pushed Meta Knight out of his seat and Meta Knight jerked up.

"What happened!" cried out Meta Knight.

"We have arrived," teased Jigglypuff.

Meta Knight wiped himself and walked out of the plane with Jigglypuff at his side. Everyone gathered near the entrance to the castle to wait for the other smashers to arrive. In no time, the other jet planes arrived and landed next to the pink jet plane. The smashers poured out of the plane and waited for Princess Peach to open the castle.

Princess Peach casually walked out of the plane, but she stopped to dig into her bag.

"Are you gonna hurry up woman!" yelled Mario.

"I'm sorry Mario, you had the keys," said Peach.

"No, I gave it to you,"

"You never gave me the keys,"

"Yes I did, you were too busy relaxing in the sun!" snapped Mario.

"I have the keys," said Luigi all of a sudden.

Luigi walked to the castle door and opened it. All of the smashers dashed inside and Princess Peach slammed the door closed.

"What's the plan?" asked Jigglypuff.

"We have no real plan," said Meta Knight.

"We should at least keep our guard up. Those villains probably have their plan set up already," said Mario.

"We can't come up with a strategy unless we know the villains actual plot," said ROB who was pretty good at making tactics. Everyone trusted ROB's statement.

All of the smashers walked into the room with the large portrait of a bo-omb. They all sat on the couches, but a few smashers were left on the floor, particularly the younger smashers including Yellow Yoshi and Bowser Jr.

"What are we going to do?" asked Mario to ROB.

"We have to gather some information. I think it is best if we wait for them to make a move, they will eventually reveal their purpose, like all villains," said ROB.

"So, we can just relax?" asked Red all of a sudden.

"I guess so," replied Mario.

"But, we must leave the pure hearts out of sight. I trust Jigglypuff with Meta Knight since they are always together. Green Yoshi should keep a watch on his sister," said ROB, "but everyone should keep an eye on them,"

"Dismissed!" cried out Mario.

All of the smashers walked out of the room and went to do their own business. Some smashers went over to the nearby town, while others went back to the jet plane to continue their tour.

--

Bowser, King DeDeDe, and Ganondorf were having a conversation in the living room of Bowser's Castle. The koopalings were upstairs making a lot of noise because Kamek cannot control the kids, but the villains downstairs adapted to the noise quite easily. When Bowser was about to talk, he heard a loud knock on the door.

Bowser got up from the couch and walked up to the door. He peered through the peak hole and saw that it was Knightmare and the Shadow Queen. Bowser opened the door.

"Bowser, Shadow Queen just came up with an excellent idea and it requires your assistance," said Knightmare.

"I though you gave up when Tabuu was defeated," said Bowser.

"I didn't stand a chance against any of the smashers. I had no choice but to retreat," said Knightmare.

"That stupid little Yoshi ruined the plan when she ran away with Bowser Jr.," said Shadow Queen angrily.

"Indeed, that is why Tabuu was defeated; we lacked preparation. Everything happened so unexpectedly," said Knightmare.

"Oh King Bowser, I can't handle any of these kids anymore," said Kamek as he limped towards Bowser and collapsed. Bowser grabbed Kamek angrily.

"This is a private meeting!" roared Bowser.

"I need to talk to that Magikoopa," said Shadow Queen.

"Hey, what is going on here?" interrupted King DeDeDe.

"Hello King DeDeDe, I just came up with a wonderful plan. I am going to use Kamek's crystal ball to search for the smasher's weakness. Everyone has a weakness. It can be a physical weakness or an emotional weakness. It is my intention to use both," said Shadow Queen.

"Since when were you it this group?" asked King DeDeDe.

"I was a spy on Yoshi's Island and I have stayed there for 3 years. I have no problem gaining the Yoshi's trust, but I can never get Green Yoshi's trust for some reason,"

"Maybe he knows,"

"It shouldn't matter. We will gather here tomorrow night. That is the day when Peach is having her little reunion party. I'm sure we can find a lot of interesting stuff. Kamek, come with me. I have a special assignment for you,"

--

"Hurry the hell up with the bathroom!" cried out Toony as he was holding his bladder while waiting for the mystery person to come out of the bathroom.

"What's the problem Toony?" asked Ness.

"I got to pee! This is ridiculous! Is there another bathroom in this damn castle!" cried out Toony.

"You can go downstairs, but it is also occupied," said Mario as he passed by Toony.

"C'mon, am I the only one who need to go so badly!" cried out Toony.

Toony heard the water faucet turn on, that only made his urge to go much worse. He continuously stomped on the ground for attention purpose. The water faucet continued to run for quite a while, as if it was done on purpose to annoy Toony. Finally, the door open and Link burst into laughter.

"This is priceless!" exclaimed Link.

"What the hell was that for!" cried out Toony, but he just ran into the bathroom and slammed the door. He sighed a relief.

"Gross," muttered Ness.

"Hey Ness, want to go look around the castle?" asked Lucas.

"It's better than someone peeing a whole river," said Ness.

Ness and Lucas walked out of the castle, leaving Toony alone. As the two boys exited the castle, they spotted Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong.

"Hey Diddy Kong!" greeted Ness.

"Hey guys, we heard you were coming so we came here as soon as we can," said Diddy Kong.

Toony slammed the castle door opened, looking a bit relaxed.

"Don't you guys want to go to town?" asked Toony.

"Sure!" exclaimed Ness.

Ness, Lucas, Diddy Kong, and Toony walked towards the small toad town that stood in front of the castle. Donkey Kong felt a bit lonely.

"Donkey Kong, you came!" exclaimed Green Yoshi, along with Yellow Yoshi and Bowser Jr.

"Hey, you brought your sister along? I though she was…" said Donkey Kong, but he purposely stop his sentence.

"Well, we are keeping our guard up because Meta Knight reported that Knightmare and Shadow Queen are up to something," said Green Yoshi.

"So, the villains are still not giving up," muttered Donkey Kong.

"Yep,"

"Hey brother, can we go to the Toad Town. I never been outside Yoshi's Island," said Yellow Yoshi.

"If only she remembers," muttered Bowser Jr.

"Sure we can sis, let's go now," said Green Yoshi, "you can come with us Donkey Kong,"

Donkey Kong eagerly followed.

The small town was crowded with many people, including the Smashers that chose to tour the town. Yellow Yoshi spotted Meta Knight and Jigglypuff and ran up to them.

"Hi guys, remember me!" exclaimed Yellow Yoshi.

"Yes we remember you and we always did," said Meta Knight.

"What was your name?"

Meta Knight sort of rolled his eyes.

"My name is Meta Knight, and she is Jigglypuff," introduced Meta Knight.

"How the hell can you not remember!" cried out Bowser Jr.

"W-wait, where is Sword and Blade?" asked Yellow Yoshi all of a sudden. She was very shocked at herself because she doesn't even know the people she named. How was that possible? Meta Knight eyes glowed green, he understood the situation.

"The shock from seeing so many familiar faces must have caused her to have sudden flash backs; don't worry, Sword and Blade are parking the Halberd in a better location," said Meta Knight.

"W-what," muttered Yellow Yoshi.

"You will understand soon enough, there is a way to cure memory loss. She must see the event that scarred her mind, even before her memory is lost," said Meta Knight.

"Are you saying that I know more things?"

"Don't worry Yellow Yoshi, you will understand as time progress,"

"Hey Yellow Yoshi, do you want to go to the arcade?" whispered Bowser Jr.

"Okay," said Yellow Yoshi.

"Hey brother, can we go to the arcade?" asked Yellow Yoshi.

Bowser Jr. slapped his face.

"No right now sis," responded Green Yoshi.

Bowser Jr. grabbed Yellow Yoshi and dragged her away, without being seen by any of the smashers.

"But didn't they say I couldn't be alone?" said Yellow Yoshi.

"You're in a town full of people and your with me; nothing can possibly happen," said Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr. dragged Yellow Yoshi into a newly built building title, "The Game Corner." Their jaw dropped when they saw the countless….slot machine?

"What the hell, I though this was an arcade!" complained Bowser Jr.

"Hey, no children allowed. Scram!" cried out a bearded Toad.

The bearded Toad kicked the Yoshi and the Koopa out of the building. Right in front of the kids was Green Yoshi, tapping his foot and staring at them in disappointment.

"I lose eye contact with you for five seconds and you disappeared," said Green Yoshi.

"I'm sorry brother," muttered Yellow Yoshi.

"Just come with me," said Green Yoshi, "at least none of the villain saw you alone,"

The gathered smashers looked with relief when they saw Green Yoshi return with Yellow Yoshi and Bowser Jr.

"This is Mitch, and I just saw Yellow Yoshi separate from the smashers because of Bowser Jr.," reported the bearded Toad to a walkie-talky.

"Excellent my Toady, I want you remain there and when your shift is done, I will transform you back you your original koopa self," said Kamek over the walkie-talky.

"I'm tired of being in this sweaty toad's body," said Mitch.

"How are the other two doing?"

"Well, Carl is working at the post office and Bob is working at the railroad station," said Mitch.

"Good, now continue to keep a lookout. I'm sure what you just told us can be valuable,"

"Is this going in my pay check?"

There was no response from Kamek.

"jerk,"

--

"Okay everyone, Master Hand and Crazy Hand are going to arrive tomorrow; just in time for the reunion," announced Princess Peach to all of the smashers. They were all gathered by the large stair cases within the castle.

"What are we going to do?" asked Jigglypuff.

"Duh, decorate this place," said Princess Peach.

"Can we start now?"

"Of course Jigglypuff, oh _and_ you all have a reservation at the local hotel near the town,"

"I'm going to check in at the hotel," said Green Yoshi, "we can't afford to go back to Yoshi's Island,"

Green Yoshi and his little sister walked out of the castle, followed by many of the smashers except for Jigglypuff and Meta Knight.

"I am going to start now," said Jigglypuff, "help me Meta Knight!"

"Of course Jigglypuff,"

All of the smashers crowed the hotel lobby. It took nearly one hour to get ALL of the smashers to get checked into a room. [excluding Meta Knight, Jigglypuff, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Zelda, Toony, and Link.]

Bowser Jr. followed Green Yoshi and his sister into their room. His jaw dropped when he saw that Green Yoshi could afford the only presidential suit.

"How did you get the money to afford this!" exclaimed Bowser Jr.

"I'm pretty good at saving money," said Green Yoshi.

"Hey, who took the presidential suit!" cried out King DeDeDe.

"I guess King DeDeDe is done talking to Bowser," muttered Green Yoshi.

King DeDeDe slammed the door opened and stared at the two Yoshis who took only presidential suit.

"This place is only for royalty not bums like you guys!" yelled King DeDeDe.

"Hey, I am the chieftain of Yoshi's Island; don't you dare call me a bum!" snapped Green Yoshi.

"Oh, I rule a bunch of uncivilized creatures! Leave this room for the _real _royalty. Now scram!"

"We already paid for this room," muttered Yellow Yoshi.

"That is why there's _refund_!" retorted King DeDeDe.

"But my brother bought this room, you can't take it," mumbled Yellow Yoshi.

"I am King, I can have whatever I want,"

Bowser Jr. slammed the door on King DeDeDe.

"That should get rid of that loser," said Bowser Jr.

King DeDeDe smashed the door with his large hammer and stomped inside the room.

"I am going to squish you guys if you don't give up the room!" warned King DeDeDe.

"All this for a stupid room," whispered Bowser Jr.

"Hey! Be quiet over there!" roared King DeDeDe to Bowser Jr.

Suddenly, Yellow Yoshi jumped in the air and kicked King DeDeDe outside the door and into the wall. The wall cracked and King DeDeDe peeled off and collapsed. Yellow Yoshi entered the room and closed the door. Green Yoshi and Bowser Jr.'s jaw dropped.

"H-how the hell did you do that," said Bowser Jr. very shocked.

"Didn't anyone on the island believe that I could fight?" said Yellow Yoshi.

Bowser Jr. remembered. Yellow Yoshi offered him some fighting lesson before they left for the smash tournament last year. Bowser Jr. regrets not taking the offer.

The day passed fairly quickly and Green Yoshi was nice enough to allow Bowser Jr. to sleep in their room, but he had to sleep on the floor. Bowser Jr. didn't mind for once in his life. He gathered some blankets and made a bed for himself. He grabbed a pillow and went fast asleep.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you enjoyed the quick update and the cameo of the Toadies. I will try to update quickly, but you know how my weekends are. :(

Please review! I would love to hear from you.


	4. Chapter 4: Dark Form

Chapter 4: Dark Form

"_Meta Knight," whispered the voice that belonged to Jigglypuff._

_Meta Knight eagerly turned around only to see a mirror. Meta Knight's eyes grew into shook to see that his image had changed. His shoulder plates and mask were a silvery grey, while his cape was more of a dark grey and tattered. His body was a dead grey. His mask had a scar that cut through his left eye. He took out the Galaxia to see that it was stained in blood. His eyes matched the color of the blood except that it glowed, very menacingly. _

"_I-is this me?" gasped Meta Knight._

_Meta Knight faced away from the mirror to see his loved one dying on the ground, bleeding._

"_D-did I do this?" stuttered Meta Knight. _

_He was a complete state of shock. He saw a strange yet familiar figure staring at him. The figure chuckled. Was this what it wanted? Meta Knight turned around, his eyes glowing brightly, and ran towards the figure, but he subconsciously froze. He can't hurt the figure._

"_You belong to me, Meta Knight," said the figure, who was revealed to be Knightmare. _

"_D-don't listen to him," stammered Jigglypuff. She was still alive, giving Meta Knight a huge relief, yet the idea of her getting hurt like that angered Meta Knight._

"_It is too late Meta Knight, your form proves it. You were meant to join the darkness…"_

Meta Knight jumped up from his bed and looked both ways. It was only a dream, but it felt so real. He was sleeping in the hotel, sharing room with Kirby. Kirby rose from his bed and looked at Meta Knight with worry.

"Wat happen Meda Nigh?" asked Kirby.

"It was only a dream Kirby, I'm sorry for making you worry like that," said Meta Knight.

"Was it bwad?" asked Kirby.

"Yes Kirby, but dreams are only dreams. I am fine Kirby, let us continue our sleep,"

Meta Knight wrapped himself in his blanket and closed his eyes. Kirby looked at Meta Knight with worry. Meta Knight rarely dreams, let alone has a nightmare. Kirby placed his head on his pillow and looked up at the ceiling. He took a glimpse at Meta Knight who was already fast asleep. Maybe it was just a dream, but Kirby will never put that though aside. He quickly fell into a slumber.

--

King Dedede dragged himself to the breakfast room in the hotel. Meta Knight barely opened the door from his room when he spotted the drowsy king. Meta Knight chuckled when he spotted the bruise on King Dedede's forehead.

"What happened?" asked Meta Knight who was very amused.

"Why should you care, I only fell down," said King Dedede harshly.

King Dedede walked away. Meta Knight reentered his room and walked up to Kirby who barely woke up. Kirby looked up at Meta Knight and said good morning with a single "poyo."

"We are going to have some breakfast, let us go now," said Meta Knight.

Kirby's face grew into a smile and he followed Meta Knight to the breakfast room. As they arrived, they saw many of the smashers gathered. They were all eating breakfast.

"Good morning Meta Knight," greeted Sword.

"Hey there," greeted Blade.

Kirby rushed to the buffet, but Meta Knight ran up to Kirby before he swallowed the whole buffet.

"Kirby, you have to grabbed your food and put them on this plate," explained Meta Knight. He grabbed the plate for Kirby and Kirby curiously took it. Kirby walked over to the buffet and picked some food. He sat on the table with Sword and Blade and inhaled his whole meal.

"Hi guys!" greeted Yellow Yoshi as she arrived with her brother and Bowser Jr. They sat on another table, next to the star warriors.

"Me still hungry," squealed Kirby.

"You can get more food," said Meta Knight.

Kirby rushed to the buffet table and grabbed another plate. Yellow Yoshi and Bowser Jr. walked to Kirby and grabbed a plate of their own. Kirby grabbed the last cereal box.

"What the hell Kirby! You already swallowed your damn breakfast, I want that cereal!" snapped Bowser Jr.

Kirby squealed a "poyo" and inhaled the small cereal box.

"Here Jr., you can have my cereal box," said Yellow Yoshi.

Bowser Jr. snatched the cereal box and walked back to his table. He glared at Kirby whiling pouring milk on his cereal. Kirby walked up to Bowser Jr. and swallowed his whole breakfast.

"I'ma get you, you damn pink puffball!" roared Bowser Jr.

"Don't worry you guys, Bowser Jr. just had some bad sleep last night. He slept on the floor," said Yellow Yoshi.

Bowser Jr. was chasing Kirby around the cafeteria. Kirby slid under the knight's table, but Bowser Jr. crashed onto their table, causing Meta Knight's food to fall off the table.

"I'll get you some food Meta Knight!" cried out Yellow Yoshi.

"Please Yellow Yoshi, you do not have to. I can do this on my own," reassured Meta Knight.

"Are you sure?"

Meta Knight got up from his chair.

"Do not take responsibility for what you have not done. I suggest that you eat your breakfast instead," said Meta Knight.

Yellow Yoshi obediently sat on her table and began to eat her fruits.

"Kirby, please apologize to Bowser Jr. It was wrong to take his breakfast," said Meta Knight.

Kirby walked up to Bowser Jr. who was covered in syrup from Meta Knight's food.

"I'm sowy," said Kirby.

Bowser Jr. turned his head and looked at Yellow Yoshi. He promised to be nice.

"I'm s-sorry f-for y-y-yelling at y-you l-l-l-l-like that," stammered Bowser Jr.

"Aww, was that so hard?" asked Yellow Yoshi.

"You wouldn't believe," said Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr. and Meta Knight went to grab another plate of food, when Jigglypuff arrived with Pikachu and Lucario. Jigglypuff grabbed a chair and sat next to Meta Knight's chair.

"Good morning Jigglypuff," said Sword.

"Top of the morning," said Blade.

"Hello Jigglypuff," greeted Meta Knight.

"Hi Meta Knight!" cried out Jigglypuff. She ran up to Meta Knight and hugged him, even though Meta Knight was holding his second plate of food. Jigglypuff went to quickly get her food and she joined Meta Knight and his followers at the table.

"Junior, want to go up to my room?" asked Yellow Yoshi.

"Sure," replied Bowser Jr.

"Where are you going?" asked Meta Knight.

"I'm going to my room. Don't worry, my brother will be up there," said Yellow Yoshi.

"I trust you," said Meta Knight, "just be careful,"

Bowser Jr. and Yellow Yoshi ran across the hallway and into their room and slammed the door shut.

"Hey, you said that your brother is going to be here," said Bowser Jr.

"No, I said that my brother _will _be here," said Yellow Yoshi.

"Smart move," complimented Bowser Jr., "so why do you want me to come here?"

"I just want to get to know you more. I feel so strange when I'm around you. Have I seen you before?"

Deep in Bowser Jr.'s mind, that was a REALLY stupid question.

"Yes you've seen me before! You were freakin' brain washed!" cried out Bowser Jr.

"I was? I don't feel like I was brainwashed,"

"Of course not, you don't remember what happened before you were brainwashed. Your 'step-mother' wiped you memory!"

"You mean Shadow Queen?"

"You see, me and you used to be best friends since we were very little. We went to the smash tournament together. You discovered that you were a pure heart. You battle Tabuu. You don't remember anything?"

"That happened?"

Yellow Yoshi walked up to her bed and lied down. She couldn't believe Bowser Jr.'s words. She knew everything that had happened to her. Everything that Bowser Jr. told her was gibberish. Sure the boy was crazy, but she feels so attached to him. When they 'first' met she already felt attached to him. Did that happened to do with the lost memory? Now she is feeling crazy herself.

Bowser Jr. sat next to Yellow Yoshi. She leaned up and looked at him. They stared at each other for a while. Bowser Jr. raised his hand and stroked the Yoshi's cheeks. Yellow Yoshi remained frozen. What on earth was he doing? Bowser Jr. leaned closer to her. She gritted her teeth and her eyes widened. She slipped off the bed and there was a loud thump.

"What the hell was that for!" cried out Bowser Jr.

"I-I though that you we gonna-"

"Gonna do what!? I just wanted to give you a big hug and this is how you react!"

"B-but you were about to,"

Green Yoshi rushed into the room when he heard the loud thump. He saw his little sister on the floor. He glared at Bowser Jr.

"I didn't do anything," said Bower Jr., " she fell off herself,"

"Sister, get off the floor," ordered Green Yoshi.

"Sorry brother," said Yellow Yoshi as she picked herself up.

"What happened!" cried out Sword who entered the room.

"She only fell off her bed," said Bowser Jr.

"You made me so worried! Please be more careful!" exclaimed Blade.

"It was my fault," said Yellow Yoshi.

"Why did you fell?" asked Sword, who looked at Bowser Jr. very suspicious.

"U-uh, we were playing thumb wrestling and I was so pissed off when I lost to her that I pushed her off the bed," said Bowser Jr.

"Uh huh," agreed Yellow Yoshi.

"You lost to Yellow Yoshi! She can't thumb wrestle to save her life!" exclaimed Green Yoshi who burst into laughter.

"I suck at thumb wrestling," whispered Yellow Yoshi.

That wasn't the brightest excuse Bowser Jr. made up.

--

Meta Knight ate his breakfast very slowly. He heard the loud thump and nearly panicked so he sent Sword and Blade to find out what happened. All Meta Knight heard soon after was a burst of laughter. The kids must have come up with a crazy excuse, thought Meta Knight to himself.

He was very disturbed by his dream. Why would he have a dream like that? The thought of Jigglypuff getting hurt scared him and even angers him to an extent.

"Are you feeling alright?" asked Jigglypuff who noticed that Meta Knight's eyes have turned green.

"I just had something on my mind, do not worry about it," said Meta Knight. He knew that telling her his dream will only make Jigglypuff more worried. It was only a dream, he continued to think.

"Meta Knight, I know something is wrong. You didn't even finish your plate and you were here for more than an hour!" scolded Jigglypuff.

"I am so sorry. I guess I don't feel so hungry. Bowser Jr. spilled my food," admitted Meta Knight.

Meta Knight continued to eat his breakfast, very slowly. Jigglypuff, who finished her breakfast 30 minutes ago, waited patiently for Meta Knight to finish his plate. Most of the smashers have already left, except for the star fox team. They were playing a game of poker on the table.

Meta Knight FINALLY finished his plate of food. After he discarded his plate, he sat on his table again. Sword and Blade came back and sat on the table. Everyone was quiet.

"What do you want to do?" asked Sword all of a sudden.

"We should go to the casinos!" exclaimed Jigglypuff.

Because they were all so bored, everyone decided to go. They walked out of the hotel and entered the same place where Yellow Yoshi and Bowser Jr. were kicked off.

"This is gonna be a lot of fun!" exclaimed Jigglypuff.

Meta Knight walked around the place with Jigglypuff and saw a group of Toadies gambling. They were rolling their dices onto the special gambling table. Meta Knight looked at the game.

"What is this?" asked Meta Knight.

"Oh my god! It's Meta Knight! C-can I please have your autograph!" cried out one of the Toads all of a sudden.

"I'm sorry, I do not have a pen with me, but I would appreciate if you allow me into your game," said Meta Knight.

"That's the spirit!" exclaimed Jigglypuff.

Meta Knight placed 500 dollars on the table.

"I am willing to bet this much money, now hand me the dice," said Meta Knight.

"I'm warning bud, I am a pro at gambling. People say I have the magic fingers," said the Toad.

"We shall see," said Meta Knight.

Meta Knight grabbed the dices and began to shake it. Meta Knight's eyes glowed green during the process. The Toad was only smiling, confident in his own skills. Meta Knight threw the dice and landed a 7.

"Shit! That's not fair!" cried out the Toad, "no matter, I still have a chance,"

The Toad grabbed the dice and instantly threw it. He landed on a 12, which is considered a losing number. The Toad roared in anger. Meta Knight took the Toad's money and chuckled.

"What ever happened to your magic fingers?" taunted Meta Knight.

"That was amazing Meta Knight! How did you do it?" asked Jigglypuff.

"I have done a lot of gambling with Sword and Blade when we had nothing to do," said Meta Knight.

"You son of a-!" roared the Toad.

"Hey Kamek, Meta Knight can gamble," muttered the sweaty toad to a small walkie-talkie.

"That's nice," sighed Kamek from the walkie-talkie.

Sword and Blade were hanging out at the slot machines. They sat next to each other so they can keep an eye on who gets the jack pot. Blade kept groaning in frustration when he never gets a match. Sword managed to have won five coins, but he wasted it all very quickly.

"I swear these slot machines hate me," muttered Blade.

"I see that you are enjoying the slot machines," said Meta Knight as he joined the two knights.

Jigglypuff sat in front of a slot machine, right next to Meta Knight. Meta Knight smiled at her. Jigglypuff inserted a coin into the slot machines.

"Do not worry if you receive nothing. This is just mean for fun," said Meta Knight who noted Sword and Blade's attitude towards the slot machines.

"Damn you slot machines! You never even let me win a coin!" roared Blade.

Sword was banging on his slot machines.

"C'mon! I got a match, and you still refuse to give me coins?!" roared Sword.

"I understand Meta Knight," said Jigglypuff.

She pulled the small lever and watched the different symbols pass rapidly. Jigglypuff cheered in joy when she hit a jackpot. Sword and Blade looked at Jigglypuff's slot machines and were really pissed off.

"We betted 100 coins and we got nothing, and you betted one coin and you got a 1,000 coins!" cried out Blade.

"I guess I'm lucky!" exclaimed Jigglypuff, who was being swallowed by a pile of coins.

Meta Knight was having such a great times with his friends. They hung around the slot machines, except for Jigglypuff who didn't want to lose her precious coins. Instead, she watched Meta Knight use the slot machines. This was how they spent the rest of the day: at the casino.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yes I played Kirby and the Amazing Mirror, which is an awesome game, and that is where Meta Knight's dark form comes from. Yes, the suspense/ drama is finally building up. Hope you enjoyed it!

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5: Reunion

Chapter 5: The Smash Reunion

_Meta Knight wrapped himself in his tattered cape as he watched the mass destruction of a whole city. People were screaming in terror as building collapsed and homes burned. The whole sky was a fiery red. _

"_Why did you do this!" cried out Yellow Yoshi, "you killed so many innocent people. Don't let your curse take over you!"_

_Meta Knight only stared at the Yoshi, with no emotion. _

"_M-Meta Knight…"_

--

"Wake up Yellow Yoshi, we're going to the pool!" cried out Bowser Jr.

Yellow opened her eyes, but she quickly closed them and continued to sleep. Bowser Jr. was so annoyed that he pulled the blanket from the Yoshi causing the Yoshi to fall off her bed.

"This is going to be fun!" cried out Bowser Jr.

"Please Junior, I want to go to sleep," murmured Yellow Yoshi.

"That is no fun, many of the smashers will be there; even your brother is going to join us!" exclaimed Bowser Jr.

"Fine, I'll get up,"

Yellow Yoshi got up from the floor and she quickly fixed her bed. She had to fix her brother's bed as well since her brother is too lazy to do anything. Bowser Jr. grabbed her hand and rushed out to the door.

They ran outside through the back door and their eyes grew when they saw the magnificent pool. The pool was large with a ring of water surrounding the main pool. The ring is where the swimmers can drift around the pool with their inner tube. But the size of the pool is not what made the kid's jaw drop; it was the ENORMOUS water slide. The top of the water slide must have been 150 foot high.

Yellow Yoshi and Bowser Jr. stared at the water slide. Up on the water slide was Capt. Falcon and Falco. Falco was taunting Capt. Falcon, who looked terrified.

"Come on Capt. Falcon, a little kid went on that ride!" taunted Falco.

"But the kid fainted from shock so he was sent to the hospital," said Capt. Falcon.

"Excuses," coughed out Falco.

"Uh Falco, that really did happen," said Mario who was standing next to Falco.

"Really!?" cried out Falco who was now scared of the ride.

"Move out of the way you loser!" yelled Bowser Jr. to Mario as he climbed up the seemingly endless stairs.

Yellow was carrying the inner tube which can hold up to two people. She collapsed onto the floor when she finally made it to the top.

"Why are you making her carrying that heavy thing?" asked Mario.

"Don't worry…Mario, I can handle it," reassured Yellow Yoshi who was breathing really hard.

"I am getting out of this thing!" cried out Falco.

Falco ran down the stairs, hopped onto an inner tube moved into a relaxed position.

"I'll be watching you guys from here!" yelled Falco.

"He's such a loser," muttered Bowser Jr., "come on Yellow Yoshi, let's get on this ride!"

"Those kids are so brave," said Mario.

Yellow placed the tube in front of the large water slide. She looked down and only saw darkness. Bowser Jr. looked out at the pool and saw that there will be a huge dive, but since the slide is in complete darkness, it makes the rider scarier. There were also many twists and turns and various other drops, but the big drop must have been 100 feet high.

"You sit in the front," said Bowser Jr.

Yellow Yoshi obeyed and sat right in front of the slide. Yellow looked down at the slide again. She smiled. Bowser Jr. jumped into the inner tube and sat behind the Yoshi.

"Are you ready?" asked Bowser Jr.

"Yes,"

Bowser Jr. pushed the inner tube into the water slide and the ride began. They only thing Mario and Capt. Falcon heard was a girl's scream. That must have been Yellow Yoshi since she sat in the front.

Mario and Capt. Falcon climbed down the ladder and joined Falco beside the slide exit. The scream became louder and louder, but the biggest scream came from the 100 foot drop. Yellow Yoshi and Bowser Jr. burst out of the slide and slammed into the water.

The one who made the girly scream was Bowser Jr. He continued to scream even though the ride was over. Yellow Yoshi jumped out of the inner tube and dragged it out of the pool. Bowser Jr. was shivering with fear.

"That was a lot of fun," said Yellow Yoshi, "we should go again,"

Bowser Jr. dragged himself off the inner tube and he fainted.

"Should we call the ambulance?" asked Mario.

"He will be fine, the boy only have low blood pressure from the shock," said Meta Knight, who was sitting on a chair reading a book.

"That is still a bad thing Meta Knight," said Falco.

"Lucas woke up when the ambulance was halfway through the hospital," said Meta Knight.

"He just woke up!" exclaimed Mario.

"Yes, since Jigglypuff went with Lucas she called me," said Meta Knight.

"Thank goodness Lucas is okay," said Mario.

"What happened to Lucas?" asked Yellow Yoshi.

"He went on the slide with Ness. Both of the fainted but Lucas took longer to wake up so we called the ambulance," said Mario.

"Why didn't you faint!" exclaimed Falco to Yellow Yoshi.

"I don't know, it was too much fun I guess," said Yellow Yoshi.

Bowser Jr. finally woke up and glared at Yellow Yoshi.

"I am never going on that ride again," said Bowser Jr.

"But it was so much fun," said Yellow Yoshi.

"If it was so much fun then why don't you ride on it again!" cried out Bowser Jr.

"Who wants to go with me!?" exclaimed Yellow Yoshi.

Everyone stepped back.

"I am going to enjoy the inner tube ride," said Falco.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and joined Falco. Yellow Yoshi sighed and decided to join them. She lied on the inner tube with Bowser Jr. and relaxed.

--

"So Shadow Queen, what is the plan?" asked Bowser.

Many of the villains were gathered in Bowser's castle. They all sat in the living, with Kamek's crystal ball lying on a coffee table in the middle of the living room.

"We are going to spy on the Smashers, but we have to carefully watch the pure hearts since those are out targets," said Shadow Queen.

"Since Bowser, Wario, Ganondorf and King Dedede are going to be at the reunion, they can keep an eye on the smashers. See if they have any weak points. This is our only opportunity to see all of the smashers gathered," said Knightmare.

"Just keep an eye on them and find any valuable information," said Shadow Queen.

"Where are you going?" asked Knightmare to Shadow Queen.

"I will be going as well,"

--

"Welcome to the Smash reunion!" exclaimed Princess Peach.

Princess Peach and Mario stood at the entrance to greet the Smashers as they enter the castle. A large limousine like spaceship landed in front of the castle. The door flipped open and Master Hand and Crazy Hand floated out.

"What's up Mario!" exclaimed Crazy Hand.

Crazy Hand dashed into the castle.

"It's great to see every smasher gather," said Master Hand.

Bowser Jr. and Yellow Yoshi sat on the stairs, looking down at the smashers who were holding their own conversation. Bowser looked up and smiled at his son. Bowser Jr. smiled back.

Bowser quickly turned around and began to talk to Ganondorf.

"All Yellow Yoshi is doing is sitting with my son," said Bowser.

"I hope we find out something," muttered Ganondorf.

Meta Knight and Jigglypuff were hanging out with Pikachu and Lucario. Sword and Blade also joined the group. They gathered near the stairs.

"There's going to be fireworks," said Pikachu.

"Princess Peach always has fireworks!" exclaimed Green Yoshi all of a sudden.

"But I love fireworks," said Jigglypuff.

"They are wonderful," said Meta Knight.

"Kamek this is Carl, Meta Knight likes fireworks," said Carl who was in disguise as a servant toad. He was next to the punch bowl, serving the snacks.

Kamek made no reply over the walkie-talkie.

"There is a nice balcony on top of the castle, would you like to watch the fireworks from there?" asked Meta Knight.

"I would love too!" exclaimed Jigglypuff.

Meta Knight grabbed Jigglypuff's hand and they walked outside together. Jigglypuff held tightly as Meta Knight flew her to the balcony, where they can get a nice view of the fireworks. They sat side-by-side and they looked up at the sky, gazing at the stars.

"On with the fireworks!" screamed Princess Peach.

The fireworks burst in the air and lit the whole Mushroom Kingdom sky. Jigglypuff leaned on Meta Knight as they watched the fireworks together.

"Jigglypuff, I love you so much. I would do anything for you. Just though of something bad happening to you sickens me. I will protect you for the rest of my life," said Meta Knight.

"Thank you so much Meta Knight. Of course I love you too. I would do anything for you too," said Jigglypuff.

"J-Jigglypuff, please be safe,"

"Why do say that?"

"I just care about you. I don't want anything to happen to you,"

Flashbacks of the dream ran through Meta Knight's mind.

Behind the two lovers, was Shadow Queen. She remained hidden behind the window. She smiled as she saw the lovers lean on each other. She knew that they were friends, but she was surprised to see that they were lovers. The words that came out of Meta Knight's mouth inspired an idea.

While the lovers were dazed, Shadow Queen flew out of the window and disappeared into the night sky. She blew out a soft cackle as she flew to Bowser's castle to reveal her plan.

"I didn't expect to find this much," muttered Shadow Queen to herself.

All of the smashers were gathered outside to watch the fireworks. Yellow Yoshi and Bowser Jr. sat near the small pond near the castle and gazed at the fireworks. Yellow Yoshi turned her head and saw Meta Knight and Jigglypuff.

"Aw, that is so sweet," muttered Yellow Yoshi.

Everyone gazed at the fireworks until it ended with a large one shaped like a mushroom. The symbol that represent's this land during the smash tournament.

"Let's go sister," said Green Yoshi.

Yellow Yoshi and Bowser Jr. came to Green Yoshi and went back to their hotel, along with the other smashers. It was already past the children's bedtime.

"I'm tired of sleeping on the floor," complained Bowser Jr.

"I'm sorry Junior, there is no other bed," said Yellow Yoshi.

"I had terrible sleep last night!" complained Bowser Jr.

"Hey brother, can Bowser Jr. sleep with you?" asked Yellow Yoshi.

"Hell no, I'm not sleepin' with a koopa," said Green Yoshi harshly, "if you want to keep your little friend, he is going to have to sleep in the floor!"

"Do I look like a damn dog to you!" snapped Bowser Jr.

"I payed for this room so you better listen to me!"

"I don't care if you own this hotel; I am not sleeping on the floor,"

"I'm not giving up my bed,"

"I will continue to complain until I get a bed!" cried out Bowser Jr.

"Hey there, keep it quiet!" roared Fox from the other side of the wall, "some of us actually want some rest!"

"You're sleeping on the floor and that's final!" roared Green Yoshi.

"He can sleep with me," said Yellow Yoshi.

Green Yoshi punched Bowser Jr. to the wall.

"Why did you do that!" exclaimed Yellow Yoshi, "you hurt Bowser Jr."

Green Yoshi sighed.

"Fine you can sleep with Bowser Jr., just don't talk all night," said Green Yoshi.

Green Yoshi lied on his bed and quickly fell asleep.

Bowser Jr. jumped onto Yellow Yoshi's bed and lied next to her. They looked at each other and smiled. Yellow Yoshi grabbed the blanket and wrapped each other.

"Ah, now this feel better," said Bowser Jr. The bed was a queen size and since Yellow Yoshi was small, they had plenty of space. They had their own separate pillows, but they had to share the blanket. Bowser Jr. took most of the blanket but since the room was so warm, she didn't care.

"Last night I heard Meta Knight gasp," said Yellow Yoshi, "he woke up so suddenly, I think he had a nightmare,"

"Do you think nightmares can come true?" asked Bowser Jr.

"I don't know, everyone I know had a nightmare that came true back in Yoshi's Island. It is very strange. One Yoshi dreamed that he was lost in the woods and the next day, he entered the forest and never came out," said Yellow Yoshi.

"Whoa," gasped Bowser Jr.

"It sound very scary, but it was true. The Yoshi's wife told us about his dream the day that he left,"

"Nightmares can come true, but aren't dreams just dreams? They are only thoughts, how can they come true?"

"An elder on Yoshi's Island told me that there was once a person who is known to bring nightmares to life. It was a curse,"

"I swear you Yoshis are superstitious,"

"I believe in it, nightmares have been coming true a lot ever since I can remember. Nightmare rarely happens so it's not a big deal. Most of the nightmares don't affect all of the Yoshis,"

"My first nightmare that came true was during the smash tournament which YOU went too!"

"What was it about?"

"It's really hard to explain,"

"Was it terrible?" asked Yellow Yoshi.

"Really terrible,"

"Good night Bowser Jr., I hope you have a good dream," muttered Yellow Yoshi.

"Good night Yellow Yoshi," said Bowser Jr.

"I said to not talk!" yelled Green Yoshi.

--

"Man, I can't believe we found nothing!" exclaimed Bowser as he walked with Ganondorf into his castle. The koopalings were fast asleep so there was little chance of having some kind of disturbance.

"Did you find anything?" asked Knightmare who suddenly appeared from thin air.

"No, there was nothing good except for the fireworks, which were really nice," said Bowser.

"Oh, but Shadow Queen found some valuable information," said Knightmare.

"What is it?" demanded Ganondorf.

"Shadow Queen will show you when she arrives," said Knightmare.

--

Shadow Queen looked at the window of Jigglypuff's room. She slipped through the window, since she was a shadow, and stood next to Jigglypuff's bed.

"Ah, so this is the Meta Knight is falling for?" asked Shadow Queen to herself.

She picked up Jigglypuff, while Pikachu was sleeping in his own bed. Shadow Queen silently opened the window and flew outside with Jigglypuff in her arms.

Meta Knight woke up all of a sudden from another dream he had. Kirby was fast asleep this time. He got up from his bed and looked out the window. He gazed at the saw, but he spotted a small figure disappeared into the sky.

He decided to stay up for the rest of the night. He can't handle seeing another nightmare. He grabbed a chair and placed it near the window and sat down to have a more comfortable view of the stars. Meta Knight later got up and grabbed a book from the drawer and began to read. He had nothing better to do.

Meta Knight quickly became bored so he opened the window and decided to go fly around the town to see what the night life is like. Before Meta Knight had a chance to fly off into the distance he saw the window of Jigglypuff's room open. He approached the window and looked through it. Jigglypuff's bed was empty.

Could she have gone to the bathroom this late at night? Meta Knight didn't worry so he flew away.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So much is happening so quickly. I guess I left you readers in a cliff hanger!

I hope you review. This is what happens when you're too crazy about a girl. So the villains finally have an actual plan? Funny how most villainous plan include stealing something or someone!

Just for those who love to think wrong like me: Yellow Yoshi and Bowser Jr. are just kids! Goodness... but they are growing up so fast! It's hard to capture that perspective. As people grow up, their personality seem to change. But if you look really hard, they are actually the same. :)


	6. Chapter 6: Plan A

Chapter 6: Plan A

Yellow Yoshi opened her eyes as the sunlight peaked through the curtains. She looked at Bowser Jr., who was very peaceful in his sleep and shook him slightly. Bowser Jr. moaned, but he continued to keep his eye shut.

"You sure had some good sleep," commented Yellow Yoshi.

Yellow Yoshi got up from her bed and opened the door to see if any other smashers were awake.

"Good morning," greeted Meta Knight all of a sudden.

Yellow Yoshi jumped up and turned around to see Meta Knight. His sudden appearance surprised the Yoshi, but she warmly greeted back. Meta Knight had his cape wrapped around his body as he looked at the Yoshi.

"How did you slept?" asked Yellow Yoshi.

"I did not sleep last night. I flew around the Mushroom Kingdom during the nighttime," admitted Meta Knight.

"Why didn't you sleep?"

"I had difficulty sleeping,"

"You had a nightmare didn't you?" asked Yellow Yoshi suspiciously.

"You are quite perceptive, yes I did had a nightmare. Did you hear me the previous night?"

"I did hear you. Was the dream scary?"

"Do not tell Jigglypuff, it may frighten her," warned Meta Knight.

"Don't worry, I promise I won't tell her,"

"I had a dream when I transformed into my dark form and I nearly killed Jigglypuff. Dreams are only dreams, but it really frightened me. I w-want her to be safe,"

Meta Knight's eyes glowed gray, but it quickly shifted to its original gold color when Yellow Yoshi saw his eyes. The dream really disturbed Meta Knight. Yellow Yoshi felt sorry for Meta Knight. He just cared about Jigglypuff, which was really sweet of him. Yet, Meta Knight is only over-reacting. Of course she didn't want to tell Meta Knight that he is just over-reacting, but everyone she knew had a nightmare that came true. The thought scared the Yoshi. Could Meta Knight's dream come true?

It's only a dream, but she is feeling the same worry Meta Knight is feeling.

"We should go see Jigglypuff, maybe you will feel much better," said Yellow Yoshi in a more cheery tone.

"Thank you so much, I do want to see her,"

Yellow Yoshi quietly closed the door and walked with Meta Knight to the stairs since Jigglypuff's room was on the second floor. Meta Knight knocked the door. Pikachu rushed to the door and opened it.

"Jigglypuff is not in this room," said Pikachu who anticipated Meta Knight's question.

"Where it she?" asked Yellow Yoshi.

"I don't know, she wasn't in bed when I woke up. Breakfast isn't even set up at the dining hall yet,"

"You two can come in and wait for her if you like. She normally don't stay out much unless she's with you Meta Knight," said Pikachu.

Meta Knight and Yellow Yoshi entered the room and sat on the chair which stood in front of the television. Yellow Yoshi looked at Jigglypuff's bed and saw something strange. There was a white object underneath the pillow. Yellow Yoshi walked up to the bed and took out the white object which was a sealed envelope.

"Good morning everyone!" greeted Link all of a sudden as he slammed the door open.

"Get the hell out of my room Link!" yelled Pikachu.

"Oh, I'm so scared of a yellow rat!" taunted Link.

"You're gonna pay for that!"

While those two were arguing and Meta Knight was watching them, Yellow Yoshi lightly tore the envelope and took out a letter written by hand.

_Dear Meta Knight,_

_We have your little girlfriend as our hostage. Please come to Bowser's Castle and follow out commands if you ever want to see her again._

_Yours truly,_

_Shadow Queen_

Her eyes grew wide as she read the letter. It was obvious that they were planning to do something to Meta Knight when he arrives, yet Meta Knight's obsessive love will make him go anyways. She looked at Meta Knight and saw his grey eyes. Meta Knight was very worried. If Yellow Yoshi shows Meta Knight the letter, he is just going to lose his mind.

"Meta Knight, would you like to go to the pool?" asked Yellow Yoshi.

"I want to wait for Jigglypuff," responded Meta Knight.

"Don't worry Meta Knight, she must have went out to town for an errand. Please relax Meta Knight, worrying will only make you feel worse,"

"I am so sorry Yellow Yoshi, maybe you are right. We should go now,"

"Aww, Meta Knight misses his girlfriend," taunted Link in a fake innocent voice.

"I said to get out!" roared Pikachu.

Pikachu and Link were still arguing for who-knows-what.

"We should definitely leave," said Yellow Yoshi.

"Agreed,"

Meta Knight and Yellow Yoshi walked out of the room. They went out through the back door and entered the pool through the open gates. Meta Knight took a book from seemingly out of nowhere and sat on a chair.

"What are you reading?" asked Yellow Yoshi.

"This is a book of poetry, would you like to read?" said Meta Knight.

"I-I can't read. We don't have books on Yoshi's Island. We don't have a school like on the main land, but I did have some voice lesson by Toadette when I was very young. She taught me how to read music and since I have perfect pitch it was easy for me!"

"Why was Toadette on your island?"

"She came with Gombetta, who came to our island to do some research on our civilization. They were very nice so we didn't mind if they watch us. Toadette sang to us Yoshis once and I loved it so much I asked her if she can teach me to sing! I was around two years old back then."

Meta Knight though it was very strange how Yellow Yoshi could remember so far to her past, but she cannot remember the smash tournament. She can remember patches of her memory. Her memory was incomplete as if her mind was erased more than once. Mind wiping only takes part of a memory, at most a whole year worth of memory. This was truly a puzzling case, but it provided a good distraction from Jigglypuff.

"Do you want me to read to you?" asked Meta Knight.

"Thank you so much! I would love to hear what you are reading!" exclaimed the Yoshi.

Ness and Toony were hidden behind the chairs for some reason. Link came walking past them when Toony popped out and pushed Link into the water.

"What the hell!" cried out Link.

Toony and Ness burst into laughter as they watch Link drag himself out of the pool. Link's tunic was soaking wet which made it hard for him to walk to a nearby chair.

"I am going to get you Toony, just watch!" warned Link.

Toony stuck out his tongue.

"You are lucky that I'm not in the mood to chase you kids,"

"Puh-lease, you're slower than Bowser,"

--

"Did someone just make fun of me?" asked Bowser all of a sudden.

All of the villains stared at Bowser.

"I'll be quiet," muttered Bowser.

"Hello everyone, I have some wonderful news," cheered Shadow Queen.

"She's creeping me out," muttered Bowser.

"She is a hell of a lot better than Cackletta," whispered Ganondorf.

"I agree," muttered Bowser.

"It's good to have a decent woman here instead of an ugly hag,"

"ANYWAYS!" exclaimed Shadow Queen to bring attention, "I captured a person who is going to be very useful. I have already made plans with our prisoner. Trust me; you guys are going to love this plan,"

The villains followed Shadow Queen to the basement. They followed her to a small cell and they saw Jigglypuff.

"What the hell," muttered Ganonodorf.

"H-how did you do this?" asked Bowser who was very surprised.

"As you can see, Meta Knight is in love with this fool. We are going to use her as out bait," explained Shadow Queen.

"Wait, Meta Knight is coming here?" asked Jigglypuff.

"This is none of your business!" snapped Shadow Queen.

Jigglypuff remained silent.

"We are going to force Meta Knight to surrender, which is going to be very easy with this creature," said Shadow Queen.

"Hey, the plan is pretty good," said Ganondorf.

"Yeah, I'm sure Meta Knight is already on his way," said Bowser.

"Plus, Meta Knight does everything by himself. This is going to be easy!" exclaimed King Dedede.

"Oh no, this is a trap," muttered Jigglypuff, "please don't come alone Meta Knight,"

--

"That is all for today," said Meta Knight.

He closed his book.

"That was so beautiful. Meta Knight, I am going to my room to check on my brother and Bowser Jr.," said Yellow Yoshi.

"That is alright," said Meta Knight.

Yellow Yoshi walked back to the hotel and entered her room. They were still asleep. Yellow Yoshi opened the curtains causing the sun to light the room. Green Yoshi and Bowser Jr. rose from their bed and stretched.

"Good morning sister," greeted Green Yoshi.

"Good morning Yellow Yoshi," greeted Bowser Jr.

"Let's go get some breakfast," said Green Yoshi.

"I will join you guys later. I want to fix this room before I eat," said Yellow Yoshi.

"That is why we have room service!" exclaimed Bowser Jr.

"But we still have to keep this place tidy," said Yellow Yoshi.

"Don't worry Bowser Jr., let's go eat," said Green Yoshi.

Green Yoshi and Bowser Jr. walked out of the door. Yellow Yoshi quickly began to fix the beds and neatly set the curtains to allow the sunlight to enter. Once she was done, she took out the letter which was cleverly hidden in her shoe.

The plan was obviously used to trap Meta Knight, yet Meta Knight will go anyways. Yellow Yoshi looked out at the windows as her hands squeezed into a fist. This was truly a risk because the villains want her as well. Yellow Yoshi looked into one of the drawers and found the invisible cloak.

"I will go rescue Jigglypuff," said Yellow Yoshi.

Yellow Yoshi tucked the letter into her shoe and grabbed a small carry-on bag. She looked into her bag to see what she had: a compass, an apple, and a pocket knife. She placed the bag over her shoulders and walked down to the dining room to join her pals in breakfast.

She quickly grabbed some breakfast and sat next to her brother and Bowser Jr.

"Hey, are you going somewhere?" asked Sword who sat across from them.

"I want to do some shopping around the toad town. I am planning to be there all day," said Yellow Yoshi.

"I'm definitely not going, I ain't doing those girly stuff," said Bowser Jr.

Yellow Yoshi was hoping he would say that.

"Be careful out there. Please do not separate from the crowd," warned Green Yoshi.

"Thank you so much brother!" exclaimed Yellow Yoshi.

She gave her brother a quick hug and she ran out the door.

Yellow Yoshi rushed through the crowded town and stopped in front of the gates. She tightened her fist as she began to think about the journey she has to undergo. She turned around and took a glimpse at the small town. She have to do this all alone for Meta Knight.

For a complete stranger, she was attached to Meta Knight. He was so kind to her, but every time she is near him she felt some déjà vu. There was something about Meta Knight that was so familiar. Has she met him before? She wanted to help him even though she barely recognized him.

Yellow Yoshi ran into the woods disappeared. A small paper flew out of her shoe and landed in front of the gate.

--

Sword and Blade were eating their breakfast when Meta Knight joined them. He sat on the table, but he carried no food with him. At first Sword and Blade weren't concerned but they noticed his dazed look.

"What's wrong Meta Knight?" asked Blade.

"I cannot stop worrying about Jigglypuff," said Meta Knight.

"I see that you can't last a whole day without Jigglypuff," said Sword.

"That is not the problem,"

"Oh yes that is the problem!" snapped Sword.

"Meta Knight, you should just relax. You look very tense, did you sleep well last night?" said Blade.

"I did not sleep last night," admitted Meta Knight.

"That the problem! Your lack of sleep is causing hallucination on your brain," said Sword.

"You should go to sleep," said Blade.

"Fine, I will go to sleep," said Meta Knight.

Meta Knight walked out of the dining. Sword and Blade also went out of the dining, but they went outside. Meta Knight went straight to bed.

Sword and Blade decided to take a stroll across the small town since the day was very sunny and warm. They greeted an occasional smasher and toad as they toured the small town. Sword spotted a small paper lying on the ground in front of the gate. He walked up the gate and grabbed the paper.

"I hate polluters," muttered Blade.

"Be careful with that, I saw a little Yoshi drop that a while ago," said an old toad who was leaning on a chair.

"Who are you?" asked Blade.

"Oh, I keep track of who comes in and out of toad town. Security is very low so anyone is free to leave the town except for the young folks," said the old Toad.

"Wasn't Green Yoshi eating breakfast before we left?" wondered Blade all of a sudden.

"What kind of Yoshi left the town?" asked Sword.

"It was a yellow Yoshi," said the old man.

Sword opened the letter and his jaw dropped to the floor. Blade leaned over Sword to read the letter. He had the same reaction.

"Is this letter real!?" exclaimed Sword.

"I don't know Sword. Could she had run off because of this letter? That would explain Jigglypuff's disappearance,"

"That would also explain why she carried a bag. I never saw her carry anything, even during the smash tournament last year," said Sword.

"We should follow her. We obviously can't tell Meta Knight because this letter was meant to be bait for Meta Knight. We have to follow Yellow Yoshi,"

--

"You stole the invisible cloak didn't you!" roared Green Yoshi to Bowser Jr.

"I didn't steal anything!" cried out Bowser Jr.

Green Yoshi and Bowser Jr. were back in the room, but Green Yoshi is in a tantrum because the invisible cloak had disappeared. Green Yoshi flipped all of the furniture to search for the invisible cloak, but he found nothing. He then started to blame random people starting with Bowser Jr. because he was so desperate.

"You were the only person who had access to my room!" accused Green Yoshi.

"I was with you the whole time!"

"But you stole it behind my back!"

Green Yoshi slammed the door open and stomped out of the room.

"You stole my invisible cloak!" roared Green Yoshi to Link who happened to walk by him.

"I didn't steal anything," said Link.

"Liar! Everyone knew that you stole your other cousin's lens of truth!"

"What does it have to do with the invisible cloak!?"

"Simple, you are very capable of stealing. You must have walked in when my sister was cleaning the room!"

"Where the hell do you come up with these stuff! I was at the pool in the morning!"

"You stole the invisible cloak, just admit it,"

"Why would I admit to something I didn't do?"

"You make some interesting points, I believe you; _for now_," muttered Green Yoshi.

"Mr. Game & Watch, you stole the invisible cloak!" accused Green Yoshi.

"Are you just going to accuse everyone!" cried out Link.

"It was _you_ who stole the invisible cloak!" yelled Green Yoshi to Link.

"I'm getting out of here," muttered Link.

Green Yoshi walked back to his room and collapsed onto his bed. Bowser Jr. was busy watching television so he didn't pay any attention.

"I am having a bad day," muttered Green Yoshi.

Bowser Jr. was not paying attention; he was engrossed in the cartoon. Green Yoshi couldn't help but look at the television and for some reason, the show was quite interesting.

--

As Yellow Yoshi walked through the forest, she accidentally tripped and scraped her knee. She moaned in pain but she continued her trek. The forest was eerily quiet, except for the birds that occasionally chirped. Bowser's Kingdom was a one day hike, so she hopes to arrive at Bowser's Castle by tonight.

She was all alone in the forest…

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There goes Yellow Yoshi and her crazy plan to rescue Jigglypuff.

Link is starting to grow on me. He is sort of a comic relief, and Toony. I guess it is that cousin relationship.

Hope you guys continue to review! I can't wait for the next chapter! I may update the next chapter quicker if I have some time!


	7. Chapter 7: Plan B

**Author's note: **There is a short allusion to the prequel "The Heartless."

Chapter 7: The Rescue

--

The sun was now high in the sky as Yellow Yoshi ran endlessly through the forest. She never took a break. She only ran and ran and ran, only staring at her path ahead. She crossed a raging river, climbed an enormous cliff and ran through the dense forest filled with dangerous creature, all for the sake of Meta Knight.

Yet, there was another reason for it. She was a pure heart; just like Meta Knight. They were born to be kind to others, so it was impossible for them to do something bad, even if it was minor. Pure hearts are considered the closest things to angels if one think about it. Of course it didn't made sense why the villains wanted Meta Knight and her.

'Why would the villains want them' thought the Yoshi. There was nothing special about them except that it is impossible for them to do a sin. Maybe they are special for another reason. No one knows except for the villains.

She finally made it out of the woods and into a dry savannah. There was no plants, grass and animals, only a dry tree. She traveled across the dry savannah until the sky slowly became darker. From a distance, she finally spotted Bowser's castle. She ran towards the castle and turned on the invisible cloak. She waited by the door to see if anyone enters.

Right on cue, Iggy and Ludwig were walking towards the castle carrying fishing rods in their hand. Roy opened the door for the two koopalings. Yellow Yoshi quietly entered the door while Ludwig was talking to Roy. Then, she heard a group of people talking across the hallway. One of the voices belonged to Shadow Queen. She tip-toed towards the direction of the voice and planted her back against the wall. She leaned over and watched the villains' conversation from across the living room.

"Did you give our prisoner some food?" asked Shadow Queen to King Dedede.

"I though the food was for me!" exclaimed King Dedede.

"You idiot, go to the koopa's cafeteria and give her the food," commanded Shadow Queen.

King Dedede grumbled some colorful language as he stomped away. Yellow Yoshi quickly followed behind him. The villains must have been talking about Jigglypuff since she is the one taken hostage.

She followed King Dedede to the cafeteria, without making any noise from her footstep. Seeing all of those foods, which were on the minion's plate, made Yellow Yoshi hungry. Her stomach grumbled. Ignoring the food, she followed King Dedede out of the cafeteria and entered a door leading into a dark hallway which spirals downward with steep dim torches were the only source of light.

Once they arrived at the basement, King Dedede placed the food in front of the jail cell. Even though the room was lit by a single light bulb, Yellow Yoshi saw Jigglypuff lying on a bed and staring at the ceiling.

"Have a nice lunch!" taunted King Dedede as he walked out of the room.

Yellow Yoshi walked over to the cell and revealed herself when King Dedede was out of sight.

"Jigglypuff, I'm here to rescue you," whispered Yellow Yoshi.

"How did you get here!" exclaimed Jigglypuff.

"The invisible cloak," said Yellow Yoshi as she held the small orb in front of Jigglypuff, "Meta Knight still doesn't know that you're missing so you don't have to worry a bit,"

"Look around this room, I saw Ganondorf put the keys somewhere," said Jigglypuff.

Yellow Yoshi began to walk around the small room as she opened any random drawer to search for the keys.

--

Because Yellow Yoshi wasn't with Bowser Jr. to accompany him when doing his mischief, Bowser Jr. watched the television all day long. Green Yoshi tried his best to get Bowser Jr. off the television only because he doesn't enjoy the presence of the young koopa.

"Don't you have anything better to do!" exclaimed Green Yoshi.

"nope," replied Bowser Jr.

"Bowser Jr., we need you!" exclaimed Toony all of a sudden.

"What do you want?" muttered Bowser Jr.

"We're going to play some tennis and I want you to be in my team. Diddy Kong and Ness are in teams. Lucas is too chicken to play tennis," said Toony.

"I'm not a chicken," whined Lucas who was hiding behind the door.

"Yes you are," said Toony.

"It's better than doing nothing I guess," said Bowser Jr.

The kids were gathered in the tennis court outside of the hotel. Mario was kind enough to give the kids some tennis rackets since he is going to be the referee. Mario sat on the high chair and held the whistle in his mouth. Those kids are crazy so he might as well be prepared.

Toony was the first to serve the ball. Diddy Kong quickly struck the serve, but Bowser Jr. returned the ball. Ness missed the ball because Bowser Jr. made the ball curve, causing Ness to become confused and miss the ball.

"That's not fair!" cried out Ness.

"Sorry Ness, there are no rules on curving balls," retorted Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr. served the ball this time. Diddy Kong jumped for the ball and threw it at the corner of the tennis court making it hard for either Toony or Bowser Jr. to hit the ball.

Toony served the ball and slammed it toward Ness. Ness struck the ball which aimed towards Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr. nearly panicked when the ball almost landed on the line. He lunged for the ball and slammed the ball so hard that it flew off the tennis court.

The tennis ball flew towards Link, who was walking around the pool, and knocked him into the water.

"I will get you darn kids!" cried out Link.

Everyone on the tennis court burst into laughter, including Mario.

"How was that funny?!" cried out Link as he dragged himself out of the pool. His tunic was soaking wet, yet again.

--

Sword and Blade walked out of the forest, holding the small letter. This was a tough decision. Meta Knight will eventually find out. They walked across the small town, trying to find a solution to the problem.

They saw the children playing tennis on the court.

"Should we report this?" asked Blade.

"I don't know, Meta Knight is going to be devastated" said Sword.

"Good evening Sword and Blade, " greeted Meta Knight all of a sudden.

"I-I-I-I though you were a-asleep!" exclaimed Blade.

"Talk like a normal person you idiot, you are being too obvious," whispered Sword.

"Being obvious about what?" asked Meta Knight.

"Uh, we were just-" said Sword until he was stupid enough to drop the letter.

"What is that?" asked Meta Knight.

"Oh this crap? This is a letter to Tiff from Dreamland!" exclaimed Sword.

"May I read the letter?" asked Meta Knight.

"No!" roared Sword.

"What is so personal about the letter?" asked Meta Knight.

"Just don't like it when people read my letter. I have a bad handwriting," muttered Sword.

"I can rewrite the letter if want,"

"No! Tiff is not going to appreciate that!"

"I would like to see the letter," said Meta Knight who became a bit agitated.

"No!" screamed Sword as Meta Knight snatched the letter.

"Meta Knight, it is not what it seems. It's not that bad," said Sword as Meta Knight scanned the letter.

"No Sword, it is bad. You do have terrible handwriting," said Meta Knight, "Tiff is definitely not going to appreciate this,"

"I though you were lying!" cried out Blade.

"What do you mean?" asked Sword.

"I thought it was the other letter we found in the forest when we were chasing Yellow Yoshi, but she was too quick so we gave up," explained Blade.

"Why were you two chasing Yellow Yoshi?" asked Meta Knight, who looked at the two knights suspiciously.

"Uhhh, we were playing hide-and-seek!" exclaimed Blade.

"Yeah, and Yellow Yoshi is pretty fast, so we decided to take a break and plan a sneak attack. Don't worry Meta Knight, Jigglypuff is playing with us which explains her sudden disappearance," said Sword.

At first Blade wanted to hit Sword in the head, but Meta Knight actually took the lie.

"I see, if you find Jigglypuff, tell her that I am waiting for her at my room," said Meta Knight.

"Yes sir!" exclaimed Sword and Blade in unison.

Meta Knight spread his wings and flew towards the hotel.

"I want to go to the post office. I worked too hard on this letter," said Sword.

"What happened to the other letter you found? The one that stated that Jigglypuff have been captured?" asked Blade.

"I don't know. I must have dropped it when we were running for Yellow Yoshi," said Sword.

Blade smacked Sword at the side of his head.

"What was that for!" cried out Sword.

"For being an idiot,"

"No one is going to the woods. It's almost dark. What are the chances that Meta Knight will find the letter?"

--

Yellow Yoshi opened a drawer and found a pink heart shaped pendant. Her eyes grew wide as she suddenly had a terrible headache. The pendant, she knew the pendant.

"_I got a present for you!" sang Bowser Jr._

"_What is it?"_

_Bowser Jr. reached into his shell and took out the necklace that was supposed to be for Princess Peach, but instead, it was now given to Yellow Yoshi._

"_Why are you giving me this?" asked Yellow Yoshi._

"_I can't give you a present? We have gone through so much, I might as well give you something for all of your trouble!" exclaimed Bowser Jr._

_Yellow Yoshi smiled and giggled a bit. She grabbed the necklace and looked at it. The necklace gleamed from the bright sun shining high from the beautiful afternoon sun._

"_Bowser Jr. gave it to me!" _cried out Yellow Yoshi.

The flashback of her entire memory appeared so suddenly that she collapsed onto the ground.

"Yellow Yoshi!" cried out Jigglypuff.

--

"Why did I get the feeling that something bad just happened?" asked Link to himself as he walked to his room to change his clothes.

--

Yellow Yoshi slowly opened her eyes as she saw Jigglypuff watching her. Yellow Yoshi jumped up from the bed and slammed her hands onto the bar.

"I am captured! Why!" cried out Yellow Yoshi.

She fell to the ground and began to cry.

"I am such a failure," muttered the Yoshi.

"It's alright Yellow Yoshi, you were so brave. I know the others will be coming," said Jigglypuff.

"No one knows that you're missing. I came here all alone," sobbed Yellow Yoshi, "they were hoping that Meta Knight would come here instead of me, but now they captured me. I hope Meta Knight is going to be safe. I am so scared. I know they are going to do something terrible to me," sobbed Yellow Yoshi.

Shadow Queen entered the basement and walked up to the cell.

"My, you are a brave little girl," said Shadow Queen.

She looked at the necklace Yellow Yoshi found. She wore it around her neck.

"I decided to let you keep it. You could use it as a souvenir when I perform the curse on you!" exclaimed Shadow Queen.

"No!" cried out Yellow Yoshi.

Jigglypuff saw the innocent young Yoshi collapse on the floor and sob. There was no hope for the Yoshi. She looked up at the Shadow Queen as she prepared her spell.

"Well, if it isn't the other pure heart. This is become to easy," cackled Knightmare.

Knightmare grabbed the Yoshi and slammed her onto a table. They tied her hands in chains so she can have no hope of escaping. Yellow Yoshi did not struggle. She merely stared at the ceiling waiting for her doom to arrive.

All of the villains gathered around the table Yellow Yoshi was lying on.

"What are we going to do?" asked King Dedede.

"We have to kill this girl," said Shadow Queen, "so I can perform the spell."

"I can stab her with my giant sword!" cried out Ganondorf.

"Noooooo!" screamed Yellow Yoshi at an ear piercing pitch.

"No Ganonodorf, we can't leave a huge stab mark on her," said Shadow Queen.

I can never use my giant sword," muttered Ganondorf.

"We're going to poison this child with ammonia," said Shadow Queen, "Bowser I would like for you to this great honor,"

Bowser walked up to the table with ammonia in his hand. He opened the bottle, but he froze all of a sudden. _This was his son's friend he was going to kill._ He nervously grasped the bottle as he looked at Yellow Yoshi who was strangely motionless. Jigglypuff glared at the villains, but they were paying no attention to her.

Bowser was afraid to do this. His son knew that he was apart of the villains and he knew a little bit of the villains' plan, but his son would never think that his father would kill his son's best friend. Is that what Bowser Jr. was thinking?

"C'mon Bowser, I want to have dinner before you finish this!" cried out Ganondorf.

"No, I have a better idea," said Ganondorf.

All of the villains moaned.

"Just force the girl to drink that ammonia!" cried out King Dedede.

"Just listen to me. Now that we have Yellow Yoshi, the smashers will be tempted to come here. If we wait for Meta Knight, we will have both of them and we will use them against the smasher!" exclaimed Bowser.

"That's not a bad idea. We will get the pure heart and will destroy the smashers, but see, we villains always loose because we always gloat our plans to the heroes out loud in public and complain how our plan have finally outwitted the hero," nagged Shadow Queen.

"It's still not a bad idea," said Knightmare.

"Fine, the little Yoshi is spared for now," sighed Shadow Queen.

All of the villains walked out of the basement, abandoning the Yoshi on the table.

"Did you see that!" exclaimed Jigglypuff.

"See what," muttered Yellow Yoshi.

"Bowser was feeling sorry for you! I saw the look on his face!" exclaimed Jigglypuff.

"And?"

"He made an excuse to spare you!"

"I guess there is an advantage to being friends with the son of a major villain," said Yellow Yoshi who giggled a bit.

"How can you be amused at a time like this?!"

"Meta Knight is a smart guy. Don't you think he'll know that you're being used as bait? I think Meta Knight will find a way out of this situation. I am actually worried about the smashers if they come,"

--

Meta Knight flew across the forest as a shortcut to the hotel. The sky was turning dark, but Meta Knight spotted a white object within the forest. He flew down to the forest and snatched the paper. As he was flying in the air, he read the letter. His eyes glowed a menacing red and he flew in the opposite direction, towards the woods.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I could have updated earlier, but they stupid school computer didn't let me save my document. I had to type this chapter three times in one day! It was horrible. So if it seem rushed, I hope you don't mind.

. Something bad always happens to that Yoshi. LOL

The reason there have been a delay for the update was because the school computer did not save this. I had to type this chapter all over again. I was really pissed off. I could have been doing my homework with that precious time. Thank you for you patience!

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8: Plan C

Chapter 8: Plan C

Sword and Blade took a shortcut through the woods in order to get to the hotel much faster. They spotted Meta Knight flying at an unusually high speed above the trees, as if he was in a rush to somewhere.

"Where's he going?" asked Sword who noticed that Meta Knight was flying away from the hotel.

"I thought he was going to wait for Jigglypuff," said Blade.

"Even though we lived with him for nearly decades, I will never understand him," said Sword.

"Yep,"

Then, a small white object flew out of Meta Knight's hand. Sword and Blade were very curious so they ran to the direction where the object is going to land. They were already out of the forest, when they spotted the white object on the ground. It stood close to the pool, making it a close call.

The object that fell was an unsealed letter. Blade grabbed the letter and gasped.

"Sword, this is the letter sent by Shadow Queen. Meta Knight must have found it; but how?" gasped Blade.

"He did took a shortcut through the woods and this is where I dropped it,"

"We have to go tell the other smashers. Meta Knight is in danger,"

Sword and Blade ran into the hotel. Blade held the letter in his hand. This time, they are going to show the letter to all of the smashers. They can't keep this a secret any longer.

---

Jigglypuff was lying on her bed as she stared at the ceiling. She had nothing better to do besides waiting for anyone to come and rescue her and Yellow Yoshi. Suddenly, she heard Yellow Yoshi struggle. Jigglypuff rose from her bed and saw that the Yoshi was trying to pull the chain that bounded her wrist and ankle, off the table.

"What are you doing!?" cried out Jigglypuff.

"I got to escape! I didn't come here to get myself captured, I came here to rescue you!" exclaimed Yellow Yoshi.

Yellow Yoshi continued to pull the chain with all her strength. She nearly screamed in pain because of the pressure that is being forced on her wrist.

"Please don't do that," said Jigglypuff.

"I have to save you before they do something terrible to you when Meta Knight arrives. They are using you so they can anger Meta Knight. I don't want them to anger Meta Knight. Knightmare will do anything to take over Meta Knight, even if it means getting to his weakness, his love for you,"

Jigglypuff couldn't say anything anymore. Yellow Yoshi will only continue to struggle to get herself free. That is the problem with Pure Heart; they will do anything for others, even if it means hurting themselves. She is afraid that Meta Knight will do the same for her. He will do anything for her.

Why was Meta Knight born a Pure Heart? It is strange how there are people that are born good; but, are there people that are born evil? That question pop out of Jigglypuff's mind all of a sudden.

Yellow Yoshi continued to struggle. Pure Hearts will do anything for anyone. Why are they being targeted by the villains? Are they much more special?

"Be quiet you prisoners!" snapped Shadow Queen.

All of the villains were gathered in the living room. They sat motionlessly as they waited for the next instructions by Shadow Queen. Besides the chattering Koopalings, the castle was fairly quiet. Bowser was sitting on his seat, staring at the floor.

"We are going to wait for Meta Knight," reminded Shadow Queen.

Bowser was beginning to lose himself. His act of pity nearly ruined the villain's plan to curse the Yoshi, all for the sake of his son. Why dose his son enjoyed the presence of that Yoshi? They are the exact opposite. His plot with the villains was much more important than a silly friendship… of his dear son.

"I'm hungry," muttered King Dedede.

"You ate Jigglypuff's food, didn't you have enough," responded Ganondorf coldly.

"Well, it's not my fault these Koopas can't cook a decent meal!" roared King Dedede.

"Shadow Queen, I was looking into my crystal ball and it showed that Meta Knight will be arriving shortly," said Kamek as he entered the room with the crystal ball in his hand.

"Very well then," said Shadow Queen.

"We should get the prisoner," said Knightmare.

"Bowser, come with us," ordered Shadow Queen.

Bowser hesitated for a second, but then he breathed out an "okay" and got up from his seat.

Bowser and Knightmare followed Shadow Queen to the basement. They spotted Jigglypuff lying on her bed, under the tiny light bulb that lit her cell. Bowser nodded his head and walked up to Jigglypuff's cell. He opened the cell and grabbed Jigglypuff.

"What are you doing!?" cried out Jigglypuff.

"You'll see," muttered Shadow Queen.

Bowser reentered the living with Jigglypuff in his arms. He sat on his seat casually, while Jigglypuff leaned on his arm. She felt like Princess Peach for some reason. Suddenly, they heard a crash through the window. When everyone turned their heads, Meta Knight stood by the door, glaring at the villains with his menacing red eyes.

"Let go of Jigglypuff," said Meta Knight in a threatening tone.

"You think I would let you have her that easily!" cried out Shadow Queen.

Meta Knight spread his wings and flew towards Bowser, but Knightmare appeared in front of Bowser and slapped Meta Knight away. Meta Knight slammed into a wall, leaving a large crack.

"Oh come on! You're ruining my living room!" cried out Bowser.

Meta Knight quickly got up and glared at Bowser. Suddenly, Ganondorf punched Meta Knight and this time the wall collapsed. Meta Knight tried to pick himself up, but King Dedede came over and tossed him to the center of the living room.

"You ain't getting away that easily," taunted King Dedede.

Meta Knight quickly got up and used this opportunity to tackle Bowser. Bowser released Jigglypuff as he collapsed. Jigglypuff ran to Meta Knight and stood by his side. Even though his mask covered his expressions, Jigglypuff knew that Meta Knight smiled under his mask.

"Jigglypuff, we have to leave now," ordered Meta Knight.

"We can't leave Meta Knight, w-" said Jigglypuff until Bowser ran up to Jigglypuff with his sharp claws aimed at her. Jigglypuff tried to dodge, but Bowser slashed her arm causing her to bleed. Meta Knight turned and was devastated at the sight of seeing Jigglypuff bleed.

"J-Jigglypuff," gasped Meta Knight.

"Meta Knight, I'm alright," said Jigglypuff.

"We have to go now!" cried out Meta Knight.

Suddenly, Knightmare swiped Jigglypuff and tossed her to the wall.

"Jigglypuff!" cried out Meta Knight.

Knightmare grabbed Jigglypuff, who was in terrible pain, and floated over to Meta Knight. Knightmare gave an evil smile to Meta Knight. Meta Knight ran up to Knightmare, but Knightmare disappeared before Meta Knight was able to slash his sword on him.

Suddenly, Ganondorf held his large sword over Jigglypuff as Knightmare held her very tightly. Meta Knight froze. Shadow Queen tossed Meta Knight into the center of the room.

All of the villains surrounded Meta Knight. They all began to smile and even chuckle as they finally had Meta Knight over-powered. It was six villains to one pure heart. The outcome was inevitable.

"Please release Jigglypuff, I will be your prisoner if you do so," said Meta Knight all of a sudden.

"What," gasped Knightmare.

"You can take me and do whatever you want with me, but please do not hurt Jigglypuff," said Meta Knight. He knew Ganonodorf would do anything to use his sword.

"Please let her go," muttered Meta Knight.

He dropped his Galaxia to prove his surrender.

"You Pure Heart would do anything to save someone, even if it means sacrificing yourself!" cried out Shadow Queen.

Meta Knight couldn't help agree with her statement. This was his terrible flaw, he is too kind, yet he cared so much for Jigglypuff that he wanted absolutely nothing to happen to her.

_Even if it means sacrificing himself. _

Suddenly, Knightmare collapsed. The villains saw that an arrow stabbed his head. The villains turned around to see Yellow Yoshi holding a bow and arrow.

"You'll be surprised to see what kind of junk Bowser has in his basement," said Yellow Yoshi.

"How did you escape!" cried out Bowser, but then he noticed that the chains were still bound on her wrist and ankle. Bowser felt relieved for some reason.

"Meta Knight I got your back!" cried out the Yoshi.

She ran up to Ganondorf and threw an arrow, but Ganondorf quickly dodge. Meta Knight used that moment to slash Ganondorf. Jigglypuff ran up to Yellow Yoshi, who pointed her arrow at Ganondorf.

"Now we can leave," said Jigglypuff.

"So there was Izzy's bow and arrow!" said Bowser all of a sudden.

Yellow Yoshi grabbed Meta Knight and ran towards the exit, but Shadow Queen blocked the way. The villains stood behind them. They were all surrounded.

"You can't go anywhere," taunted Shadow Queen.

"Why do guys even want the Pure Hearts!" cried out Jigglypuff.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you," said Shadow Queen.

Meta Knight was surrounded by a strange aura, the same aura he becomes engulfed in when he uses his smash attack. Everything became dark all of a sudden. Meta Knight grabbed Jigglypuff and Yellow Yoshi and attempted to run away, but it was hard to navigate around because of the darkness.

"M-Meta Knight, how did you do that?" asked Jigglypuff.

"I don't know, it was a risk I took. A smash attack normally use up all of the body's energy when the smash ball is used, but I feel strangely fine."

"You still have energy left!?"

"I guess so. I though I would collapse and allow you two to run away, but this was unexpecting," said Meta Knight.

"Meta Knight!" cried out Yellow Yoshi, "that's it! We are special because we have more energy than an average smasher. That is why Tabuu wanted us, because of our large energy source. If you can use your smash attack without getting tired, then I can. How do you do it?"

"That is right, you never used a smash ball. Just focus on your energy, which is something that is hard to explain in details," said Meta Knight.

The room because bright again and they were spotted by the villains. Yellow Yoshi began to focus. A white aura surrounded her and she sprouted wings. She spat fire at Knightmare, who was the first to attempt an attack. Knightmare retreated.

"This is not possible, they are finally figuring out their powers. The mission will become more impossible, we shall retreat," said Shadow Queen. As the villains began to retreat, Mario and the smashers burst through the door.

"Oh come on! My house is getting ruined!" cried out Bowser.

"Let's go!" cried out Jigglypuff.

Meta Knight grabbed Jigglypuff and flew out the door. Yellow Yoshi quickly flew out after spitting another fireball at Ganondorf. Mario and the smashers retreated to the plane.

"Hurry up!" ordered Falco who was the one piloting the plane.

The plane immediately took flight.

"That was such a close call!" exclaimed Yellow Yoshi.

"You're okay!" cried out Bowser Jr. who rushed to Yellow Yoshi and hugged her.

"Hey there Jr.!" exclaimed Yellow Yoshi when then sat next to him.

"Whoa, where did you get the smash ball?" asked Bowser Jr.

Yellow Yoshi still had the wings on her.

"I though it was gone," said Yellow Yoshi, "guess what? I discovered that the Pure Heart have an unlimited supply of energy. That mean we can use our smash attack with no problem!"

"That would explain why Tabuu wanted us during the smash tournament," added Meta Knight.

"But that means Yellow Yoshi can defend herself easily. The villains were afraid to attack us after Meta Knight discovered that he can use his smash attack without collapsing," said Jigglypuff.

"Wow, I never expected my sister to be so powerful!" exclaimed Green Yoshi.

"Meta Knight!" exclaimed Blade.

"Hello Sword and Blade," greeted Meta Knight.

"Meta Knight, we found the letter before you did, but we were afraid to tell you because you might go off on your own like you did," admitted Sword.

"We found it near the gate, but Yellow Yoshi was the first to find it!" exclaimed Blade.

"I'm sorry. I found the letter in Jigglypuff's bed and I hid it in my shoe. I didn't want to tell Meta Knight for the same reason, let alone any of the smashers, so I went on my own," admitted Yellow Yoshi.

"How can you do such a crazy thing!" cried out Green Yoshi.

"I 'm sorry brother," muttered Yellow Yoshi.

"Just because you are all powerful and all, doesn't mean you are still allowed to go on your own. I know there will be more powerful people after you. You are lucky those villains are the only one who know about you powers. Tabuu was the only truly powerful villains who knew about you guys, but he is defeated," said Green Yoshi.

"But I can defend myself now!" exclaimed Yellow Yoshi.

"I don't care! Anything can happen. There are going to be worse people after you!"

"Is there any soda in this plane?" asked Link.

"NO!" roared all of the smashers in the plane.

"I was only asking," muttered Link.

--

"Now what do we do!" cried out Ganondorf.

"Yeah, how can we achieve world domination if those Pure Hearts are powerful," said King Dedede.

"I don't know. This is impossible. We have to go on standby," said Shadow Queen.

"You mean there is nothing we can do?" asked Bowser.

"No. There is nothing else we can do. Meta Knight will be even more protective on Jigglypuff and Yellow Yoshi is much more capable of defending herself. I'm sorry guys; I have nothing else to think of. The only one who can defeat the Pure Heart is the Chaos Heart. They are the exact opposite of a Pure Heart. They were born to be evil. Tabuu was a Chaos Heart, but he is defeated. Pure Hearts feeds off the goodness of people, which are few. Chaos Hearts feeds off the badness of people. I do not know any other Chaos Hearts. They are just as rare as Pure Hearts. I'm sorry; I will have to go back. You guys can do what you normally do. If I do come up with something, I will return," said Shadow Queen.

"C-chaos Hearts," muttered Bowser.

"Yeah, you never heard of one?" asked Shadow Queen.

"N-no," replied Bowser nervously.

"I just explained it to you. Farewell everyone. I will go back from whence I came," said Shadow Queen.

Shadow Queen disappeared.

"I swear we are lousy villains," said Ganondorf.

"Yep, but we tried. We might as well take Shadow Queen's word and do what we normally do. Maybe if we do find something else, we can call another meeting. Good bye, Super Smash Villains!" said Bowser.

The villains left Bowser's castle. The castle felt very empty. Maybe it was because his son is not here. Bowser Jr. always accompanies his father when he is home, but his son is with Yellow Yoshi.

Bowser took a deep breath. He is very worried.

"Kamek! I'm going to pick up my son!" exclaimed Bowser.

"Sure," responded Kamek.

--

"Meeting commenced," announced Master Hand [he decided to take a vacation at the Mushroom Kingdom.]

The smashers were gathered at Princess Peach's castle, in the room with the large portrait of the Bo-omb.

"We just discovered that Meta Knight and Yellow Yoshi have an unlimited supply of energy," said Mario.

"Hey guys, I found out something cool," said Bowser Jr. who held a very old book from Merlon's [the town psychic] place. "Pure Heart can feed off the energy of good people. Just like Tabuu, except Tabuu feeds off the sins of people."

"My, you love to do research," said Princess Peach.

"It is actually a hobby," said Bowser Jr., "anyways; they can use their smash attack like a normal attack. Who knows, they may have even more cool abilities."

"Yes, they are powerful indeed. Yellow Yoshi and Meta Knight are forbidden to use their powers," said Master Hand.

"What!" gasped Yellow Yoshi.

"First of all, you have a huge advantage in a brawl and second of all, if other villains found out you have these powers, they will be after you guys. You don't want that to happen," said Master Hand.

"But, there are no other villains," said Yellow Yoshi.

"That is what you think, meeting dismissed!"

Many of the smashers went back to the hotel to do their own thing.

"Hey Fox, you want to have a game of Poker?" asked Capt. Falcon as they entered the hotel.

"You're on!" yelled Fox.

"Hey, I'm playing," said Falco.

"May I join you guys?" asked Meta Knight.

"Sure," replied Falco.

Jigglypuff sat next to Meta Knight and watch as Meta Knight carefully looked at the cards he held in his hand. Everyone on the table was concentrated on their cards.

Toony was outside, walking by the side of the pool near the hotel when Link poked his head out of the window and spotted his identical cousin. Link gave an eerie smile. He took out his sling shot and threw a rock at Toony. Toony was struck by the rock and stumbled into the pool.

"What the hell!" cried out Toony.

"Revenge!" cried out Link before he disappeared into the window.

Toony walked back into the hotel soaking wet.

"What happened to you?" asked Falco who was still playing poker with the others.

"I just fell in the pool BECAUSE OF LINK!" said Toony.

"I see. BOO YA! I got four aces, beat that!" cried out Falco.

"I got five," responded Meta Knight.

"How do you keep winning!" cried out Falco.

"I believe in the heart of the cards,"

"What,"

"It is just a joke. I just have a lot of experience," said Meta Knight who chuckled a bit.

"Let's keep playing. I think I have a lucky hand coming," said Capt. Falcon.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Whoa, I didn't finish this until 11:40 p.m. and it is a school night. Curse homework, but at least I have good grades. I hope you enjoy the story.

I will begin to do updates in order, I hope. First my Yoshi fic, then "Return to Home," then "Misadventures of Sword and Blade." This is just a little heads up, but I tend to break promises easily. -_-

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9: Mysterious Discoveries

Chapter 9: A Trip to Bowser's Castle.

_You can't escape from who you are Meta Knight!_

The voice of Knightmare echoed in Meta Knight's head as he slept in his room. Meta Knight tried his best to remain asleep, but the words continued to echo in his mind until he couldn't take it anymore. Meta Knight jumped up from his bed and breathed heavily from the sudden fright.

The room remained eerily quiet. Meta Knight lied on his bed, but his eyes refused to shut because of the nightmare. The sky was very clear so Meta Knight decided to open the window. He flew out the window and sat on the rooftop of the hotel to watch the stars twinkle above the dark sky of the Mushroom Kingdom. A meteorite appeared from the sky.

Meta Knight normally doesn't believe in superstitious stuff, but he couldn't help but make a wish upon the "star." His eyes turned green as he gazed at the meteorite.

"I wish that I was not cursed," muttered Meta Knight, "I just want to be with my love for the rest of my life. Better yet, I wish that I was not a Pure Heart. It is because I am a Pure Heart these villains are after me. Can the villains find another source of power?"

Meta Knight's eyes shifted into grey. He wished there was a cure for the curse, a cure that did not involve killing anyone. Is that even possible? Is there another way to transfer the curse?

"Meta Knight," said Yellow Yoshi all of a sudden.

Meta Knight jumped up from the surprise he had received from the Yoshi. Yellow Yoshi contracted her wings [she can use her smash attack] and Bowser Jr. hopped off the Yoshi's saddle.

"What are you two doing here," asked Meta Knight.

Meta Knight was a bit annoyed at their appearance. He wanted to be alone, but he might as well get used to them.

"I couldn't sleep. I woke up all of a sudden and I don't know why. Bowser Jr. heard me wake up," explained Yellow Yoshi.

"How's Jigglypuff?" asked Meta Knight.

"She's doing fine. Pikachu locked the window just in case," said Yellow Yoshi who giggled slightly.

"What are you doing?" asked Bowser Jr.

"I am just gazing at the stars," replied Meta Knight.

"I have been waking up at the middle of the night more often. It's strange, my brother said whenever I wake up, someone has a nightmare," said Yellow Yoshi.

"You guys are very superstitious," said Meta Knight.

"Well, her brother is weird," said Bowser Jr.

"Sort of, he said that back in Yoshi's Island, many of the Yoshi's nightmares came true until I left the island during the Brawl," said Yellow Yoshi.

"Man, where the hell does your brother comes up with this stuff!" cried out Bowser Jr.

"I don't know. He is very observant and weird," said Yellow Yoshi.

"So are you trying to say that your brother may be a perverted stalker?" asked Bowser Jr.

"What the hell! My brother is not like that! He is my brother!" cried out Yellow Yoshi.

"It's just the way you said it," muttered Bowser Jr.

Meta Knight's eyes glowed pink. He didn't mind having the kids anymore. His worries began to lift as he began to listen to Bowser Jr. and Yellow Yoshi's pointless argument until the sun rose from the horizon.

"A tomato is a fruit!" roared Bowser Jr.

"No it's not! They why doesn't it grow on the Super Happy Tree?!" snapped Yellow Yoshi.

"Because it's stupid!"

Yellow Yoshi covered her mouth and gasped.

"The Super Happy Tree is the source of everyone's happiness in Yoshi's Island," gasped Yellow Yoshi.

"The tree is not the source of my happiness, you're my source of happiness," said Bowser Jr.

Meta Knight, who was still sitting down and now staring at the sunrise, rolled his eyes at Bowser Jr.'s attempt to become sappy.

"Awww that was sweet of you!" exclaimed Yellow Yoshi.

"I can't believe I said that!" cried out Bowser Jr. as he slammed his continuously on the rooftop.

"What's wrong?" asked Yellow Yoshi.

"He seems to be having conflicting feelings," though Meta Knight out loud.

"What do you mean?" asked Yellow Yoshi.

"Hey Meta Knight, what are you doing up there!" hollered Capt. Falcon from the base of the hotel

Meta Knight spread his wings and flew at the entrance of the hotel, where Capt. Falcon stood hollering at him. Bowser Jr. hopped onto Yellow Yoshi's back and Yellow Yoshi used her Smash to fly down to where Capt. Falcon and Meta Knight stood.

"Whoa girl, Master Hand said that using your smash was forbidden," reminded Capt. Falcon.

"Really?" replied Yellow Yoshi.

"Do not worry," reassured Meta Knight.

"Okay,"

"So, you up for a game of cards!" exclaimed Capt. Falcon, "I want a rematch!"

"Very well then," said Meta Knight.

He and Capt. Falcon entered the hotel and into the dining room, Fox, Falco, Wolf, Green Yoshi, sat around a round table. Yellow Yoshi and Bowser Jr. remained outside.

"Are you ready?" asked Falco.

--

"Bowser Jr.!" cried out Bowser as he ran to embrace his son, "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine dad," replied Bowser Jr.

"Let's go home son,"

"But I don't want to go," whined Bowser Jr.

"But, you have to come home. I don't want you to stay here forever,"

"I don't want to leave my friend,"

"Look son, you need to come home. You're a prince and you can't stay for too long away from your homeland,"

Bowser Jr. perked up.

"Can Yellow Yoshi come with me?" suggested Bowser Jr.

Bowser hesitated for an answer.

"What about the Koopalings?" asked Bowser who tried to make an excuse out of them.

"I will make sure they stay away from her," reassured Bowser Jr.

"But her brother will not allow her,"

"I hate Green Yoshi," grumbled Bowser Jr. under his breath.

"Please Bowser, may I come? I will tell my brother right now," begged Yellow Yoshi.

"Fine, whatever," said Bowser.

Yellow Yoshi and Bowser Jr. ran into the hotel. As they passed by the dining room, they spotted her brother playing a card game with some smashers, including Meta Knight.

"Do have a 6?" asked Capt. Falcon.

"Go fish," responded Green Yoshi.

"What! Do you want me to punch that big nose of yours! I know you have a damn 6 and you better hand it over now!" snapped Capt. Falcon.

"It's just a card game, calm down," said Marth as he passed by the group of smashers playing Go Fish for some strange reason.

"I seriously don't have a 6," said Green Yoshi.

"You damn liar! FALCON PAUWNCH!" cried out Capt. Falcon who accidently punched the table and sent the cards flying off.

"Brother!" exclaimed Yellow Yoshi who stopped when Capt. Falcon punched the table.

"What is it sis?" asked Green Yoshi.

Yellow Yoshi took a deep breath before she continued on: "Can I go with Bowser Jr. to his castle?" She closed her eyes expecting an extremely long lecture from her brother on why not to go.

"Sure you can go," muttered Green Yoshi.

Everyone's jaw dropped, including Meta Knight who still held his cards in his hand.

"Are you not going to complain how my dad is Mario's archenemy and how she cannot be separated from you because of 'the villains and what nots!" cried out Bowser Jr.

"I said she can go. Go now before I change my mind," said Green Yoshi.

"Well you heard my brother, let's go!" exclaimed Yellow Yoshi who grabbed Bowser Jr.'s arm and rushed him out the door. Even though the cards were scattered, Meta Knight showed his hands to the smashers proving that he won.

"Damn you Meta Knight," cursed Capt. Falcon, "you had the six,"

"Yes and I have the most cards so I win," said Meta Knight.

"I really hate playing cards with you," said Capt. Falcon.

"I see that you are playing cards this early in the morning," commented Jigglypuff as she entered the dining.

"Good morning Jigglypuff," greeted Meta Knight.

"Good morning everyone!" exclaimed Link as he entered the dining room to grab some breakfast.

"Loser," coughed out Marth.

"I heard that!" snapped Link.

"Yeah, and it's the truth," retorted Marth.

"I really hate you Marth," muttered Link.

"I still hate you for beating me in that tournament. I wanted those tickets to the _Il Rico_!" exclaimed Marth.

"Jigglypuff, would you like go to walking with me to town?' asked Meta Knight, who was becoming annoyed by the racket that Link is causing.

"Of course," said Jigglypuff.

Link had a LARGE plate of food in his hands as he looked around the dining room to search for a table. Toony was hiding under a table when he stuck his foot out of the table causing Link to trip. Link's food accidentally fell onto Meta Knight. When Meta Knight turned around to see who tossed the food, he had the scariest expression imaginable. His eyes glowed fierce red.

"M-Meta Knight," muttered Link, who became extremely scared.

"Meta Knight," said Jigglypuff.

Meta Knight turned around and faced Jigglypuff. His eyes returned to its golden color. Toony also saw Meta Knight's expression.

"Did you see that?" asked Toony who was still hidden under the table.

"So it was you who made me trip!" snapped Link.

"Aw crud," muttered Toony.

"I'm going to forgive FOR NOW, but yeah, I did see the expression on Meta Knight's eyes. I said eyes because you can't see his face since he has that mask on his face. I swear that guy can be scary,"

"His eye color changes with his emotions," explained Toony.

"So, what does the red stand for?" asked Link.

"It may be anger because he did looked pretty pissed off,"

"Whatever. Come here Toony, I'm gonna strangle you!" screamed Link all of a sudden.

"Hey, you said you would forgive me!" cried out Toony as he ran out of the table.

"I said FOR NOW, but that's over!" snapped Link.

Toony screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran into the hallways, with Link chasing him behind. Red barely opened the door when Toony zipped by. Red walked out of the door when Link came over pushed him to the side.

"You got Meta Knight pissed at me because of you!" cried out Link.

"I'm glad I don't have an annoying cousin," muttered Jigglypuff.

"Same here," agreed Meta Knight.

Meta Knight and Jigglypuff walked across the small town that stood in front of Princess Peach's castle. The Toads crowded the streets because it was rush hour, the time when many Toads go to work.

Jigglypuff couldn't help but look at Meta Knight. He was very quiet…well, he is always quiet. Sometimes, Jigglypuff wished she knew what Meta Knight was thinking about. Meta Knight's physical expression is always the opposite of his thoughts in the inside. Maybe Jigglypuff is becoming the insane one?

"What are you thinking about?" asked Meta Knight who noticed her blank expression.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. You're always so calm. I know there is nothing going on, but even when something bad happens, you remain very calm," said Jigglypuff.

The statement Jigglypuff made was actually a paradox. Meta Knight was actually very worried because of the dreams he have every night. He is pretty good at hiding his expression. He does not want to make Jigglypuff worried, yet should he tell Jigglypuff about his dream?

He cares too much for others instead of himself, but he enjoy being kind to others. He felt that is was his duty or was it because he was a Pure Heart? Meta Knight loathes seeing others suffer physically and mentally.

"What are you thinking?" asked Jigglypuff.

It was like breaking the law of physics for Meta Knight to lie, but he can stretch the truth. A loophole he found about himself in order to prevent himself from feeling regret.

"I was only thinking about you Jigglypuff," said Meta Knight.

Jigglypuff couldn't help but blush from what he said. Meta Knight was very relieved, mainly by the fact that didn't actually lie to her. They walked through the gates that lead into Princess Peach's castle and took a right turn, towards Shooting Star Summit.

They reached the top of the summit and sat together as they watched the stars shoot from the sky. [hence shooting star summit.] This is the place where the 7 star sprits gather. They are the ones in charge of making wishes come true, when someone wished upon a star.

"I heard when you wish upon the star, the wish will come true," said Jigglypuff.

He couldn't believe Jigglypuff believes in that stuff. Meta Knight leaned over to Jigglypuff and kissed her in the cheeks. Jigglypuff touched her cheeks in surprise and looked at Meta Knight.

---

"Welcome to my castle!" exclaimed Bowser Jr.

"Let's go," said Yellow Yoshi.

They walked into the castle only to be greeted by the Koopalings.

"What the hell Bowser Jr., you're friends with that damn Yoshi," said Roy.

"Let's leave these two losers alone," said Morton.

"I am not a loser!" cried out Bowser Jr. who punched Morton.

"You didn't have to punch!" cried out Yellow Yoshi.

Yellow Yoshi ran over to Morton and rubbed his head to make sure that he was okay. Bowser Jr.'s jaw dropped. Does the Yoshi have to be nice to EVERYONE.

"I'm sorry about Jr., you know that boy have anger issues," said Yellow Yoshi.

"I do not have anger issues!" roared Bowser Jr.

"Anyways, I'm Yellow Yoshi."

Bowser Jr. was very surprised that she was not afraid of the Koopalings. Even Kamek and his own father were afraid of the Koopalings. Either the Yoshi wants to be kind or she is just an idiot.

"I"ll show you my room," said Bowser Jr.

"Ohhh, Junior," said Wendy making kissing noises.

"That's gross," muttered Iggy.

"What the hell!" roared Bowser Jr. ran towards Wendy, but Yellow Yoshi grabbed Bowser Jr. before he tackled Wendy to the ground.

"Just ignore them Jr.," said Yellow Yoshi.

First of all, it was an impossible task for Bowser Jr. to ignore the Koopalings.

Hello children," greeted Ganondorf all of a sudden.

"Hey Ganondorf," said all of the Koopalings in unison.

"Where is your father?" asked Ganondorf.

"I'll show you," said Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr. walked away with Ganondorf. Little did Bowser Jr. knew that Yellow Yoshi choose to remain with the Koopalings. All of the Koopalings stared at the Yoshi.

"Hey, you're a smart girl. Can you help us get into a room?" asked Ludwig.

"Sure," replied the Yoshi.

"I heard my mother had a secret room somewhere in this castle. If you look up, you can see a boarded up door. Before she died, she told me if that if there is anyone with the ability to spit fire and can fly, that person enter the room," said Ludwig.

"Yeah, Ludwig knew mother really well," said Iggy.

"I will go," said Yellow Yoshi.

She focused her energy and sprouted wings. She flew up to the castle and found a sealed door.

"How can there be a door this high?" thought the Yoshi.

She spat fire causing the board to burst into flames, thus revealing an entrance.

"Wow," gasped Izzy.

"How did you know she can do that?" asked Wendy.

"I had a dream," said Ludwig.

Yellow Yoshi entered and found an empty room with a treasure chest at the center. She walked up to the treasure chest and opened it. There was a letter. She grabbed the letter and read it.

_Dear Yellow Yoshi,_

_If you are reading this letter then that should mean you have finally figured out the kind of power you posses. Please thank my son Ludwig whom I'm sure was the one who told you. I'm sure the discovery of your power will cause the villains great fear including my husband, Bowser. I am glad to hear that you are safe and sound, but I am worried for my son Bowser Jr. Please do not tell anyone about this, only my husband knows. My son is born with the Chaos Heart. Please remain with my son, he will never become powerful if he remains with you. Chaos Hearts loses their power if they remain with Pure Hearts, unless they are cursed, which the stars forbid would happen. Take care of my dear son, and if anything shall happen to him, I will haunt your dreams for the rest of your life. _

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Clawdia_

"B-but how did she knew?" muttered Yellow Yoshi.

Was she being watched by an unknown entity? She grasped the letter and flew back to the Koopalings but they disappeared.

"Hello?"

--

Toony was hidden under Ness's bed to avoid being spotted by Link. Toony heard some footsteps and froze in fear. He saw a pair of feet approach the bed. Toony held his breath; it must be Link looking for him. Then a face popped in front of Toony causing him to scream.

"Ahhh!" screamed Lucas, who thought Toony was a monster, "There's a monster under my bed!"

Lucas ran out of the room.

Lucas zipped by Link, who was still searching for Toony.

"What's the matter with him?" muttered Link.

_________________________________________________________________________________

I bet you all are wonder "How the hell Clawdia knew about all that?" Duh, that is why you should keep reading!

Bowser Jr. and Yellow Yoshi have the most misunderstood relation. [Oh, I am actually doing a satire!]

Yeah, Meta Knight is definitely hiding something from Jigglypuff.

Well, I hope you enjoyed the story! I didn't expect to update too soon, but I would like to thank "SmashKing" for encouraging me to write this. This is for you "FALCON PAUWCH!"

I also thank all of my other reviewers!! Cause you all are awesome!!!


	10. Chapter 10: A Dark and Stormy Knight

**Author's Note: **This is new. O.O Anyways, I couldn' help but add a commentary before the start of the chapter. I am just so happy that all of my fics are becoming popular. One of my fic even had 100 + reviews!

I do make an allusion to a certain fanfic that I loved so much. Actually, I make two allusions. See if you can guess the fic.

______________________________________________________________

Chapter 10: A change of Heart

The sky was a flaming orange above the horizon of Bowser's Kingdom. Very little clouds loomed over the sky, but that did not disturb the view of the stars that barely began to pop out of the sky. Despite the ugly terrain that surrounded Bowser's castle, the sky was magnificent.

Bowser Jr. went into his closet and grabbed a telescope. Yellow Yoshi was lying on Bowser Jr.'s bed, watching the young Koopa's action. Bowser Jr. quickly set up the telescope and focused the lenses until he could see a star clearly.

"Hey Yellow Yoshi, come over here,"

Yellow Yoshi jumped off the bed and walked up to the window where Bowser Jr. placed his telescope.

"Now look into the telescope," instructed Bowser Jr.

Yellow Yoshi looked into the telescope and saw a very bright star.

"What is it?" asked the Yoshi.

"It's the planet where Meta Knight and Kirby are from, Pop Star," explained Bowser Jr.

"It certainly does look like a star," commented Yellow Yoshi.

They continued to watch the stars above the sky until the clouds began to cover the sky. Even though the sky was dark, the clouds looked very ominous. A spark of lightning illuminated the sky.

"Whoa!" cried out Yellow Yoshi, who was surprised by the approaching storm.

"Aww man," moaned Bowser Jr.

"What else do you normally do?" asked Yellow Yoshi.

"I read a book, but too bad you can't read,"

Yellow Yoshi walked up to Bowser Jr.'s bed and sat on it. She was bored. Bowser Jr. grabbed a book from his shelf and lied next to the Yoshi. This time Bowser Jr. was reading "Gulliver's Travel." Yellow Yoshi got up from the bed and sat on Bowser Jr.'s work desk.

She opened the letter she found on the secret room and stared at it. She struggled to reread the letter because of her lack literacy. Unlike on the main land, Yoshi's Island did not have a place where she can be taught to read. Her brother taught her how to read, but since she rarely gets a chance to read, she still struggles to say the words.

Yellow Yoshi remained at the desk, thinking.

"Yellow Yoshi, may I speak with you?" asked Bowser who poked his eye ball through the door.

"Uh, sure," responded Yellow Yoshi.

Yellow Yoshi followed Bowser into a room, on the highest level of the castle. As she walked behind Bowser, the Koopalings opened the door to their room slightly enough for them to see Yellow Yoshi walking past their room. It was almost like watching someone walk to the gallows because of the eerie silence that haunted the castle.

The lightning from outside lit the castle for a few seconds. A roll of thunder immediately followed.

"Come in here," instructed Bowser as he pulled a set of stairs from above. The set of stairs led into the attic.

Yellow Yoshi instinctively walked up the wobbly steps. When she reached the attic, Bowser slammed the stairs up, trapping the Yoshi.

"What are you doing!" cried out Yellow Yoshi.

There was no response.

Suddenly, a large shadow cast upon the Yoshi when the lightning lit the attic.

----

Despite the terrible weather, Meta Knight was sitting on the rooftop. He gazed at the lightning that seemed to dance in the humid air. Even though there were no stars, the lightning was entertaining enough for Meta Knight to enjoy the night sky.

There was no rain and wind, just the lightning and the occasional roll of thunder.

Suddenly, a lightning struck directly in front of Meta Knight. Meta Knight jumped out of the way, even though he still could have been struck. He looked below to see what the lightning struck, R.O.B.

Meta Knight jumped off the rooftop and flapped his wings to land safely in front of R.O.B. who was covered in ashes. Strangely enough, R.O.B. was still functioning.

"What are you doing out here in this storm?" asked Meta Knight.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. I always go on a stroll at this time. I do not sleep," responded R.O.B.

"Be careful out there," said Meta Knight.

R.O.B. shook his head and went towards the castle town.

"You know, there is a bar that is open at this time of night. You can go there to kill some time," said R.O.B. from far away.

"Thank you R.O.B., I shall go there now," said Meta Knight.

Meta Knight spread his wings and jumped up into the sky. He flew high up into the air and began to glide towards the small castle town.

The lightning continued to light the sky, but the worst of the storm have passed. Most of the lightning can be seen far away and the thunder is very faint. As Meta Knight approached the town, he spotted only one building lit. It must have been the bar.

Meta Knight landed in front of the bar and entered. A nauseating smell of cigarette can be smelled upon the entry of the bar. Meta Knight sat on an empty stool and waited for the bar tender to approach him.

"How may I help you?" asked the Koopa who was the bar tender.

"May I have some Vodka?" asked Meta Knight.

"Hm, you look a little down. What is your problem?" asked the bar tender.

"I can not fall asleep. A friend of mine suggested this place, so I came here to waste some time before the sun rises,"

"Here you go,"

Meta Knight grabbed the shot cup and took a sip. He felt a bit relieved, but his dream continued to haunt him. He could never stop thinking about the dream. He drank another sip.

Suddenly, Fox and Falco burst through the door. They quickly noticed Meta Knight who was having a drink.

"Whoa, I didn't know you drink!" exclaimed Falco.

"What are you doing here Meta Knight? Was it the storm? Because Falco and I couldn't sleep with the constant thunder so we decided to come here," said Fox.

"I had trouble sleeping as well," said Meta Knight.

Fox and Falco sat on an empty stool and asked for their drink. Meta Knight looked out the small window and saw that the lightning continued to light the sky, only they were less dim than before.

"That storm will never let up," said Falco.

"That damn storm will not let me sleep!" exclaimed Link as he burst through the door.

Link stomped into the bar and sat next to Meta Knight.

"Look man, I'm sorry for tossing the food at you. It was Toony's fault," said Link.

"Do not worry about it Link," said Meta Knight.

"I need a drink, bar tender!" cried out Link.

Link's sudden shouting caused an eerie silent among the drinkers. Even Meta Knight, Fox and Falco stared at Link. Link looked at the smashers until the Koopa brought his drink. Link grabbed the drink and swallowed it.

"I am sure that is not how you drink Vodka," said Meta Knight.

"Don't tell me how to drink responsibly!" exclaimed Link, who began to seem a bit dazed.

"Wow, only one cup and Link is already getting drunk," said Falco.

"Hey, M-M-M-MMM-M-M-M- Meta Knight!" exclaimed Link, who sounded like he was beat boxing with Meta Knight's name.

"What is it?" asked Meta Knight who became a bit agitated.

"I am so sorry!"

"I already forgive you. Did you expect me to punish Toony or something?"

"Link is not drunk, he is just having is happy moment after his drink," said Fox sarcastically.

Link got up from his stool and put his arm around Meta Knight.

"So how you doing bud?" asked Link.

"I am doing fine," said Meta Knight who is trying to hold his anger. Meta Knight tightened his fist.

"Meta Knight, are you okay?" asked Falco, who tapped Meta Knight's shoulder.

"Get the hell away from me!" roared Meta Knight, thinking that is was Link. Meta Knight jumped up from his seat and threw his shot cup towards Falco. Falco dodged the cup in time.

"What's your problem!" yelled Falco.

"What happened!" cried out Link, who snapped out of his drunken state.

Meta Knight's eyes glowed red for a few seconds, but it quickly returned golden when he realized what he had done. Meta Knight turned around and slammed his face on the table.

"I am so sorry Falco and Link," said Meta Knight.

"What happened?" asked Link who was obviously confused.

Suddenly, Link had the urge to regurgitate. He rushed to the bathroom to do what he had to do. Falco couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"Only one cup of Vodka and Link went crazy," said Falco.

---

Yellow Yoshi turned around to see that it was Bowser.

"I know this may sound strange, but can you please live in the castle with us?" begged Bowser.

"What," gasped Yellow Yoshi.

"I don't want my son to realize his powers let alone the other villains. The only reason why I work with them is to reduce suspicions that my son was the chaos heart. You see, the villains wanted a chaos heart, at first, because they are much easier to control because they are already bad at heart,"

"But I have to remain with my brother! We are the leaders of the Yoshi Clan on our island, I can't abandon them,"

"I'm not talking about the Yoshi clan! I am talking about the whole world! If Bowser Jr. even gains a little bit of power, he will be consumed by his evil powers like Tabuu. Chaos hearts only want power, to cause chaos in the world. If Bowser Jr. realized his power, he will be so consumed in his lust for chaos that it will be impossible for him to return to his normal self,"

"But, I can't stay,"

"You said you wanted to be with my son,"

"I can't stay here; I don't want to be here for the rest of my life,"

"You can travel, as long as you're with-"

"What are you trying to say Bowser?"

"Never mind," muttered Bowser.

"What is it?"

"Nothing Yellow Yoshi, I am asking you too soon. I am so sorry," said Bowser.

"Asking me what?"

"You can go to my son's room. He is waiting for you,"

Bowser climbed down the stairs and Yellow Yoshi followed him down. Bowser shut the entrance to the attic and entered his room which was to the side.

"Good night," said Bowser.

Bowser shut the door to his room. Yellow Yoshi stood frozen in front of the door thinking what Bowser could have meant. She then walked back to Bowser Jr.'s room.

--

Meta Knight couldn't help but chuckle. He warned Link to not drink so quickly. Meta Knight and the other smashers remained in the bar until the sun rose from the sky.

Meta Knight walked out of the bar and took a deep breath of the fresh morning air. The ground was a little wet from the dew drops. Meta Knight flew back to the hotel to greet Jigglypuff.

He entered the dining room and spotted Jigglypuff eating breakfast with the Pokemons. Meta Knight walked up to the table and sat next to Jigglypuff.

"Good morning!" greeted Jigglypuff.

"Good morning my dear, how did you slept?" asked Meta Knight.

"Besides the terrible dry storm, I slept well,"

"Psssst! Mario!" exclaimed Link, who saw Mario passing by him in the hallway.

"Oh, hello Link," greeted FLUDD.

"I was talking to Mario, not you!' yelled Link.

"I cannot greet you?" retorted FLUDD.

"I really hate that thing of yours!" yelled Link.

"So what is it that you want?" asked Mario.

"Meta Knight have been scaring the hell out of me lately," said Link.

"What happened?" asked Mario.

"Yesterday, Toony made me throw food at Meta Knight and Meta Knight's eyes glowed red. Last night, Meta Knight's eyes glowed red when he threw a shot cup at Falco,"

"I think Meta Knight was drunk at that time," said Mario.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. See you later," said Link as he walked across the hallways, heading towards Ness's room.

Link grabbed Red by the collar all of a sudden. Link shoved Red to the wall and glared at him.

"Where is Toony?" asked Link threateningly.

"I-I don't know," stammered Red, who grabbed a pokeball to prepare for the worse.

"Forget you," muttered Link.

Meta Knight and Jigglypuff walked out of the hotel to go upon their daily business. They decided to do some grocery shopping because they were getting tired of the same old food of the hotel. They entered the grocery store and went to the fresh produce section.

Meta Knight looked at the variety of fruit and vegetables that were available in this small grocery. He walked up to the cucumbers and looked at it.

"Do you want some?" asked Jigglypuff.

"Oh, sure," replied Meta Knight.

"Those will taste great in a salad!" exclaimed Jigglypuff who had an inspiration.

"What else are we going to get?"

"There is a lot more food, have you ever been to a grocery store?"

"Yes I have, but this store is much bigger than the one in Cappy Town," said Meta Knight.

"So this is basically a new experience for you?"

"So it seems,"

Jigglypuff giggled and dragged Meta Knight to the meat/seafood section. Meta Knight stared in awe at the variety of meat that was available. They continued to walk around the grocery store, picking up some food along the way. Once they got all they need, they walked up to the cash register.

"I have some cash," said Meta Knight.

Meta Knight payed for the food and he helped carried some of the grocery bags back to the hotel.

"Let's go to your room," said Jigglypuff.

"Sure, just make sure Kirby do not see the food," said Meta Knight.

They walked up to Meta Knight's room and set the grocery on the small table within the small kitchen. Suddenly, they heard Kirby squeal in excitement.

"Food!" cried out Kirby.

Kirby was about to inhale the food until Meta Knight grabbed Kirby.

"Please Kirby," pleaded Meta Knight.

"Poyo," said Kirby in a sadder tone.

"Don't worry Kirby, you will get to eat," reassured Jigglypuff.

"Poyooo!" cried out Kirby in excitement.

"Did someone say food?!" asked Link all of a sudden.

"Link, we are cooking for ourselves. I'm sorry Link," said Jigglypuff.

"Oh that's alright, I just want to know if you've seen Toony," asked Link.

"I have not seen him today," said Meta Knight.

"Can I have some of that soda?"

Meta Knight slammed the door on Link's face.

"Well that was rude," said Jigglypuff.

"I am so sorry Jigglypuff. I though Link wanted to leave," said Meta Knight sarcastically.

The rest of the day remained very uneventful, except for one moment:

"I found you!" cried out Link as he chased Toony down the hallway.

"Why do you never forgive me?!" cried out Toony.

_________________________________________________________________

Link is definitely having a strange day. LOL

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And keep up with the reviews!!!

Please review! Why do I always beg for reviews? I just like to beg. O.O


	11. Chapter 11: A Change of Heart

**Author's Note:** I am so glad that I am able to work on this fic. Don't take it wrong, I enjoy writing all of my fics. Yet, this fic is different from my other two fics. This story is more serious. I am used to writing humorous fics, but this is different. Sure I make people laugh, but my English teacher told me that a story is an argument, a way to bring upon your own view point and belief. That is the beauty of writing.

Hope you enjoy the story. ^_^

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 11: A change of Heart

"Buona mattina a tutti!" exclaimed Mario as he burst into the dinning room when many of the smashers gathered to have some breakfast.

"What the hell did Mario just say?" asked Capt. Falcon.

"Today, we are going to continue our tour so if some of you would like to travel to the Hyrule Kingdom and stay there for a few days, you can pack up your stuff and go to the airport tomorrow afternoon," announced Mario.

"Hey, that sounds awesome," said Falco who was playing poker with the usual group.

"It's better than playing poker all day," said Fox.

"Why don't we all go?" suggested Jigglypuff who was sitting next to Meta Knight.

"That not a bad idea," said Marth.

"Okay then, all of the smashers will be going to the Hyrule Kingdom for the next few days," said Mario.

"Link, Toony is under the table in case you wanted to know," said FLUDD.

"Why you little!" snapped Link as he chased Toony off the table.

"Link, will you please forgive Toony," said Zelda who sat on a table next to Samus.

"Toony knocked me into the pool,_ twice,_ and he made me drop my food!" exclaimed Link.

"But I am tired of seeing you chase Toony across the hall. Can you please stop the shenanigans?" pleaded Zelda.

"You win this time," muttered Link as he glared at Toony.

"People got to stop stealing my quote," said Toony to himself.

"So, what are we going to do today?" asked Link to everyone in the room, which included all of the smashers. All of the smashers looked at each other.

"I guess the usual," said Green Yoshi who continued to play poker with the others.

Many of the smashers, except those playing poker, left the dining room to do their daily business. Meta Knight and Jigglypuff were one of those smashers that left the hotel to find something to do. Today had been a boring day for the smashers so far.

Meta Knight and Jigglypuff walked to the castle town hoping to find something to do. They sat near the flower garden for a quick break. Jigglypuff leaned on Meta Knight's shoulder as she watched the butterflies hover around the colorful flowers.

The day felt so perfect. They wished everyday would be like this, a day when they can always be together. Meta Knight thought he would never be able to find someone to love, especially because of his curse…wait, the curse. Meta Knight almost completely forgot about his curse.

--

Everyone gathered at the long dinning table within Bowser's castle. All of the koopalings sat on their assigned seats as they waited for their breakfast. Yellow Yoshi and Bowser Jr. were the last to enter the dining room.

Yellow Yoshi felt very strange being with the Koopas, especially with Kamek sitting across from her. Bowser smiled at the Yoshi, as Yellow Yoshi took a seat. She felt very strange eating in the same place where her own life was threatened, but it seemed that Bowser doesn't want anything to happen to the Yoshi. For a villain, Bowser does not seem heartless.

She feeds off the good aura of people. Was that Bowser's intention?

The Koopa servants brought in a whole buffet of breakfast and scattered it across the table. Yellow Yoshi stared at her plate.

"Oh that's right, you're a vegetarian…sort of? Hey dad! Yellow wants some fruits!" exclaimed Bowser Jr. across the table. The Koopa servants were kind enough to give Yellow a bowl of fruits.

"I want to go back to the hotel. I don't want my brother to worry about me," said Yellow Yoshi.

"Can I go to the Mushroom Kingdom?" asked Bowser Jr. to his father.

Bowser and Kamek looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"You can go son, but you have to return when the smashers leave this planet," said Bowser.

"Alright!" exclaimed Bowser Jr. who jumped up from his seat in excitement.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Yellow Yoshi who was also excited.

"Have fun you two," said Bowser as he watch Yellow Yoshi and his son leave the room. Suddenly, a piece of bacon slammed into Bowser's face.

"It was Lemmy!" blamed Roy.

Bowser wiped the bacon off his face and decided to ignore the Koopalings for today. Today was going to be a very long day for Bowser.

--

Jigglypuff continued to lean on Meta Knight's shoulder. They have been sitting like this for quite a while, mainly because there was nothing much to do. He enjoyed having Jigglypuff in his presence, but it felt strange.

The curse he nearly forgot about…what was the curse about? How could he forget about the curse at a time like this? Was it terrible? He has grown so attached to her that he forgot what curse he had. All he knew that he was cursed by Knightmare, but only because he was reminded. Yet, he didn't care. As long as he could remain with Jigglypuff, he would be fine.

Meta Knight's heart began to race. His eyes turned menacing red. He felt a terrible urge, to spill blood and to smell the sweet iron scent of it. The blood of who?

Jigglypuff sat straight and turned to face Meta Knight. She grabbed Meta Knight's hand, but that was the final straw. The curse within Meta Knight couldn't be endured any longer, as he will soon find out. Meta Knight jumped away from Jigglypuff and quickly unsheathed his Galaxia. He swung his sword at Jigglypuff, but Jigglypuff managed to barely dodge the attack. Her left cheek held a large deep cut. Jigglypuff whined, but not from the pain. She whined from Meta Knight's change in attitude.

Meta Knight looked at Jigglypuff and his eyes immediately transformed gray.

"I am so sorry Jigglypuff, I couldn't control myself. I cannot remain with you any longer. It came to me all of a sudden. I DID NOT MEAN IT!" sobbed Meta Knight.

Meta Knight spread his wings and jumped into the air. He flapped his wings and flew towards the woods. Jigglypuff was in a state of complete shock. She was attacked by Meta Knight all of a sudden.

"Jigglypuff!" cried out Yellow Yoshi as she spotted Jigglypuff from the air.

She landed in front of Jigglypuff and gasped at her large cut across her cheeks.

"Yellow Yoshi! You have to take me to Meta Knight! I will explain everything later! I have to go get him! He is going crazy!" yelled Jigglypuff.

"Junior, do you mind if I leave you here for a while? I have to chase down Meta Knight," said Yellow Yoshi.

Bowser Jr. was really unsure on what to say. He blew a sigh.

"Okay, go get Meta Knight," said Bowser Jr.

Jigglypuff jumped onto Yellow Yoshi's back. Yellow Yoshi used her powers and spread her large dove-like wings. She flew into the sky and quickly scanned the area around her.

"He went that way," pointed out Jigglypuff.

Yellow Yoshi spotted Meta Knight from a distance. She flew toward that direction. She saw Meta Knight dropped into the forest. She dove into the trees and landed in a tiny clearing, where Meta Knight began to sob.

"Meta Knight," said Jigglypuff.

Meta Knight quickly turned around and glared at Jigglypuff.

"Get away from me. Please Jigglypuff. I cannot endure this curse any longer. The more time I spend with you, the more the anger builds within me. It's best if you begin to forget about me,"

"What! I don't want to leave you,; I thought you were able to endure the curse. You were normal just a few hours ago," said Jigglypuff.

"I think it's best if you leave him alone," said Yellow Yoshi.

"Stay out of this!" snapped Jigglypuff.

"Yellow Yoshi, please take her away. I need to be alone. The more I remain with her, the worse I become," said Meta Knight.

"But Meta Knight," said Jigglypuff.

"I still love you, but you have to forget about me. The longer you remain with me, the longer you will remember. My curse Jigglypuff, you got to understand, it is something I cannot control. I thought I could, but I was wrong,"

"Meta Knight, don't give up so easily! There has to be a way to stop that urge, to kill the loved one, there has to be," said Yellow Yoshi who began to sob.

"Maybe I was not meant to have someone precious. My life was meant to be suffered, because I escaped death, so I must suffer the consequence. You do not understand, I was supposed to be dead!" exclaimed Meta Knight.

They were silent.

"I was meant to suffer the consequence. Do you not remember how one becomes cursed?"

They were silent.

"They must kill the pure heart to be cursed! Well, Yellow Yoshi, you should have regretted your decision because you too have escaped death! No one is allowed to escape. It is inevitable!"

Yellow Yoshi ran up to Meta Knight and punched him.

"What did you do!" cried out Jigglypuff.

Meta Knight collapsed on the ground. Jigglypuff ran up the Yellow Yoshi and tried to attack her, but Yellow Yoshi anticipated the attack.

"I'm sorry Jigglypuff! If Meta Knight gets any angrier, he will be an open target for Knightmare!" cried out Yellow Yoshi.

Jigglypuff remained silent. She did not want to give up hope. How could their relationship end like this? The previous days were going very smoothly, but Meta Knight's tantrum ended it. Why Meta Knight? Of all the person she fell in love with, why Meta Knight had to be the cursed one? Why did he have to be the pure heart?

"C'mon, let's take Meta Knight to his room," said Yellow Yoshi.

--

Bowser Jr. was sitting on a bench, waiting at the same exact spot where Yellow Yoshi had left him. He looked at the sky, trying to find something to do.

"Hello there, would you like to do me a favor?" asked an elderly Toad.

Bowser Jr. lowered his head and looked at the old lady.

"Sure why not," said Bowser Jr.

"Can you open this pickle jar for me?" asked the elderly.

"Good luck finding someone else. I can't open a jar, I'm too weak," admitted Bowser Jr.

"Can you at least give it a try?"

Bowser jr. snatched the jar and quickly opened the jar. Bowser Jr. gasped. How could he have open it so easily? Maybe those days at the Smash Mansion did something to him.

"Junior! I will be going to Meta Knight's room!" cried out Yellow Yoshi as she flew above Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr. looked to see the Yoshi but she quickly disappeared.

"Hey Bowser Jr.!" yelled Toony as he approached the young Koopa prince.

"What do you want?" growled Bowser Jr.

"Can you please help me!"

"Why?"

"'Cause Link is still angry at me! That guy will never forgive me, and I know he is planning to do something to me and since you are smart and all, can you help me anticipate Link's plan?"

"What did you do this time?"

"Nothing! One innocent-"

"Two-"

"Innocent prank and Link wants to kill me!"

"Well, you came to the right person. I am the best prankster in the family, and I will help you find out Link's plot. He will most likely strike when you are most vulnerable. Do you have any plans today?"

"I have nothing to do so that is why I wanted to find Link's plan!"

"Toony, you can't rush. Link is probably coming with a strategy right now. Don't you have anything to do?"

"I'm hungry. Would you like to have some lunch?"

"Let's go!"

Bowser Jr. and Toony walked together to the hotel. Upon arrival, they saw many of the smashers were eating lunch. Toony saw Bowser Jr. with an evil smile. Link was eating lunch.

"I am not planning to prank Link. I am tired of him getting angry at me," whispered Toony.

"Maybe Link is trying to anticipate one of you pranks as a way to get close to you,"

"Really?"

"Look at Link, he is looking at his surroundings and look, he spotted you,"

Toony ran under a table.

"What happened to that careless young boy who would act without thinking?" taunted Bowser Jr.

"Are you trying to cheer me up or insult me?" asked Toony.

"Both,"

"How does Yellow Yoshi put up with you?"

"I always wonder the same thing. I almost killed her three times,"

"Wow, you say that so confidently,"

Toony crawled out of the table and stood next to Bowser Jr. Toony decided that it was best to stand up to Link instead of hiding like a wimp. Bowser Jr. and Toony grabbed a plate and picked out their food from the lunch buffet. Bowser Jr. saw Mario enter the dining. Bowser Jr. chuckled lightly.

Bowser Jr. 'accidentally' spilled orange juice on the floor. Mario stepped over the spill and flipped. Mario looked up and glared at Bowser Jr. He grumbled something in Italian and walked away.

"Loser," muttered Bowser Jr.

"That was pretty good," commented Toony.

"Yeah, would you like to see more?"

"Heck yeah!"

Bowser Jr. walked up to an empty table and took out his magic paint brush that he hid within his shell. He painted the chair and walked away casually. Right on cue, Capt. Falcon sat on the chair and felt something gooey.

"Oh what the hell!" cried out Capt. Falcon.

Toony and Bowser Jr. ran out of the dinning room and burst into laughter. The look on Capt. Falcon's face was priceless.

"Hey Capt. Falcon, you got a stain on you ass," said Falco.

--

Jigglypuff sat next to Meta Knight, who lied on his bed. Yellow Yoshi entered the room with a cup of water in her hands.

"Would you like so water?" offered the Yoshi.

"Thank you so much," said Jigglypuff.

Jigglypuff took the glass of water and took a sip. She placed the near full cup on a small table that stood in between Kirby and Meta Knight's bed.

"Would you like some lunch? I will be going downstairs," offered Yellow Yoshi.

"Yes,"

Yellow Yoshi exited the room. Jigglypuff looked at Meta Knight. She does not want to leave him. They have been together for a short period of time, but it was enough for his curse to take over. Jigglypuff leaned on the bed and closed her eyes.

"_Would you like an offer Jigglypuff?" asked a very familiar voice. _

"_What!" _

"_You have heard of Pure Hearts right? Like your pal Meta Knight?"_

"_Yes I have heard of it," _

"_There is also a Chaos Heart. Just like Pure Hearts, they are very powerful, but they are much easier to control. Instead of being born good, Chaos Hearts were born evil! They have uncontrollable urge to cause mischief. This is the offer: if you can find me a Chaos Heart I will undo Meta Knight's curse. Does that sound fair? I know a Chaos Heart exist, and you seem very capable of finding one? What do you say Jigglypuff?" _

"_Why do you want a Chaos Heart?"_

"_Why should you worry, those people were born evil. They were meant to cause chaos, you're basically doing a good thing," _

_Jigglypuff did not want to believe Knightmare, by the simple fact that he is a villain. She hesitated for an answer. _

"_And if I don't find the Chaos Heart?" asked Jigglypuff. _

"_Meta Knight will belong to me, even though he will eventually rebel," _

"_Are you really going to undo the curse?" _

"_Even if I lie to you, Meta Knight will continue to run away. I can't kill the guy because he is basically immortal," _

"_What!" cried out Jigglypuff._

"_Did Meta Knight tell you that he is thousands of years old?" _

"_I-is that even possible?" _

"_Are you going to take the offer or not?" _

"_Well, even if I don't take the offer you will never live up to your promise. I will find the Chaos Heart and you better keep the promise!" _

"_Don't worry, I will keep the promise. You have a lot of resource, that I why I choose you," _

"Jigglypuff, wake up," mumbled Yellow Yoshi as she shook Jigglypuff's shoulder.

Jigglypuff looked up to see the Yoshi with a large plate of food. The Yoshi put the plate on the small table and sat next to Jigglypuff.

"Jigglypuff, you're going to find a way out of this. I think you should leave Meta Knight alone for a while, because he will continue to live with regret if you near him," said Yellow Yoshi.

'Okay, but we should eat first!"

"There you are Yellow Yoshi! C'mon, we're about to go do some awesome pranks!" exclaimed Bowser Jr.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" asked Yellow Yoshi.

"Uh, yeah! Let's go!"

Yellow Yoshi had no choice but to go along with Bowser Jr. and Toony who was waiting by the door. A letter slipped off Yellow Yoshi's shoe. Jigglypuff noticed the letter and picked it up. The letter seemed very old. Maybe a little peak at the letter wouldn't do much…

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Have people forget that Knightmare had the ability to intercept people's dream. Yeah, that totally came from the anime. ^_^

Anyways, the plotline is building! Yay!

You know what they say, "love make people do crazy things." It is sort of true. I saw this girl pull her boyfriend's pants down in the cafeteria. Maybe not that kind of crazy things but you get the deal. ^_^ How did I knew they were a couple? 'Cause they make out in the hallway every time I go to my keyboarding class. -_-

Hope you review!!! I like reviews! [I purposely quoted you Haninator ;D]


	12. Chapter 12: Lesson no 1 talking back

**Author's Note: **In this chapter, I added my most unique personality in this fic, the personality that people are always annoyed of, but only a bit exaggerated for the humor! So basically, you will see a part of me in Yellow Yoshi. ;D

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 12:

"So, why is Meta Knight lying on his bed?" asked Bowser Jr. as he, Yellow Yoshi and Toony were walking across the hallway of the hotel.

"Meta Knight attacked Jigglypuff so I knocked him unconscious," said Yellow Yoshi.

"You are bad ass," gasped Bowser Jr.

"Oh no! I only did it to stop Meta Knight from getting any crazier. He went on a tantrum earlier. That is why me and Jigglypuff were chasing Meta Knight," said Yellow Yoshi.

"But you still hit him,"

"But it was for his own good. He would have hurt more people!"

"I swear, when am I ever going to see you do something bad? You can't always be nice. People take advantage of the nice people. You have to let yourself loose once in a while. Add some chaos in this world, be mean to people. You have to be tough!"

"But I'm a Pure Heart, it's impossible for me to do anything bad," murmured Yellow Yoshi.

"Be like Meta Knight, he knows how to be mean to people in a nice way," said Bowser Jr.

"What do you mean?" asked Yellow Yoshi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------[*flashback*]---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi Meta Knight!" exclaimed Link.

"Hello loser," muttered Meta Knight.

"What was that?" snapped Link.

"I only said 'hello' to you. Is that something bad?" asked Meta Knight innocently.

"Oh, I'm sorry Meta Knight. I didn't knew, I thought you were making fun of me for a second. See ya!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------[*end flashback*]------------------------------------------------------------------

"Meta Knight would never say something like that to Link," said Yellow Yoshi.

"I swear I heard Meta Knight say that!" exclaimed Bowser Jr.

"But he is usually nice to Link,"

"Everyone has a bad side. You are too nice to even notice it. Yellow, I'm going to teach you how to become aggressive,"

"But I don't want to be mean,"

"First of all, you must speak louder!"

"I don't want to yell at you,"

"Toony, you and me are going to help the poor Yoshi. We must give this Yoshi a backbone. She cannot possible survive the real world if she continues to act like this," said Bowser Jr. to Toony who was walking beside him.

"Well, it's better than trying to pull a prank on Link. Okay!" said Toony.

The trio walked over to Yellow Yoshi's room and Bowser Jr. slammed the door shut. Bowser Jr. forced Yellow Yoshi to sit in a chair in the middle of the room, as if it was an interrogation.

"Yellow, you are a prostitute," said Bowser Jr.

"What is a prostitute?" asked Yellow Yoshi.

"It is a woman who makes a living by having sex with random guys," explained Bowser Jr.

"I don't get it,"

"That is an insult!" roared Bowser Jr.

"Okay," muttered Yellow Yoshi.

"No! You're supposed to say something back to me!"

"Thank you?"

Bowser Jr. walked up to a wall and slammed his head continuously.

"Wow, this girl really is terrible at being mean," said Toony. He paced back and forth, trying to think of something while Bowser Jr. continued to bang his head on the wall.

"Bowser Jr., come here," hollered Toony.

Bowser Jr. quickly stopped banging his head and dragged himself to Toony. It seemed that Bowser Jr. already lost hope.

"Yellow, pretend that I'm you and Bowser Jr. is…well, Bowser Jr," explained Toony.

"Okay," said Yellow Yoshi trying to comprehend what Toony is stating.

"Bowser Jr., you are stupid," said Toony.

"No. Your mother," retorted Bowser Jr.

"I don't have a mother," said Toony.

"_Fine_, you grandmother,"

"Hey! No one calls my grandmother stupid!" snapped Toony.

"Fine, your grandmother is ugly,"

"At least she is not ugly as you!" retorted Toony.

"What! Well, at least I don't dress like a sissy girl!"

"It's a goddamn tunic! Get it right!"

"Is this supposed to go somewhere?" interrupted Yellow Yoshi.

"Yeah, you're supposed to act like Toony when someone calls you something offensive," explained Bowser Jr.

"What, I thought you were really making fun of me," said Toony, who began to feel really stupid.

"What? You thought it was a really argument? If it was a real argument, I would have easily shut you up," said Bowser Jr.

"Just forget about the argument, we are here to teach the Yoshi to be mean,"

"Well Yellow, there's your demonstration. You got to get really nasty with the person. Talking back to people is the first step into being tougher. Trust me, words can hurt people as much as an ax," said Bowser Jr.

"But you can kill someone with an ax," said Yellow Yoshi.

"Maybe not physically, but some words can scar your mind for life. Some people would rather die than allow the words to echo in their head, hearing the same thing over and over again. They are afraid that the words will come true, even though it will never come true unless they allow it. Basically, words are just words, but they can still affect people,"

"I think this is hopeless, she is a Pure Heart. Pure Hearts cannot be mean to people," said Toony.

"Oh come on! Look at Meta Knight; he knows how to insult people without actually insulting them!" cried out Bowser Jr.

"Meta Knight is not a mean guy,"

"Yes he is! I heard him insult Link when Link said 'hi' to him!"

"First of all, I can never imagine Meta Knight calling someone a 'loser' and second of all, he is a Pure Heart. He is just as nice as this Yoshi," said Toony.

"Enough about Meta Knight, we need to teach this Yoshi to become aggressive!"

"Are you guys interrogating my sister?!" exclaimed Green Yoshi as he entered the room. Bowser Jr. and Toony turned around and smiled innocently.

"No, we're trying to teach Yellow to become mean," said Bowser Jr.

Green Yoshi fell on the floor and burst into laughter. Bowser Jr. and Toony stared at Green Yoshi in utter confusion.

"What's so funny?" asked Bowser Jr.

"My sister can't be mean for crap!" cried out Green Yoshi as he continued to laugh on the floor.

"Everyone has a bad side, and I will prove it!" exclaimed Bowser Jr., "you will see that your sister is not perfect. No one is perfect, everyone has a bad side. You'll see!"

"Why do you want my sister to become aggressive?" asked Green Yoshi.

"Because, people can easily take advantage of nice people like her,"

"Well, it's almost dinner time. Do you guys want to go out to eat? I'm don't mind paying for you Toony,"

"Really?!" asked Toony very surprised.

"Yeah, since you're becoming great friends with Bowser Jr.," said Green Yoshi to Toony.

"Thanks,"

"And we'll be going to the Hyrule Kingdom tomorrow, so this will be our last day staying at this hotel,"

"Where are we going?" asked Bowser Jr.

"Any restaurant we come by," said Green Yoshi.

"Then what are we waiting for! I am so hungry!"

Bowser Jr. was the first to rush out the door. Bowser Jr. stopped at the hotel lobby to wait for the others who took their time to come out of the room. They walked out of the hotel and went straight to the castle town.

--

Meta Knight slowly opened his eyes, surprised that he didn't jump up like the previous nights. He got up from his bed and looked around the room. He walked up to the window and looked at the sunny sky.

Meta Knight spread his wings and flew out of the window. As Meta Knight glided over the small town, he spotted Pit. Pit held a telescope on his eye. Meta Knight approached Pit.

"What are you doing?" asked Meta Knight. It was obvious that Pit was spying on someone, but who?

"Oh I am just trying out this telescope I bought from the casino," said Pit.

"You had the telescope since last brawl, can you come up with a better excuse?" said Meta Knight.

"Oh fine, I am spying on someone!" exclaimed Pit.

"Who are you spying on?"

"I am spying on Yellow Yoshi. I am so jealous of her and you," admitted Pit.

"Why is that?"

"It's because you guys are the definition of an angel. You guys do absolutely nothing bad. I thought I was the nicest person here until you and that Yoshi came along,"

"You know envy is one of the seven deadly sins. If you wish to be 'perfect' do not envy others. Do you understand?"

"Wow I see why you are a Pure Heart. Thank you so much,"

"You know, everyone has a bad side, even you I'm afraid. What about me? Trust me Pit, being a Pure Heart is a curse. Farewell Pit,"

Meta Knight turned around and flew away. Pit watched Meta Knight descended into the forest. How can being nice be a curse?

"Ha! Did you hear Meta Knight say, 'farewell bitch!'" cried out Bowser Jr. who was secretly listening to their conversation. Bowser Jr. had very sharp 'ears,' but the town was also unusually quiet.

Toony, Yellow Yoshi and Bowser Jr. were standing outside, waiting for Green Yoshi to come out of the crowded restaurant.

"Please Bowser Jr., I think you are over exaggerating," said Toony.

"No, I am not!" roared Bowser Jr.

"I still don't believe you,"

"Come on guys, we have a table," said Green Yoshi who popped out of the door. The young trio rushed into the restaurant and immediately sat on the empty table for four. Bowser Jr. began to drool as he searched through the menu.

"Are you that hungry?" asked Toony.

"Yes I am," replied Bowser Jr.

--

"So how long will the smashers be here?" asked Bowser, while Kamek was looking into his crystal ball searching for the answer.

"We're leaving in three weeks," said King Dedede as he entered the damaged living room holding a plate of food, "what? It's dinner time. I gotta get me some food!" exclaimed King Dedede anticipating Bowser's complaint.

"First of all, my house is not a buffet. You eat as much as 20 Koopas. Don't waste my food," warned Bowser.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Kamek.

"Because Green Yoshi is a disturbance and I don't wan anything to happen to my son. If someone found out that he was the Chaos Heart, then things would go bad. He needs a Pure Heart to stop him from gaining power!"

"O-kay, your gruesomeness," said Kamek.

Suddenly, a terrible stench consumed the living room. Wario entered the living room, pulling up his zipper.

"Wario, what did you eat?" asked Bowser.

"I had some garlic, some spicy buffalo chicken, and scrambled eggs," said Wario.

"Get the janitor!" cried out Bowser.

"The janitor is dead," said Kamek.

"How did he die?!"

This wasn't the first time Wario used the bathroom here," said Kamek.

--

Everyone exited the restaurant extremely full. They dragged themselves to the small flower garden and sat on the bench. The street lights lit up, as the sun slowly approached the horizon.

"That was some good food," gasped Bowser Jr. who had the biggest stomach. The only one who acted normally was Yellow Yoshi, because she barely ate. She was standing up, watching the boys lean on the bench.

"Why did you guys eat so much?" asked Yellow Yoshi.

"Because I was damn hungry!" yelled Bowser Jr.

"Why don't we take a walk around town, since this will be the last day that we will be in the Mushroom Kingdom," suggested Yellow Yoshi. Everyone ignored her suggestion because they were too busy moaning from their full stomach.

"We should go back to the hotel, since it is becoming so dark," said Yellow Yoshi.

Everyone rose from the bench and dragged themselves to the hotel. Toony went straight to his room and collapsed in his bed. Green Yoshi and Bowser Jr. did the same. Yellow Yoshi sat on a chair and turned on the television.

"Sis, please turn off the television, I want to go to sleep," moaned Green Yoshi. His sister immediately obeyed. She walked up to her bed and lied next to Bowser Jr.

--

Jigglypuff walked in to her room, after a long day of hanging out with the female smasher. Even though she enjoyed being with them, she preferred being with Meta Knight. She lied on her bed and began to think about her compromise with Knightmare.

She took out the letter she hid under the pillow, the same letter Yellow Yoshi dropped out of her shoe. She had not seen the Yoshi all day, so she was not able to give the letter to her. She wanted to read it really badly, but she had to be faithful. She placed the letter back in her pillow. She will most likely see the Yoshi tomorrow since they will be leaving for the Hyrule Kingdom tomorrow.

Jigglypuff tucked herself in bed and closed her eyes. A pair of golden eyes stared at her from the window.

--

Rise and shine!" exclaimed Toony to everyone in Green Yoshi's room. Bowser Jr. jumped from his bed and glared at Toony.

"How did you get in this room?" asked Green Yoshi who woke up.

"The door was open, I see that you and Yellow Yoshi are sleeping together," said Toony who wink at Bowser Jr.

"What? Did you expect me to sleep with Green Yoshi?!" snapped Bowser Jr.

"I see. Come on guys, everyone is waiting in the dinning room," said Toony.

As they enter the dinning room, Toony was correct. All of the smashers were gathered on the tables. There was also a group of the same smashers playing their last game of poker. This time, Meta Knight joined them. As usual, Meta Knight had the winning hand.

"Oh come on! Why does Meta Knight always have the winning hand? Meta Knight, I know you're cheating!" yelled Falco.

"I do not cheat Falco. I can not do anything bad, do you remember?" said Meta Knight.

"Pure Hearts my ass! It's impossible to _always_ have the winning hand!" snapped Falco.

"Don't worry Meta Knight, Falco gets pissed off whenever he loses," said Fox.

"I understand," said Meta Knight.

"Let's have another game! I think I'm gonna win this time!" exclaimed Link.

Everyone put their cards in the pile and Link had the honor the shuffle the deck. He passed an equal number of cards to everyone in the table, including Green Yoshi who just entered the game.

"Let's have a game of Go Fish, because everyone can't afford to make a bet on Meta Knight," said Capt. Falcon.

"Do you have a 10?" asked Meta Knight.

"Damn you!" screamed Capt. Falcon as he handed .

Suddenly, Falco gave an eerie smile. He slammed his cards onto the table. Everyone glared at Falco.

"Why don't we play B.S?" asked Falco.

Bowser Jr. rushed to the table when he heard Falco.

"Can I play!" exclaimed Bowser Jr. This was his chance to expose Meta Knight's bad side.

"No children," said Capt. Falcon.

"Damn you," muttered Bowser Jr.

"What the hell did you say to me?!" snapped Capt. Falcon.

"Chill out! He's just a kid!" exclaimed Falco.

Bowser Jr. sat on a table which stood close to the table where the smashers were playing card games. Meta Knight placed an "ace" on the table, facedown.

"Bullshit!" cried out Capt. Falcon.

"I am a Pure Heart, I cannot lie," said Meta Knight, "do you wish to take back what you said?"

Capt. Falcon flipped the card and it was indeed an ace. Capt. Falcon had to grab the ace. He cursed under his breath.

"Smart move Capt. Falcon," taunted Falco.

"Shut up," retorted Capt. Falcon.

"Guys, since we are going to travel to the Hyrule Kingdom, we should travel the traditional way," announced Zelda.

"Oh hell no!" snapped Link, "the last time I escorted people on those, the people almost burned up because those stupid warthog like creatures roam around the Hyrule field!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Marth who sat across from them.

"You guys are going to have to travel in a horse carriage and I will have to ride my horse to protect you guys from those monsters that attack random people," said Link.

"First of all, these are the SUPER SMASH BROS BRAWL! We don't have to worry about those creatures," said Zelda.

"I'm still choosing the plane. Who's with me?!"

"all of the smashers cannot fit in the plan, plus the plane needs to refuel which could take hours," said Mario.

"Who's ready?"

"Not me," sighed Link.

"This is going to be so exciting!" exclaimed Jigglypuff.

"Let's go everyone!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yes, that was a reference to Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess. Oh the memories of causing that carriage [whatever it is called] to burn up a couple of times. I was that bad. Hey, I'm not a hardcore gamer like some of you people. I really hated doing that level. I'm talking about the level when you had to escort those kids from Kakariko town to Link's hometown, by riding the horse. Those creatues be attacking the carraige with flaming arrows! [I think O.o] My memory is THAT bad because I didn't play my Wii for almost two or three months. My wii remote was either lost or stolen.

Anyways, BS or Bullshit is a very popular card game we play in school. It's a fun game so I couldn't help but add it. Anyways, now you know the type of person I am. I am very nice, but I can be too nice.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Man, I need to add in an action scene somewhere. I will find a way to add some because I need more experience in typing an action scene.

Please review!

[hinthint]


	13. Chapter 13: Lesson no 2: Being Tough

**Author's note: **I would like to call this chapter a homage to Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess because the game is just awesome. The setting will be based on that game! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 13: Lesson no. 2: Being Tough

"I am not going to Hyrule field," said Link as he refused to leave the hotel. Zelda had to literally drag him out of the hotel and place him next to Epona.

"What's up Epona," greeted Link to his horse.

All of the Smashers exited the hotel and they were horrified at the sight of the wagons. Four wagons were parked outside of the hotel, but they were nothing compared to what the smashers thought they were going to ride on.

"We have to ride in these crap?!" complained Ike.

"Yes you are," said Zelda.

An elegant carriage parked in front of the hotel. Zelda and Peach entered the carriage and ignored the complaining smashers.

"I am not getting on this damn thing," complained Capt. Falcon.

"Just get on the damn wagon!" cried out Link as he pushed Capt. Falcon into the wagon, "who's next?"

"Do we really have to ride these things?" asked Bowser Jr.

"Well, everyone else is getting on. I guess we have to," said Yellow Yoshi.

Bowser Jr. turned his attention to an antique car that Sword and Blade were riding on.

"We're supposed to be riding on wagons!" cried Bowser Jr.

"We are riding on wagons, _station _wagons," retorted Blade.

"D'you think well be riding on those crap?" said Sword.

"Let me ride with you guys!" exclaimed Bowser Jr.

"Sorry, there is no room for you guys," said Sword.

"Can you squeeze me in? I don't want to ride in those crappy wagons," complained Bowser Jr., "please let me come with you!"

"I'm sorry Bowser Jr., we have no room in this car,"

"No! Please let me in!" cried out Bowser Jr., but Yellow Yoshi was already dragging Bowser Jr. in to the wagon.

"No!" screamed Bowser Jr.

"Please just shut up," said Toony who was in the same wagon as them. The younger smashers and Green Yoshi were also on the wagon that Bowser Jr. is being forced to get into. Bowser Jr. sat in between Toony and Yellow Yoshi. He crossed his arms and looked down frustratingly.

As Toony looked through the open, he spotted Meta Knight and Pit flying in the air. Even they disliked the wagons.

"They are so lucky," muttered Toony.

Jigglypuff was sitting next to Samus on another wagon. She looked into her bag, which she carried for the trip, and gasped. She took out the letter that she constantly forgets to give to Yellow Yoshi.

"What is that?" asked Samus who sat next to her.

"Oh, it belongs to Yellow Yoshi. She dropped it in Meta Knight's room," said Jigglypuff.

"I haven't seen you with Meta Knight. Aren't you guys always together?" asked Samus.

Jigglypuff looked outside and saw Meta Knight soaring in the sky. Their eyes met for a split second, but Meta Knight quickly flew away.

"I cannot be with him," murmured Jigglypuff.

"What happened?" asked Samus.

"I don't want to talk about it,"

"We are now approaching the Hyrule Kingdom," announced Link as he was racing ahead with Epona.

"Hey Link, you wanna race?" taunted Sword who was driving the station wagon.

"My horse can beat that crappy car of yours!" gloated Link.

Before Link and Sword were able to speed up, a flaming arrow struck a wagon. Falco jumped out of wagon and ran for his dear life. All of the wagons ceased their movement.

"I told you Zelda we should have ridden the airplane!" cried out Link.

Everyone else who was riding on the flaming wagon jumped off as quickly as possible. Meta Knight, who was flying in the air, frantically looked around to see where the arrow came from. From a distance, he spotted a group of boar-like creatures racing towards the smashers. Meta Knight quickly descended to warn the smashers.

"Link, a group of enemies are attempting an ambush," stated Meta Knight. He wrapped himself in his cape and faced towards the direction of the enemies' location.

"He's right!" cried out Pit.

"Are those creatures stupid enough to ambush over 30 Smashers?" mocked Capt. Falcon.

"Apparently, they are that stupid," replied Link.

"Well, I think we should show them to not mess with the Smashers!" exclaimed Capt. Falcon who hopped out of his wagon. He cracked his knuckles and stood by Link's side.

"I'm ready to kick their ass," said Falco who cracked his knuckles as well.

"Sister, I want you to stay in here. I will go fight off those creatures," said Green Yoshi. He jumped off the wagon stood by the gathering smashers.

"I want to help!" exclaimed Yellow Yoshi from the wagon.

"No! You have to stay in the wagon!" yelled Green Yoshi.

Bowser Jr. and Toony began to whisper to each. They crawled next to the Yoshi and smiled at her.

"What do you guys want?" asked Yellow Yoshi.

"We're going to teach you how to be tough," said Bowser Jr.

"How are you going to do that?" asked Yellow Yoshi.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" interrupted Ness.

"This is none of your business!" screamed Toony.

"We are going to battle those creatures no matter what your brother says to you," said Bowser Jr.

"I can't disobey my brother!" cried out Yellow Yoshi, but Toony tossed her out of the wagon.

The boar-like creatures rushed towards the Smashers and knocked a wagon down on the way. Luckily, the Smashers that were supposed to be on that wagon were busy fighting off the boar-like creatures. The green skinned creatures known as Bulbins were throwing flaming arrows at the smashers.

Capt. Falcon ran up to a Bulbin and used a Falcon Punch right on the creature's face. The Bulbin flew off the boar and Capt. Falcon hopped onto the boar's back. He kicked the boar hoping for some kind of reaction; however, the boar remained completely still.

"How do you work this thing?!" exclaimed Capt. Falcon.

He punched the boar out of anger and the boar burst into speed. Capt. Falcon hung on for his dear life as the boar rammed over anything that was on his path, including other boars.

"I knew someone was going to do that," said Link to himself.

Meta Knight slashed the Bulbins off the boars and Link ran up to those Bulbins to finish them off. Pit threw his arrows at the Bulbins from the air, but some Bulbins spotted Pit. Pit quickly dodged the fire arrows that was being tossed at him and continued to throw his arrows at the creatures.

"Use your fireballs Yellow Yoshi!" exclaimed Bowser Jr.

"Do I look like a Pokemon?" retorted Yellow Yoshi.

"Oh my god, I am so proud of you!" cried out Bowser. He ran up to the Yoshi and hugged her. "You finally learned how to talk back," he said as he began to sob.

"Jr., now is not the time to sob. I have to take care of these creatures," said Yellow Yoshi. She sprouted her wings and rushed to the battle. Bowser Jr. took out his magic paintbrush and followed Yellow Yoshi.

Ike and Marth jumped in the air and sliced a Bulbin off the boar. They dodged every single fire arrows being tossed at them and continued to fight the Bulbins that were still alive on the ground.

Red summoned all of his pokemon and commanded them all to fight. Red walked into the wagon and enjoyed the battle scene. Sword and Blade were also fighting in the battle. They stood next to Meta Knight to prevent him from being overpowered even though that was very unlikely, but it showed that they cared about Meta Knight.

The battle raged on until the majority of the Bulbins decided to retreat. Those that refused to leave were eventually pummeled by the Smashers. By the time the Bulbins were completely wiped out, the sky was turning dark. The Smashers decided to start a campfire. Red used his Pokemon to gather wood and R.O.B shot a laser beam onto the ground creating a small crater. Ivysaur arranged the wood and Charizard started the fire by using his ember. Ike and Marth cut out pieces of log and neatly arranged it around the campfire. Those are going to be the seat.

"I was hoping that we would arrive at Zelda's castle today, but because of the damn battle with the Bulbins we have to wait until tomorrow," said Link once the smashers were gathered.

"I am so proud of you!" exclaimed Bowser Jr. to Yellow Yoshi. He then turned his attention to Green Yoshi, "I told you I can make your sister talk back!"

"Sure whatever," said Green Yoshi who still does not believe in Bowser Jr.'s plan. Bowser Jr. rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Yellow Yoshi.

On the other side of the campfire, Zelda and Peach were busy talking to Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff still remembered to hand the letter to Yellow Yoshi, but she never had the opportunity.

"So, how you and Meta Knight are doing?" asked Princess Peach.

"We just decided to separate," said Jigglypuff.

Zelda spit her tea on Link's face.

"Thanks Zelda, I really wanted a cup of tea," said Link sarcastically.

"You guys broke up!" screamed Zelda.

"No we did not. We just can't be with each other for a while. Do you guys remember Meta Knight's curse?" said Jigglypuff.

Zelda remembered clearly.

"So he couldn't endure his curse," said Zelda.

"He tried,"

"I am so sorry Jigglypuff. There is no cure for a curse, no matter how hard I research,"

"It's alright Zelda,"

Tears formed at the corner of Jigglypuff's eyes. Why is there no cure for the curse? She thought. Zelda knew that she had to leave Jigglypuff alone, so she slid next to Princess Peach.

"It's alright if you cry," whispered Zelda.

Jigglypuff walked over to the undamaged wagon and grabbed a small lantern. She lied on the hard floor and took out the letter. The letter was in terrible shape from the battle. She was tempted to read the letter.

Strange how doing a terrible deed can make her relived from the pain that she is suffering. She remembered the offer that she made with Knightmare: he wanted a chaos heart. Yet the only problem remained: can she trust Knightmare?

She opened the letter which started out as:

_Dear Yellow Yoshi,_

_If you are reading this letter then that should mean you have finally figured out the kind of power you posses… _

It was the same exact letter Yellow Yoshi read when she found it on Bowser's castle. Jigglypuff continued to read the letter with interest, until she came across a certain line:

_Please do not tell anyone about this, only my husband knows. My son is born with the Chaos Heart._

The emotion that Jigglypuff felt was indescribable. She merely stared at the letter with blank eyes. She did not know what to do. First she read the letter, which was already bad enough and now Bowser Jr. is the Chaos Heart.

"Bowser Jr. is the Chaos Heart," muttered Jigglypuff in utter disbelief.

Suddenly, she felt something appear behind her. Jigglypuff turned around and saw that it was Knightmare.

"That was very unexpecting. You found out who was the Chaos Heart sooner than I expected," said Knightmare.

"How did you know!" cried out Jigglypuff.

"I have my resource," said Knightmare.

--

"Hey Kamek, can you tell me who will win the baseball game between the Toads and Koopas?" asked Bowser.

"I'm already trying to see if Ganondorf will ever have world domination," said Kamek as he peered through his crystal ball.

"Everyone knows that Ganondorf will never conquer the world because it will be me!" gloated Bowser.

"Kamek! You better hurry your ass with that Crystal ball! Tell Bowser that it will be me who will conquer the world!" exclaimed Ganondorf.

Kamek slammed his head on the table. This has been a long day for Kamek.

"It's a good thing I have such a stalker as a minion," said Bowser.

"What's that supposed to mean!" snapped Kamek.

--

"Well, I did made a promise to you. I will remove Meta Knight's curse," said Knightmare as he slowly disappeared. A faint laughter soon followed. Jigglypuff walked out of the wagon and joined the Smashers.

"Hello ladies," greeted Capt. Falcon to Princess Peach and Zelda.

"Hello Capt. Falcon," giggled Peach.

Suddenly, Toony jumped behind Link and made very disturbing noises. Link jumped up himself from the fright and glared at Toony. Toony burst into laughter.

"I'm sorry Link! I was so tempted to scare you!" said Toony as he tried to hold his laughter. He collapsed on the grass and burst into laughter.

"I'm just going to ignore you for now," said Link.

"We should all go to sleep so we can wake up early in the morning," suggested Mario.

"No one is going to listen to you," said FLUDD randomly.

"Ahh, but _you_ did," retorted Mario. Mario began to break dance all of a sudden screaming "I finally dissed FLUDD!" Everyone stared at Mario. Mario stopped dancing and slowly sat on his seat. He was embarrassed.

"You can't last a single day without making a fool out of yourself can you?" taunted FLUDD.

FLUDD's words very true. Everyone did not listen to Mario and so they stayed up all night having random conversations, except for Meta Knight. He flew up in the sky and stood on a long tree branch.

The stars appeared much brighter than the stars on the Mushroom Kingdom. He occasionally glanced at the Smashers partying around the campfire, but most of the time he ignored them. He felt so peaceful staring at the stars. A roar of laughter broke the peace and quiet. The Smashers seem to be having a lot of fun. Too bad Meta Knight cannot join such a crowd because of his curse. Sure he occasionally played poker, but that was a few people. Meta Knight cannot stay in a crowded setting for long. He blew a sigh and continued to watch the stars.

He wished he had Jigglypuff to accompany him. He thought he could endure the curse, but he failed utterly. Would the wish upon the star come true? Despite his lack of faith in fairy tales, maybe the stars will make Meta Knight's dream come true…just…maybe.

--

The sun was high in the sky and so they prepared for their remaining journey. Since one of the wagons was destroyed from the Bulbins, the other three wagons were even more cramped.

"When we leave the Hyrule Kingdom, I am so going on my arwing," said Falco who was in the same wagon as Bowser Jr.

"I will be on my King of Red Lions," said Toony," I really hate riding this wagon,"

"What is that?" asked Bowser Jr.

"Oh, that is the name of my boat. It is actually a lot faster going from the Mushroom Kingdom to the Hyrule Kingdom by boat," explained Toony.

"How is it faster?"

"The wind is blowing south this season and we can cut through the great sea. It's really simple,"

"I wanna go!"

"Yeah, we can go to my place!"

"There is Zelda's castle!" cried out Link.

Toony poked his head out of the wagon and saw the magnificent castle that rose from the horizon. Even though he saw the castle a couple of times whenever he goes to visit Link, the sight always takes his breath away.

"I never been inside Zelda's castle before," said Toony.

Bowser Jr. poked his head out of the wagon and he too had the same reaction as Toony. Yellow Yoshi noticed the boys were looking at the window, but she paid no mind to them.

Once the Smasher arrived at the gates of the castle town, everyone hopped out of the wagon/carriage. Sword and Blade parked their station wagon next to the wagons. They walked across the bridge and into the medieval style town.

The townspeople looked at the smasher very strangely. These people were obviously not used to outsider especially if many of them are not human. They walked into the town center and stood at the gates that led into the castle.

"Welcome to the Hyrule Kingdom!" announced Zelda.

"Yeah we all know that," said Link.

Zelda opened the gates and the smashers rushed inside, except for a few of them who remained at the town square.

"You guys want to look around the town?" asked Toony to those who remained.

"Okay!" exclaimed Bowser Jr.

"Let's go!"

Bowser Jr. grabbed Yellow Yoshi's hand and walked to the south part of the town. They spotted a small entrance and walked inside it. They spotted a door and they opened the door out of curiosity.

It was a bar.

"So are you the smashers?" asked a chubby lady who tended the bar.

"Oh no, only Toony is the smasher," said Yellow Yoshi.

"Would you kids like a drink?" offered the lady.

"Thank you so much!" cried out Bowser Jr., "I was so thirsty,"

Bowser Jr. rushed to woman and sat on the bar stool. Toony and Yellow Yoshi joined Bowser Jr.

The woman gave each of them a glass of milk.

"What the hell is this?" asked Bowser Jr.

"What, are you lactose intolerant?" asked the woman.

"No, but do you have any soda?"

"Sorry, we don't have any,"

"What kind of bar is this!" cried out Bowser Jr.

"You kids can call me Telma," said the woman.

"Thank you so much for the drink," said Yellow Yoshi.

"So, do you kids want to become Smashers?" asked Telma.

"I'm already a smasher," said Toony.

"I want to be a smasher!" cried out Bowser Jr., "I will be everyone!"

"But you can't fight. I rarely see you fight," said Yellow Yoshi.

"I will show you!" cried out Bowser Jr.

He jumped off his stool and tackled the Yoshi to the ground. Yellow Yoshi quickly pushed Bowser Jr. off and got into a fighting stance.

"Ohh, I'm not afraid of you!" exclaimed Bowser Jr.

"Then prove it to me!" exclaimed Yellow Yoshi.

Bowser Jr. withdrew his magic paint brush and ran towards the Yoshi. He swung his paint brush at her, but Yellow Yoshi quickly dodged it and kicked Bowser Jr. to the ground.

"Did you put something in those drinks?" asked Toony.

"Those are regular milk, just because this is a bar does not mean I will put any alcohol in those," said Telma.

Yellow Yoshi jumped onto a higher platform and smiled at Bowser Jr. She jumped of the platform and grabbed Bowser Jr.'s head and slammed him onto a table. A loud cheer can be heard from the drinkers.

"You are going too far!" cried out Toony.

Yellow Yoshi picked up Bowser Jr. and realized that he was unconscious. She screamed in fright and ran out of the bar with Bowser Jr. in her arms.

"I am so sorry Jr. fighting is just so exhilarating, I couldn't help," said Yellow Yoshi to the unconscious Koopa.

"I'm sorry,"

--

"Everyone, I have wonderful news!" exclaimed Knightmare whose joy creeped out many of the villains.

"Dude, you're scaring me," said Wolf.

"Since where were you with villains?" asked Wario.

"Since now," retorted Wolf.

"Smart ass,"

The villains gathered in the living room of Bowser's castle. Knightmare stood at the center of the living room waiting for someone else. Shadow Queen emerged from the door and stood next to Bowser, who was sitting on the couch.

"Thanks to a reliable source, not you Kamek,"

Kamek sulked when he heard Knightmare.

"I have found who is the Chaos Heart," said Knightmare.

Bowser immediately became nervous.

"Hey have you guys heard that the Smashers are going to the Hyrule Kingdom," said Bowser trying to change the subject.

"Bowser, _you_ are the problem!" screamed Knightmare, "you're son is the Chaos Heart and you must have known the whole time!"

The Shadow Queen grabbed Bowser and slammed him into the wall. She came face-to-face with Bowser.

"You knew this whole time!" yelled Shadow Queen.

"Well Bowser, at least we still have our chance of obtaining world domination!" exclaimed Knightmare.

Bowser lowered his head. How could this possible happen? Bowser had always dreamed of becoming a powerful ruler, but he loved his son. He does not want his son to become like Tabuu, who was obsessed with power.

As long as Bowser Jr. remain with the Pure Hearts, he will be safe.

--

"Yellow Yoshi, what happened to Bowser Jr." asked Meta Knight who was flying above them.

Yellow Yoshi was sitting by the water fountain, stroking Bowser Jr.'s head. She looked up at the sky and spotted Meta Knight.

"Me and Jr. were fight and I went to far," admitted the Yoshi.

"Ahh, do not blame yourself. It was Bowser Jr.'s fault for being weak," said Meta Knight.

"He is not weak,"

"Very well then, how is Jigglypuff?"

"Meta Knight, if you want to know how she is, why don't you ask her yourself?"

"I cannot approach her. Remember my curse?"

"Don't give up so easily Meta Knight. I have faith in you. You have to be strong Meta Knight. My parents told me that you are the one who controls you destiny. You can do it,"

"Toony! That was not funny!" cried out Zelda this time.

Toony ran out of the castle laughing his butt off. Link walked out of the castle gates holding a glass of milk. He walked in a zigzagy pattern, suggesting that he is drunk. Meta Knight couldn't help but chuckle at Toony's antics.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I still love Toony's prank on Link!

This chapter was really difficult to write because my laptop was acting so slow!! It took one minute to type one sentence even thought I can type about 60 words per minute. Stupid laptop!!!

Note to self: never type while the laptop is doing a virus scan, because the laptop becomes too damn slow!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am so excited for the next chapter that I hope I can update again during the weekend! Oh yeah, June 1st, I will officially become a high school senior! The class of 2009 will be graduating! I am so happy!!

Keep up the review people!!!


	14. Chapter 14: Compitition

**Author's Note**: I hope you enjoy this chapter! I had no school on Monday so I was able to update quicker than I expected!

There's a reason why I called this fic "Return to Home!" It's not just about Bowser Jr.'s homeland!!!

I am so happy! They're showing Kirby Right Back At Ya On the CW4kids at 7:30 a.m! I can now watch Kirby every Saturday before my piano lessons! Yay!

Since I will be having the SAT this week, you have to right to be very picky on my grammar, but just show me the problem so I can practice for the SAT! Awkward sentence structure, subject-verb agreement and all of those subtle grammar stuff. I need work on those! That is why I am going crazy about my grammar because I'm am not so good at it!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 14: Lesson no. 3 no mercy

The area around the water fountain was very crowded, yet no one noticed the Yoshi stroking the head of an unconscious Koopa on the side of the water fountain. The townspeople merely walked around the fountain doing their daily business. A few kids did stop to see the Yoshi and when the Yoshi looked at the children they froze in fear.

"Hello," greeted the Yoshi.

"Whoa it talked!" exclaimed one of the children.

"Of course I could speak, did you think I was an animal or something?" asked the Yoshi.

"What are you!" cried out a boy.

"I'm a Yoshi, I live on an island far off the Cheep Cheep Ocean," explained the Yoshi.

"Really? Who is that you're holding?" asked a little girl.

"This is Bowser Jr. he is the prince of the Koopa Kingdom."

"You mean his dad is a King?! That is so awesome. I've always wanted to be a princess like Zelda,"

"Oh really? I believe in you. When I was a little girl I wanted to become one too. I looked up to Princess Peach!"

"She the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, I know her!"

"I'm glad you do, when you become a princess you have to know other princes and princesses! I wanted to become one so bad that I memorized all of the lands! Too bad I was stuck on an island during my entire life. I could never travel until now!"

"Thank you so much, my mommy said that it is impossible to become a princess, but I still believe! Thank you so much!" The little girl ran off with her friends. Her friends waved to the Yoshi and the Yoshi waved back.

"I'm sorry girl, the only reason why I gave up that dream is because I knew it was impossible for me to become one," muttered Yellow Yoshi, "you have to born a princess,"

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Bowser Jr. all of a sudden.

"You're awake!" cried out Yellow Yoshi as she grabbed the Koopa to embrace him.

"Please not in public!" whined Bowser Jr.

--

Oh my freakin' god. This castle is amazing," gasped Falco.

"It is," agreed Meta Knight. Falco jumped up. He turned around and glared at Meta Knight. "You got to stop coming out of nowhere!" shouted Falco.

"I am very sorry, I was at the water fountain for a little while but I decided to come with you guys," stated Meta Knight, but that was not the real reason why he came to the castle. He looked around the room and spotted Jigglypuff.

"Hey Meta Knight, wat 'cha looking at!" interrupted Capt. Falcon.

"I just saw something very amazing," half-lied Meta Knight.

"_Isn't_ this castle amazing?" agreed Capt. Falcon.

"Well, everyone should look for a room to sleep in. There are plenty of room, but you will have to share the room with four people," said Zelda, "please do not dirty the bathroom. I know how some you guys are,"

"Luigi stunk up the bathroom," coughed out Link.

Luigi for some reason was whistling a tune when he heard Link. He glared at Link and punched him all of a sudden.

"I had a really big burrito last night," said Luigi.

"First of all, why was some stereo-typical Italian guy eating at a Mexican restaurant?" asked Link.

"Enough!" hollered Zelda.

Everyone remained frozen still.

"Thank you so much," said Zelda sweetly, "just go look for your room and do whatever you like in this town, but _no gambling!"_

"Aww crud," muttered Capt. Falcon and Ike in unison.

The smashers split up and began to search around the castle for a room they favor. Meta Knight grabbed Jigglypuff.

"What are you doing?" asked Jigglypuff who blushed.

"We are going to look for a room. Would you like to help me?" asked Meta Knight.

"We're gonna be roommates? Of course I will help you, but who are the other two who sleep with us?" asked Jigglypuff.

"We will worry about that later, just follow me,"

Meta Knight flew in the air in order to keep his distance from Jigglypuff. They looked around the castle until they spotted a room facing Hyrule field.

"This is perfect," said Meta Knight, "I will be leaving now, please tell me if we are to have any roommates,"

"Of course,"

Meta Knight opened the window and flew out.

Does Meta Knight believe?  
Jigglypuff looked out the window and saw him fly towards the Goron Mountains.

--

"Hey look at me! I'm swinging on the chandeliers!" shouted Diddy Kong.

He was holding onto the chandelier that hung on the entrance of the castle. He swung hard enough to leap onto another chandelier.

"Get the hell off there Diddy Kong!" yelled Donkey Kong.

Diddy Kong looked down and spotted Donkey Kong glaring at him. He jumped off the chandelier and walked up to Donkey Kong.

"What do you expect me to do in this boring castle?" asked Diddy Kong.

"I am bored as hell too, but we have to be looking for our room before someone else beats us to it," said Donkey Kong.

"I got the room with the Jacuzzi!" cried out Green Yoshi.

"Damn you Green Yoshi!" roared Donkey Kong.

"What the hell? Give me that room!" yelled Link inside on of the rooms.

Diddy Kong heard some fast paced footsteps until he heard a door slam shut.

"Open the damn door you stupid Yoshi!" roared Link, "can I share the room with you?"

"You called me stupid!" snapped Green Yoshi, "plus I already have two other people joining me, so get your own room!"

"I am not leaving until you let me sleep in that room," objected Link.

Suddenly, Link fell into a trap hole.

"Where the hell did this come from!" yelled Link as his scream faded away.

"Wow, who knew Zelda was very prepared for this," said Green Yoshi.

Diddy Kong heard the entrance door slam open. It was Link, who was soaking wet. He dragged himself into the castle and walked into his original room.

"Don't. Say. Anything," warned Link. He slammed the door shut and Diddy Kong burst into laughter, but then he stopped all of a sudden, "Donkey Kong! That room has a Jacuzzi, we should try to get in!"

Many of the smashers heard Diddy Kong scream and they all rushed to the living room.

"Green Yoshi found a room with a Jacuzzi? Is that even possible," gasped Mario, "oh Green Yoshi buddy o'pal, will you let me sleep in your room?"

"No!" screamed Green Yoshi, "it's gonna be for my sister!"

"She's not even a smasher!" roared Ike.

"Finder's keeper,"

"But you found it! Why don't _you _decide?"

"I _decided_ that it will be for my sister and who ever she invites,"

All of the smashers looked at each other and they all rushed out of the door. Green Yoshi opened the door to his room.

"Wow, this place had gotten awfully quiet," said Green Yoshi. Green Yoshi entered his room and jumped into the Jacuzzi. He had to wonder why Zelda had only one Jacuzzi in this castle.

All of the smashers rushed to the water fountain and searched across town for Green Yoshi's sister. Capt. Falcon came across a little girl.

"Hey girl, have you seen a yellow creature with a big nose, red shoes and black eyes?" asked Capt. Falcon.

"I seen her! She said that if I believe I will become a princess someday. I saw her at the water fountain," said the little girl.

"You're too ugly to be a princess little girl, but thanks anyways,"

The little girl burst into tears.

--

Mr. GW walked into a store and the people froze all of a sudden. Mr. GW walked casually up to the cashier. The cashier could not stop staring at Mr. GW for some strange reason.

"How may I help you?" asked the cashier.

"I am looking for a yellow creature with a big nose, black eyes and red shoes," said Mr. GW.

"The circus is across town, I'm sorry,"

"Are you making fun of the way I look?" asked Mr. GW agitated.

"Oh no no no no no no! The way you described the creature sounded like a clown, I was not making fun of the way you look!"

"Oh so now you're making fun of my friend!" snapped Mr. GW.

"Please do not give me a paper cut!" cried out the cashier half-mocking Mr. GW.

"This is useless," muttered Mr. GW. He walked out of the store and slammed the door shut.

--

Mario came across an old man standing next to a building, which stood at the side of the castle gates.

"Hey, have you seen a creature that is about this high, yellow skin, and big nose?" asked Mario.

"I have not seen such creature. Why? Is it is threatening this town?" asked the elderly.

"Oh no, I am just looking for her,"

"Can you please donate money to feed the starving?"

"I'm not here to donate money. I am here to look for Yellow Yoshi! Thanks anyways!" said Mario as he walked away from the elderly to avoid any further question on charity.

"Mario one day you're gonna be poor and no one is gonna donate money to you," said FLUDD.

"Shut up," blurted Mario, "I'm gonna donate you to charity if you don't shut up!"

"Shouldn't that be a good thing?"

"You lucky I need you for the smash tournament," muttered Mario.

--

Link walked into Telma's bar and sat on a stool.

"Have you seen a yellow creature, with a big nose?" asked Link.

"Is it Yellow Yoshi?" asked Telma.

"That's it! That's it!" cried out Link in joy.

"Well she left after she accidentally smashed Bowser Jr.'s head onto a table," explained Telma.

"How can she smash his head _accidentally?"_ wondered Link, "oh wait! She might be at the clinic!"

Link rushed out of the bar and ran straight to the doctor's place. He slammed the door opened and ran up to the doctor.

"Have you see a-"

"No I have not seen her," interrupted the doctor.

"I didn't even finished my question!" snapped Link.

"Well, about five people can to me asking about some yellow creature. I have not seen her so leave now. I have to finish a medication," said the doctor.

"One day, when I am sick, I will not go to you,"

"Then you will die,"

Link walked out of the door frustratingly. He walked up to the water fountain and sat down. He watched the crowd of people pass by him, including a couple of smashers who are also searching in vain.

"What are you doing?" asked Toony.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Link.

"I noticed that everyone is looking for Yellow Yoshi. What happened?"

"Let's just say that we need her desperately,"

"What! You mean she was kidnapped again? Oh my god, I got to save her!" cried out Toony. He withdrew his sword and ran out to Hyrule Field.

"What an idiot. He's not gonna find her out there," said Link.

The search had gone on for two hours. All of the smashers gathered around the water fountain, to have a rest. They exchanged a few words about their progress, but nothing much happened.

"If I had that room, I would be lying in that Jacuzzi," said Link.

Everyone daydreamed about the Jacuzzi. Even Samus dazed off, trying to thinking about the Jacuzzi.

"Hi guys," greeted Yellow Yoshi.

"Hello," said all of the smashers in unison. [This group of smashers excluded Zelda, Peach, Toony who is scared of Link, Meta Knight and Jigglypuff and the villains. R.O.B was in the search because Ike and Marth were using R.O.B's malfunctioning radar]. Because all of the smashers were busing daydreaming about the Jacuzzi, they ignored the fact that it was Yellow Yoshi who greeted them. Yellow Yoshi and Bowser Jr. walked out of the large gates that lead into Hyrule Field.

"Should we keep searching?" asked Red.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Pit.

Pit flew up in the sky and scanned the entire town.

"That is not fair! You can fly!" complained Link.

"I know, I will be the one to lie on that Jacuzzi!" gloated Pit.

"I have an idea!" exclaimed Red. Red took out his Pokeball and summoned his Charizard. Red hopped onto Charizard's back.

"Move asshole!" cursed Link as he pushed Red off Charizard's back. Link jumped onto Charizard's back.

"C'mon Charizard, let's go!" shouted Link trying to mimic Red's voice, but failing terribly.

"See you later losers! With my amazingly fast speed, I will find Yellow Yoshi before any of you guys," gloated Sonic. Sonic burst into speed and disappeared.

"Get your big ass off the ground and fly!" yelled Link to Charizard. Charizard was angered by Link's statement, thus Charizard faced Link and used his flamerthrower attack on Link's face.

"I'm sorry Charizard, can you _please_ get your big ass off the ground and fly," said Link politely. A jet of water knocked Link off of Charizard. Red and Squirtle jumped onto Charizard's back and quickly took flight.

--

Meta Knight flew above the entire landscape and spotted a very interesting structure that stood in the desert. It was shaped like a coliseum with a flag sticking out of each tower. A idea came into his mind and so he flew back to the Hylian castle.

"Jigglypuff," said Meta Knight as soon as he entered his room. Jigglypuff was fixing the bed when Meta Knight approached her.

"What is it?" asked Jigglypuff.

"Would you like to travel with me? You can invite some friends if you like," offered Meta Knight.

"Why?"

"I would like to get to know this kingdom more. We could be like tourist,"

"Okay Meta Knight, but first I have to get this room tidy so we can go straight to bed,"

"I understand,"

Meta Knight grabbed one of the sheets and helped Jigglypuff fix the bed. The door suddenly slammed open and Green Yoshi entered the room.

"Did you say you want to travel?" asked Green Yoshi.

"Would you like to join?" offered Meta Knight.

"Certainly, I have nothing better to do. I was lying in my Jacuzzi all day long,"

"So you have a Jacuzzi, I'm surprised that not many Smashers are after you,"

"Well Link wanted to sleep in my room so he could stay on the Jacuzzi, but I'm letting my sister decide who will be staying in our room. I know Bowser Jr. is going to sleep in our room anyways so we only need one more person to fill up the space. My sister is pretty good at judging people,"

Meta Knight chuckled. "If you say so."

"So when do you plan to leave?"

"Tomorrow morning, you can bring any of your friends. It is best to travel in groups,"

"Thanks Meta Knight, but I think I will stay in the Jacuzzi a bit longer," Green Yoshi rushed out of the door and ran straight to the Jacuzzi.

--

"Thank god you're alright!" cried out Toony as he spotted Yellow Yoshi and Bowser Jr. sitting by the river.

"What's up Toony!" greeted Bowser Jr.

"I thought something bad happened to you. Everyone in town is looking for you!"

"Oh really? Should I go to town?" asked Yellow Yoshi.

"I guess so," said Toony.

They all walked back to the castle town. They stood by the water fountain, hoping for someone to spot them since they knew that most of the Smashers were on the search for Yellow Yoshi.

Diddy Kong emerged from Telma's bar and spotted Yellow Yoshi.

"I missed you!" exclaimed Diddy Kong as he ran up to the Yoshi to embrace her.

"I missed you too Diddy Kong," said Yellow Yoshi who felt very awkward at this moment.

"What did you do today?"

"I was with Junior,"

"Oh really?" said Diddy Kong who gave an ugly face at Junior. Bowser Jr. growled and punched Diddy Kong all of a sudden. Diddy Kong fell to the ground.

"You got a problem with me!" snapped Bowser Jr.

"How can you hang out with this insolent fool!" cried out Diddy Kong.

"Are you calling me stupid!?"

"Don't worry Yellow Yoshi, I will protect you from this loser!"

Diddy Kong tackled Bowser Jr. to the ground. While this was happening, all of the Smashers came to the water fountain. Donkey Kong grabbed Diddy Kong.

"You can't fight Bowser Jr. That is her best friend," warned Donkey Kong.

"No!!" screamed Diddy Kong, "I love you!" he cried out as a final attempt to please the Yoshi. Yellow Yoshi's eyes grew wide. She watched Donkey Kong drag Diddy Kong into the castle.

"That was weird," said Yellow Yoshi.

"Hey there Yellow Yoshi! How you're doin'?" asked Link, who punched Yellow Yoshi's shoulders.

"Ouch," muttered the Yoshi.

"Why the crap did you punched her!?" yelled Bowser Jr.

"It was a friendly punch! How should I know your friend was such a weakling?" said Link.

"That is enough!" roared Green Yoshi all of a sudden, "you damn Smashers are making too much noise. I can't sleep in Jacuzzi well!"

"You have a Jacuzzi?" asked Yellow Yoshi surprised.

"I did and I saved it for you!"

"Can I go in it now?"

"Sure you can!"

"Let's go Junior!" exclaimed Yellow Yoshi as she grabbed Bowser Jr.'s hand and followed Green Yoshi into the castle. All of the Smashers walked into the castle and went straight to their room.

Before Yellow Yoshi entered her room, she spotted Meta Knight exiting his room. An idea popped in her mind.

"Meta Knight I know you have been stressing a lot about Jigglypuff lately, so would you like to take a dip in the Jacuzzi?" offered the Yoshi, "I can close the door for you since I know you don't like it when people see you without your mask,"

Meta Knight looked both ways.

"Thank you very much. I would appreciate that,"

Meta Knight entered the room with the Jacuzzi and stripped his armor off. He lied in the Jacuzzi and felt very relaxed. He looked up at the ceiling and planned the trip to the coliseum.

"Maybe I was stressing too much. I should try to remain with Jigglypuff," said Meta Knight to himself, "but first I am going to relax in this tub. It seems that I had won the competition for the Jacuzzi."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Was Meta Knight planning this from the start? Well he is a Pure Heart so you can't expect much from him. LOL I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope you review!! :)

Meta Knight is planning to go to the same place where the twilight mirror stood. That is personally my favorite dugeon because I love the spinner! Espeically the boss where you had to use the spinner to fight him! That was a lot of fun! This chapter was a little laid back from the main plot, but I was really bored!


	15. Chapter 15: The Separation

**Author's Note: **Normally I would update once a week, but this week may be an exception. I was reading an amazing Yoshi fic that I was inspired to write this chapter! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Finally there is a shift plot after all of those laid back chapters! :)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 15: The Separation

"Bowser, you knew the whole time. _You knew the whole time!!" _screamed Shadow Queen, "for years, we thought only one Chaos Heart existed; just like how we thought only one Pure Heart existed. _You knew the whole time!_ Why Bowser? Why did you not tell us! We could have saved Tabuu from destruction. We could have been equally matched with the Pure Heart, _but_ we didn't. This is our chance of accomplishing that dream. Your son must know all of the Smasher's strength and weaknesses because he spent most of the time with them. Bowser, we need your son,"

Bowser remained silent. This was the moment that he was afraid of. The villains knew that Bowser wanted to be powerful, but the villains didn't know that he loved his son. Sure Bowser was a cranky man who paid little attention to his kids. As a matter of fact, Bowser actually abused his kids by making them do his dirty work of defeating Mario, but he had a soft spot for those kids.

"I will think about. There are many catches to this plan," said Bowser.

Bowser walked out of the living and entered Kamek's room. Kamek also knew about Bowser Jr., but he also kept it a secret.

"Kamek, they know,"

Kamek turned around and gave an odd smile.

"I knew this day would come. It was inevitable. My crystal ball said that the secret was revealed due to someone's carelessness," said Kamek.

"Do you really want to know who told me?" said Knightmare as he disturbed Bowser and Kamek's conversation.

"What do you want?" grumbled Bowser.

"Simple, I found out from Jigglypuff. She read a letter that she was not supposed to read, the letter that your wife sent to Yellow Yoshi. Now, I do not know how Jigglypuff found the letter, so don't blame that on me," explained Knightmare,

Knightmare disappeared.

"I guess now we know who to blame," said Kamek.

"You know Kamek, I kept a promise to my wife to keep my son safe. I admit, even _I_ wanted my son to become the Chaos Heart, but my wife was so attached to Bowser Jr. that I did not want to make my wife angry. After my wife died, I began to socialize with my son more because he was awfully miserable after her death. I then grew attached to him. Now I don't want anything to happen to him. Kamek, is there an alternative to this situation?"

"I'm sorry Bowser, there is no other way for us to achieve our goal. The villains desperately need your son. You have to be very careful Bowser."

"As long as he remains with the Smashers, he will be safe,"

"Hello Bowser," greeted Shadow Queen who gave a suspicious smile. All of the villains followed behind her.

"I am not going to allow you to use my son," said Bowser.

"Oh we know, but we weren't going to ask you this time."

"I don't even know where is my son, so you guys are out of luck."

"Ganondorf, please do the honor," said Shadow Queen.

Ganondorf ran up to Bowser took out his enormous sword. Bowser anticipated the attack by withdrawing into his shell, thus keeping him safe from the stab.

Kamek waved his magic wand and teleported Bowser and himself out of the castle.

"Can't believe the villains betrayed me," said Bowser, "they're gonna go after my son. We have to go now!"

--

Meta Knight exited the bathroom after his relaxing moment in the Jacuzzi. He saw the Yoshis sleeping on their separate beds, but Bowser Jr. was sitting on the window staring at the dark skies of the Hyrule Kingdom.

Yellow Yoshi stirred slightly in her bed, but she merely shifted into another sleeping position. Her heart shaped pendant became visible.

"She even wears it in her sleep," commented Meta Knight. Bowser Jr. turned his head and faced Meta Knight.

"She better wear it. It cost about 500,000 dollars, but my dad gave it to me. He wanted to give it to Princess Peach, but she refused. It's so funny how my dad tries so hard to get Princess Peach to love him, but he always fail,"

"I admit it is quite amusing, but you are very lucky that you are not in that same situation as your father,"

"What do you mean?"

"Do not worry about it,"

Meta Knight walked out of the room and disappeared.

"You forgot to lock the door!" shouted Bowser Jr.

"Bowser Jr. are you gonna sleeping or am I going to have to force you to do so!" yelled Green Yoshi.

"Shut up," grumbled Bowser Jr. as he walked up to his bed and collapsed. "I will never understand Meta Knight."

He could have sworn he heard a slight giggle from Yellow Yoshi; but instead, he closed his eyes and drifted into his dream.

--

"_Jigglypuff, a promise is a promise. I will remove the curse from Meta Knight once I get the Chaos Heart. Thank you so much Jigglypuff. Now keep this a secret, we are going to pick up Bowser Jr. in the daytime. Do not be alarmed, okay? It's not like his father is worried about him anyways…_

_A faint laughter echoed…_

--

"Rise and shine kiddos!" shouted Green Yoshi as he snatched Yellow Yoshi's blanket to wake her up.

Bowser Jr. rose from his bed and looked at the window. The sky was still dark.

"What the hell Green? It's still dark outside," grumbled Bowser Jr. who then collapsed in his bed.

"We're going on an expedition to the desert," said Green Yoshi.

"Why the hell are we going to a desert? Can't we to some place nice LIKE THE BEACH!" complained Bowser Jr.

"Don't you want to explore the Hyrule Kingdom?"

"Why is this room so cold all of a sudden?" mumbled Yellow Yoshi who was oblivious to the fact that her blanket was removed.

"Good morning everyone!" greeted Link.

"Where the hell did you come from?!?" yelled Green Yoshi.

"I can't say 'hello' to my pal Yoshi and his sis,"

"You still can't go in the Jacuzzi,"

"Oh come on! Please let me get in! I'm begging you! It looks so cool and relaxing. I will do anything. ANYTHING!"

"Get out of my room!"

"Why do you have to be so mean?" mumbled Link as he walked out of the door and closed it. Right after Link disappeared; there was a knock on the door. Green Yoshi stomped to the door and slammed the door open.

"No you can't get in the Jacuzzi!" roared Green Yoshi and he slammed the door onto that person's face.

"Not to sound crazy and all, but that was Jigglypuff who you slammed the door on," said Bowser Jr.

Green Yoshi rushed to the door and quickly opened it to seem Jigglypuff with an enormous bruise on her forehead.

"I am so sorry!" cried out Green Yoshi.

"Don't worry about it Green Yoshi. I know about that competition for the Jacuzzi. I'm not interested in it," reassured Jigglypuff.

"Oh thank the stars," gasped Green Yoshi.

"But I admit, the bruise is quite painful,"

"What has happened?" asked Meta Knight all of a sudden.

Jigglypuff turned around to face Meta Knight. Meta Knight saw the bruise on Jigglypuff's forehead and collapsed in Jigglypuff's arm.

"Meta Knight?" gasped Jigglypuff.

"Should we call the doctor?!?" exclaimed Green Yoshi.

"Hey what's up guys.…what the heck happened!?!" said Link as he approached Jigglypuff.

"Does it look like I have an idea!" exclaimed Green Yoshi.

"Whoa, what happened to Meta Knight?" asked Bowser Jr. as he walked out of the door to see what the commotion was about.

Everyone gasped when they heard Meta Knight stir. His eyes flickered to life and he looked at Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff couldn't help but blush from the fact that Meta Knight was in her arms.

Meta Knight felt himself trying to faint again as he saw Jigglypuff's bruise.

"Please don't…faint again," said Green Yoshi.

"W-what happened to you Jigglypuff?" gasped Meta Knight.

"I was only hit in the forehead. It's only a bruise Meta Knight. Please don't be so overprotective," said Jigglypuff.

"Reminds me of someone," said Link as he looked at Green Yoshi.

"I simply do not like to see you hurt Jigglypuff," stated Meta Knight. Meta Knight got out of Jigglypuff's arm and wiped his cape. "Are we going to the coliseum?"

"I think it's best if we all gather outside the castle to see if anyone else would like to go," said Link.

"Very well then,"

--

The announcement spread across the castle, so the Smashers were able to quickly gather in front of the Hyrule castle.

"Everyone, we are going to go on an expedition to the Gerudo Desert," announced Meta Knight as he stood in front of the crowd of Smashers.

"When are we going?" asked Ness.

"Right now!" cheered Jigglypuff.

"What the hell!?! I didn't even get a chance to eat breakfast!" shouted Capt. Falcon.

"Dude, we had lunch two hours ago," said Falco.

"Well, Kirby ate all of my food,"

Kirby burped out a soda can.

"I see," said Falco.

"That is why I woke up at 6 a.m to eat breakfast," said Marth, "Kirby loves to eat other people's food,"

"We shall depart now," announced Meta Knight.

Mario opened the gates and the Smasher pourded into the town center. The townspeople stopped doing their daily business the catch the sight of the 30+ smasher leaving the castle.

"I shall lead the way!" exclaimed Link as he rushed out of the castle town riding on Epona. Everyone else is going to have to walk, excep for those who can fly.

"No, Meta Knight. Go walking like the rest of us!" shouted Capt. Falcon.

"Why do you not summon your own ship?" asked Meta Knight as he circled Capt. Falcon.

"'Cause Zelda is going to be nagging how we must do things the 'traditional' way,"

"Capt. Falcon, you and me agree on the same thing. Zelda is a nagger," said Link.

"I heard that!" shouted Zelda.

"_Well excuuuuse me princess_!"

"I-I'm scared. What if something pops up?" asked Lucas who walked uncomfortably close to Ness.

"Don't worry Lucas, nothing is going to pop up," reassured Ness.

"Boo!" shouted Bowser Jr. all of a sudden in front of Lucas. Lucas turned completely white and fainted. Bowser Jr. burst into laughter.

"I guess some things will never change," said Sword as he walked alongside Blade.

"Hey Toony, I race you to that tree!" shouted Bowser Jr.

"Oh HELL no, I'm gonna beat you!" shouted Toony.

Bowser Jr. and Toony ran ahead of the group of Smasher and touched the tree that was only a few feet away from them. They realized that they touched the tree at the same time.

Nothing much happened during the journey, except they had to find a way to enter Gerudo Desert without riding on the cannon. How did they make it to Gerudo Desert? Not even the author could explain that…

The Smashers were now in the large desert valley under the unbearably hot sunlight. All of the Smashers were literally pouring sweat from their bodies as no one was prepared for this extreme heat.

"Link, why didn't you tell us the desert would be this hot!" shouted Mario.

"Mario it's a desert, what do you expect, snowflakes?" asked Link sarcastically.

"I will never climb a cliff ever again," muttered Marth as he looked at his tattered cape. Ike did the same thing except that one-third of his cape was gone.

"I agree," said Ike.

"Thank you so much Yellow Yoshi!" exclaimed Bowser Jr. who rode on Yellow Yoshi as he flew over the desert landscape with Yellow Yoshi's smash attack.

"Be careful, there are a lot of enemies residing in this desert," warned Link.

Link was not riding on Epona because he had to leave him by Lake Hylia. The desert was too dangerous for continued to lead the way. They stopped in front of the large coliseum to wait for the other smashers that were left behind.

"Are you guys ready?" asked Link to all of the Smashers.

"I'm ready!" shouted Mario.

"No you are not Mario. You're shoes are untied," said FLUDD.

Mario looked at his shoes and tied them. "I really hate you FLUDD."

The Smashers entered the large coliseum and went straight to the top of the coliseum thanks to a shortcut that was created shortly after Ganondof's last defeat.

The Smashers emerged into a large open-air arena. A large grey stone stood at the center of the arena. Link walked up to the place where the twilight mirror once stood.

"This is where the twilight mirror once stood," said Link as he touched the remnant of the twilight mirror, "this was the place where I last saw a good friend. I admit she was bit of an asshole, but we got along."

"Who was this friend of yours?" asked Bowser Jr. all of a sudden.

"Her name was Midna. She helped me save the Hyrule Kingdom. You see Bowser Jr., even the most annoying person can actually be the most memorable friend,"

"She was actually very nice despite her ways," interrupted Zelda.

"Hello everyone," greeted Knightmare all of a sudden.

All of the Smashers turned their head and faced Knightmare and his crew of villains. Knightmare floated to the center of the arena hoping to grab everyone's attention.

"Don't worry, we are only here to do a favor for Bowser," said Knightmare. "We are here to pick up Bowser Jr. because his dad wants him home."

Jigglypuff looked at Knightmare. She knew what he was up to, but she couldn't say anything. She made a promise to Knightmare in her dream. She remained quiet.

"What? But my dad said that I could stay with the Smashers until they leave!" whined Bowser Jr.

"But your father needs you immediately," said Knightmare.

"Stupid dad," mumbled Bowser Jr. "Well if he needs me that badly, I might as well go. Don't worry I will come back as soon as possible since my dad made a PROMISE to me."

Bowser Jr. walked up to Knightmare and villains and looked at Yellow Yoshi. "I will come back. Try not to worry too much about me."

Yellow Yoshi remained unusually silent. Didn't Bowser specifically say that she cannot be away from Bowser Jr.? Maybe she is taking Bowser's will too literally, but she felt very suspicious. They _are_ Bowser's allies so they should have some degree of respect for his family, yet she never let that feeling of suspicion go away.

"Are you going to come back?' asked Yellow Yoshi.

"Didn't I say it already?" said Bowser Jr.

"Okay,"

Bowser Jr. teleported away.

"So shall we continue the tour?" asked Link.

"Let us proceed," said R.O.B.

Meta Knight's eyes turned green as he stared at the giant stone.

"What's wrong?" asked Jigglypuff.

"Jigglypuff, maybe I shouldn't give up so easily. I am still very sorry for hurting you like that, but it was only my curse. I wish I could have done something about it, but there is no cure for the curse," said Meta Knight.

"Don't say that Meta Knight. There will be a cure. We will find it eventually. Just don't give up so easily, alright?"

Jigglypuff gave Meta Knight a quick smooch on the cheeks. Despite the mask that covered his face, Jigglypuff knew Meta Knight blushed. It was all in his eyes.

Jigglypuff looked at Yellow Yoshi, who remained frozen still ever since Bowser Jr. disappeared. Is she suspicious? Just looking at the Yoshi made her feel very guilty of herself. She _was_ the cause of their separation.

"Don't worry Yellow Yoshi. He will return," said Jigglypuff as she approached the Yoshi and patted her shoulders.

Meta Knight watched the sky with his green eyes. Even _he_ seemed suspicious…

"Oh what have I done?" mumbled Jigglypuff.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I guess this chapter was a bit rushed because my mind was on the next chapter. Yeah things are starting to get a bit interesting…

Hope you enjoyed it anyways! I can't wait for the next chapter!! Yippe!!!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	16. Chapter 16: A False Promise

**Author's Note: **This was the only chapter I had rewritten because I decided to actually take my time on my writing style. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story! :) Well the first half is a filler. :p

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 16: A False Promise

Yellow Yoshi sat by the water fountain, watching the people doing their daily business. The children were playing, the adults were having conversations, and a group of men were gambling in front of the building that faced the castle. Despite the dreary weather, nothing would stop these people from doing their daily business. Even the guards which stood by the gates remained at their duty post. The town was very active, just like her village.

She remembered those painful memories. She had lost her village and she was forced to flee in order to prevent the villains from getting near her. The guilt she felt after realizing that she lost her memory and her failure to rescue Jigglypuff all caused Yellow Yoshi to weep by the water fountain. She was even captured by Ridley during the battle with Tabuu and Meta Knight had to save her.

Yellow Yoshi wiped the tears off of her eyes. She shouldn't be crying, she had to be strong. What will Bowser Jr. say to her?

"_Stop being such an asshole Yellow Yoshi." _

She giggled by the thought. Maybe she was only being tough on herself. She is not the only one going through some personal trouble. A shadow swiftly passed above her. Yellow Yoshi looked up and saw that it was Meta Knight who flew above her. She watched as Meta Knight disappeared into the gray clouds.

"Hey there Yellow Yoshi!" greeted Capt. Falcon as he sat next to her. He wrapped her arms around her and drank from a bottle wrapped in brown paper bag.

"Hello Capt. Falcon," said Yellow Yoshi who felt very awkward about this situation.

"So how have you been girl?" asked Capt. Falcon.

"I am fine," said Yellow Yoshi who was creeped out by Capt. Falcon's behavior.

"You remind me of my dog named Sparky,"

"You had a dog?"

"And my dog loves it when I do this." Capt. Falcon began to scratch Yellow Yoshi's neck. Yellow Yoshi lowered her head and felt a very unusual sensation, but she loved it.

"This feels so gooooooood," gasped Yellow Yoshi.

"What the **** are you doing to my sister!" roared Green Yoshi.

"This feels so gooood!" exclaimed Yellow Yoshi as she allowed Capt. Falcon to scratch her neck.

Green Yoshi ran up to Capt. Falcon and punched him into the water fountain. "Get away from my sister you creep!"

"What the hell was that for?!?" shouted Capt. Falcon.

"Don't treat my sister like a dog you fool!"

"Well so-_rry!_ Your sister seemed to enjoy it," snapped Capt. Falcon.

Capt. Falcon got out of the water fountain soaking wet. He drank his bottle of mystery liquid and walked through the castle gates grumbling some offensive words.

"You too!" shouted Green Yoshi who obviously heard Capt. Falcon, "are you alright sister?"

"Don't worry brother, I'm fine!" she closed her eyes and smiled at her brother.

Yellow Yoshi faced the water fountain and touched the cool water with her hands. She grabbed her shoe and was about to take it off until felt that she was being watch. She turned her head and saw Diddy Kong staring at her.

"What is it?" asked Yellow Yoshi.

"I've always wanted to see how your feet looks like," said Diddy Kong.

Suddenly, Diddy Kong slammed into the wall of a building, causing a huge crack to form behind Diddy Kong. He slid to the ground and collapsed. The crowd gasped.

Capt. Falcon slowly backed away from Yellow Yoshi, "man, your sister sure is tough."

"Yes, but she will never be good as Meta Knight!" exclaimed Jigglypuff as she walked out of the gates. Jigglypuff heard the loud crash and so she arrived at the water fountain to see what happened.

"Oh hell no! I am better than Meta Knight!" exclaimed Capt. Falcon.

"Oh that is impossible. I am the best brawler," interrupted Mario.

"I'm not even going to say anything," muttered FLUDD.

"Shut up FLUDD," grumbled Mario.

"But I didn't tease you," retorted FLUDD.

"Of course Meta Knight is stronger than me," said Yellow Yoshi, "I have little fighting skill. I just learned from watching many of the brawlers."

"Yeah, she totally got her skills from me," gloated Capt. Falcon.

"Obviously I am the best brawler," said Red all of a sudden.

"You don't even fight your own Brawl! Why should you get the credit!" yelled Mario.

"What is going on here?" asked Meta Knight as he landed in front of the bickering brawlers.

"I guess this was sort of my fault," said Jigglypuff, "I said that no one will be better than you. I couldn't help it! I am just so proud of you magnificent fighting skill, 'cause I know I won't be able to be like you." Jigglypuff lowered her head.

"Do not say that Jigglypuff. You can be a good brawler, it's all about the time and dedication. Did you think I became skilled overnight? But do not say that I am the best. There will always be someone better than the best," said Meta Knight.

"Maybe you are right. I should just work hard!"

Meta Knight smiled under his mask. "I've seen that you did that too the wall," said Meta Knight as he pointed to the cracked wall. Yellow Yoshi blushed from embarrassment.

"I only did it because Diddy Kong was being a pervert," said Yellow Yoshi.

"How am I being a pervert!" shouted Diddy Kong all of a sudden.

"I would like to see you strength first hand," said Meta Knight as he withdrew his sword.

"What the hell? Are you challenging my sister to a duel!?!" exclaimed Green Yoshi.

"Yes I am,"

"Oh no! She is not going to fight you!"

"Very well then," said Meta Knight as he placed his sword in its sheath.

"No, I don't mind. I want to see if I can fight," said Yellow Yoshi.

Green Yoshi thought for a moment. She _is_ growing up…" Alright sister, you can challenge him but you have to take this outside of this town."

Every Smashers gathered in the outskirts of Hyrule Kingdom. The castle could be seen from a distance, as they were surrounded by a large open field. The Smashers stood far away from Meta Knight and Yellow Yoshi, who were about to fight.

"This is going to be one epic battle," said Toony, "two Pure Hearts fighting against each other. Who is the strongest?"

"Will you shut you Toony, you're not the narrator!" scolded Link.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Meta Knight, "you can still reconsider."

"I am not going to give up that quick! I can fight you!" exclaimed Yellow Yoshi.

Meta Knight unsheathed his Galaxia and swung it.

"Let us proceed." Meta Knight wrapped himself in his cape and disappeared. Yellow Yoshi slowly backed away and looked in every direction for Meta Knight. Meta Knight reappeared directly in front of Yellow Yoshi and swung his Galaxia at her. Yellow Yoshi deftly dodged the attack, but Meta Knight immediately followed up with another attack. She dodged every single strike that Meta Knight attempted.

"You are very good at avoiding my attack. Strength and agility is a good combination, but you must also have control," said Meta Knight, "and that is what you lack of."

"_How do I attack Meta Knight?" _thought Yellow Yoshi, "_do I just punch him? Kick him? Throw an egg at him? What can I do to him? He has a sword. I have nothing!" _

Suddenly, Meta Knight jumped up and aimed his sword at Yellow Yoshi. Yellow Yoshi's eyes grew wide. "I give up!" she shouted. Yellow Yoshi dropped to the floor and covered her head. "You are too good. I don't know how to fight you."

Meta Knight withdrew his sword. "Is that so? You are very powerful and agile. You just need to develop a fighting style. Do you watch your brother fight? You can do what he does," suggested Meta Knight.

"Oh what the hell? I thought this was going to be an epic battle!" shouted Toony.

"I want you to practice so you can challenge me again. I hope to have a more 'exciting battle," said Meta Knight. He then turned his attention to the crowd of Smashers, "Jigglypuff I will be in my room reading a book. If you need me you can just come to our room and talk to me."

Jigglypuff nodded her head. "It's almost sundown so I will be up there soon!"

Meta Knight spread his wings and flew up in the air. He faced the castle and burst into speed. Before Meta Knight entered through the window, he looked at the group of Smashers which were now the size of a speck of dust.

The Smashers went back to the castle town and went upon their daily business. Yellow Yoshi sat by the water fountain and watched the Smashers. Donkey Kong and Mr. Game & Watch were the only one who entered the castle besides Meta Knight. Everyone else scattered to their own place. She saw Fox and Falco enter Telma's bar and heard Toony making some stupid bet on Lucas for god-knows-what-reason.

It seems that without Bowser Jr., she has nothing to do. After hearing Lucas run out of a building and some strange little girl run after him, Toony approached Yellow Yoshi.

"Is that what you're going to do for the rest of the day?" asked Toony.

"I have nothing better to do," replied Yellow Yoshi.

"Get away from me you creepy bug girl!" shouted Lucas.

"I saw you chicken out on Meta Knight. Not even I would chicken out on a battle against Meta Knight, even though he is one of the best fighter in the Smash Bros despite the fact that he is a new comer. Why did you chicken out?"

"I don't know how to fight. I know how to avoid attacks, but I don't know how to fight back," mumbled Yellow Yoshi.

"You're so strong and you can't fight. That is sad."

"I know, I know some basic move from watching my brother, but it's not enough. I can't do the things he do."

"You can't throw eggs, ground pound or those other crap that your brother does?"

"I know how to do those I just don't know when to use it. Besides I don't want to fight like my brother. If I want to be a brawler I have to have my unique style! Well, our Smash attack is very similar but that is because we're Yoshis."

"Same with me and Link, we have the same smash attack!"

"Toony! Help me!" shouted Lucas.

Lucas ran behind Toony and grasped his shoulders.

"Please refrain from touching me," warned Toony.

"I'm scared!" said Lucas trembling.

"Okay creeping little girl. Let this boy alone. Don't blame him for being such a wimp," explained Toony.

"I am not a wimp," muttered Lucas.

"You were too scared to hold a firefly. That is the definition of a wimp," retorted Toony.

The stars began to pop up from the darkening sky. The torches lit up and the townspeople and the Smashers were returning to their dwellings. Toony opened the gates and Yellow Yoshi followed behind. Yellow Yoshi walked into her room and saw her brother already lying on his bed. Bowser Jr.'s bed was empty. She turned off the lights and lied in her bed, but her eyes were open. She stared at the ceiling until her eyes closed and went to her own separate world.

--

"_You belong to me Meta Knight, through life and death," _

Meta Knight jumped up from his bed and breathed heavily. Luckily he did not wake Jigglypuff. She continued to snooze in her bed, by the fact that she is a heavy sleeper. Meta Knight crept toward the window and slowly opened to avoid making any type of sound. He flew out of the window and sat on the roof of one of the towers.

"You're awake too?" asked Yellow Yoshi who flew past Meta Knight.

"I had a nightmare," admitted Meta Knight, "it was Knightmare taunting me."

"Well, I'm used to waking up all of a sudden. For the past two days it was Lucas who woke up from a nightmare, but I guess that finally stopped. I'm surprised to see you have a nightmare."

"So you wake up whenever someone has a nightmare?"

"That what I think. I remember two days ago Lucas told me he had a nightmare when he saw a firefly land on his head and he ran out of a house. Early today, that is exactly what happened. Talk about irony huh?"

Meta Knight slightly chuckled. "I guess dreams do come true."

--

"Jigglypuff," whispered a voice.

Jigglypuff stirred but she made no response.

"Jigglypuff," whispered the voice again.

Jigglypuff opened her eyes and gasped to see that it was Knightmare who was in front of her.

"W-what are y-you doing here?" stammered Jigglypuff. She was in complete shock until she finally remember about the promise Knightmare had made. "So are you going to cure Meta Knight's curse?"

"That is why I'm here," said Knightmare. He took out a containing a clear liquid from his cloak and gave it to Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff stared at the vial. The liquid looked so familiar, yet she paid no mind because she was too excited to give it to Meta Knight.

"Thank you so much," whispered Jigglypuff even though she was getting ready to scream it out, but she knew she had to keep things quiet. She looked around the room and saw that Meta Knight was not on his bed. "I guess Meta Knight had one of his nightmare."

"In order for it to work, Meta Knight must be in a calm state,"

"But Meta Knight is always calm,"

"Oh no! The problem is that Meta Knight will not trust the vial. He may physically seem calm, but he may be disturbed mentally. In order for it to work, it is best to give it to Meta Knight without him knowing that it is the cure. Do you think he would trust something that is handed by me?"

"No," responded Jigglypuff.

"Exactly. Good luck at curing Meta Knight. I do not need him anymore. Good night." Knightmare disappeared into the darkness from whence he came.

Jigglypuff started at the vial and smiled. She jumped on her bed and placed the vial under her pillow. She closed her eyes, yet she had so much thought in her mind. She was finally going to get rid of Meta Knight's curse. She snuggled into her blanket and finally fell asleep within a matter of seconds.

--

All of the Smashers were gathered in the dining hall of the Hyrule Castle. Zelda set up a fancy buffet of breakfast for all of the Smashers. Everyone was drooling over their table, but they had to wait for Link to arrive because he overslept…again.

"I am so sorry guys!" exclaimed Link as he rushed into his table and picked up his fork and knife.

"NOW you can eat," announced Zelda.

All of the Smashers began to eat their food. Kirby opened his mouth and was about to inhale when Sword tapped Kirby's shoulders and shook his head. Kirby sighed. Kirby grabbed his knife and fork and tried to eat his cereal.

"That is not how you eat a cereal!" shouted Sword. Sword grabbed Kirby's utensils and replaced it with a spoon. "Now you can eat."

Kirby dipped his spoon in the cereal, but Kirby gave up and inhaled the entire bowl.

"You will never teach Kirby manners," said Blade.

"At least I tried," said Sword.

Meta Knight, who was the first to finish his meal, walked out of the dining room and went straight to his room. Jigglypuff soon followed behind. Once she arrived at her room, she spotted Meta Knight reading a book.

"Is this how you kill time?" asked Jigglypuff.

"It seems that way," said Meta Knight.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" offered Jigglypuff.

"Yes please,"

Jigglypuff waited until Meta Knight was completely distracted by his reading so she can grab the vial from her pillow. She casually walked out of her room and when she closed the door shut, she raced to the kitchen.

The kitchen was located around the dining room, so she had no trouble navigating around the castle. Once she arrived at the kitchen, he boiled the water and poured the vial into a cup. Once the water was boiled enough, she poured the water into the cup. Luckily the water looked unchanged so she added the tea bag and allowed the tea to add a brown color making it less suspicious.

She walked back to her room and placed the cup on a desk beside Meta Knight. Meta Knight saw the cup and smiled behind his mask.

"Thank you," said Meta Knight.

Once Meta Knight flipped a page, he grabbed his cup and drank from it. Jigglypuff smiled and tried to hold her excitement. Meta Knight looked at Jigglypuff and he began to cough violently.

Is this the effect of the potion? She only watched Meta Knight as he collapsed to the floor. Meta Knight coughed out blood and began to have difficulty breathing.

"J-Jigglypuff…what did you put in this?" gasped Meta Knight.

Jigglypuff looked at the vial and smelled it. The vial did not contain the potion, it contained liquid chlorine. She was tricked.

"I-I am so sorry Meta Knight!" shouted Jigglypuff. She ran up to Meta Knight and grabbed him, "I was such a fool. Knightmare told me it was the cure for your curse."

Meta Knight's eyes glowed red, but it quickly faded away, "I f-forgive you," gasped Meta Knight before he stopped breathing.

Jigglypuff's eyes grew wide. She fell for Knightmare's trap. If she wasn't so excited about the cure, she would have known it was liquid chlorine. She felt like such an idiot and knew she would pay for that.

"Help!" shouted Jigglypuff.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

OMG a cliff hanger!

Hope you enjoy this chapter! Since I am finally on my summer vacation I hope I can update more quickly!! ^_^ Keep up the review people!!


	17. Chapter 17: Betrayal

I will start to take my time on each chapter because I really want to work on my details. This was another rewritten chapter! Hope you enjoy the story! ^_^

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16: A New Plan

The villains were gathered in the damage living room of Bowser's castle, yet again. The villains were merely having small talk, while Bowser Jr. was seated next to King Dedede. The only one missing in this scenario is Knightmare.

"I have returned," announced Knightmare as he entered the unusually quiet living room. He held his cape wrapped around him and stood by the door. He was holding back a sneer.

"So what did you do this time?" asked Wolf.

"Well, I managed to-" added Knightmare until Shadow Queen elbowed him and pointed to Bowser Jr.

"Oh," gasped Knightmare.

"What did you do?" asked Bowser Jr.

Despite the fact that Bowser Jr. had been hanging out with the good guys, Bowser Jr. always had a fascination for villains. It's not that he wanted to be a villain, but he is always curious about what they are up too.

"Don't worry about it Bowser Jr.," reassured Shadow Queen, "it's nothing much."

"What do you mean it's nothing much?!? You guys are always up to something!" shouted Bowser Jr. who was now standing up on the couch. "So when is my dad coming?"

All of the villains remained silent, until Ganondorf volunteered to speak up. "Your dad went to do some errands.

Bowser Jr. merely blinked. He still had no clue what was going on. It's not typical for him to be with the villains. Normally, his father would tell him to stay away from the villains. Today must have been an exception, because the villains are now his babysitters.

"What are we gonna do?" whispered King Dedede.

"Do what?" asked Bowser Jr.

"This is none of your business!" roared King Dedede.

"Don't be rude to him," hissed Shadow Queen.

King Dedede crossed his arms and pouted. Bowser Jr. smiled at King Dedede and King Dedede looked away.

"Well, this is getting boring," said Bowser Jr. before a loud yawn was heard from him. Bowser Jr. got up from his seat and walked away.

"It's about time the kid leaves," grumbled Knightmare.

"You can't blame the kid for having a fascination for villains," said Shadow Queen, "so anyways, it seem that the first part of our plan is almost accomplished. Knightmare managed to trick Jigglypuff into poisoning Meta Knight, but Jigglypuff is going to suffer the consequence."

"Yes, but this will also lead us into our 'phase two of our plan," added Knightmare, "Bowser told us that his son never stopped talking about Meta Knight after the Smash tournament."

"Bowser Jr. will be crying for Meta Knight when he finds out that Meta Knight will no longer be in this earth!" interrupted King Dedede.

"That is how we're going to unleash the Chaos Heart, by getting to Bowser Jr's soft side and Knightmare will be able to handle the rest," said Ganondorf.

"I will take Bowser Jr. to the hospital so he can see Meta Knight," said Shadow Queen.

"Yep, we finally got rid of Meta Knight and it's now time to get rid of his allies," said Knightmare.

--

"What happened!" shouted Link as he burst into Jigglypuff's room. His mouth was covered in toothpaste an he held a toothbrush in his hands.

A toilet flush could be heard from across the room. Mario rushed into the room and gasped at the sight of Meta Knight.

"Mamma mia!" cried out Mario, "what happened?"

"Man, do you take FLUDD to the bathroom with you?" asked Link.

Mario looked over his shoulder and noticed that FLUDD was on his back.

"I always forget that FLUDD is on my back," muttered Mario.

"And you call me stupid," said FLUDD.

"This is no times for jokes! Meta Knight needs medical attention!" roared Jigglypuff.

Mario grabbed his phone and dialed the emergency number. Mario nodded his head and then he dialed another number on his phone.

"Master Hand, we have an emergency with a Smasher," said Mario.

"I will be on my way," said Master Hand.

"You can turn off the phone," said Master Hand to a Noki who held his phone for him. Master Hand and Crazy Hand were sunbathing in Gelato Beach in Isle Delfino.

"Do we have to go?" whined Crazy Hand.

"I care about the Smasher, now let's go," said Master Hand.

Link carried Meta Knight out of the castle, and waited for the Helicopter to drop in front of the castle. Once the helicopter touched the ground, the medics rushed out of the copter and took Meta Knight out of Link's hand.

"I'm coming!" said Jigglypuff to the medic.

"We're coming too!" shouted Sword and Blade in unison. They rushed into the helicopter and the helicopter immediately took flight.

"I do hope Meta Knight is alright," mumbled Link.

Link spat on the ground.

"Dang I forgot I had toothpaste in my mouth," said Link disgusted.

Once Link entered the castle, all of the Smashers were gathered into the front room. Mario stood in the center, hoping to grab everyone's attention.

"Okay everyone, we seemto be in a tragedy here," said Mario causing silence among the Smashers. "We are at a risk of losing Meta Knight."

All of the Smashers gasped.

"What!" shrieked Yellow Yoshi, "b-but how?!?"

"I don't know Yellow Yoshi. Jigglypuff found Meta Knight lying on the ground. We should have asked her what happened before she went on the helicopter," said Mario.

"Don't you think it's strange that Meta Knight was the one who poisoned himself," said Master Hand.

Everyone was surprised by Master Hand's sudden appearance. Master Hand and Crazy Hand floated to Mario, and they were now the center of attention.

"I know Meta Knight is not suicidal, so this may call for a murder case," said Master Hand.

"We get to solve a mystery!" shouted Link in excitement.

"Yes Link, yes we do,"

"I've always wanted to be a detective! Here comes detective Link for his first mystery case. June 20, it's a Saturday morning and the body of Meta Knight was discovered-"

"Oh will you shut up Link!" roared Falco.

"Well, I can guess you guys can partake your daily business. Crazy Hand and I will go the hospital in the Mushroom Kingdom. I do hope Meta Knight can make it." Said Master Hand.

"Master Hand, can I come with you?" asked Yellow Yoshi.

"Well, you have to ask your brother."

"You can go sister since it is Master Hand you are going with," said Green Yoshi.

"Thanks!"

Yellow Yoshi spread her wings and followed Master Hand and Crazy Hand out the door. The Smasher decided to split up and go into their daily business as it nothing had happen. The only exception was Toony, who began his interrogations on a randomly selected Smasher.

"So Diddy Kong, where have you been on the morning of June 18?" asked Toony.

"Today is Saturday," said Diddy Kong.

"That has nothing to do with the question! Now answer me!" roared Toony.

"I was i-in,"

"You're stuttering! So you must be guilty!" shouted Toony.

"The boy is only nervous Toony, just leave him alone!" yelled Link, who just came out of his room to rinse the toothpaste off of his mouth.

"You win this time," muttered Toony.

Link, who also volunteered to help in the mystery case, walked into Meta Knight room to search for any clues. Toony followed Link behind. Link looked at the chair, which Jigglypuff claimed that Meta Knight was sitting on, and then he saw the tea cup. Link sniffed the tea cup and quickly identified it as liquid chlorine.

"Toony, check this out; the poison was in the tea cup. I am getting a very strange feeling. I heard Jigglypuff making some tea after dinner, do you think she?" asked Link assming that Toony understood his trail of thoughts.

"Toony stood in disbelief. He looked at the tea cup and was able to smell the aroma of the tea with a hint of chlorine. Jigglypuff was the only one in Meta Knight's room after dinner. The evidence was strong. Was Jigglypuff the one who poisoned Meta Knight? Toony was in a state of utter confusion.

"I just hope Meta Knight will live," muttered Link.

Link walked out of the room, with Toony following him behind. They remained quiet about their findings. They evidence was too unbearable. Jigglypuff loved Meta Knight too much to be considered a suspect. Link walked into his room, which hee was forced to share with Toony simply because they cousins.

--

Many of the medical staff rushed into the hospital emergency room. Jigglypuff , Sword and Blade remained in the waiting room as they watched the medical staff run in and out off Meta Knight's room. Jigglypuff looked at the floor, overwhelmed with the prospect of losing Meta Knight. A tear dropped out of Jigglypuff's eye.

"Jigglypuff, you are not the only one worried. Try to remain strong. I'm sure that is what Meta Knight would want from you," reassured Blade.

Sword merely nodded in agreement. He remained very quiet ever since they were seated in the waiting room. A few other people were also in the waiting, yet they were very silent. There was something about the air around the waiting and even the hospital. No one felt happiness, but no one felt sadness either. Everyone had a blank expression on their face, even the doctors.

It felt as if everyone's emotion had died this very day.

--

_Meta Knight, your life is over. You are gone from the face of this universe!_

"_N-no, I shall not end this way…"_

_--_

"Jigglypuff remained emotionless. Everyone remained emotionless. The doctor turned on the television in the waiting room and walked back into the emergency room.

"Jiggglypuff, said a doctor before he entered the room, "we can't do anything about Meta Knight's condition. His body is too damaged, we are trying out utmost best but we feel that his passing will be inevitable."

Jigglypuff made no response. The doctor turned on the television, realizing the tension among them, and walked away.

"Good day Jigglypuff. I am sorry about what happened. I assure you, you are not the only one feeling this pain of losing someone," said Master Hand as he stood by Jigglypuff's side.

Even Crazy Hand was not his crazy self today. He merely stood by the television and gazed at the colorful glass. Jigglypuff looked at the clock, which stood above the television. Only 5 minutes had passed since they arrived at the hospital.

"Hi Jigglypuff!" greeted Yellow Yoshi, the only sign of happiness in the entire building.

"Hello," greeted Jigglypuff.

"Where is Meta Knight?" asked Yellow Yoshi.

"He is in that room, but we are not allowed to enter until they are finished with the treatment. They say that they can't do anything about Meta Knight's condition."

"Awww, don't say that. Meta Knight will live. He's too strong to die from such ridiculous thing! I'm sure Meta Knight had been through worse in his life! Didn't he say he fought in a war?"

"But the doctor said-"

"And you will give up that easily! Jigglypuff I am so shocked! Never give up hope even in the bleakest situation!" shouted Yellow Yoshi.

"Maybe you're right. I care about Meta Knight, I do believe. Thanks Yellow Yoshi,"

Yellow Yoshi smiled back.

"You are allowed to enter the room," said nurse who walked out of the room where Meta Knight was in.

--

"_Is this how I was meant to end? Just when I finally found someone caring people. Just when I found someone close to family. Just when I found someone that I love…"_

_--_

Everyone walked/floated into the room, while the nurse was kind enough to hold the door open for them. Jigglypuff grabbed a chair and sat next to Meta Knight. She looked at Meta Knight's colorless eyes.

"Bowser Jr.!" shouted Yellow Yoshi all of a sudden.

She ran up to Bowser Jr. and hugged him very tightly. Bowser Jr. made no reaction. He simply walked to Meta Knight's bed and cried.

"Okay, this is getting a bit awkward. I thought Jigglypuff would be the one sobbing by Meta Knight, but she is acting like Meta Knight instead. She has no emotion!" exclaimed Crazy hand who finally revealed that he continue to remain his crazy self.

Jigglypuff burst into tears.

"Meta Knight is NOT dead!" shouted Yellow Yoshi, who tried to hold back a tear.

"Someone's under denial," sang Crazy Hand.

"Shut up!" roared Bowser Jr.

The room became quiet all of a sudden. Bowser Jr. took a glimpse of Meta Knight and he glared at Jigglypuff.

"Jigglypuff, you poisoned Meta Knight. Shadow Queen told me!" roared Bowser Jr.

Jigglypuff's eyes grew wide and she fought back the tears that tried to come out of her eyes.

"Shadow Queen is a liar!" shouted Jigglypuff.

"How could you do such a thing Jigglypuff? Meta Knight did NOT deserve this! It was your fault, YOUR FAULT!" Bowser Jr.'s shouting could be heard around all over the hospital.

"B-but," that was all Jigglypuff could say. There was no way Bowser Jr. would believe her since it seems that this was all planned by Knightmare and the villains.

Suddenly, Bowser Jr. ran up to Jigglypuff and slammed her to the wall. A large crack formed on the wall behind her and Bowser Jr. ran away.

"What are you doing?!?" shouted Yellow Yoshi.

She ran out of the room and began to chase down Bowser Jr. Jigglypuff rubbed her head and everyone in the room gave Jigglypuff a suspicious look. Jigglypuff became very nervous.

"So Jigglypuff, care to tell me exactly _how _Meta Knight became poisoned?" asked Master Hand.

"Knightmare tricked me by say that the chlorine was the cure to Meta Knight's curse. I was too excited to even smell the thing because I didn't knew until after Meta Knight drank it that the potion was actually poisonous," explained Jigglypuff.

"So you trust Knightmare," said Master Hand.

"I'm sorry, I was so desperate," mumbled Jigglypuff.

"Jigglypuff, this kind of action can cause you to be kicked out of the Super Smash Bros. and you do not what that to happen, do you?"

"No. I'm really sorry."

"Jigglypuff, I don't know what to say. Even if it was an accident, under the law, this crime was considered your fault until you prove to me that Knightmare tricked you or if Meta Knight forgives you, but the second option seems out of hand because of Meta Knight's condition.

--

Yellow Yoshi slammed the door open and saw Bowser Jr. standing by Shadow Queen's side. She took a step back, afraid that Shadow Queen will cause her harm.

"Do not worry my dear, I am only here to pick up Bowser Jr. I heard about what happened to Meta Knight so I decided to take Bowser Jr. here so he could see his little friend," said Shadow Queen, who was hiding an evil grin.

"I know you are up to something," muttered Yellow Yoshi, "come here Bowser Jr., stay away from Shadow Queen!"

"No, I want to go," said Bowser Jr. in such an evil tone that it made Yellow Yoshi shiver in fear.

"Get away from her Bowser Jr.!" shouted Bowser all of a sudden.

He was riding in his clown copter, with Kamek by his side. The clown copter rushed toward Shadow Queen, but she disappeared with his son.

"Bowser, we got to do something!" sobbed Yellow Yoshi, "they are planning something terrible. I know they are!"

"Yes, they found out that my son is a Pure Heart," said Bowser, lowering his head.

"B-but how,"

"It was my fault," admitted Jigglypuff, who overheard their conversation. She walked up to Yellow Yoshi and handed her a torn up paper. "I read this letter out of curiosity and I found out about Bowser Jr. I promised Knightmare to help him find the Chaos Heart so he could cure Meta Knight."

Jigglypuff lowered her head, fighting back the tears. Yellow Yoshi looked at the letter and crumbled it. "How could you."

"Jigglypuff, so this is undeniable proof that this was all of your fault. Bowser Jr.'s capture, Meta Knight's condition, and what other thing the villains achieved. Jigglypuff the proof is undeniable, you killed Meta Knight and you helped the villains." Said Master Hand, "I'm sorry Jigglypuff, you are kicked off the Super Smash Bros. I will arrange an immediate flight back to your home planet. You cannot participate in this activity. I'm sorry Jigglypuff, but you helped the villains. I cannot tolerate that."

Jigglypuff could have sworn she heard laughter from a distance. Did they wanted her to leave?

--

Inside the emergency room, Meta Knight's eyes flickered red.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At last! The plot line is starting to take into action. Okay, the villains' plan took a lot of planning and careful thinking. Every little detail mentioned in this chapter is a part of their plan. When villains work together, they can come up with amazing strategy!

Well, the next few chapters will be a lot of fun! Everyone that goes wrong will have to deal with the villains' plot, except for Link's mishaps. That is just plain his fault.

Woot, just like "The Heartless" the later chapters are so fun to write! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I hope to do a quick update 'cause I'm lovin' it! ^^


	18. Chapter 18: Flying Lessons

**Author's Note**: Yes! I finally managed another quick update. Summer vacation is the best; that is until your parents keep nagging to you about going to driving school. Well, it's only about 2 hours a day. -_-; Anyways, this fic may exceed the 25 chapters I planned. I guess that should be a good thing since most of you guys are loving this fic.

This is another laid back chapter and it's about time Sword and Blade make an appearance for a whole chapter!^^ Mainly because I want to laugh myself out before Mind Seeker updates her novel. ^^ [braces for the suspense].

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 18: Flying Lessons

[you saw the chapter title coming..sort of. LOL]

Jigglypuff was inside her room, packing her stuff into her suitcase. Even though Meta Knight was always silently reading a book when they were together, the air felt like it was missing something. Possibly the sound of the occasional page turn? Or the sound of Meta Knight sipping some kind of drink? Or maybe her heart just felt alone now that they are separating for good.

Jigglypuff finished packing all of her stuff, but she was forbidden to communicate with any of the Smashers. She looked at the clock, which barely struck 2 p.m. It was too early for her to go to bed and get the day over with. The clock's ticking was annoying to Jigglypuff's ear, as if time was mocking her. After hearing dozens of ticking, she would glimpse at the clock and barely one minute would pass by. Master Hand _did _arranged to flight back to her home planet tomorrow morning. Maybe she was supposed to take advantage of the ample time so she could say goodbye to her friends, if only she was allowed to communicate with them.

Jigglypuff grabbed the remote controller and turned on the television, but there was no signal. She turned off the television and lied on her bed.

"I see that you're bored," said Sword all of a sudden.

Jigglypuff jumped up from the surprised and glared at Sword and Blade.

"I can't talk to anyone," whispered Jigglypuff angrily.

"No, Master Hand said that you can't talk to any Smasher and we're not Smashers," said Blade.

"Anyways, we know you must be bored and trying to kill some time before you leave. We just want to say that we're gonna miss a lot. Any friend of Meta Knight is a friend of mind, don't take it the wrong way," said Sword.

Jigglypuff giggled. "Oh I understand, I can't believe this is happening to me. I know this had something to do with the villains."

"Jigglypuff, you can still see Meta Knight after this whole vacation is over. He has the Halberd," reassured Blade.

"Yeah, but this was so unexpecting,"

"I know, but don't worry about it. So Jigglypuff since are so desperate about killing time, why don't you come with us to check on the Halberd back in the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"Thanks Blade, I would love to go with you guys."

Sword opened the door, allowing Jigglypuff and Blade to exit. Before they had a chance to walk out of the castle, Yellow Yoshi rushed to them.

"Where are you going?" asked Yellow Yoshi.

"Oh, we're going to the Mushroom Kingdom to check on the Halberd," said Sword, "you can come with us if you like."

"Okay!" squealed Yellow Yoshi.

Once they exited the castle town, a small car stood in front of the bridge. Sword sat on the driver's seat, while Yellow Yoshi and Jigglypuff had to sit in the back. Blade entered the car last since he had to check on the condition of the red car.

"Didn't you guys have a station wagon?" asked Jigglypuff.

"Oh we traded that crap for this sports car!" exclaimed Blade.

"We need a car that will take us to the Mushroom Kingdom ASAP," said Sword.

The car burst into speed. Jigglypuff struggled to put on her seat belt, since the car was moving too fast. Yellow Yoshi merely looked out the window, enjoying the fast moving scenery.

"Yellow Yoshi, pleas put on your seat belt," ordered Blade.

"I'm sorry," muttered Yellow Yoshi, but she realized the extreme speed made it impossible for her to move.

"Hey, aren't you guys going above the speed limit?" complained Jigglypuff.

"What? Did you think 150 miles per hour was below the speed limit?" retorted Blade.

Jigglypuff remained silent. It was obvious that they were in a hurry. After an hour of enduring adrenaline, they finally arrived at the castle town of the Mushroom Kingdom. They drove straight to the airport and parked in an empty lot, since the airport was unusually full today.

The went into the airport and spoke with the front desk. The Toad in the front desk nodded his head and called the security.

"Don't worry Jigglypuff, they are just going to escort us," said Blade in case she thought wrong.

They followed the security Toad through the security check point and they walked into an airplane garage and saw the magnificent Halberd which took up the entire space. The bottom door opened, allowing them to enter the Halberd.

"It's been over a year since I've seen the Halberd," said Yellow Yoshi as she stared at the long hallway of the Halberd.

"It's hasn't changed one bit," said Blade.

They entered the elevator and went straight up to the control deck. This was the same exact place where Yellow Yoshi and Bowser Jr. met Meta Knight. Yellow Yoshi walked up to the steering wheel and gazed at its magnificence.

"Yep, that is what controls the entire ships movement, but it's a lot more complex than you think. Well have to calculate the ships coordinate, set the proper amount of fuel and thrust. It's not easy controlling a ship this big," said Blade as he walked up to Yellow Yoshi.

"My mommy told me that she rode a space ship before when she went to rescue baby Luigi the second time," said Yellow Yoshi, "but I don't know if it's the same."

"Well then would you like to learn to drive a ship?" offered Sword.

"Oh Yellow Yoshi, this is a wonderful opportunity. I think you should try to learn," said Jigglypuff.

"Okay," muttered Yellow Yoshi.

"Well driving a big ship is like driving a small ship, but it's best to start out small. Let's go to the emergency room," said Blade.

"That is where we have the emergency plane in case something happens to the Halberd," explained Sword.

They all exited the control deck through the elevator. After walking through the long hallways of the Halberd, they came across a door marked "emergency exit."

"Well, Blade, Meta Knight and I all know how the steer a ship because we all take turns piloting the ship when we travel long distances, but it's also good to know what to do when this ship is in danger," explained Sword.

They entered the ship and a small ship, very similar to the Arwing, stood in the middle of the small garage.

"Hop on the ship, I will guide you," said Sword.

Sword took out a key and pressed a button, causing the door the flip open. Yellow Yoshi entered the pilot's seat, while Sword sat behind.

"I remember when I first had my piloting lesson," mumbled Sword.

"_Sword that is the emergency exit button!" shouted Meta Knight._

_Meta Knight was ejected out of his seat._

"_Sorry!" hollered Sword, "thank goodness Meta Knight can fly." _

"Good times," muttered Sword, "god, I hope she isn't that way."

"Are you seriously going to take her to the sky!" shouted Jigglypuff, "I thought you were just going to let her sit in the pilot's seat!"

"Hey, I think it would be nice to have her be the first Yoshi to pilot a ship. No wait, didn't her mother pilot a ship before?"

"Just be careful!"

"Okay, just turn on the engine and you will drive this like a car," instructed Sword.

"I can't drive a car," complained Yellow Yoshi.

"This is going to be tougher than I thought," muttered Sword to himself, "just listen to me, pull this handle down and that will cause the plane to move. Use the steering wheel in front of you to turn."

Blade pressed a red button on the wall, opening the garage the door. He ran out of the Halberd and pressed another button which opened the airport garage.

"I can't believe they are doing it," muttered Jigglypuff.

Jigglypuff and Blade walked out of the Halberd and watched Yellow Yoshi trying the steer the plane. At first, she almost crashed into another plane, but after an hour of steering, she now had full control.

"I still don't see how's this going to come in handy," said Jigglypuff.

"Oh trust me Jigglypuff, this will be very useful for her. I don't know how, but it's nice to learn to fly a plane. I don't mind teaching you," said Blade.

"Oh, no thanks! I'm fine!" blurted Jigglypuff as she shook her head.

The plane stopped in front of Jigglypuff and Blade.

"I think we're ready for take-off!" shouted Sword.

"Are you kidding me?" gasped Jigglypuff.

"But Jigglypuff, this is so much fun!" shouted Yellow Yoshi.

Yellow Yoshi steered the plane into the runway. Jigglypuff watched as the plane burst into speed and flew up into the air.

"Whoa," gasped Jigglypuff.

--

Meta Knight rose from his bed and looked in a mirror.

"W-what happened to me?" gasped Meta Knight.

His eyes were glowing a menacing red. He became what he feared most: the monster of his dream. Meta Knight tried to walk back to his bed, hoping that it remained a dream, but he couldn't move a muscle.

"I can't believe such an adorable creature like you could have such power. Well it's not like the other one is powerful too," said a shockingly familiar voice.

The voice stung his ear. The voice….it belonged to Tabuu.

"Yep, you are dead Meta Knight. You are just watching me take over your body. Good bye Meta Knight."

The world around Meta Knight turned dark.

--

The plane finally landed on the airstrip. Yellow Yoshi and Sword jumped off the plane and joined Jigglypuff and Blade.

"I think we should go home by plane. What do you say Yellow Yoshi?" suggested Sword.

"Okay!" cheered Yellow Yoshi.

"Man, I am such a better teacher than Meta Knight," muttered Sword.

"No, you were just a terrible learner," retorted Blade.

"Look man, let's just get on the damn plane so we can get back to the castle before Master Hand suspects Jigglypuff."

"Good idea."

"Jigglypuff you want to ride with me!" exclaimed Yellow Yoshi.

"Oh, I'm not sure," said Jigglypuff with worry.

"Don't worry Jigglypuff, that girl has a talent for piloting," said Sword who nearly became teary-eyed. He was definitely proud of her accomplishment and also the fact that he was able to teach someone to fly.

"Hi guys!" shouted Link all of a sudden.

"What the hell are you doing here?!?" roared Blade.

"I am here to pick up a package for Toony. His grandmother sent it to him. His grandmother sends dozens of underwear, but don't tell Toony I said that." Whispered Link.

"I guess I know how I'm gonna blackmail you if you ever scare me like that again!" roared Blade.

"Well sorry. I couldn't say hi to you guys. I almost forgot... I am NOT saying this to Jigglypuff. Meta Knight escaped the hospital."

"What!" shrieked Jigglypuff.

"I wasn't talking to you!" roared Link.

"But you said that you weren't talking to me," muttered Jigglypuff.

"I said shut up to 'Blade.' Oh thanks a lot, you just gave me away!"

"I'm confused."

"So am I."

"Let's go back to the castle," whined Yellow Yoshi who wanted to pilot the plane again.

"Fine I'll ride with you, but if you're about to crash…"

Yellow Yoshi was completely ignoring Jigglypuff's rant since she was busy preparing for another take-off.

"You heard me?" snapped Jigglypuff.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that," admitted Yellow Yoshi, "just get on the plane and put on your seat belt!"

"Why do Meta Knight befriend the craziest people?" mumbled Jigglypuff as she sat on the back seat of the plane.

--

"Okay guys are you ready?" asked Toony to everyone who was hiding behind random objects.

"Yes we are, Link should be getting out of the room any second now," whispered Ness.

"Are you sure we should do this?" asked Lucas.

"Don't be such a pussy Ness. This is going to be fun. Bowser Jr. taught this trick to me," said Toony.

"Red did you finished adding liquid soap on the stair cases?" asked Toony.

"Yep, and I almost slipped on it," said Red.

Suddenly, they heard a semi-high pitched cry and a loud thump from below the stairs. Everyone who was hiding walked over to the stairs and saw that it was Green Yoshi who fell down the stairs and land on red paint.

"Uh oh,"

"I will get you you darn kids!" roared Green Yoshi.

"Run away!" screamed Toony.

All of the kids began to run across the hall. Capt. Falcon was out on the hallway when Toony slammed into him. Toony quickly got up and continue running.

"You bastard, you made me spill my coffee!" roared Capt. Falcon.

Capt. Falcon began to join the chase for the trouble makers.

"Sorrrrry!" shouted Toony as he and the other kids were running at top speed.

"What is going on?" said Mario as he opened the door.

Mario saw a Green Yoshi, or more precisely a red painted Yoshi, running across the hall. Then he saw a coffee stained Capt. Falcon who was also running across the hallway.

"I guess Mario is not the only idiot in this place," said FLUDD.

"You mean Capt. Falcon?" asked Mario.

"No, his IQ is doubled that of yours," said FLUDD.

"Will you ever stop with the insults?"

"No, but Toony's stupidity will eventually cause the entire Smasher to chase him down."

After waiting 15 minutes by the door, Mario saw Toony run past him..again. This time, an entire group of Smashers were chasing him down.

"You ripped my cape!" roared Ike.

"Hey Mario," greeted Sword.

"What's up?" greeted Mario.

"I went to go check on the Halberd and I gave Yellow Yoshi some flying lessons. She is a very fast learner."

"Well, her mother did pilot a spaceship before. It's probably in her blood."

"Toony! I got your box of underwear!" shouted Link.

Link then dropped the box and closed his mouth after realizing that he said it next to Mario and possiby some other Smasher around the area.

"Don't worry, most of the Smashers are chasing Toony down the hall anyways. My mouth is seal," reassured Mario.

'Thanks, well I might as well put it in our room. See ya Mario!"

Link walked into his room and heard some heavy breathing.

"What are you doing under the bed Toony?" asked Link.

"Shut up, I'm hiding from the Smashers," whispered Link.

The rest of the day remained pretty much eventless, except that the Smashers continued to look for Toony. That searching was eventually a failure after Zelda announced that it was dinner time. Toony remained hidden under the bed, not knowing that dinner had started.

--

"I can't believe this is working!" exclaimed King Dedede.

"You know, it feels weird having Meta Knight in the living room since he is one of the good guys," added King Dedede.

King Dedede took a glimpse at Meta Knight and shuddered.

"I think it's time for us to take down the Mushroom Kingdom," said Shadow Queen, "you know, as a way to intimidate the Smashers."

"Now we are into our phase two of your plan, take down the Smashers. Those fools cannot defeat us!" exclaimed Knightmare.

--

"We got to tell Mario and the Smashers," said Bowser as he looked into Kamek's crystal ball.

Suddenly, Bowser received a phone call.

"Hello?"

"It's me Sword and the training was successful, but I didn't tell Yellow Yoshi about the plan yet."

"Tell her in the morning, but I have some terrible news: the villains are planning to attack tomorrow so warn the Smashers. They need to be prepared."

"I understand, I hope the Smasher can hold on."

"Meta Knight is already with the Villains and my son also. I don't know how to stop my son, but Meta Knight is much easier to get to since it is only a curse."

"I understand. Well, I will warn the Smashers. I guess we will have to rush her."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed the story. Yep, Sword, Blade, Bowser and Kamek were planning behind everyone's back. The good guys are finally making their move! Hmm, Meta Knight was barely in this chapter. That will soon change. ;D

Here is some background information: Yellow Yoshi's mother is one of the Yoshis who helped Mario when he was a baby. For my Yoshi fic reader [you know who I am talking to!]: Yellow Yoshi's mother is Sirius. If you ever played Yoshi's Island DS, in World 5-4 her mother rides a space ship. Well, it ain't a plane but it's close enough. XD That was a reference to Yoshi's Island DS just in case some of you never played the game. ;D Hey, you can't play all of the video games in the world.

I'm sorry Haninator and Starlightjuliet and other currents readers of my Yoshi fic: Sirius died young. T_T Shocking, but it's a part of THIS storyline, not the other! I will actually go deeper into that later on. ;D Hey, I do make references to "Return to Home" on my Yoshi fic too. Yep, this is a sick attempt to exceed 3,000 words. XD

I hope to make another quick update because things are getting really excited. ^^


	19. Chapter 19: Return to Home

**Author's Note:** Well, I am so happy that I am updating so quickly. This is sort of the turning point of the fic, in a bad way. ;D I hope you enjoy this chapter! Well, the weekend is near so don't hope for an update until Monday. Sorry folks, you can pray REALLY hard, but my weekend is screwed. Well, I will try to start typing…[*sigh*]

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 19: Return to Home

Jigglypuff woke up under the intense sunlight that escaped through the window. She slowly rose from her bed and walked up to the window to tie the curtains back to allow more sunlight to enter the room. She grabbed her suitcase and placed it next to the door.

After doing her daily hygienic stuff, she grabbed her suitcase and walked out of the door. Master Hand and Crazy Hand stood by the exit door and greeted her.

"You have everything you need?" asked Master Hand.

"Yes," replied Jigglypuff.

Behind Jigglypuff, all of the Smashers gathered to wave goodbye to Jigglypuff. Even though they were not allowed to communicate with her, their presence was enough to tell Jigglypuff that she will be missed.

Jigglypuff walked out of the door and a small aircraft waited for her. She entered the plane and placed her suit case in the back along with some other random stuff that she did not recognize. She sat on her seat and waited for the plane to take off.

"Goodbye Jigglypuff. I admit, I had such a great time with you. You were always the one planning the special events for the Smashers. I will miss you, but rules are rules. They cannot be broken," said Master Hand.

"Bye Jigglypuff!" shouted Crazy Hand.

A tear escaped from Jigglypuff's as the plane took flight. She was finally leaving the Smashers for good.

Jigglypuff gazed at the small window to see the group of Smashers waving to her. Jigglypuff waved back through the tiny window. She couldn't believe that she was going to leave. She wanted to burst into tears, but she promised that she would remain strong, for Meta Knight's sake. At least she had Meta Knight's phone number, so they will be able to communicate with each other.

Jigglypuff smiled. She may not be a Smasher anymore, but she can still see Meta Knight. Jigglypuff looked at the window and saw that they were approaching the Mushroom Kingdom Airport. The plane landed on the airstrip and parked next to what seems like a spaceship.

Jigglypuff exited the aircraft and walked into the ship. The baggage was already being moved to the ship, so Jigglypuff just sat in her seat and wait for the ship to take off. She heard a loud thud from the back of the ship.

"Sorry mam, I didn't realize how light this box was since it looked so heavy," said one of the baggage carrier.

"Don't worry about, I have nothing fragile," reassured Jigglypuff, who was not really paying attention.

Once the baggage carrier exited the ship, the doors closed and the ship began to move. There were few other people in the ship. It was almost like a real airplane, except more cramped and the engines were very loud.

She braced herself for the take off. It rose like a normal plane, until she could see the atmosphere getting darker and the clouds getting smaller. She peered through the window to gaze at the planet that she is now leaving. Jigglypuff lied on her seat and watched the television that was in front of her.

The only benefit she had was that she was given first class.

--

"I win!" shouted Blade.

A loud commotion could be heard from Link's room and Blade was on of those guys making the loud noise. He, Sword, and Link were playing Mario Kart on the Nintendo Wii. They were screaming, shouting, and cursing out loud at each other, before the race was won by Blade.

"Mario, you suck ass in racing!" complained Link, when Mario entered the room to nag about the commotion.

"No I do not, you are just a terrible racer," retorted Mario.

Link was playing as Mario, while Sword played as Yoshi, and Blade played as Diddy Kong in the game. They were now concentrated in the race since Sword started a new race in VS mode.

"I am being serious! Please stop the noise. It is like 5 in the ****ing morning!" grumbled Mario.

"What are you talking about Mario? It's 10 a.m.," said Link.

Mario looked at the clock, which hung above the television. The clock just struck 10:01.

"You are indeed stupid," said FLUDD.

"One day, I am going to throw you off the cliff and I will NOT regret it!" threatened Mario.

"Hey guys, wat'cha doin'?" asked Green Yoshi as he entered the room.

"Oh my goodness, then I missed breakfast!" exclaimed Mario all of a sudden.

"Yeah, and Jigglypuff left the Super Smash Bros. for good," said Link.

"Oh dear, I guessed I must have overslept today. Well, I will go get some breakfast. See you guys later!"

Once Mario ran out of the room, Green Yoshi joined the game and chose to race with Baby Mario. Once the race started, everyone began to curse at each other as they steered the wheel as if they were in a car crashing frenzy.

"Hello...ack! Green Yoshi!" said Toony who at first came in to greet everyone until he saw Green Yoshi, glaring at him.

"Look, I am sorry for embarrassing you like that, but Bowser Jr. taught me that prank and I was supposed to do it on Link, but Red gave me the wrong room number! I didn't know I was going to get you," explained Toony.

"First of all, we have the same room Toony," said Link.

" And I was in the bathroom for 5 hours trying to remove the damn paint!" roared Green Yoshi, "you owe me big time Toony!"

"I said I was sorry," sobbed Toony.

Green Yoshi looked at Toony and he couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "Fine I will forgive you Toony, but if you do something stupid like that ever again, I guarantee you will be dead the next day."

"Hey guys, do you think Jigglypuff deserve to be kicked off?" asked Sword all of a sudden.

"Jigglypuff does not deserve to be kicked off!" shouted Link, "look, Jigglypuff is the nicest person you can ever imagine. Jigglypuff was desperate to help Meta Knight, but the villains took advantage of her. You know, some of the villains ARE Smashers so they know the rules! I think this was a plan!"

"I wish I can agree with you Link, but I gotta go with the evidence," said Green Yoshi.

"I believe in you Link," said Sword, "the villains are cunning. Look, the Shadow Queen transformed into Yellow Yoshi's mother so she can get to her! I admit, when I heard that the Shadow Queen pretended to be her mother, I was in complete shock. Not because that she became her mother, but because that plan was amazing."

"I agree with Sword. Those villains are getting better and better. Did you see how they tricked us into giving Bowser Jr.? I feel so gullible for just letting that happen," said Blade.

"Well, I suspect Shadow Queen ever since I met my step-mother. You know, I don't even know HOW she became my step-mother. Yellow Yoshi just started calling her 'mommy' all of a sudden. When she wiped her memory, I KNEW something was up. Maybe you are right Link. First of all, my dad would NEVER court another woman. I never saw my father after my mother died. He just disappeared all of a sudden, so he was assumed dead by the Yoshi clan."

"That is sad," gasped Link.

"But my sister was so attached to that woman that I didn't want to disappoint her. I would NEVER want to ruin her happiness. My dad was the same way with my mother. You know, that is one thing that Yellow Yoshi and Bowser Jr. have in common. They both experience the death of a loved on."

"And so have Meta Knight. Knightmare killed his entire family when he was young. Knightmare also got rid of Meta Knight's friends when he betrayed Knightmare."

"Oh god, you guys are making me cry!" shouted Link, "can we changed to a happier topic?"

"Oh my gosh, I was so busy playing the Nintendo Wii that I almost for about to tell you something!" shouted Blade all of a sudden.

"Everyone, emergency meeting!" shouted Mario.

"Oh no," gasped Blade.

"It's too late," muttered Sword, "they are attacking."

All of the Smashers gathered in the front room, as Mario stood in the center. Master Hand and Crazy Hand stood by his side.

"The villains are attacking the Mushroom Kingdom," announced Mario.

Princess Peach gasped. "We have to do something! That is MY kingdom that they're destroying!"

"We're going to get the Halberd. It should arrive momentarily. That thing comes with an autopilot," said Sword.

The entire castle shook.

"That's the Halberd," said Blade.

Everyone walked out of the castle town and walked to the Hyrule Field, where the great Halberd stood. The bottom door opened, and everyone entered the great ship. Sword and Blade went straight to the control deck. They began to press various buttons, and the engine roared to life.

Blade took out a microphone, conveniently located near the steering wheel, and announced, "we are about to take off, so brace yourself." His voice could be heard all over the Halberd.

The Smashers were gathered in a large meeting room, listening to Blade's announcement. The Halberd took flight, causing the entire room to tilt. After about an hour of travel, the castle of the Mushroom Kingdom could be seen from the monitor.

Sword steered the ship toward the castle of the Mushroom Kingdom. Blade rushed over to the control and began to prepare for landing. After pressing various buttons and occasionally glancing at the monitor, Sword steered the ship behind Princess Peach's castle.

A loud thud was heard once the Halberd touched ground. The exit door opened and the Smashers poured out and rushed to the entrance of the castle. To their surprise, the castle town seemed to be quiet.

"I know, they are not here yet, but I wanted you guys to come prepared," said Bowser who was riding on his clown copter.

"What do you want Bowser!?!" shouted Mario.

"Don't worry, I am on your side. The villains took my son because of YOUR gullible ass and the villains also betrayed me," explained Bowser.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Are the villains really going to attack us?" asked Mario.

"Yes they are and I called Sword 20 times, but I decided to tell you guys myself. This is the plan-"

"What plan!?! I did not agree to any plan!"

"Mario, you have to listen. Bowser, Sword and I were secretly planning a strategy, but it will require you guys to hold off the villains. I got to warn you: Meta Knight and Bowser Jr. are with them."

"When are the villains coming?" asked Zelda.

"Soon," replied Bowser, "no wait…I see them."

"And you are right Bowser," said Shadow Queen who reappeared in front of the Smashers.

"Shadow Queen, whatever you are planning, you have to stop this instant or we will take you down with no mercy," said Master Hand.

"How ironic, I was going to say the same thing," said Shadow Queen.

"I will finally get a chance to beat the crud out of you guys," said King Dedede who appeared with the other villains.

"Look, we are going to take over the Mushroom Kingdom, so get out of the way," threatened Knightmare.

"You will NOT take over my castle!" shouted Princess Peach.

Princess Peach ran up to Shadow Queen, but Shadow Queen swiftly dodged the attempted attack.

"Is that all you got?" taunted Shadow Queen, "you are such a weakling!"

Kirby jumped in front of Princess Peach.

"Me help," squeaked Kirby.

"Does that little cutie want to fight too?" taunted Shadow Queen.

"I will take care of Kirby. It's about time I get to pummel this gumball," said King Dedede.

King Dedede swung his hammer toward Kirby, but Kirby jumped over King Dedede and transformed into a brick. Brick Kirby slammed onto King Dedede from above and reverted back to his original round form.

"You ain't getting me that easy Kirby," muttered King Dedede.

Kirby jumped up and swung his blade downward to strike King Dedede. King Dedede dodged the attack and slammed Kirby with his hammer. Kirby slammed into Mr. Game & Watch. The villains chuckled as they watch Kirby pick himself up, but he was too dazed out from the blow on the head.

"Kirby, you can't fight," said Zelda.

Kirby struggled to balance himself, but he collapsed. Lucas ran up to Kirby and picked him up.

"It's alright Kirby," muttered Lucas.

"Where is my son!?!" roared Bowser.

Bowser Jr. jumped in front of the Smashers, holding his magic paintbrush. He gave off a creepy smile, that made many of the Smashers' skin crawl.

"Is it me, or is Bowser Jr. creepier than you think?" said Peach.

"He is possessed by the Chaos Heart," stated Lucario, "they give off a strange aura that causes everyone who gazes upon him to become afraid of him."

"H-he's scary," stuttered Nana.

"Don't you guys have a strange feeling that someone's missing?" asked Link all of a sudden.

"Don't ask such ridiculous question Link, we're in a middle of a terrible situation!" yelled Mario.

"I'm not afraid of you!" screamed Capt. Falcon as he ran up to Bowser Jr. and threw a Falcon Punch at him. Capt. Falcon looked up after the impact, but Bowser Jr. was scratchless. Bowser Jr. smiled and tossed Capt. Falcon to the wall of the castle. After the debris cleared up, Capt. Falcon was lying on the ground.

"Capt. Falcon!" shouted Princess Peach.

"I'm okay," mumbled Capt. Falcon, but he was so dazed off that he did NOT look okay.

Ganondorf decided to make an attack by running up to a randomly selected Smasher, but Link ran up to him first and slashed Ganondorf with his master sword. Ganondorf quickly recovered from the attack and braced for another incoming attack by Link.

Link attempted another slash, but Ganondorf blocked the attack and laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Link.

"This!" retorted Ganondorf who threw a punch at Link's face.

Link fell to the ground, but he quickly got up and glared at Ganondorf. Link gripped his sword and waited for a moment to strike. Ganondorf ran up to Link and Link quickly withdrew his bow and aimed his arrow at Ganondorf. Merely seconds before getting struck, Link threw the arrow onto Ganondorf.

Ganondorf flinched allowing a perfect opportunity for Link to slash Ganondorf, but Ganodorf countered it with a kick. He then used his uppercut attack sending Link flying into the air and landing on the roof of Princess Peach's castle.

"Since when were they this strong?" exclaimed Falco who was obviously in shock at their defeat.

"We have been doing a lot of training," said Wolf.

"While you guys were busy with you're little vacation, we took this opportunity to train." said Shadow Queen.

"I am not going to let you take over the Mushroom Kingdom!" roared Princess Peach.

Princess Peach made another attempt to strike Shadow Queen. This time, she slammed into Shadow Queen, causing her to flying into the group of villains. Shadow Queen picked herself up and blew a dark powerful aura at Peach. The attacked instantly knocked out Princess Peach.

Mario ran up to Princess Peach and carried her out of the battle field. Shadow Queen cackled loudly, as she watched Mario helplessly move Princess Peach.

"We are losing too many Smashers," said Mario.

"But we can't give up!" shouted Link.

"We have to keep our guard if we want to achieve victory," said R.O.B, "we outnumber the villains. We should take that as an advantage."

"You may have the number, but you do not have the strength," said Shadow Queen.

"Indeed," agreed 'Meta Knight.'

All of the Smashers were in complete shock to see Meta Knight with the villains. Meta Knight wrapped his cape around himself and stared at the Smashers with his menacing red eyes.

"Anyone care to challenge me?" taunted Meta Knight.

"Meta Knight, what the hell!?! It me Link! Why the hell did you joined the villains? They are the BAD gays….I mean guys."

"Can you please be stupid some other time," muttered Mario, "we are in a terrible situation."

"Hey man, I was nervous. These bad guys are beating the hell out of us and you're here standing and watch. We should ALL attack," suggested Link.

Everyone listened to Link advice, and ran up to the group of villains. The villains were outnumbered, but they were able to handle it.

King Dedede swung his hammer at Popo and Nana, causing them to fly into the nearby river. He then attacked Samus, while she was busy fighting of Ridley. [Yes he is still here]. The attack from behind caused Samus to be tossed into the group of Smashers battling Shadow Queen.

Mario threw his fireball attack at Shadow Queen, hoping to deal some damage to her. Luigi on the other hand was directly attacking Shadow Queen by slamming onto Shadow Queen using his powerful headbutt attack.

A group of shadow hands rose from the ground, injuring the Mushroom Kingdomers who were around Shadow Queen. Green Yoshi struggled to get up, but Shadow Queen slapped him with such tremendous force that he was tossed all the way to the castle town.

"Yoshi!"cried out Mario.

Samus released her missiles, which aimed toward Ridley. The attack was successful, but Ridley was unscarred.

"But, my missiles would always work," muttered Samus.

"Not this time! Unlike you Smasher, we payed attention to our defense," said Knightmare, who was busy fighting off Kirby, Mr. Game & Watch, Pikachu and Lucario.

Knightmare body slammed the group of the Smashers, dealing great damage to them. The group struggled to get up, but they were eventually overwhelmed by Knightmare.

The other Smashers were having just as much bad luck. They were being overwhelmed by their enemies. Wolf managed to defeat Fox and Falco very easily and even King Dedede knocked a couple of Smashers off the battlefield. Marth, Ike, Link, and Zelda couldn't handle Ganonodorf's power so they had no choice but to retreat.

"Ganondorf's too power," said Zelda.

"No Zelda, we can't give up so easily. We can defeat the bad guys if we continue to work together," said Link, but as he looked around the 'battlefield,' most of the Smashers were already taken down.

"Never mind, we are doomed," said Link.

Suddenly, the Halberd was spotted flying in the air.

"Hey, the Halberd," gasped Sword.

A tiny figure could be seen from the control tower. The figure was undoubtly Meta Knight.

"Whoa, that Meta Knight is very sneaky," mumbled Mario.

A large cannon emerged and aimed right at the castle. Princess Peach made a deafening scream at the sight of her destroyed castle.

"I can't believe….we lost," muttered Princess Peach.

"Hey, where is Master Hand and Crazy?" asked Ness.

The Smashers looked in every direction, but there was no Master Hand and Crazy Hand anywhere in sight.

"They said that they went to the Hyrule Kingdom to defend Zelda's castle right after Peach's castle was destroyed," said Sword.

"Oh, how come they defend her castle and not MINE!?!" roared Princess Peach.

"Just be happy that I managed to evacuate everyone before the villains arrived," said Bowser, "I have been with the villains for a while so I know part of their plan. Master Hand and Crazy Hand are powerful, they will be able to defend Zelda's castle, but they relied on us to defend Peach's castle and we failed utterly."

The Halberd was now out of sight. The great ship was going to Zelda's castle.

"W-why are they doing this?" stuttered Peach.

"They are showing off their power, that is all," said Lucario.

"What is their real plan?" asked Peach.

"Simple, cause destruction and chaos," said Bowser.

"And?"

"Take over the universe."

"Poyo," squeaked Kirby, "Meda Nigh."

"I know Kirby, but there is something wrong with him. He would never turn on us like that. Knightmare must have controlled him somehow, but Knightmare is right there," said Peach.

"It's simple, Tabuu took over Meta Knight," said Bowser, "that is the ONLY way to revive Tabuu. Just like how Shadow Queen revived a few years back, they used Meta Knight as a vessel for Tabuu. It's like a new body."

"But just like those villains, we came up with a plan of our own," said Blade cheerfully.

"What plan? The villains basically won," said Peach, who was still devastated after the loss of her castle.

"Meta Knight is a Pure Heart and so he is very powerful, but his Pure Heart status also gives his sort of a special power. It is the power to communicate through the heart and soul. I normally don't believe in those kind of stuff, but it's the only chance we got," said Sword.

"And HOW are we going to do that?" asked Princess Peach sternly.

"Who is the ONLY person Meta Knight is willing to talk to?"

"Uhh,Jigglypuff?"

"Exactly. That is why the villains got rid of her. They were one step ahead of our plan."

"So we're basically doomed because Jigglypuff is not here!"

"Don't worry, let's just go on standby. I'm sure things will go better for us." Sword smiled under his mask. Even Bowser held back a smile.

_Hopefully, things will go as planned and she will not screw up_.

--

Jigglypuff finally exited the spaceship walked into the airport of her home planet. She walked to the luggage pick-up area and saw a box with a small Super Smash Bros. Brawl logo.

"I don't remember packing this. I guess it's from the Smashers," muttered Jigglypuff.

Jigglypuff grabbed the box and her luggage and placed it into the cart. As she strolled through the airport, she felt very awkward, being in a place full of humans, many of whom are Pokémon trainers.

Once she was out of the airport, she called for a Taxi. The taxi immediately stopped in front of her. Jigglypuff placed her luggage on the trunk and sat on the back seat of the Taxi.

"Hello Jigglypuff, back soon from the vacation?" asked the Taxi driver.

"I guess so," said Jigglypuff.

Ever since Jigglypuff been in the Smash Bros., she became really popular. People would instantly recognize her, so Jigglypuff isn't surprised when a complete stranger recognizes her. Also the fact that she was a talking Pokémon makes her even more popular.

After a silent ride, Jigglypuff exited the taxi and gazed at her home; a single family house in a quiet neighborhood. It was house with red brick and a chimney. She grabbed her suitcase first and entered her small home.

"Jigglypuff, you're home so soon," said a young woman, who was her Pokémon trainer.

"Yes, let's just say things didn't go as well as I hope to," said Jigglypuff.

"Where is Pikachu?"

"He stayed, along with Lucario."

"I see."

Jigglypuff left her suitcase by the door and walked back to the taxi to pick up the box. The box was surprisingly light for something so big. Suddenly, she heard a loud sneeze from the box. Jigglypuff gasped and she quickly opened the box.

"What are you doing here?!?" cried out Jigglypuff.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lolz, a cliff hanger ya'll! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Who can possibly be hiding in the box?

If you notice, Link is right; someone IS really missing. This person is like in EVERY chapter. It's funny how Link is in every chapter as well, so it would make sense if knew someone was missing. Well, this exceed 4,000 words, only because of the author's note. ^^

Link is right, someone is missing....I feel so empty, I KNOW I am missing someone, but who?

Hope to make another quick update!! ^^


	20. Chapter 20: A Comeback

Author's Note: I wrote this chapter while I was at the hotel! [which had no internet!] You guys should feel so lucky that I sacrificed my sleep for you all! I hope you enjoy the chapter anyways! Notice that I make a reference to the Pokemon anime. ^^

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 20: Escape Plan No. 1

Yellow Yoshi popped out of the box, giving Jigglypuff the biggest surprise she ever had in her entire life.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Jigglypuff once more.

"Hey, so this is where you live? I like this place," said Yellow Yoshi as she looked at the surrounding neighborhood.

"You did not answer my question! Why are you here?" asked Jigglypuff who was at the point of explosion.

"I can't see where you live?" muttered Yellow Yoshi.

"What is your brother going to say?"

Yellow Yoshi stood frozen for a second. She has indeed forgotten about her family and friends, but she had to put those thoughts aside because she followed Jigglypuff with a purpose.

"There are no flights to the Mushroom Kingdom without a special reservation and you have to wait for a whole year!" shouted Jigglypuff.

"Don't worry Jigglypuff. I have my own ways of getting back, but can I see your house first?"

"Very well then, I guess you're stuck here with me for a while," sighed Jigglypuff.

Jigglypuff and Yellow Yoshi walked into the house to be greeted by Jigglypuff's Pokémon trainer.

"Oh my gosh! What is that!" cried out the young Pokémon Trainer noticing the strange creature Jigglypuff brought into her house.

"Oh, she followed me here and I guess she is going to have to be with me for a while," said Jigglypuff.

"Oh wait, you look just like that critter….now what's the name...oh yeah, that looks like Yoshi from the Smash Bros!" said the Pokémon trainer now smiling at the Yoshi.

"He is actually my older brother," said Yellow Yoshi.

"Well then, welcome to our house! Just make yourself at home. For a second there I mistook you as a Pokémon!" she said while rubbing the back of her head after feeling very stupid.

"I feel so hungry, do you have anything to eat, Leaf?" asked Jigglypuff to her Pokémon trainer.

"I cooked some dinner right after you called me that you were coming home! I know some airline food can be terrible."

"Not if you have first class, but I chose to wait to get home since I miss your cooking," said Jigglypuff smiling back at her trainer.

Yellow Yoshi was amazed at the relationship Jigglypuff had with her Pokémon Trainer. They were so kind to each other and they enjoyed each other's company like best friends. She watched Jigglypuff and Leaf set the table in the dinning room with an occasional burst of laughter. Yellow Yoshi was so amazed at their relationship that she had to wonder: how can Jigglypuff NOT miss this kind of life.

"So tell me Jigglypuff, how is Meta Knight?" asked Leaf.

Yellow Yoshi was shocked by that statement.

"Well, I think he will be okay since he owns a giant ship and his pals told me that they were going to visit me someday!" exclaimed Jigglypuff.

"That's good to hear, so Yellow, would you like anything to eat?" offered Leaf.

"No thanks, I'm not that hungry," muttered Yellow Yoshi.

"What kind of name is Yellow? Don't you have a REAL name, not a pet name? What about your brother? Is Yellow REALLY your REAL name?" wondered Leaf.

"Yellow is more of my pet name because I am the only yellow Yoshi on the island and my mother died before she had a chance to name me."

"Awww, I'm sorry about that. Well, you've been stuck in that box for quite some while. I'm sure you must be starving. From what Jigglypuff told me, you eat fruit right?"

'Oh, don't worry about it! I'm not hungry!" said Yellow Yoshi waving her hand.

"YOU ARE GOING TO EAT AND YOU WILL LIKE IT!" roared Leaf.

Yellow Yoshi obediently sat in her chair in the dining room and allowed Leaf to slice some watermelons for her.

"You don't have to slice the watermelon. I just swallow it," said Yellow Yoshi.

Leaf glared at the Yoshi with red eyes. Leaf was definitely trying to be a good host, but she was failing miserably. Yellow Yoshi gulped and remained quiet.

Jigglypuff exited from the kitchen and grabbed her plate of spaghetti. Unlike other Pokémon trainer, Leaf gave her Pokémon some REAL food. She indeed treated her Pokémon like her own species.

The dining room was quite small; only a small rectangular table stood in the tiny room with a portrait of Leaf's Pokémon team hanging at the opposite side of the window. On the picture, Jigglypuff and Pikachu were by Leaf's side, while Lucario stood at the end of the portrait. There was also a Blastoise, Gengar, and a Pigeot surrounding Leaf. Leaf was much younger on that picture and by the look of it; she was 11 years old in that picture.

"Where are the other Pokémon?" asked Yellow Yoshi.

"Oh, they are in the backyard, but my other three Pokemon can't talk like Jigglypuff, Pikachu and Lucario," explained Leaf.

Yellow Yoshi swallowed her slices of watermelon. Leaf watched the Yoshi eat with such fascination. She had never seen a creature like her in her entire life. She began to admire the Yoshi.

"So tell me about yourself?" asked Leaf, who wanted to get to know the Yoshi more.

"Well, my brother and I live on an island far off into the ocean. No one knows the location of the island except for Mario, Luigi, and Princess Peach. My brother was the leader of the tribe. One day, my step-mother revealed herself as the Shadow Queen. She destroyed our village and I fled the island with my brother. The witch wanted to place a curse on me the entire time," explained Yellow Yoshi.

"Why did the witch wanted to curse you?" asked Leaf, who was now EVEN more fascinated by the Yoshi.

"I am a Pure Heart. We are capable of defeated powerful villains,"

"Just like Meta Knight. Come to think of it, Jigglypuff did told me once about you. She mentioned a cute little girl who was also a Pure Heart. She was right about one thing, you are cute!"

"Well, my brother and I live on our own, before I met my step-mother, because my mother died and my father ran away. My mother actually died giving birth to me. My father became so enraged that he wanted to kill me while I was still in the egg. He took the egg, which I was still in, and almost tossed it off the cliff, but all of a sudden, he gave the egg to my brother. He told my brother to go home and my brother never saw my father after that. Someone said that my father jumped off the cliff, but another one said that he ran away and no one knows where he went."

A tear flowed out of the corner of the Yoshi's eyes.

"Oh you don't have to go on with that story anymore if it will make you cry!" exclaimed Leaf.

Yellow Yoshi continued on with her story. "My brother said that my mother loved my brother to death. She would always play with my brother and tell fairy tales to him every night. You know, my mother sounded like a wonderful lady. I wished I could have seen her and experience that love. The only person who loved me was my brother, but my father hated me with a passion. My father told my brother that it was my fault that my mother died…Anyways, I am sort of a loner since my brother is always away on meetings and the Smash Bros. The only person who would actually talk to me is Bowser Jr. Sure he hated me with a passion, but there is something about him…that makes me want to be with him. He is really a kind boy at heart…"

"And now Bowser Jr. is gone!" shouted Yellow Yoshi all of a sudden.

Yellow Yoshi fell to the ground and began to cry. Leaf ran up to the Yoshi and hugged her.

"I am so sorry, I don't know what to say," muttered Leaf.

"They can only help Meta Knight, but not Bowser Jr.!" shouted Yellow Yoshi, "Jigglypuff, I do not want you to suffer from lost. You have such a good life, but I'm afraid that Tabuu took over Meta Knight."

"What!" screamed Jigglypuff, "how is that even possible?"

"Jigglypuff, I came here to take you back to the Smashers. We are going to the airport tonight and we are going to hijack a spaceship. You are the ONLY one who can talk to Meta Knight."

"Are you crazy!?!" exclaimed Leaf, "that airport is secured 24/7 and the guards do NOT hesitate to shoot people. Can you even drive a spaceship?"

"Why did you think Sword taught me how to drive a ship?" asked Yellow Yoshi who looked at Jigglypuff.

"Meta Knight….he needs me?" muttered Jigglypuff.

"I know this is crazy, but we need you. The villains got rid of you because you were the only person who is able to free Meta Knight from the control of Tabuu. Do you want to lose Meta Knight? Please Jigglypuff, come with me. We need you desperately."

"Jigglypuff, I think you should go. I can drive you to the airport and I have a friend who works in the airport, maybe she can help you in someway," said Leaf.

"The villains are going to win if you don't do something! I need Meta Knight to defeat the Chaos Heart. We can get rid of Tabuu easily if you can get to Meta Knight, but we have to destroy the other Chaos Heart."

"Wait, so that means you have to…." wondered Jigglypuff.

"I have too. We need you so we don't have to do the same to Meta Knight."

"Is there a way to get to Bowser Jr.?" asked Jigglypuff.

"He is a Chaos Heart, they can't listen to anyone."

--

"What are we going to do?" asked Link.

"I don't know, the Hyrule Kingdom is too far away. I just hope Master Hand and Crazy Hand can handle the villain," said Mario.

"Do you want to go to the bar so we can drink our misery out?" asked Capt. Falcon.

"You are always thinking about drinking!" snapped Zelda.

"No I do not!"

"I sort of agree with Capt. Falcon, let's just relax for a while. Let's just hope Sword and Blade's plan work," said Mario.

"And my plan!" shouted Bowser.

Most of the male Smasher went straight to the bar. Some were playing a game of pool, while the others were playing Poker for old time sake.

"You know, it feel so different not having Meta Knight here because I am not used to winning," said Capt. Falcon, who were part of the group playing poker.

"So that mean, I will be able to win," said Falco.

"Oh hell no!" roared Capt. Falcon, "I am going to win!"

"Calm down you guys! It's only a game," said Green Yoshi who slammed his hands onto the table.

"A game that I refuse to lose now that Meta Knight is not here!" roared Falco.

"What the hell are you talking about? At least I won once!" shouted Capt. Falcon.

"Only because Meta Knight left the game for a few minutes!"

"It's just a damn game you guys! Does your life depend on it or something?" roared Green Yoshi who grew impatient of Falco and Capt. Falcon's bickering.

Once the game of poker began, the bar became eerily silent, until Mr. Game & Watch tripped and spilled beer on Capt. Falcon.

"I am damn tired of these people pouring stuff on my suit!" yelled Capt. Falcon.

"Do you wear the same suit all the time?" asked Green Yoshi.

"No, I wear a different one everyday. They just looked the same. You Yoshis are lucky you don't wear cloths because you get to see the ladies…"

Green Yoshi punched Capt. Falcon. "Do you always have to think wrong? We are f***ing reptiles you pervert!!"

"Are they always like that?" asked the bartender to Mario.

"I'm afraid so," replied Mario.

"We finally agree on the same thing," said FLUDD.

"Whoa, did you not make fun of me?" gasped Mario.

--

After spending almost the entire day watching television, it was time for the escape plan to commence. Leaf drove Jigglypuff and Yellow Yoshi straight to the airport.

"Good luck you guys," said Leaf once they arrived at the pick-up/drop-off lot, "my friend is going to me you at the security checkpoint."

"Thank you Leaf! I'm going to miss you," said Jigglypuff. She hugged her Pokémon trainer and entered the airport with Yellow Yoshi.

Just as Leaf instructed, they walked to the security checkpoint.

"Jigglypuff!" shouted a young woman dressed in an officer outfit.

"Officer Jenny!" shouted Jigglypuff.

"Just follow me. Leaf told me everything," said the officer.

The officer lady escorted them through the security checkpoint. They entered through a door forbidden to non-employees.

They walked through the long hallway until they came across a door labeled "lounge." They entered the door and waited for Officer Jenny to grab something out of a locker. She grabbed a small button-up collar shirt and tossed it to the Yoshi. Jigglypuff knew what Officer Jenny was up so she helped Yellow Yoshi put on the pilot uniform. Officer Jenny fixed the tie and put the hat on Yellow Yoshi. Yellow Yoshi tilted her hat to allow her eyes to be free.

"Now you look like a pilot!" said the officer.

They entered a garage full of spaceships and spotted a spaceship with the symbol of the Mushroom Kingdom; a mushroom.

"Don't we need the keys?" asked Yellow Yoshi.

"You guys are on your own for now on," said Officer Jenny, "I will risk losing my job if I continue to assist you."

"I understand," said Jigglypuff.

The officer walked away, leaving Jigglypuff and Yellow Yoshi on their own.

"I am so going to regret this," muttered Yellow Yoshi.

Yellow Yoshi ran behind a spaceship and spotted a Toad in pilot uniform. She ran up to the Toad and tackled him to the ground. Before the Toad screamed for helped, he was knocked unconscious. She opened the door to the spaceship and dragged the body of the Toad into the baggage area. Yellow Yoshi locked the door and walked up to piloting room. She sat on the pilot's seat and Jigglypuff, who followed the Yoshi behind, sat on the co-pilot seat.

"Are you ready?" asked Yellow Yoshi.

"Yes."

Yellow Yoshi put on the communicator device.

"Hello this is the Mushroom Kingdom airline and we are preparing a private take-off," said Yellow Yoshi mimicking an actual pilot's voice, even though it wasn't so convincing because her voice was so high pitched.

"We copy that," responded a voice over the communicator device.

The garaged opened and Yellow Yoshi steered the Spaceship out of the garage and into the airstrip. She checked on everything that was needed for lift-off. Once that was done, the spaceship burst into the speed and lifted into the air.

"Hold on Jigglypuff, going past the atmosphere is VERY tricky," said Yellow Yoshi.

Jigglypuff was panicking in her mind. How can she trust someone with two hour flight experience to pilot a spaceship? But this was the only way to save the Smashers and Meta Knight.

Once they were way above the clouds, Yellow Yoshi powered on the thrust, but the spaceship lost power instead.

"Oh my god!" cried out Jigglypuff, when she felt her adrenaline kick in from the rapid descend.

Yellow Yoshi frantically looked for a button that will power on the thrust.

"Oh Yellow Yoshi please do something!" shouted Jigglypuff.

"I am trying to do something!" said Yellow Yoshi nervously, "oh wait, I got it!"

Yellow Yoshi pulled a lever and the Spaceship burst into speed. They were finally off the atmosphere. After an awkward silent, they heard voice from behind. Yellow Yoshi put the ship on autopilot and walked to the baggage area.

"What did you do!" cried out Yellow Yoshi who heard the Toad calling the police.

"Turn the spaceship around," said a voice over the communicator device.

"We're caught!" shouted Yellow Yoshi.

Yellow Yoshi ran up to the pilot seat and powered the engine even more. Jigglypuff and the Toad were slammed into the wall as the ship burst into speed.

"I am not going to let those guys catch us!" shouted the Yoshi.

"It's too late, those police have weapons and they will shoot you down if you continue to run away," said the Toad.

Yellow Yoshi became even more nervous.

"What did you do?!? We need to go the Mushroom Kingdom because the Smashers are in trouble! They need Jigglypuff, you got to understand!" shouted Yellow Yoshi.

"If you refuse to turn around, we will shoot the ship down," threatened the voice over the communicator.

Yellow Yoshi tore off the communicator and slammed it to the floor. The only source of communication was destroyed.

"Jigglypuff, sit on the pilot seat. Just make sure the ship stay on route. I will deal with the space cops."

The Yoshi scavenged through the closet behind the pilot seat and found a space helmet. She entered a small room and slammed the door shut. She pressed a button stating "emergency exit." The door open and Yellow Yoshi flew into space.

The Yoshi turned into her Smash form and threw fireballs at the ships chasing her down.

While Jigglypuff was on the driver seat, the Toad sneaked up from behind strangled her.

"Never mess with a Smasher!" shouted Jigglypuff.

Jigglypuff grabbed the Toad and tossed him into the passenger seat. The Toad got up an ran to Jigglypuff.

"I am a black belt!" roared the Toad, but Jigglypuff spun, gathering strength for her tackle, and slammed the Toad into the wall. Jigglypuff grabbed the Toad and tossed him into the luggage room.

The ships began to fire lasers at Yellow Yoshi. The Yoshi dodged every shot and spat fireball at one of the ships. The ship was caught on fire. Yellow Yoshi spat another fireball at another ship, causing a small hole on the door. She squeezed into the hole and entered a small room. She quickly entered the main room and slammed the emergency exit room shut. A group of officers surrounded the Yoshi.

"You have the right to remain silent," said one of the officers.

The Yoshi spat fireballs onto the officers.

Jigglypuff's spaceship shook. Suddenly, an officer dragged Jigglypuff off her seat.

"Let go of me!" shouted Jigglypuff, "how did you get in this ship anyways?"

The officer did not respond. Jigglypuff pushed the guard and slapped him. She spun again for a longer time and slammed the guard into the baggage room. She grabbed the officer and tossed him into the emergency exit room. Jigglypuff pressed the eject buttom and the guard was no more.

A guard fired his gun at the Yoshi and shot the Yoshi in the leg. Yellow Yoshi yelped in pain, but she flew up to the guard and tackled him. She flew to the control room and pushed the pilot off his seat. She punched a hole into the control buttons and flew away.

She flew back into the ship.

"A guard sneaked into this ship but I took care of him," said Jigglpuff.

Yellow Yoshi sat in her seat and turned off the auto-pilot. They were now heading straight to the Mushroom Kingdom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: I didn't not make any logical sense in this chapter. Every spaceship has a tiny room with the emergency exit. That is done to prevent the people from being sucked into the space when the door leading into space is opened. Hey, there got to be a way to get into outerspace without sucking other people out. :p I ain't much of a sci-fic writer so I know...it doesn't make sense.

Well then, an action scene with Jigglypuff! Awesome! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was definitely a lot of fun. Yes, Officer Jenny came from the anime Pokemon. ^^ I hope to update soon!!! ^^

I"m sorry people! I have such a dirty mind! [Well some of you should know that already ;D] What the hell have Kamek done to me! 0_O


	21. Chapter 21: A nightmare come true

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the bit of wait folks. I had a busy week, but I'm glad some of you guys are patient! ^^ I hope you enjoy this chapter. OMG, I can't believe a no life doosh is referring to popular music. [*gasp*]

I was listening Beethoven Sonata no. 17 [tempest] 3rd movement and I was inspired to write this chapter. Can you believe classical music can inspire me? The music is just so dark, yet beautiful. ^^ I couldn't help but do a rainy scene.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 22: A Nightmare Come True

Inside the bar of the Mushroom Kingdom castle town, a group of Smashers were gathered around a table, listening to the radio that stood at the center of it. A loud crackle of thunder was heard from outside and so Mario leaned forward and turned the small dial. The voice on the radio grew louder.

"Can we listen to some rock music?" complained Link.

"Shut up! This is important!" hissed Mario.

Strangely enough, there were no reports on any attack. The radio only babbled on unimportant news.

"Now can I listen to some music?" asked Link.

"Go ahead," sighed Mario.

"So are the villains even attacking the Hyrule Kingdom?" asked Falco as they heard freakishly loud music in the background.

"Don't even try to ruin his moment," said Mario anticipating Falco action.

"Do you know how badly I want to punch Link," grumbled Falco.

"_What I've done, I'll face myself, to cross out what I've become!" _sang Link once the refrain of the music caused the entire bar to shake. He stood on the poker table and held a beer bottle in front of his mouth as if it was a microphone.

Falco tossed a shot cup at Link's heading, causing him to stumble and fall off the table that he was standing. He landed on the floor face first, with his 'microphone' held in his hand.

"Falco, that was just plan rude," said Mario.

"Hey, he was annoying me," said Falco.

"Do we even have a plan?!?" yelled Fox, who actually cared about the terrible situation that is happening which involved the villains.

"Sorry Fox, we are screwed. Those villains are powerful and besides, Sword and Blade said that they have a plan which involves us waiting," reassured Mario.

"Look, Meta Knight is gone; Jigglypuff left Brawl for good; Bowser Jr. gone nuts; and the villains know our every move! What kind of plan would those fools have!?!" roared Fox.

"You can't possibly lose hope that quick," muttered Mario.

"Hey guys, what's up?" greeted Link.

"I'm gonna drown my misery in vodka," said Fox.

--

"_What is this place?" gasped Jigglypuff._

"_Please do not be afraid Jigglypuff. I want you to be brave. You can not always have someone by your side. Someday, you will have to endure hard trials on your own. Promise you will remain strong, for me at least?"_

_Jigglypuff frantically looked in every direction, searching for the source of the voice: Meta Knight. There was nothing but darkness. _

"_Do not worry about me Jigglypuff, I am fine. You should be more worried about yourself because you are a fugitive. Even in the bleakest situation, do not lose hope. I am watching you my dear." _

"_WAKE UP JIGGLYPUFF!" _

_--_

Jigglypuff woke up after the long turbulent filled landing. Yellow Yoshi was already by the door waiting for Jigglypuff to wake up. Yellow Yoshi carried a small bag which hung on her shoulder and she already took off the pilot uniform.

"What do you have in there?" wondered Jigglypuff.

"You don't have to worry about that. I like carrying a special something in case something bad happens," said Yellow Yoshi.

She opened the door.

"Be careful Jigglypuff, it is raining very hard," said Yellow Yoshi, "and there is no umbrella."

"Oh that is alright, a little rain won't hurt us," reassured Jigglypuff.

Yellow Yoshi pulled the door open and walked out of the spaceship. Jigglypuff followed behind and she was already soaking wet from the heavy rain that was falling from the sky. Jigglypuff looked at the menacing sky. The air was hot and sticky and a loud thunder roared, shaking the spaceship garage slightly.

"Jigglypuff, you look uneasy," said Yellow Yoshi.

"It just the weather," replied Jigglypuff.

They ran toward the castle town as the rain continued to pour from the sky. A lightning would occasionally rip the sky and a loud thunder would accompany it seconds after. The street sides were flooded from the rain trying to enter the storm drain. They walked by the recently constructed road, which lead straight to the castle town of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Yellow Yoshi fell to her knees at the sight of the destroyed castle. Her hands were on the ground as the she looked at the remains of the castle. The flag barely stood on to the pile of rubble, yet the flag continue to wave as the storm wind stirred.

"How can this happen? Are we too late," muttered Yellow Yoshi.

"I'm sorry Yellow Yoshi, we couldn't defend the castle, we tried our best," said Lucario.

He walked up to Jigglypuff and Yellow Yoshi and stood between them. He too was gazing at the scene of destruction.

"They were too powerful. I couldn't do anything," added Lucario.

"That's okay. As long as everyone escaped the castle safely, everything is fine," muttered Yellow Yoshi, yet she felt the same way as Lucario. They were both feeling regret from the defeat.

"So where are the other Smashers?" asked Jigglypuff.

"Everyone is at the bar," said Lucario, "except for me. I just feel so much regret from letting this happen. I cannot believe Meta Knight left us. I just hope our plan will not fail."

"Why don't we go to the bar and see what is the next plan?" asked Jigglypuff.

"Very well then."

The rain continued to poor from the sky, yet they were walking as if it was a dry day. Once they arrived at the bar, the Smasher completely stopped what they were doing. Zelda ran up to Jigglypuff and hugged her.

"Oh Jigglypuff, I really missed you!" exclaimed Zelda, as Jigglypuff endured the tight hug. "I am so sorry for what Master Hand did you to!"

"Oh that's alright," gasped Jigglypuff. Zelda quickly let go of Jigglypuff.

"So what is the plan?" asked Mario.

Sword and Blade merely looked at each.

"Okay guys. You're gonna think we're superstitious freaks, but this is the ONLY way we can have a chance at defeating the villains," said Sword.

"Look, we are VERY desperate," growled Zelda, "just tell us the plan and we will stick with it."

"Well, I think you may have heard of a legend that a Pure Heart can communicate with someone even if they are physically gone. I know its not telepathy, but it's a pretty cool ability in which you can talk to people. I don't know how he can communicate, but I'm sure Meta Knight will find a way if he _really _love Jigglypuff. Basically, we are going to take a chance to see if Jigglypuff can talk out Meta Knight," explained Sword.

"That has got to be the STUPIDEST plan ever!" cried out Fox.

"Do you have a better plan!" roared Blade.

"Yeah, kick the villains' ass."

"We tried and failed utterly," said Mario.

"Then I guess we're doomed," sighed Fox.

"I think it is best if we go with the plan," said R.O.B.

"Let's go to the Hyrule Kingdom. We will ride on the Star Fox which is big enough to fit everyone," said Fox.

--

"I see that your little vacation worn off your strength," taunted 'Meta Knight.'

He held his sword out at Master Hand, who was lying on the ground suffering from severe injury. Crazy Hand was in a just as bad state.

"We failed to defend the Hyrule Kingdom," muttered Master Hand, "they are just too powerful."

"And you are correct. I shall spare you for now, so the Smasher can see our strength. Good riddance."

Meta Knight turned around and looked at the innocent people who were watching the defeat of Master Hand and Crazy Hand the entire time. His eyes glowed a menacing red as he withdrew his sword and slashed one of the townspeople. The town went into a state of panic after witnessing the sudden attack.

Other villains soon joined Meta Knight in destroying the town. They ransacked and burnt many homes and stores.

The destruction, for some reason it satisfied Meta Knight…or to be precise Tabuu. He stood on a roof, watching the destruction he had caused.

--

"_I refuse to see this destruction. This is not me, this is Tabuu. I am capable of controlling my curse." _

--

Meta Knight wrapped himself in his tattered cape as he watched the mass destruction of a whole city. People were screaming in terror as building collapsed and homes burned. The whole sky was a fiery red.

"Why did you do this!" cried out Yellow Yoshi, "you killed so many innocent people. Don't let your curse take over you!"

Meta Knight only stared at the Yoshi, with no emotion.

"M-Meta Knight.."

"I am not Meta Knight you foolish creature. I am Tabuu, and so you are the only Pure Heart left in this pitiful universe!" yelled Meta Knight who jumped off the burning.

"What?" gasped Yellow Yoshi, "no, Meta Knight is not gone. He can't be, he IS there and I will prove it!"

"Meta Knight!" shouted Jigglypuff, "I know you are there, please listen to me! Don't let Tabuu take over your mind. You can control youself!"

"But how can you take over Meta Knight's body if he wasn't angry?" wondered Link.

"Oh, but when Jigglypuff told Meta Knight why she accidentally poisoned him, he was very angry. Not at Jigglypuff though, he was angry at Knightmare for deceiving her," explained Tabuu.

"Since Meta Knight is cursed, you can take over his body when he is angered. That is what Knightmare tried to do back in the Smash tournament, but I got in the way when Meta Knight got angry. I can still remember the pain of that stab," muttered Yellow Yoshi.

"Now if you please, I will continue my destruction," added Tabuu.

"Speaking of chaos heart, where is Bowser Jr." asked Yellow Yoshi.

"Looking for me!" shouted Bowser Jr. all of sudden.

Yellow Yoshi looked up and smiled at her friend, as he stood next to Meta Knight. She began to shiver at the sight of the young Koopa prince.

"Jr., are you with them?" asked the Pure Heart.

"I have joined the villains Yellow Yoshi. I want to spread destruction. It feels so good, why don't you join me?" offered Bowser Jr., "everything is hopeless for you, you are up against me and Tabuu. Those Smashers are too weak to take care of us. What do you say?"

Yellow Yoshi's hand trembled. Why would Bowser Jr. ask her to join him? She looked up at Bowser Jr. She promised Bowser that she will never separate from him, no matter what. She walked up to Bowser Jr. and faced the Smashers.

"I'm sorry guys," muttered the Yoshi.

"What the hell. Did you just betray us!?!" roared Link.

"My, you have made a wonderful choice," said Tabuu. "We shall continue on with out destruction at the castle town of the Mushroom Kingdom and neighboring towns."

"Yellow Yoshi, please don't go with them. This was not what I meant!" shouted Bowser all of a sudden. He was the last one to arrive at the scene.

"Ignore him! Once you're with us, you stay with us!" roared Bowser Jr.

"You know what, I change my mind. I refuse to be with you! You are not Bowser Jr.! You are…I don't know what you are, but you are NOT Bowser Jr.!" yelled Yellow Yoshi.

"How dare you!" roared Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr. slapped Yellow Yoshi on the cheeks. His claws dug into her skin, causing blood to seep from the claw marks. She dropped to the ground, but Bowser Jr. grabbed her wrist and lifted her.

"I don't know why. I love the smell of your blood," said Bowser Jr., giving off a creepy smile.

The rain continued to pour from the sky. A lightning struck directly behind Bowser Jr. His evil eyes glowed as he glared at the Smashers. Tabuu wrapped himself in his cape as he began to chuckle slightly.

"I'm okay," muttered R.O.B, who attempted to do a sneak attack from behind, but he was struck by a lightning.

"What were the chances! R.O.B, you are a bad luck magnet!" cried out Link.

"That girl is really foolish," muttered Tabuu.

"Are you talking about me?!?" roared Link.

"I was talking about the Yoshi you idiot," retorted Tabuu.

"Let go of my sister!" roared Green Yoshi.

Green Yoshi ran up to Bowser Jr., but Tabuu jumped in the air and sliced the air, causing a large sword beam to form. The sword beam struck Green Yoshi and tossed him into the pile of debris.

"Brother!" cried out Yellow Yoshi.

"Meta Knight, please try to snap out!" shouted Jigglypuff.

"Meta Knight is gone!" yelled Tabuu.

"Please snap out of it! Meta Knight is there! Listen to me Meta Knight, it's me Jigglypuff…I can't lose hope."

"Aww, is Jigglypuff crying for her little boyfriend?" taunted Bowser Jr. who still held on to Yellow Yoshi.

"Let go me," muttered Yellow Yoshi.

Bowser Jr. merely gripped the Yoshi even tighter, causing Yellow Yoshi to bit her lips from the pain.

"Are you trying to break my wrist?" grumbled Yellow Yoshi.

"If you continue to struggle then I _will_!" roared Bowser Jr.

"Dude, throw a fireball on his face!" cried out Red.

"It's not that easy Red," said Lucario, "you got to understand that she does not want to hurt him. Why did you think she wanted to join them in the first place?"

"I just thought she was stupid."

"Hey guys, Green Yoshi is not getting up and he is bleeding a lot. I am getting worried," said Link who was standing by Green Yoshi's side. "Don't just stand there, attack those retarded villains!"

"If you dare attack us I will kill Yellow Yoshi," said Bowser Jr. holding his claw out by Yellow Yoshi throat.

"I will rush Green Yoshi to the hospital, he's dyin!" cried out Link.

"Go ahead Link!" yelled Mario.

Link called for Epona and the horse came rushing to him.

"Sorry that I made you come into the city, but this is an emergency," said Link to his horse.

He placed Green Yoshi on the horse and Link rode away.

"How could you do that to my brother!" cried out Yellow Yoshi.

"Hey, he tried to attack and I tried to defend," said Tabuu.

"Now witness the last Pure Heart getting cursed," said Bowser Jr.

"Wait, what are you doing?" gasped Yellow Yoshi, "you are going to kill me?"

"What are you talking about? On the contrary, those who are cursed live for thousands of years. Did Meta Knight even mention how long did he serve Knightmare? Let's not waste any time shall we?"

Bowser Jr. held his claw and glared at the Smashers. "Are you Smashers even going to do anything?" taunted the Koopa Prince.

The Smashers were utterly clueless. After what Tabuu did to Green Yoshi, they were completely defenseless.

"I feel so hopeless," muttered Capt. Falcon.

"Don't give up hope guys! We can't!" cried out Jigglypuff.

"Do you even notice that Master Hand and Crazy Hand are lying on the ground, beat up!"

"We just can't let them do this to Yellow Yoshi. There is no cure for the curse! Green Yoshi practically risked his life for his sister, we can't let that effort be put in vein. We should take advantage that Bowser Jr. is taunting us," said Jigglypuff.

"Guys, this was my fault. Don't worry about me anymore. Just let fate do what it have to do…farewell guys," said Yellow Yoshi.

Yellow Yoshi grabbed a dagger from her bag. She grasped the dagger and a teardrop fell out her eye. She stabbed herself in the chest.

"Yellow Yoshi!" cried out Bowser Jr.

He allowed the Yoshi to fall in his hands.

"If she killed herself, then the curse won't work…" gasped Bowser Jr., "please don't do this to me Yellow Yoshi! Please don't leave me so soon!"

Bowser Jr. began to sob. He nuzzled the Yoshi and held her in his arm.

"And who do we blame for letting all this happen: Jigglypuff," said Tabuu.

The rain continued to pour from the sky...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This has got to be the biggest twist I ever made. [*gasp*]. LOL, R.O.B could have taken down the villains, but he was struck by lightning. What were the chances? Well, he is all metal! O.o Oh if you wonder where did Yellow Yoshi get a dagger: did you remember when Jigglypuff asked Yellow Yoshi about the bag? That should have been a foreshadow! ;D

I have no comment because this came all of a sudden in my mind. I guess my mind was trying to tell me that it was inevitable. TT_TT You know, two perfect people gone from the world. It like, the world was not meant for perfect people. Remeber: Pure Heart NEVER did a sin in their life...well yeah Yellow Yoshi hijacked a ship and did some other stuff, but it was for good intention. :) Meta Knight only STRETCHES the truth. He can tell the truth by lying. O.O

But isn't there always a saying: no one is perfect? They have their own weakness. What is their weakness? That can easily be figured out: they care too much for others.

This has got to be such an awesome cliff hanger. You guys are so lucky that this is the weekday. Heck yeah there will be a quick update! ^^


	22. Chapter 22: A Glimpse of Hope

Author's Note: Well, sorry for the wait folks. I was working on my homework packet, so I was a bit busy. I also suffered from writer's block. -_-; This is more of a filler chapter and I'm sure the chapter title explains it all. ;)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 22: A Glimpse of Hope

Link stood outside of the emergency room, waiting for any words of Green Yoshi. He paced up and down the hallway hoping to kill some time. He would occasional glace at the clock to check the time, but that was basically all he did as he waited. Sure there was a waiting room, but he didn't want to abandon Green Yoshi.

It was tempting to sneak a peek behind the curtains, which separated him from the drama, but he knew that the doctors will only shoo him off. Finally, the curtains slightly opened and someone poked their head through.

"Oh my god, Green Yoshi you're a Red Yoshi!" cried out Link.

"I am someone else you twit!" roared the red Yoshi, who seems to get agitated very easily. "Anyways, Yoshi is under intensive care, but I am trying my utmost best to take care of him."

"Thank you so much! You don't know how much that means to me!" exclaimed Link, "I doubted that this hospital would have a specialist on Yoshis."

"I am the only Yoshi with a medical degree from the Mushroom Kingdom University. It was a lot of work, but it was worth it. I love this job so much that I practically live in the hospital. So tell me how's Yoshi doing on brawl? I was far too busy to watch the brawl tournament last year."

"He's an alright Smasher. He really kicked ass during the second tournament, but I guess it was the fact that his sister followed him along kinda got to him during the last tournament. That was the craziest year we ever had!"

"I see, well I got to get back to work. Yoshi is in desperate need."

The red Yoshi walked back inside and closed the curtains. Link continued to walk up and down the hallway until a random nurse came out of a room.

"Excuse me, can you please stop making noise? We have depressed parents in this room and you are making them more anxious."

"What kind of noise did I make?!?" roared Link, "I am just walking up and down the hallway!"

"Please go to the waiting room."

"Fine be that way! It was only damn footsteps!"

Link stomped out of the Emergency room and sat on chair was only a few feet away from the television screen. Link walked up to the television and changed the channel to some random nature documentary.

"I wanna watch Cuddly Bears!" roared a little girl all of a sudden.

"Come on kid! I don't want to watch that gay show!" protested Link.

"I wanna watch Cuddly Bears!" shouted the child at the top of his lungs.

"Can you learn to share TV with the adults instead of hogging it all! I am in a terrible situation and you're not even nice enough to share the television with me!"

"Can you please change the channel sir? My daughter wants to watch television," said the girl's mother.

Link walked up to the television and changed it to the channel that it was originally on. He walked over to the magazine rack, but there were only magazine on home improvement, healthy eating, celebrity gossip; most of those uninteresting magazines. He sat on his chair and gazed at the ceiling.

"I hate waiting rooms," muttered Link.

"Hey Link!" greeted Mario as he entered the waiting room along with an entire group of Smashers.

"Hey guys. The doctor told me that Green Yoshi is under intensive care, but the doctor is doing his best to help him."

"I guess we have to wait then."

All of the Smashers searched for a seat, but some of them were forced to sit on the floor. Conveniently, Capt. Falcon had a deck of cards with him. Those who sat on the floor decided to play a quick game of Go Fish. The others had to endure the terrible TV show that was being shown.

--

"_Hello Jigglypuff." _

"_Meta Knight is that you!" _

"_Yes it's me. Did you keep the promise?" _

"_Well, the Smashers are on the verge of giving up. It's so hard to keep up hope if everyone else's are dying. Even Sword and Blade are beginning to lose hope after something very unexpecting happened. We lost Yellow Yoshi."_

"_Do you really think so? Jigglypuff, think about it. We are Pure Hearts, we can not do anything bad. Suicide is bad, so she cannot do it. Do not give up so easily." _

"_Do you have an idea on how to defeat the villains?" _

"_Be patient Jigglypuff. Wait for a flaw to be revealed before you plan on doing anything."_

"_Thanks Meta Knight." _

"_Jigglypuff, Jigglypuff, Jigglypuff-"_

_--_

"Jigglypuff, Jigglypuff,-"

"Oh what is it Link!" roared Jigglypuff, causing Link to stop poking her.

"Why is everyone yelling at me today?" muttered Link.

"Oh I am so sorry Link! I didn't mean to hurt your feeling. I was just in a middle of a nice dream," said Jigglypuff., "I was talking to Meta Knight."

"Yep, we are all going crazy."

"I know it's only a dream, but the dream gives me hope. We shouldn't give up so easily Link. On the contrary, we should be thinking of a strategy."

"We tried and failed," said Blade.

"You can't talk to Meta Knight. He is in completely control by Tabuu. I guess you have to face that fact that Meta Knight is dead," said Sword.

"Don't you dare say that!" snapped Zelda, "you can't tell Jigglypuff that the one she loves VERY much is dead! You're gonna make her suicidal!"

Zelda only made Jigglypuff's feeling even worse. She lost Meta Knight too soon. She wanted to cry, but she had to remain strong. Sure it was only a dream, but the dream helped her with her depression. Behind that determined look, she was very sad. She was on the verge of breaking down, but she had to remain strong.

"Jigglypuff, are you alright?" asked Zelda.

"I'm fine Zelda. Thanks for asking," said Jigglypuff, but her tone of voice completely disproved it.

Jigglypuff was sad. It was too hard for her to hide it. A powerful urge to break down swept her mind. She gazed at Zelda and gave a weak smile.

"Please don't try to be happy. I know how you're feeling," said Zelda.

"Jigglypuff, I know you are trying to be tough, but it's alright. We all go through some terrible time. It's alright to cry once in a while," said Samus.

"Thanks guy!" cried out Jigglypuff as she burst into tears.

Toony handed a tissue to Jigglypuff, while Nana patted her back. Despite the fact that Jigglypuff had made a terrible choice, she is a Smasher. They were like family; they will always stick together.

"Yes!" shouted Link once the little girl walked out of the room with her mother. "Why don't we all watch some television? Maybe that will cheer everyone up!"

Link ran up to the television and changed it to some comedy channel, but the breaking news was on instead. Link frowned. He continued to chang the channel, but the same news kept flashing the screen: "The Hyrule Kingdom castle was attacked."

"Oh come, is there anything else on!?!" shouted Link as he grabbed the television and shook it violently.

"Can you please stop shaking the television or I am going to have to force you to leave," said a doctor who walked by the waiting room.

"Why is everyone hating me!?!" shouted Link.

"Sir, can you please keep quiet? My son is trying to sleep," said a women holding a baby on her lap.

"Oh screw it. I am gonna wait for Green Yoshi."

Link walked out of the waiting on sat in front of Green Yoshi's room. Since there was no chair, he merely leaned on the wall and sat with his legs crossed. Shadowy figures could be seen below the curtains. He lied on the floor and looked under the curtains, just to see what is going on in the room.

"Can you explain to me, why are you lying on the floor?" asked the red Yoshi.

"Oh doctor!" shouted Link as he jumped to his feet, "I-I was only….lying on the floor because I was tired!"

"Well, Yoshi is doing fine now. He just lost a lot of blood, but he still requires a lot of attention," said the red Yoshi, "you can come in the room if you like."

The Yoshi opened the curtains to allow Link to enter the room. He sat on a chair and looked at Green Yoshi lying on the medical bed.

"Is this all your doing? Watching him?" asked Link.

"Yes. I can't leave him off my sight," said the red Yoshi.

"Well, I'm gonna go use the bathroom."

Link ran out of the room. Jigglypuff entered the room and saw the Yoshi doctor sitting next to Green Yoshi.

"Is he gonna be alright?" asked Jigglypuff.

"As long as I stay here, yes he will. I have to keep a look on the blood supply," said the Yoshi doctor, "oh if you like, you can call me Shino."

"Okay."

"Okay, I'm back from the bathroom," said Link as he entered the room, "oh hey there Jigglypuff!"

"Hi Link!"

Link sat on another chair, across from Jigglypuff.

"Give me my hat Ness!" roared Toony as he ran across the hallway.

"No running across the hall!" roared Shino.

The red Yoshi ran out of the room and quickly grabbed Toony and Ness. The angry Yoshi kicked Ness and Toony into the waiting room.

"If you kids dare run around the hallways, I will kick you guys out of the hospital myself!" roared the angry Yoshi.

"But Ness took my hat first," said Toony pointing to Ness.

"But he called me ugly," said Ness.

"Because you are!"

"Enough chattering you kids. I assume you guys are here for Green Yoshi? Well, he is doing fine at the moment, but I have to keep an eye on him for the entire night. He should be ready to leave the hospital tomorrow," said Shino.

"So guys, what's the plan?" asked Mario.

"I actually have an idea!" shouted Link, who just walked into the room after laughing at Toony and Ness.

"Oh god, it better not be stupid," complained Capt. Falcon.

"Shut up Capt. Falcon. You're just jealous that I'm the only sane person here!"

"You mean the only INSANE person," mumbled Falco.

"Link, just tell us the plan. I don't care how stupid the plan will be. We are willing to do ANYTHING to get out of this situation," said Mario.

"Okay, we should infiltrate the Halberd and attack the villains while their guard is down," explained Link.

"That has got to be the STUPIDEST plan ever!" shouted Falco.

"At least I'm the only one who ACTUALLY care!" retorted Link, "besides, there is so much more to my plan."

"I think Link has a point. Maybe we can use the little things we know about the villains so we can come up with a better plan," said Bowser, "oh, and I know a _lot_ of things about those villains."

"I know some stuff too!" shouted Toony.

"Well, I do know some things on Ganondorf," said Zelda.

"There we go! Let's put our heads together and come up with the ultimate plan for the villains' demise!" exclaimed Link.

--

The villains were gathered in a large room directly below the control tower of the great Halberd. A long table stretched across the room. It was sort of a dining room and a meeting room. Tabuu/Meta Knight sat at the end of the table, waiting for the villains to stop moving.

Wario burped and the room officially became quiet. The only one who was missing was Bowser Jr., but they did not really care.

"Where the hell is the food you damn Koopas!" roared King Dedede.

"Relax King Dedede, do you have to be so inpatient?" said Wolf, "besides, I thought you hate their food."

"I know their food is horrible, but there is nothing else to eat!"

"That's true."

"Will you guys quit complaining about the food! Maybe once we're done conquering this pitiful kingdom we can get better food," said Ganondorf.

"I swear those Koopas are terrible cooks," muttered King Dedede.

A group of Koopa holding a cartful of foods rushed into the 'dining' room. They placed the food on the table, buffet style. King Dedede was drooling with the desire to consume the entire table, but looks can be deceiving.

King Dedede grabbed a large piece of turkey and bit a huge chunk off, but he immediately spat it out.

"Is it even possible to make Turkey taste this horrible!" complained King Dedede, "you guys REALLY suck a cooking!"

"Thank goodness I'm just merely a shadow," said Shadow Queen who was watching the villains forcefully eating their food.

It was quite amusing to watch the villains eat, especially if one of them gags. The look on their faces was priceless.

"I don't want to eat this food!" yelled King Dedede as he slammed the food off his table using his large hammer. "There is horrible food, no air conditioning-"

"King Dedede, we do have air conditioning…I mean we DID have air conditioning until you tossed a chicken at the temperature control device and broke it," reminded Tabuu.

"Not my fault the food was terrible."

"That's enough guys, I think it is best if you just finish eating without complaining," said Shadow Queen.

"You're lucky that you don't even have to eat!" cried out Wolf.

"I guess I am the lucky one."

Tabuu slammed his face on the table. He was getting REALLY annoyed by the villains' constant chattering. The brainwashed knight decided to walk out of the room and take a stroll through the long hallways of the Halberd.

He noticed a opened door, near the intersection of the hallway. He peered into the room and saw Bowser Jr. sitting next to Yellow Yoshi, who was lying on a bed.

"Hello there Bowser Jr.," greeted Tabuu, or Tabuu in Meta Knight's body; whichever can be easily more distinguished.

Bowser Jr. paid no attention.

"She is dead, get over it," grumbled Tabuu.

Of course Tabuu did not say that to comfort Bowser Jr. As a matter of fact, he actually used the word 'dead' to anger Bowser Jr. even more. Tabuu smiled under the mask and walked out of the room, but Bowser Jr. followed behind.

Once he returned to the kitchen, King Dedede and Wario broke into a fight. Ganondorf was only laughing at those fools, but he accidentally choked on the food he was eating. Wolf slammed his head on the table, realizing how corrupt the villains had become.

Shadow Queen and Knightmare were having a game of chess in the corner of the room. At this point, Tabuu was about to explode from the villains' insolence, yet he tried to remain calm.

--

Owww," moaned Yellow Yoshi as she stirred in her bed, "I never knew it was _this_ hard to commit suicide."

She slowly got up, but a terrible dizziness spell struck her. She quickly lied on her bed, and the dizziness went away. Yoshis are fast healers indeed, yet the wound was painful and she was coughing out some blood. Instead of dying instantly as she had hoped for, she was still alive, but suffering from the pain of approaching death. It all depends on how her body is dealing with the wound.

A small picture of Sword and Blade stood at a small table beside her bed. She slowly lifted her head and saw that a laptop stood right at the end of her bed. The dizziness spell struck again, but she continued to crawl on her bed until she grabbed the laptop. She opened the laptop and opened Bowser Jr.'s email.

She knew his password, since she would always spy on Bowser Jr. when they used to live in Yoshi's Island. She would always watch the movement of his fingers and the letters where his fingers pressed. She has seen Bowser Jr. open his email so many times, that she knows the password herself. Also Bowser Jr's password was quite predictable: BowzaJr_rulz4eva.

She opened his email and searched for other Smasher's email. Before they left the Smash tournament, all of the Smasher gave Bowser Jr. their email, since his dad does not have email. [He is terrible with technology].

She decided to send email to Snake, since his codec can receive emails. She had to search the keyboard in order to type, so it took her about 5 minutes to write a simple message.

_This is Yellow Yoshi. I not dead, even though I hope I would be. I guess suicide is impossible for Pure Heart. Can you tell me what to do? _

She sent the email and waited for a response.

--

"Hey, I got an email from Bowser Jr.," said Snake.

"Don't tell me it's another threat from the villains," complained Mario.

Snake looked at his codec and read the email he had just received.

"Oh you got to be f***in kidding me!" mumbled Snake.

"What's wrong?" asked Zelda.

Snake read aloud the letter that he received from "Yellow Yoshi." It was impossible to believe that Yellow Yoshi could survive a stab, yet Jigglypuff perked up and walked up to Snake.

"If you think about it, she is a Pure Heart, she can not do anything bad. Suicide is bad, so she cannot do it. Plus Bowser Jr. had gone nuts and I highly doubt he even remembers his email password," reassured Jigglypuff.

She just realized that she quote from the dream she had. Though it was only a dream, the dream made her feel better even during this terrible situation. Was Meta Knight really trying to talk to her? Just maybe, but people will think she's crazy if she actually believed.

"I got another awesome plan now that we know Yellow Yoshi is alive!" shouted Link.

"Please don't let this plan be any stupider," complained Falco.

--

"That has GOT to be the STUPIDEST plan in the entire universe!" shouted Falco.

"Falco got a point," said Mario.

"No wait, I'm sure with the villains' current insanity, the plan might actually work," said Bowser.

"We actually have a plan!" exclaimed Sword.

"Yes we do. I kinda like Link's plan. It has a lot of potential," said Mario.

Falco was trying to hold back his laughter. "I hope the villains are THAT insane, because I actually like the plan, despite how stupid it is."

"After Green Yoshi is out of the hospital, the plan will commence," said Mario.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yep, by the outcome of this chapter, this was DEFINITELY a filler, but I still like it. Now people, because it is LINK who is doing the plan, this plan will be crazy. The next chapter will be so much fun! ^^

RoflopaduousTheThird, a.k.a anonymous reviewer, you foreshadow was absolute correct! ^^

Link's plan is actually HILARIOUS, so so many things will happen next chapter that it may be separted into 2 parts! ^^ This was just a fun chapter to write because of stupid writer's block I had. :p

This story may exceed the 25 chapters I planned because there is still much more happening. ^^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	23. Chapter 23: Awaiting Revenge

**Author' s Note:** Sorry for not updating in almost like an entire week. Well, everything is solved now. I am using a desktop to type [which is now in my room. ^^] Well too bad I will be working as a camp counselor during the weekday, but I ain't gonna let that stop me from updating!

I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had to REYTPE this chapter! Sorry for the inconvenience. -_- This was gonna be a filler chapter anyways, but I hope it's satisfying! ^^

FYI: Green Yoshi can either be Green or Yoshi. Usually everyone will call him Yoshi, except for Bowser and Bowser Jr. I know it's a bit off, but that is why I'm gonna do a rewrite sometime later in the year. ;)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 23: Awaiting Revenge

The Smashers were gathered in the hotel dining room, like they had always done. A sense of nostalgia was brought back to them, since this was the first place they stayed in during their first few weeks of vacation.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand decided to remain at the Hyrule Castle town to help the people recover from the destruction the villains had caused, but the Smashers chose to stay in the Mushroom Kingdom in order to prepare for their plan. Their plan did not require Master Hand and Crazy Hand anyways.

Link stood in the center of the room, waiting for everyone to be quiet in order to grab full attention. It was never easy grabbing the Smashers' attention, especially since there was bound to be someone rebellious.

Link was walking back and forth, trying to think how effective the plan will be. Sure the Smashers can try to take on the villains again, but there was always that risk of defeat. Link noticed one thing that the Smashers had in common, lack of confidence. It was written all over their face.

Zelda was constantly shifting her seating position, FLUDD kept taunting Mario to stop sitting like a fat ass, Capt. Falcon kept yelling at Falco for some unknown reason, Toony was having a blank moment, Ike and Marth were having a quiet chat in the corner of the room, Popo and Nana were gazing at the window, Capt. Olimar was leaning on the table looking at his pikmins, Bowser's face was on the table and the other Smashers were unusually quiet. These were signs of uneasiness.

Why were they so uneasy? Maybe they were feeling the same way as Link: doubt. Did they doubted his plans? Should they give up? The villains had become so powerful and yet, he knew that he and Smashers were just being lazy.

"We can't give up this easily," said Link, "sure the villains had defeated us twice, but we can't let our defeat get to us."

"Yeah guys! We can't lose hope this quick!" shouted Jigglypuff. " It is not about the strength, it is about the skill and tactics. We are still strong. We just don't have the attitude. If you keep thinking you're weak, of course you're weak! Anyways, this vacation just made us much lazier. That is why the villains decided to strike at this time, but we are Smashers! We are prepared for anything! What do you say guys? Sure the plan is a bit crazy, but it'll be a lot of fun! It'll help lower the villains' guard. Never mess with a Smasher!"

"Uh, earth to Jigglypuff, some of those guys ARE Smashers," reminded Falco.

"It's just Ganondorf. How many times did Link kick his butt?" retorted Jigglypuff, "unless you have anything else to say about Ganondorf? Shall we review a bit about our opponent?"

"Ganondorf, is a guy who is obsessed with power. Link and I defeated him so many times, that I felt so ashamed after I lost to him," said Zelda, "I thought he would be an easy challenge, but Tabuu and Bowser Jr. caught us off guard. Normally, Link's master sword and my light arrows could have taken him down, but I guess we were a bit too over confident and lazy!"

"We were all a bit too confident. Over confidence and lack of training is a terrible combination. You see, we were so over confident, that even the slightest budge will cause our hope to fall. Isn't that why having too much pride is a bad thing? We become such perfectionist that even one mistake will cause us feel like failures. That was our number one problem," reassured Jigglypuff.

"I can see that you have been hanging out with Meta Knight too much," muttered Link.

"That pink puffball is right!" cried out Capt. Falcon, "she may be the weakest Smashers, but she definitely have the strongest heart! You are an inspiration!"

"Am I supposed to take that as an insult or a compliment?" wondered Jigglypuff to herself.

"Well Ridley was not affected by my missiles. He is sort of like Ganondorf, but he is sooo much more persistent," said Samus.

"You don't have any info on his weakness?" asked Link.

"My missiles are supposed to be his weakness, unless the villains gave him something to protect him from my missiles."

"Hmm, that is possible," muttered Link.

"Staa wod!" shouted Kirby, attempting to speak English.

"What did he say?"

"Poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo!" shouted Kirby.

"Kirby said that his star rod can defeat Knightmare," translated Pikachu.

"Well, Shadow Queen can be weakened by the crystal star. I think it is still under Rogueport, but that witch is still powerful!" said Mario.

"Now, what info do we have Tabuu?" asked Link.

"He is in Meta Knight's body. Just like the other villains, he is obsessed with power,"

"Aren't they all?" Ike sighed.

"Wario likes to eat garlic and I'm sure the villains are getting tired of him stinking the bathroom," said Princess Peach, who was giggling slightly.

"Man, I'm gonna hate cleaning up the Halberd," muttered Sword.

"Bowser, do you have any info on your son?" asked Zelda.

"Well, I noticed my son's reaction when Yellow Yoshi stabbed herself. I think my son snapped out. I'm not so sure. I just don't want my son to get hurt, but if you have to, you have my permission," said Bowser.

"Any weakness?"

"I don't know. My son is very smart, but he is very young. Take that into consideration."

"King Dedede is very gullible and he gets angry pretty easily, so he might be pretty easy," said Link, "thanks guys."

"Hey man, if we actually put our heads together, we can do anything!" shouted Red.

Jigglypuff smiled. _"I wish Meta Knight was here to see this. The Smashers are finally working together instead of doing things on their own and giving up easily. What is even stranger, is that I motivated them. I never knew I had it in me. My dream of you really helped get my strength back up. Thank you so much. We reviewed the villains' weakness a little bit and we are about to go on with our plan. Meta Knight, I hope you can hear me even though you're gonna think I am a superstitious freak. [*giggles*]I hope you're somewhere out there." _

--

Yellow Yoshi was lying on her bed and staring at the ceiling. She coughed a little bit of blood out of her mouth, causing the blanket to be stained. Suddenly, the door opened and Yellow Yoshi 'played dead.'

Bowser Jr. entered the room and sat next to his 'dead' friend.

"I'm so sorry Yellow," sobbed Bowser Jr., "this was all my fault. All that I wanted to do was hurt you when I was controlled by the Chaos Heart. How could I let this happen? You were my only friend and now I lost you. I took you for granted. You were always there to cheer me up, when I was sad. I love to laugh at your dumb mistakes. I loved having random arguments with you. I love being by your side during tough situations. Where ever you are Yellow, I want you to know that I will miss you. I am back to normal because of you crazy act. When I was controlled by the evil aura, all I wanted to do was cause chaos and destruction. It felt so good, but I knew it was wrong. I am so sorry Yellow, for not appreciating you enough."

"I-I forgive you," Yellow Yoshi gasped.

"Y-you're alive," stuttered Bowser Jr.

"I guess I suck at killing myself."

Bowser Jr. slightly chuckled and hugged his little friend. Yellow Yoshi smiled and embraced the hug. It have been a while since she saw Bowser Jr. like this.

"Do you mind that I access your email?" mumbled Yellow Yoshi.

"Hell no,"

"Too late, I did."

"..."

"What's wrong?"

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU ACCESS MY EMAIL?"

"I wanted to contact Snake that I am alive. I wonder if he responded? Can you check if he responded?"

Bowser Jr. sighed and grabbed the laptop. He accessed the email and found a response from Snake.

"Can you read it to me?" asked the Yoshi.

"We are on our way. Do not panic at whatever happens. It is all according to plan. Just do us a favor? Don't get cursed by Shadow Queen. Can you tell us if Bowser Jr. back to normal? His father is worried sick about him...I guess my dad is worried about me. I will respond for you."

Bowser Jr. typed a quick message and clicked "send." Yellow Yoshi enjoyed watching Bowser Jr.'s finger press the keyboard with such speed and accuracy. Her eyes would be glued to the small keyboard, just to see those fingers quickly tap the keys.

"Do you always have to look at me like that?" asked Bowser Jr.

"Sorry," muttered Yellow Yoshi.

"Well, I'm glad that you suck at killing yourself. I would die of sadness if I found out that your were cursed. There is no cure for that thing."

"Oh don't say that. There is a cure out there. You just gotta search harder. You're a smart boy, you can find the cure if you put your mind into it."

"I guess I was right the whole time. She did survive the attempt suicide," said Shadow Queen who emerged from the floor.

"Were you stalking me?!?" shouted Bowser Jr.

"Ever since you joined us, I never trusted you. You are young and naive, so I knew the Chaos Heart wouldn't last. Your mind is easily influenced by others, but you are also near your adolescence. The mind tend to think of other things at that age," said Shadow Queen.

Bowser Jr. jumped in front of Shadow Queen, hoping to defend his injured friend. Shadow Queen merely chuckled. "I'm sorry Bowser Jr., but I need your little friend."

"You're gonna have to get through me," growled Bowser Jr.

"We'll see about that."

Shadow Queen grabbed Bowser Jr. and tossed him off the room. She slammed the door shut, before Bowser Jr. was able to reenter the room.

"No!" cried out Bowser Jr. as he tried to pull the door open. He kicked the door many times, but nothing happened. He took out his magic paint brush to paint a portal into the room.

"Damn, I forgot I could do that," muttered Bowser Jr.

Shadow Queen was forming a dark aura in her hands, which was the preparation for the curse. Bowser Jr. ran up to Shadow Queen, but the evil witch dodged the attack. He grabbed Yellow Yoshi and ran into the portal he created.

"I swear your stupidity is contagious," muttered Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr. stopped and painted another portal, but Shadow Queen grabbed him and the Yoshi.

"So you think you can escape from me?" taunted Shadow Queen.

"Hey Shadow Queen, do you know where is some toilet paper?" asked King Dedede.

"I am busy here!" roared Shadow Queen, " check in the closet with the cleaning supplies. It the door closet to the stairs."

King Dedede ran away, seeming to be in a hurry to use the bathroom.

"Now where was I? Oh that's right," said Shadow Queen to herself.

She snatched Bowser Jr.'s magic paint brush and tossed it out of the nearest window.

"No! My paintbrush!" cried out Bowser Jr.

Shadow Queen grabbed Bowser Jr. and tossed him to the ground. She flew through the ceiling and disappeared with the Yoshi. Bowser Jr. quickly regained composure and ran to the elevator. He dashed out of the elevator once he reached the top floor and entered the control deck.

He looked through the small screens that were on the controls to see if he could spot Shadow Queen through the security cameras.

"What are you doing here?" asked Tabuu who was piloting the Halberd.

Bowser Jr. jumped up and turned his head. "I was just looking through the security cameras, just in case someone is trying to sneak it."

"Your lie is very convincing, but Shadow Queen told me everything. If you are trying to look for your little friend, she is in the medical room on the fifth floor," said Tabuu.

Bowser Jr. ran back into the elevator and exited at the fifth floor. Before he reached the end of the hallway, he heard a faint scream.

"Yellow," muttered Bowser Jr.

He raced through the hallway and opened the door that lead into the medical room, but he immediately fell to his knees. A pair of red eyes were staring at him and those red eyes belonged to his dear friend.

"You're gonna pay for this," growled Bowser Jr.

--

A cell phone rang during a middle of a random conversation the Smashers were having in the dining room. The room became suddenly quiet and Mario answered the call.

"Hello, this is Shino and I just want to let you know that Yoshi is in good health. He is able to leave the hospital today," said the voice over the phone.

"That's great. We'll be there to pick him up," said Mario over the phone.

"We can take the Great Fox, but we should go search for the Halberd once we picked up Green Yoshi. What do you say?" offered Fox.

"Yeah, and I think those who owns a ship should follow us along," said Link," we're gonna need the extra fire power to look really convincing."

"Hey Sword and Blade, do you want to pilot the arwing since Slippy and Crystal are not here?," asked Fox. "You guys are pilots so I trust you."

"Sure thing Fox! Anything to take down the villains!" exclaimed Sword as Blade nodded his head in agreement.

"I will also take the arwing, so Falco will be in charge of piloting the Great Fox. He will be captain of the ship, so I want you to listen to his commands. Can you handle the job Falco?"

"Sure thing," said Falco.

Falco took out a set of keys and pressed a small button. A door opened on the side of the Great Fox, allowing the non-pilot Smashers to enter the ship. Once everyone was inside, the door slammed shut and they remained by the entrance door as instructed by Falco.

"Some of you guys are capable of flying, so I want you guys to stay here so we can prepare to eject some of you during flight," said Falco, "oh and we do have one Smash ball, which I secretly stole during the last tournament, so I can give that to Green Yoshi. That should be good enough to give a convincing fight."

"I don't know if I should report you or be thankful," muttered Mario.

"Oh what is Master Hand gonna do, suspend me? We are not in the Smash tournament, and I was gonna use it for emergencies."

"Why didn't you use it when we last fought the villains?!?"

"I left it here."

"I seriously think that we should kick the villains' ass to get it over with," said Mario.

"Isn't that what you said last time and you did ABSOULETELY nothing during the last encounter?" asked FLUDD.

"I wish you had an 'off' button," grumbled Mario.

"It is best if we go with the plan."

The Great Fox took flight. Samus, Capt. Falcon, Capt. Olimar, Fox, Sword, and Blade followed along the large ship.

The flight was extremely short, since the hospital was at the other side of the castle town. The Great Fox parked at the side of the hospital. Green Yoshi was already waiting by the door and so he entered the ship once the door was opened to allow entry.

Kirby ran up to the Yoshi and hugged him.

"Hey Kirby! I missed you to!" exclaimed Kirby who actually embraced Kirby's hug.

"How do you feel?" asked Luigi.

"I feel better than ever! You got to thank the doctor! He really helped out a lot," said Green Yoshi.

The Great Fox took flight once again. Snake was fiddling with his codec until he was able to reach Mei Ling.

"Did you find the Halberd's coordinates and projected path?" asked Snake to the codec.

"Yes we found the coordinates," responded the voice on the codec.

Snake rushed up the stairs and entered the control room. He gave Falco the coordinates and walked back to the room which he was instructed to remain in.

"Hey there Falco! I was just check to see if the communicator works," said Capt. Olimar over the communicator, " can anyone else here me?"

"I can hear you loud and clear," said Sword.

"I have the communicator pre-installed on my power suit. I can hear you guys," said Samus.

"It seems that everyone is able to communicate with each other," said Fox.

"Snake gave me the coordinates and I have placed it as our destination. Keep your eyes peeled on a large ship with Meta Knight's face," said Fox.

Below the control room, the Smashers were doing their own thing.

"I feel so strange," said Green Yoshi.

"What's the matter?" asked Jigglypuff, who sat next to him.

"I don't know. I just had a strange feeling that something terrible happened. I am worried about my sister."

"Try not to worry Yoshi. I'm sure she will be fine," said Jigglypuff, who tried to comfort the Yoshi.

Green Yoshi smiled at Jigglypuff, but he lowered his head.

"We caught sight of the Halberd!" shouted Falco over the intercom, "Kirby and Pit, I am gonna open the door to allow you guys to fly off. Make sure Kirby has his dragoon."

The door opened and Pit flew off the Great Fox. Jigglypuff grabbed the Dragoon and gave it to Kirby. Kirby jumped off the ship and stepped on the dragoon. He burst into speed and followed Pit behind.

"Time to attack the Halberd!" shouted Falco.

"Take the Smash ball!" shouted Mario to Green Yoshi.

Mario tossed the Smash ball and Green Yoshi broke it with his head. The Yoshi instantly grew wings and flew out of the ship to follow the others.

"Time to rock and roll!" cried out Capt. Falcon as he put on outrageously loud rock music. He began to shoot the large cannon, which was the main source of the Halberd's defense.

Samus, also began to shoot the ship. She maneuvered the ship under the ship and began to shoot at its belly.

"This is fun!" cried out Capt. Falcon as he continued to shoot the large cannon.

"Don't get too over confident Capt. Falcon," warned Falco, who was also shooting the large cannon, "it's time to deploy Snake and our secret weapon."

"He may be annoying as hell, but please take care of him," said Mario as he handed FLUDD over to Snake. "FLUDD is very smart, so he can help guide you through the Halberd. Snake installed a map in his hard drive."

"See you barf brain!" shouted FLUDD as Snake jumped off the Great Fox. A parachute was released and he was able to land safely on the Halberd.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry I had to cut this chapter. This was supposed to be MUCH longer, but I'm just gonna keep this much! I am just trying to make this fic last! ^ will try to update again this week! ^^ Of course I realize that I am horrible at keeping promises! I'll just let time make a decision!


	24. Chapter 24: Infiltrating the Halberd

**Author's Note:** I finally decided to take my time in typing this chapter. First of all, I just want this fanfic to last since this is pretty close to the end. ;) I hope you enjoy this chapter because for some strange reason it took 4 days to type this chapter. This was a really fun chapter to type. First of all I just need some experience in typing action scenes. ^^ Cool. I actually updated this at 2:30 a.m eastern time! Awesome!!!

____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 24: Infiltrating the Halberd

Snake peered through a window as he hung on the edge of the Halberd. He broke the window with a special mallet and jumped inside. He looked both direction before proceeding.

Snake tip-toed across the long hallway of the Halberd. FLUDD was guiding him through the many twist of turns of the seemingly endless hallway. Snake carefully placed his foot on the ground making sure that no sound echoed from heels making contact with the solid floor. He occasionally looked up to make sure that the security cameras were not following his movement.

He spotted an elevator at the end of the hallway, but he continued to take his time on making his footsteps. He rolled into the elevator and swiftly pressed the button. After enduring boring elevator music, he rolled out of the elevator and held out a gun in case he was spotted. To his relief, the control room was empty.

He snuck into one of the control panel and began to search through the screen. After scrolling through the Halberd's computer system, he managed to change the Halberd's route to Donkey Kong's jungle in order to make the battle away from any civilization.

"Now that is left to do is to allow Mario and Luigi to enter the Halberd without being spotted. You have to cut the security system and make sure that ALL of the villains are outside battling the Smashers," instructed FLUDD.

Snake heard footsteps faintly echoe across the hallway. Snake jumped into a conveniently located closet and covered himself with cleaning supplies. He allowed his eyes become free of debris in order to see below the door for any shadow passing by.

The door knob turned and Snake's heart raced. Had he been caught? The door slammed open and King Dedede stretched his arm to grab a toilet paper hanging above Snake's head. The desperate king slammed the door shut and raced across the hallway to the nearest bathroom.

"Shit, that was close," mumbled Snake.

Snake got out of the closet and looked both ways before proceeding. He climbed the stairs to the first floor and entered a room that was located at the front of the Halberd.

--

_"W-what happened to me!" shouted the scared Yoshi. _

_"If you want to live my dear child you shall promise me that you will obey my every command," said a strangely familiar voice._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"You are dead my dear child, but you can go back to the world if you make this simple offer. Are you willing to obey my every command?"_

_"I-I'm dead!?!"_

_"Yes and if you die you will go straight to hell. What do you say my dear child?" _

_"Are you serious?!? B-but I didn't do anything wrong in my life! H-how's that possible!?!" shouted Yellow Yoshi who nearly choked in fear._

_"Are you willing to take the offer?" _

_"W-who said that? I don't want to go to hell. I want to live! Please let me live! I don't want to die. I will do whatever you say! I just don't want to die!" _

_"You have made your decision my dear child..." _

Yellow Yoshi gained conscious. The first thing she saw was the frighten look of Bowser Jr. She sat on the side of the bed and smiled at the frighten koopa. "What's wrong?" the Yoshi asked trying to comfort her scared friend.

"Y-you've b-b-become a monster. W-why d-did this ha-p-pen," stuttered Bowser Jr.

Yellow Yoshi ran up to Bowser Jr. and hugged him tightly. Bowser Jr. could feel her shivering with fear. The Yoshi was scared.

"I'm sorry Jr.! I was so scared. I didn't know what to do. The thought of being dead was so scary. I thought I was gonna leave the world for good, until someone promised that I would live as long as I would obey that person," whimpered Yellow Yoshi.

Yellow Yoshi quickly pushed Bowser Jr. away from him. "I'm sorry Jr., I have to avoid you. Please stay away from me. It's for your own good."

"Good choice my dear. Who is not afraid of death?" said Shadow Queen, who emerged from the shadow with a dagger in her hand. It was the same dagger Yellow Yoshi carried with her.

"Wait a sec, but the only way to curse someone if you-"

"And I did," interrupted Shadow Queen before Bowser Jr. had a chance to finish his sentence.

Yellow Yoshi turned around to show a deep wound at the back of her head. Bowser Jr. eyes grew wide and he nearly collapsed from shock.

"T-this can't be happening. First Meta Knight, now Yellow Yoshi? B-but why?" gasped Bowser Jr., "why must I lose my closest friends?"

"Aren't you the Chaos Heart? You're supposed to have no friends," reminded Shadow Queen.

"That is not true!" roared Bowser Jr., Yellow said that 'you can chose your own fate, but it depends on your will!'"

"You _still_ believe in that little 'free will' thing?"

"I am gonna kill you Shadow Queen!" roared Bowser Jr.

"How are you going to kill me? You have no weapons to even defend yourself."

Bowser Jr. tightened his fist and clenched his teeth. He glared at the evil witch with fire in his eyes, but Shadow Queen was right; there was no way for him to kill her. After realizing this terrible flaw, Bowser Jr. dropped to the ground and began to cry.

The urge to run to Bowser Jr. and hug him tightly to ease his sadness ran through the Yoshi's mind. A small tear ran out of the corner of her eyes. She can do nothing about her friend..._can_ they even be friends anymore?

"Don't cry Jr.," muttered Yellow Yoshi, but she knew words were no good describing at the lost of his closest friends.

"I want you go come with me and combat the Smashers. Leave this fool alone," ordered Shadow Queen.

Yellow Yoshi merely looked at Bowser Jr. There was nothing she can do about her little friend. She followed Shadow Queen out the door...she had betrayed her own friend, for her life.

_Is that a worthy cause?_

_--_

Snake came into a room filled with many television screens and control panels. He was in the security room. Surprisingly, no one was inside the room. Snake walked up to a control panel and pressed the small keyboard to search for a way to disable the security system.

"You will need a password to access the security system," said FLUDD, "allow me to communicate with R.O.B to see if we are able to crack the security code."

"I have notified R.O.B. He is also trying the crack the security code," said Snake.

Snake sat on a chair and took out a cigarette from his pocket. He lit the cigarette with a small lighter that he also held in his pocket. It wasn't often that he smoked, but he still kept a cigarette just in case he had the urge to smoke during moments like these.

"I have found the combination," said FLUDD.

Snake looked into one of the screen and saw that he gained access into the security system. Snake searched through the Halberd's database and managed to shut down all of the security cameras and security devices. The security room became dark, since the televisions were currently the only source of light. Snake took out his lighter and used the dim light and FLUDD to guide him out of the room.

"Now that the security system is down, we should allow the Mario Bros to enter the Halberd and do what they need to do," instructed FLUDD.

"Mario, this is Solid Snake, and I will meet you at the second window above the Halberd main entrance," said Snake into his codec.

Snake stopped near an intersection of hallway and stood by a window in front of the guest room. He opened a window and poked his head through.

"Over here!" shouted Snake.

Suddenly, Snake jumped into the guest room and slammed the door shut. He looked under the door to see a shadow raced through the bottom of the door. Snake slowly opened the door to see that it was Knightmare who opened one of the emergency exit door at the end of the hallway. The villain flew out of the door and slammed it shut.

"This is Solid Snake and we require that some Smashers to distract Knightmare and the other villains that are coming into combat," said Snake into his codec.

"On it," responded Falco.

Falco spotted Knightmare flying out of the Halberd. Falco steered the ship toward the villain's direction and began to shoot laser at him. Knightmare swiftly dodged every attack and teleported in front of the ship, blocking Falco's view.

Kirby raced toward Knightmare with the dragoon, but the puffball missed the attack since Knightmare avoided the attack.

"Are all of the villains outside so we can proceed with the next step?" asked Snake.

"No, we are still missing Bowser Jr., Tabuu, and Shadow Queen," replied Falco.

Suddenly, Shadow Queen emerged out of the Halberd. She raced toward the Great Fox, but she merely gazed at the ship. Behind Shadow Queen, was Yellow Yoshi.

"Sister!" cried out Green Yoshi as he ran to embrace his sister, thinking that she escaped the Halberd. Instead, Yellow Yoshi dodged her brother's hug. Green Yoshi turned around, skeptical by his sister's reaction, but then he noticed her blood red eyes.

"W-what happened to you sister?" gasped Green Yoshi.

"I'm sorry brother, but I have to obey Shadow Queen. I cannot break a promise," said Yellow Yoshi.

She blasted a fireball at her very own brother. Green Yoshi dodged the attack and retreated.

"What the hell?" gasped Falco.

--

Jigglypuff and Princess Peach were seated together, waiting for any instruction by either Falco or Link. Many other Smashers were also seated except for Red, who was waiting for Mario and Luigi to arrive.

"Where are those guys?" asked Red.

"I'm on my way!" shouted Mario.

"Great, Charizard is gonna sneak you into the Halberd," instructed Link, "you guys should know what to do from there."

The Mario Bros jumped onto Charizard's back. Once the door opened, Charizard flew out of the Great Fox.

"I want to ride a Charizard," muttered Link.

"Didn't you try to steal one a few weeks ago?" asked Peach.

"Shut up."

Jigglypuff giggled at Peach's remark. The pokemon looked through a small window and watched Charizard fly under the Halberd. Kirby raced through the Great Fox and flew straight to Knightmare. The young star warrior withdrew his hammer and tried to hit Knightmare from behind, but Ridley came in swiped Kirby off the dragoon with his tail.

Kirby held his breath and began to float in the air. He waited for the dragoon to return to him, but Knightmare grabbed Kirby and tossed him to the Halberd's deck, where the large cannon waited to turn anything or anyone into ashes. To the villains' surprise, the cannon did not activate.

"What is going on!?!" shouted Tabuu, who just exited the Halberd.

"The cannon is not functioning," said Ganondorf who was on the Halberd's deck.

Normally the cannon automatically detects any moving object and destroys it with it powerful laser and agile claws, but as Kirby picked himself up, the cannon did not move an inch and the claws did not activate.

"It doesn't matter, we're gonna take down those Smashers with our own hands!" shouted Tabuu.

"Wow, it's like Link can read their minds. Those villains are getting a bit over confident...just like us a few days ago," said Falco.

"Falco!" shouted Green Yoshi as he flew in front of Great Fox.

"Yes Green Yoshi, I saw what happened! My eyes couldn't believe it, but did your sister really betrayed us?!?"

"That is the number one flaw of a Pure Heart; they are too damn obedient! I think my sister is just really confused. Maybe we can talk her back, but it seems that Shadow Queen is constantly by her side."

"We're just gonna have to ignore her and continue on with the plan. Besides we're not in the actual battle phase anyways. This is just a distraction!"

Green Yoshi nodded his head and flew into the Great Fox before his Smash attack expired.

"Green Yoshi, you look so distressed! What is going on!" shouted Jigglypuff as she ran up to the Yoshi.

"My sister...I don't know what is going through her mind, but she is with Shadow Queen. She tried to attack me, but I retreated. Her eyes were red, I think she had been cursed...," said Green Yoshi, who then fell completely silent.

"I'm so sorry Yoshi. I can't believe it that happened...Wait a sec, did you see Bowser Jr.? I think the boy snapped out. Did you see his reaction to when your sister...I shouldn't go into the details."

"Yes I saw his reaction, but I still don't trust him."

"I think Bowser Jr. is on our side! First of all, he is not outside! Do you think the villains did something to him? I have to talk to Falco!"

Jigglypuff raced to the control room and saw Falco sitting on the pilot's seat, communicating with the other pilots.

"Where are the Mario Bros?" asked Falco.

"They are still on standby. Ridley is by the that Snake broke. Samus, I think you should distract Ridley since he has the highest grudge on you," said Fox.

"I'm on it."

Jigglypuff saw Samus's ship fly over to the other side of the Halberd. The ship began to fire at Ridley, causing the pterodactyl like creature to chase it.

"Good job," said Fox over Falco's communicator.

"Falco, I think Bowser Jr. is on our side!" exclaimed Jigglypuff, "we shouldn't hurt him."

"I'm sorry Jigglypuff, but I won't trust that kid until this is all over," said Falco, "did you see what he tried to do to Yoshi's sister? Did you see how he help destroy the Mushroom Kingdom and Hyrule Kingdom?"

"Very well then," muttered Jigglypuff.

--

Charizard flew over to the broken window and Luigi jumped through the window. Mario then followed behind, but he got stuck.

"A little help here," said Mario.

Snake came over to Luigi, who was now inside the Halberd, and grabbed onto Mario's hand to pull him inside the Halberd with the help of Luigi. Charizard pushed Mario from behind. Mario popped out of the window and fell on top of Snake.

"Sorry," muttered Mario as he quickly got up, "now can I have FLUDD back?"

Snake handed FLUDD back to Mario. Mario quickly placed FLUDD on his back and tied the strap tightly on his waist.

"Where is the Halberd's filtration system located?" asked Mario to his little "companion."

"It is located at the basement. I recommend that you add more water pressure, so you can cause all of the toilets to flood," instructed FLUDD.

"And how will I do that?" asked Mario.

"Clog the pipes. You're a plumber. You can do these things, unless I am incorrect?"

FLUDD guided the Mario Bros. and Snake through the hallway until they came across an elevator. They entered the elevator and pressed the "B" button, which stood for basement. Once the elevator stopped, Snake rolled out of the elevator and pointed his gun up.

"You do know that the villains are all outside?" reminded Mario.

"I am just being cautions," said Snake.

"There is the filtration system!" pointed out Luigi.

There was a large tank, with many pipes going through it.

"So, does the toilet water become the drinking water?!?" shouted Mario all of a sudden, "man, Meta Knight is just sick!"

"The Smash Mansion is the exact same way, but no one complains. Why do you think I purchase bottle waters?" said Snake, "anyways, let's get down to business."

Luigi held his mouth, trying to hold back his regurgitation.

"Even the water from the refrigerator?" asked Mario.

"The refrigerator water is just extra filtered cold water," said Snake.

"That is still sick! Once this is all over, I'm gonna talk to Master Hand AND Meta Knight," exclaimed Mario.

Luigi nodded in agreement.

"It how Master Hand save money on water bills," said Snake.

Mario walked up to the large tank and turned a small wheel, which was the pressure. The water began to flow much faster into the filter, causing the tank to expand.

"That should do it. This was easier than I thought," said Mario.

"Can we go now? The villains may come find us," said Luigi with worry.

"I will escort you guys out," said Snake.

--

The Great Fox began to shake after being struck by one of Ganondorf's attack. Falco steered the ship toward the Halberd after receiving the word from Snake that Mario and Luigi had done their job. Charizard spotted Mario waving his hand through the broken window. Once Charizard got the two plumbers, the pokemon flew back to the Great Fox.

"Mario, did you do it?" asked Link.

"It was easier than I thought. There was just a small wheel which controlled the water pressure," said Mario.

"It is Kirby's turn to get inside the Halberd. We can't keep too many Smashers inside the Halberd even though the security system is down."

Kirby barely got inside the Great Fox, after receiving a pummel by Knightmare.

"Do you have the laxative?" asked Link.

Jigglypuff tossed the laxative to Kirby.

"Poyo!" shouted Kirby.

Kirby stepped on his dragoon and flew out of the ship. He spotted Snake through the broken window, but Shadow Queen flew past Kirby. Pit was following the witch behind.

Once the coast was clear, Kirby squeezed the broken the window. Charizard flew near the window to allow Snake to exit. Since Kirby knew the Halberd very well and ALL of the villains were outside, he required no escort.

As Kirby walked along the hallway, he heard a faint sobbing. The young star warrior jumped in fear, but he had to remain on task. Kirby leaned over the corner of the hallway and saw that it was Bowser Jr. sobbing in front of the medical room.

Kirby walked up to Bowser Jr. and patted his back.

"Poyo?" asked Kirby.

Bowser Jr. looked up and smiled. "Hello Kirby...I'm surprised that you still trust me."

"Me friend!!" shouted Kirby as jumped up and down.

"What are you doing in the Halberd?" asked Bowser Jr.

Kirby showed Bowser Jr. the laxative. The young Koopa smiled knowing exactly what the plan was going to be about.

"Don't worry Kirby, I am officially on your side. I will help whatever I can to defeat the villains, but I am so worried about Yellow. Man, I feel like such a cry baby," said Bowser Jr.

Kirby smiled, knowing that Bowser Jr. indeed was back to normal. Bowser Jr. began to follow Kirby through the long hallway. They entered the kitchen and added the laxative into the bowl of soup. They began to giggle as Bowser Jr. stirred the soup.

"Kirby, I think I know what Yellow is going through. I remember a story that Meta Knight told me back in the Smash tournament," said Bowser Jr. as he stirred the soup, "_He knew he was going to die as he saw heaven, but he was dragged down to a dark place and he saw Knightmare. 'How did I went to hell?' he thought, but Knightmare made an offer to him. He said that he was dead, but he couldn't believe him. knightmare said if he wanted to return to the living world, he was to serve him for life. He was very young and scared to die, so he took the offer. He regretted making that offer now, but he had to live with it."_

"Poyo," squeaked Kirby.

"Yes, that is what Yellow is going through."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You should obviously know where this plan is going. XD That is Link's crazy plan. It seems that doing pranks can make Bowser Jr. forget about his problems, but you still got to feel sorry for the guy. Do you guys know what laxative do to your body?? XD It is something that you can add to your food and it makes stuff happen. XD There is still much more to it! ^^

The story Bowser Jr. told came from "The Heartless" chapter 14 "friendship stories." ^^ I did made some few changes, but it was nice to revisit my old fanfic! ^^

Aww, there is still so much going on...so that means that this fic will be longer! Yay! It's nice to make things last! ^^ Man, I am starting to miss Meta Knight. TTOTT

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, despite the fact that I am slightly moving away from the humor. Oh come on guys, you can't expect me to be a humorist ALL the time!! Link needs a break you know?? XD Anyways, I hope next chapter will be better!


	25. Chapter 25: Attack of the Smashers

**Author's Note: **Sorry that my updates are getting much slower! I have been very busy during the week, but I am now in the writing mood! I enjoyed typing this chapter! I hope you enjoy the story as well! ^^

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 25: Attack of the Smashers

_"How are you doing Jigglypuff?" asked Meta Knight._

_"It seems that our plan is making a lot of progress. I am worried about the actual battle that we will inevitably do. Those villains had gotten a lot stronger, but I know we can still do it!" said Jigglypuff. _

_A slight chuckle came from Meta Knight. "I do hope you defeat the villains. It gets quite boring over here." _

_Jigglypuff giggled. "Oh Meta Knight." _

_"I do miss being in the outside world, such a beautiful place that we rarely ever appreciate. We take everything for granted, even the very ground we stand on. Jigglypuff, do you believe in the superstitions?" _

_"Why do you ask?" _

_"Well, do you believe when you wish upon a star your wish will come true?"_

_"Oh no! I don't believe in crazy stuff like that!" _

_"For someone who is not a Pure Heart, you are a terrible liar." _

_Jigglypuff blushed with embarrassment. "Yes I do believe in stuff like that. That is because my Pokemon trainer would always read me fairy tale stories and other such fantasy stories to me and the other pokemon when we traveled across the Kanto region. Every night after we set up camp when we see a star, my trainer would always tell me to make a wish and it'll come true. She would also tell me that there are ghosts and spirits haunting this world. Everyone believed in her until some of us grew up and learned reality, except for me. I still believe in the things my trainer told me." _

_Meta Knight chuckled. "I see. It seems that you still cling onto your childhood. Farewell Jigglypuff. I hope everyone is treating you well." _

_--_

Jigglypuff jumped up, realizing that she had fallen asleep on her chair. She wasn't the only Smasher who had done the same thing. Princess Peach, Mr. Game & Watch, Pikachu, and Yoshi were also fast asleep since the sky was now dark and they played no significant role in this phase. The younger Smashers were having a random conversation on the floor as Ike, Marth, and Link were looking out the small window, hoping that Kirby escapes the Halberd unharmed.

"There's Kirby!" shouted Link, causing the sleeping Smashers to wake up.

The door opened and Kirby rushed in and jumped off the Dragoon, along with Bowser Jr. who rode with him.

"Kirby you retard! Bowser Jr. is the bad guy! Did you see what he did to Yoshi's sister?!?" shouted Link.

"Please guys! I am not possessed anymore. After what I did to Yellow, I felt really terrible. I tried to get her to escape the Halberd, but she was caught by Shadow Queen and...well I don't want to talk about it. It was all my fault," said Bowser Jr.

"It's not your fault Bowser Jr. Everything was my fault. I'm the one who should be sorry. This all happened because I wanted to find a cure for Meta Knight," said Jigglypuff, trying to hold back some tears. "I'm sorry Bowser Jr. about everything that happened. I promise you that the villains will pay for what they have done."

"Thanks Jigglypuff, but don't blame it on yourself. It was those damn villains' fault anyways." muttered Bowser Jr.

Bowser smiled as he watched his son from the other side of the room. Bowser Jr. noticed his father and ran up to him to embrace him. "I missed you papa," he sobbed.

"I missed you too son! I practically betrayed the villains so they couldn't do any harm to you, even though it still happened. This is truly a miracle," sobbed Bowser.

"A miracle," muttered Jigglypuff, "the Chaos Heart was undone...I wonder if Tabuu's mind control can be undone?"

"We are now gonna retreat," announced Falco.

The Great Fox made a sharp turn away from the Halberd. The other pilot Smasher noticed the sudden turn and followed behind.

"What are they doing?!?" shouted Knightmare.

"It seems that they are retreating," said Shadow Queen.

"I will not allow them to run away. I want to get rid of those Smashers once and for all!" exclaimed Tabuu.

Tabuu withdrew the Galaxia and flew toward the Great Fox. He flew straight up and concentrated his power onto the Galaxia. He sliced the air with his glowing sword causing a large beam to form. The large sword beam slice one of the Great Fox's wings and the ship began to lose altitude.

"Mayday! I lost control of the ship. Prepare for a crash landing!" shouted Falco into the intercom.

"What are we gonna do?!?" shouted Mario.

"We have to evacuate," said FLUDD.

LInk tore open a door. "Who's jumping first?" he asked everyone.

"You are!" shouted Falco as he pushed Link off the plane.

Everyone looked out at the door to watch Link fall into the vast jungle.

"Falco! What's your problem?!? You pushed Link into 500 feet of air!" yelled Zelda.

"Oh he'll be fine. Do you have any better ideas?" asked Falco.

"Aren't you supposed to be piloting the ship?" asked Marth.

"I have no control over the-"

Before Falco had a chance to finish his sentence, the Great Fox crashed into the jungle. The other pilots raced toward the crash site hoping that the Smashers survived. Samus was the first to land on the jungle to aid the crash survivors. She used her x-ray vision installed in her power suit to search through the damaged ship.

"What happened?" muttered Bowser Jr. exiting the damaged ship.

"Tabuu attacked the ship. Do you see anyone else inside?" asked Samus.

"Well, the ship doesn't seem severely damaged. I guess everyone should have survived," said Capt. Falcon.

The other pilots (Sword, Blade, Fox and Capt. Olimar) and the flying Smashers (Pit and Red, who was riding on Charizard) arrived at the crash site and began to search inside the ships for any survivors. Luckily most of the Smashers were gathered in the same room, but the only one who was missing was Link.

"Where is Link?" asked Samus.

"This idiot over here pushed Link off the ship thinking that we were gonna evacuate," said Zelda pointing to Falco.

"Hey, I was gonna jump off too before the ship crash all of a sudden!" shouted Falco.

"Oh great, where could Link be?"

"He shouldn't be too far from here. I think I saw him fall over there," said Sword pointing toward the direction.

The Smashers exited the ship and began to search through the jungle for Link. They all traveled together since splitting up will only make them more vulnerable in case of a sudden attack.

"This is definitely our jungle," said Diddy Kong.

The air was very humid and the sun barely peeked through the towering trees as the Smashers traveled. Many insects scampered through the jungle floor and birds' cries can be heard from the tree tops. Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong led the way since they were most familiar with the jungle. Everyone began to show some sign of exhaustion except for R.O.B since he was a robot.

"Hello!" shouted Link all of a sudden.

Everyone looked up to see Link caught on a tree branch. His tunic was barely hanging onto the edge of the branch.

"See, I told you Link would be alright," said Falco.

"I'm still not gonna forgive you," said Zelda.

Suddenly, Link's tunic ripped causing him to fall onto Capt. Falcon.

"Damn you Link. You made me taste dirt," cursed Capt. Falcon.

"You're welcome," said Link sarcastically.

"Quit the chit chat people. We have a Halberd to chase down," said Mario.

"Look who is the one chit chatting now," said FLUDD.

"So are...I hate you FLUDD!"

"I'm sure with Wario and King Dedede's fat ass selves, the Halberd will land somewhere within the jungle. This will actually help us make a sneak attack. I bet Meta Knight-"

"Tabuu," reminded Jigglypuff.

"Yeah whatever-thinks that we're dead," said Snake.

"What are gonna do?" asked Mario.

"Wait until the Halberd lands! Everything is still going according to plan," said Link.

"You actually planned that Tabuu will destroy the ship?" asked Ike.

"Well, that was a minor setback."

"A MINOR setback!" roared Falco, "our ship is destroyed!"

"We might as well leave the ships here," said Samus, "we don't want the villains doing anything to it."

"Good idea, I don't want those nasty villains destroying my baby," said Capt. Falcon.

Everyone gave Capt. Falcon an awkward look.

"Did I say that out loud?" muttered Capt. Falcon.

"Concentrate people!" shouted Link, "let's go follow the coordinates that Snake will give us and we will attack the Halberd when they go for a pit stop."

"We will move West since there is where the Halberd is heading," said Snake.

"Me and Fox are gonna stay and try to fix up this ship. We're used to fixing up damages like these...well we do need R.O.B's laser to get the wings back on," said Falco.

"Let-a go!" shouted Mario.

"Oh shut up," said FLUDD.

--

"Did we finally got rid of the Smashers?" asked Wolf who was now standing on the deck of the Halberd along with Wario, Ganondorf and King Dedede.

"Well there are still other Smashers on those smaller planes, but we got rid of them for now. They are probably walking through the jungle lost," said Tabuu as he landed on the deck.

"Great, I am starving. Who wants to have some of them soup that I smelt being cooked from the kitchen?" asked King Dedede.

"Very well then. We shall have some dinner before continuing with our world domination."

"Me and Knightmare are going to continue on with our chess game," said Shadow Queen.

"Who will be on security duty for today?" asked Wolf.

"You will, since you own a plane," said Tabuu.

"Save me some soup then."

Wolf pressed a small button that was strapped to his wrist and his ship came to him. He jumped into the ship and flew away. The other villains entered the Halberd and went straight to the dining room. The soup was already on the table and the villains immediately began to chow down, except for Tabuu who merely stared at his dish.

"Why aren't you eating you food?" asked King Dedede.

"I don't feel like eating. I can't afford to lower my guard with those Smashers still out there, "said Tabuu.

"Can I have you soup?"

"Yes you may."

King Dedede grabbed the bowl of soup in and gargled the soup in mere seconds. Ganondorf seemed to be the only sane eater on the table since he took him time to drink his soup.

"I will be in the control tower. I need to make sure that the Smashers will not attempt to attack us by surpirse," said Tabuu.

"Oh god," gasped King Dedede as soon as he felt his stomach churning. "I gotta go, bad!"

King Dedede raced out of the room and searched for the nearest bathroom. He found one near an intersection of the hallway, but he saw that the water was rising from the toilet.

"Dammit, what did Wario do to this toilet?" muttered King Dedede.

The desperate Dreamland king ran out of the bathroom and searched for another one. He ran to the bathroom on the lower level, but it was in the same state: the toilet was over flowing.

"Tabuu!" roared King Dedede.

He ran into the elevator and ran into the control room.

"What is the matter?" asked Tabuu annoyed.

"The toilet is over flowing," pointed King Dedede as if he was a three year old.

"Then look for another bathroom that is functioning properly."

"Tabuu! The damn toilets are not working!" shouted Wario.

"I checked all of the basement, first, and second level for the bathroom!" shouted Ganondorf.

"Did you check the other floors?" asked Tabuu.

It was at this moment, Tabuu began to feel like a babysitter to the villains. It seems as the more lax they become, the whinier they become. He desperately wanted to ignore the villains, but he knew that he cannot achieve power without having the number first. He blew a sigh.

Tabuu walked up to one of the monitor and found that the Halberd's sewage system was corrupt. "It seems that all of the toilets and even the faucets are backed up," he said. "I do not want you guys to go on the floor so I guess we must make an emergency landing for you guys."

He walked up to another monitor and began to make preparation for landing. He then walked up to the steering wheel and began to move the great ship toward land.

"I recommend that you stay near the exit so you can get out quickly," said Tabuu.

Wario, Ganondorf, and King Dedede ran out of the control room. Tabuu felt relieved now that he was alone.

--

"I am so tired!" whined Link.

"I thought this kind trek would be a synch for you. You do run around the Hyrule field and dungeons a lot," said Mario.

"Wow, this vacation is really getting to me," muttered Link.

"There's Cranky Kong's house!" pointed Diddy Kong to a tiny little hut that stood in a small clearing within the dense jungle.

"I said to stop playing around my yard you crazy kids-oh hey there Diddy Kong," said the elderly Kong, "who are all these people you brought along?"

"How can you NOT know who we are?!?" shouted Link, "we are the greatest warriors in the entire universe! We are the Super Smash Bros.!"

"First of all, he's an old man who doesn't own a television. Second of all, we don't really like to visit him," said Donkey Kong.

"Why have you not been visiting me enough!" shouted Cranky Kong.

"Man, they don't call him Cranky Kong for nothing!" exclaimed Link.

"We've been too busy with the Super Smash Bros. as you can _see_," said Diddy Kong pointing to the 30+ Smashers that were gathered in Cranky Kong's 'yard.'

Cranky Kong hit Diddy Kong with his cane. "It doesn't mean that you can arrange time to see me!" shouted the elderly Kong.

"Well we are here _now_?" retorted Donkey Kong.

"I don't have much to live you know!"

"What is it that you want to talk to us about?" sighed Diddy Kong.

"Just before you and your friends, I heard a loud noise coming from the sky. As I went to see where the noise came from, I saw an enormous thing in the sky. I mean it was ENORMOUS. It covered the entire sky. I thought we were in some kind of alien invasion!"

"That must be the Halberd," said R.O.B.

"Hey, I guess we're going in the right direction," said Donkey Kong.

A loud thud was heard from far away causing a flock of birds to fly away.

"The Halberd must have landed. Those laxatives work quickly," said Link, "Sword and Blade will try to recapture the Halberd and we will fight the villains to the end. You heard me guys, this is the final battle."

"The Halberd's security system should be disabled, but still be careful," warned Snake.

"Bye Grandpa! We're gonna fight the villains that are planning to take over the world!" exclaimed Diddy Kong.

"Kids these days," mumbled Cranky Kong.

The Smashers followed Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong to the source of the loud noise. It was about an hour trek through the jungle, but they eventually found the Halberd parked near a small lake.

"At last!" shouted King Dedede who walked out of a bush.

"Oh, don't tell me they did it on the forest ground," muttered Diddy Kong.

"It was inevitable, but it's pretty funny. I can't imagine Ganondorf taking a dump," said Link holding back a small laughter.

"Are we gonna attack them or not?" asked Bowser Jr.

"Yes we can attack now," said Link.

Bowser Jr. was about to give out a random war cry until Zelda closed his mouth.

"Be quiet! We don't want the villains to know that we're here yet. Besides, you don't have a weapon," said Zelda.

"Dammit! I forgot Shadow Queen tossed it out of the Halberd. I wonder what happened to it?" wondered Bowser Jr.

--

"Give me a break! I've been working in this damn hospital for 14 years straight! I need a break sometime in my life you know!" shouted Shino.

The Yoshi doctor decided to take a stroll through the forest that was behind the hospital. The Yoshi tripped over something. He got up and saw that it was a strange staff.

"I-I've seen this before," muttered Shino. "Yes, it belongs to that young Koopa I saw running off the hospital. Didn't he came to see Meta Knight? I wonder what happened to that kid?"

--

"You're a pretty smart kid. Why don't you go with Sword and Blade to recapture the Halberd?" asked Link.

"Okay!" exclaimed Bowser Jr.

"Bowser Jr," said Bowser.

"Don't worry dad. I will be alright."

Link ran to the Halberd and caused King Dedede to jump in surprise. He swung his sword at the Dreamland King, but the attack missed.

"You didn't think I anticipated a sneak attack? Did ya?" taunted King Dedede.

Mario spewed out fireballs from his hand and Kirby swallowed it. Kirby transformed into Fire Kirby and jumped in front of Link.

"Me take Dedede!" shouted Kirby.

"Where are the other villains?" asked Link.

"Why the hell should I tell you?" exclaimed King Dedede.

Suddenly, laser beams began to rain down on the Smashers. Everyone ran under the trees in an attempt to take cover. Suddenly, two jet planes roared in the sky. It began to chase the ship that fired at the Smashers.

"That must be Falco and Fox," said Link.

"Wow, I guess they fixed the Great Fox that quickly," said Zelda.

"I knew you will return!" shouted Tabuu.

He burst through a window and landed in front of the crowd of Smashers. He gave a menacing glare, causing Lucas to nearly cry in fear.

"This is the end," growled Tabuu.

He unsheathed the Galaxia and pointed it at the Smashers.

"It's the Smashers!" exclaimed Yellow Yoshi, "I'm gonna stay inside incase those Smashers plan on doing something."

"Now that's a good girl," said Shadow Queen.

The other villains exited the ship and stayed behind Tabuu. Yellow Yoshi merely entered the ship giving the Smashers, most likely Bowser Jr., an odd look before the door slammed shut.

Suddenly, Jigglypuff tackled Tabuu to the ground. Tabuu kicked her off and quickly got up. He gripped his Galaxia and jumped in the air to slice Jigglypuff. Luckily, she dodged the attack.

"What is she doing?" gasped Link.

As Link turned his head, he saw Ganondorf running toward him with his enormous sword. Link quickly unsheathed the sword, causing the two sword to collide with each other. Marth came in and slashed Ganondorf from behind while he was distracted by Link.

"Thanks Marth," muttered Link.

Ganondorf dropped his sword from the sudden shock of pain. He did not anticipate that at all. Marth gave off a small smirk. Ganondorf grabbed his sword and held it in a defensive position and looked at Marth and Link. Link ran up to Ganondorf and quickly withdrew his arrow for a low range shot. Ike then interrupted the battle by jumping in the air and striking Ganondorf with his glowing sword.

"Falcon Pawwnch!" roared Capt. Falcon all of a sudden as he slammed his fist onto Tabuu's mask. "I don't want you to fight him on your own," he said to Jigglypuff.

Samus charged up her beam and struck Ridley who attempted to swipe Link away.

"Thanks Samus! "exclaimed Link.

Tabuu spread his wings causing Capt. Falcon to be pushed away. Jigglypuff gasped, but she was knocked to the ground by Tabuu. She looked up to see the glowing red eyes looking down at her. Tabuu pointed the Galaxia onto her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now you must wonder, why Jigglypuff decided to take on Tabuu? ;) Another cliffhanger! I feel so evil especially with my update slowing down. I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyways. ^^ This fanfic will definitely be longer than I thought. This will get more interesting in the next chapter!


	26. Chapter 26: The Final Battle Pt 1

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait. I had writer's block and I was SOOOO busy last week. It really suck, but hopefully I will manage a quick update next time. I am gonna keep my Yoshi fic on hold until I finish this fic. ( Disappointing for some, but this fic is almost done anyways. :p)I can't afford to multi-task especially at the last week of summer vacation. Yeah, school is next week. -_-;

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 26: The Final Battle

Jigglypuff gazed at the sword that point at her face. Suddenly, Sonic tackled Tabuu as he was curled up in a ball and spinning rapidly. Tabuu was tossed from the impact, but he landed on his feet. Sonic ran up to Tabuu once again, but the masked swordsmen spun rapidly. Sonic was caught in the tiny tornado. He was thrown off after getting pummeled.

"Thanks Sonic," said Jigglypuff.

She knew that she couldn't do this battle on her own.

Fox and Falco were chasing Wolf in their arwing. They continuously shot laser at the enemy plane, but Wolf skillfully maneuvered his ship to dodge most of the attack. Falco grew very frustrated and charged up his lasers. He made his plane gain speed to move closer to Wolf. The laser was shot and it successfully shot Wolf's ship, but it remained undamaged.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought," muttered Falco.

Kirby and Pit also joined in the chase. Pit was throwing his arrows as Kirby was shooting the stars from the star rod while riding the Dragoon.

The three swordsmen continue to fight off Ganondorf. Ganondorf did the best he can to dodge every attack, but there was always someone attacking him from behind. He then threw a powerful punch at Marth, causing him to slam into Link.

"Get your ass off my face," mumbled Link.

Link pushed Marth off him and he quickly tossed his boomerang at Ganondorf. Ganondorf dodged the item, but the boomerang made a sharp turn and struck him from behind.

"That is the awesomeness of the boomerang," said Link giving off a slight smirk.

Ganondorf quickly got up and raced toward Link with his glowing punch. Link jumped in the air to dodge the attack, but Ganondorf grabbed Link and released a powerful shock which caused Link to fly off. Marth ran up to Ganondorf with his sword gripped tightly in his hand. He swung the sword and struck Ganondorf from behind.

"You little wimps prefer to do a sneak attack, huh?" taunted Ganondorf.

"I am not a wimp!" roared Link.

"Link, Ganondorf is just trying to anger you. Just ignore him," said Ike.

"Shut up Ike! No one calls me a wimp!"

Link got up and ran straight to Ganondorf for a head-on attack. His and Ganondorf's rarely used sword clashed, causing a slight spark to appear. Link pushed with all of his strength and he managed to knock Ganondorf to the ground. He pointed his sword at his enemy and smirked.

"Never call me a wimp," said Link.

"One villain down," said Ike.

Ganondorf merely glared at Link. He knew that he had been defeated, yet it was something he refused to accept. "I cannot believe I have been defeated so easily."

Snake randomly came out of nowhere and struck Ganondorf's pressure point, causing him to pass out.

"Uhh, thanks Snake," said Link.

"We gotta help those fighting Tabuu. They need the most help," said Ike.

Ike's word were very true. Sonic attempted another attack on Tabuu, but it was quickly dodged. Tabuu flew up to the blue hedgehog and spun rapidly like a drill. Sonic received terrible damage, yet he continued to stand up and fight.

Jigglypuff powered up her tackle by spinning herself. She carefully watched Tabuu's movement to make a perfect hit. Once Tabuu crossed her path, Jigglypuff unleashed her tackle and struck Tabuu. Tabuu got up, but he was greeted by another tackle from Sonic.

Mario and Luigi were tossing their flaming balls at Shadow Queen, hoping to deal some damage to her. Shadow Queen took the fireballs as a joke until Yoshi came up and slammed the evil queen with his head. Princess Peach soon followed up with a tackle that caused petals to appear between her and Shadow Queen.

"You are not going to win this easily," hissed Shadow Queen.

Shadow Queen spotted Bowser Jr. from a distance. She gave off an evil smirk. Mario ran up to Shadow Queen to throw a quick punch, but she dodged the attack. Luigi attempted a head butt right after Mario's attack, but it was also dodged. Shadow Queen swiped Mario and Luigi off their feet and she tossed Princess Peach and Yoshi aside.

The evil queen then flew toward Bowser Jr. and grabbed him.

"Bowser Jr.!" shouted Bowser.

His father ran up to Shadow Queen, but a group of small shadow hands rose from the earth and blocked his path. Bowser blew fire, but more shadow hands continued to regenerate. Mario and Luigi tossed fireballs at the hands hoping to make a path for Bowser. Yoshi also joined in by tossing his eggs.

Shadow Queen began to choke Bowser Jr. She intentionally held Bowser Jr. high up in the air, as if she wanted a certain someone to notice. The evil queen once again smiled and even cackled hoping to grab that someone's attention.

Bowser Jr. gasped for air as his body squirmed to free himself from the witch's grasp.

"Let go of my son!" roared Bowser.

"And you think that I will let go?" cackled Shadow Queen. "I am going to kill this foolish little boy. You heard that! He will disappear off the face of the earth!"

"What are you doing!?! You wouldn't hurt him...," said Yellow Yoshi.

"This little fool betrayed us. He deserves to die."

"B-but you can't kill him...you j-just can't. _I don't want to see him hurt...but I am no longer on his side...I feel so confused." _

Bowser Jr.'s struggled ended. His entire body became limp, yet Shadow Queen continued to keep pressure on his neck.

"What happened?!?" shouted Jigglypuff.

Jigglypuff turned around to see what happened, but Tabuu slashed her from behind. Capt. Falcon ran up to Tabuu and threw a punch from behind.

"I got your back!" exclaimed Capt. Falcon.

Yellow Yoshi saw Bowser Jr. She tightened her fist and clenched her teeth.

"Your gonna pay for this," growled Yellow Yoshi.

Shadow Queen once again smiled. She dropped Bowser Jr. and flew straight into the Yoshi. Yellow Yoshi fell backwards. Green Yoshi rushed to his sister's side.

"What is going on?!?" shouted Jigglypuff.

Jigglypuff dodged yet another attack from Tabuu. This time, Mr. Game & Watch tossed some sausages from his pan and struck Tabuu. He then ran up to Tabuu and slammed him with the hammer.

Jigglypuff ran to Green Yoshi, now that Tabuu was distracted by the other Smashers who were fighting along her side.

"Shadow Queen went inside my sister's body," said Green Yoshi.

"Get away from her!" shouted Mario, "Shadow Queen took over her body! She will be much more powerful!"

Green Yoshi and Jigglypuff were tossed aside as soon as Yellow Yoshi got up. The Yoshi's appearance was notably different. Her yellow skin had transformed black, yet her eyes remained the same blood red color.

"Hmm, I still prefer Princess Peach's body, but I might as well deal with this," muttered Yellow Yoshi (Shadow Queen) to herself.

"Not Yellow Yoshi too," muttered Jigglypuff.

Shadow Queen flew in the air and began to spit fireball onto the Smashers. Everyone jumped out of the way to avoid being hit, but an unfortunate Pit was struck as he was flying in the air. Kirby's dragoon was also struck and so he was forced to land.

"_Why does this seem so hopeless_?!?" thought Jigglypuff to herself. "_I can't lose hope so soon. I must keep on fighting 'til the end_."

Wario slammed onto the Halberd after receiving a powerful punch from Donkey Kong. King Dedede rushed to his aid, but Pikachu summoned a thunderbolt which struck the dreamland King. King Dedede turned around and ran toward the Pikachu with his hammer held high in the air. Pikachu screamed and ran from the giant hammer.

"You rotten little mouse! Get back here!" roared King Dedede.

Link stuck out his foot, causing King Dedede to fall face-first on the ground.

"Whoops," said Link sarcastically. "My bad."

"Good one," muttered Toony.

"I see the fat King can't even walk straight," taunted Link.

A fireball struck Link from behind. Toony rushed to his side, but he dodged another fireball that rained from the sky.

"Someone take her down!" shouted Toony.

"Poyo," said Kirby pointing to his damaged dragoon.

"Then you take down that Yoshi, Pit!" scolded Link.

Fine," replied Pit.

He flew up into the air and took out his arrow. Shadow Queen turned around and began to spit more fireballs at Pit. Pit wound up trying to dodge the ball of flame.

"Hey you should be trying to hit Shadow Queen!" shouted Link.

"How can I, if she keeps trying to burn my butt off! "retorted Pit.

"Link, we're gonna need a bit of an extra help because Tabuu is kicking our ass!" shouted Capt. Falcon who dodged another attack by Tabuu.

Capt. Falcon ran up to Tabuu to throw a punch, but Tabuu wrapped himself in the cape and disappeared.

"Shit, where did he go?" cursed Capt. Falcon.

"Right here!" shouted Tabuu who reappeared and slashed Capt. Falcon with the Galaxia in his hand.

Sonic jumped in the air and tackled Tabuu from the side. He remained in his ball form as he charged up another speed tackle. Link tossed a boomerang which struck Tabuu twice. Toony threw an arrow, but it was dodged.

Jigglypuff then ran up to Tabuu and slapped him on the side of him mask. The powerful impact was felt through Tabuu's mask. Jigglypuff quickly spun and tackled Tabuu. Tabuu became desperate to get rid of Jigglypuff because of her persistence. He ran up to Jigglypuff and punched her on the jaw. Jigglypuff slammed onto the side of the Halberd and collapsed.

"Jigglypuff!" cried out Pikachu.

He ran to her side and shook her body hoping for some type of response, but she remained motionless. Some Smashers ran to her side as well. They all continuously chanted her name and shook her body, but all efforts were in vain.

---

_"Hi Jigglypuff!" shouted Yellow Yoshi._

_"Hey wait, what are you doing in my dream? I guess I must have been this worried about you," said Jigglypuff. _

_"Hello Jigglypuff," greeted her knight and shining armor._

_Jigglypuff ran up to Meta Knight and hugged him. "Tabuu knocked me out, so I guess that is why I'm here." _

_"That's kinda funny. You said that this was a dream," said Yellow Yoshi. _

_"What do you mean?" _

_"Jigglypuff I chose to talk to you because you were the most superstitious of all the Smashers," said Meta Knight. "This is not a dream Jigglypuff. This is really me talking to you. I was merely testing your faith by having conversations with you. Deep down, you really thought that I really was talking to you."_

_"So you are really Meta Knight and Yellow?" _

_"Yes it's me!" exclaimed Yellow Yoshi._

_"So what are you guys planning to do?" asked Jigglypuff. _

_"Now that you believe that we're talking to you, you will not doubt that fact that we will lend you our powers to defeat the villains to you and the Smashers? As corny as it may sound, you got to believe in the power if you want it to activate it." _

_"Alright. Give it to me!" _

_Meta Knight and Yellow Yoshi raised their hands and a bright ball emerged from their bodies, the ball was the actual Pure Heart. It was a glass pink heart and it entered Jigglypuff's bodies._

_"Imagine the power of two Pure Heart in one body!" exclaimed Yellow Yoshi. "Now that we're not alive, we can pass on the Pure Heart of course once Tabuu and Shadow Queen are defeated you will collapse from the shock, but you will be alright. That is the just the power of the Pure Heart exiting your body."_

_"Thanks you guys. I promise that I will fight the best of my abilites. Why didn't you trust someone else like Mario, Capt. Falcon or some other Smashers? Why did you chose me, the worst Smasher?"_

_"Please do not call yourself a terrible Smashers. Unlike the other Smashers, you are the most optomistic. You are very strong, just not at where you think," said Meta Knight, "farewell Jigglypuff. We shall soon see each other in the real world." _

_"Bye Meta Knight, bye Yellow!" _

_"So Meta Knight, can we return to our game of tag? But I'm 'it' this time," said Yellow._

_"Were you actually playing tag?" asked Jigglypuff._

_"Like I said, this place gets quite boring," said Meta Knight. "Oh if you would like to know, I told Tabuu to punch you." _

_---_

"Damn Ridley," cursed Samus as she continued to shoot missiles onto the creature.

That was all she could do since Ridley was high up in the air. Ridley then swooped down and swiped Samus off her feet. Pikachu ran to her aid by summoning a large thunderbolt above Ridley's head. Once Ridley was struck, he let go of Samus and Capt. Falcon caught her.

"Thanks I guess," muttered Samus.

Capt. Falcon returned to his battle with Tabuu.

Kirby jumped up and hit King Dedede with his hammer. The dreamland King fumbled allowing Nana and Popo to shoot ice from their sleeves. The ice struck King Dedede causing him to become frozen. Kirby slashed King Dedede with his sword during the temporary immobilization, but King Dedede broke out right after the attack.

"Jigglypuff?" gasped Green Yoshi as soon as he felt Jigglypuff stir.

"I'm alright," mumbled Jigglypuff.

"I think you should rest," said Pikachu, who returned to Jigglypuff.

"No! I gotta fight!" shouted Jigglypuff. "Meta Knight needs me!"

"Jr!" cried out Bowser as soon as he felt his son stir. He grabbed the young Koopa and embraced him tightly.

"Please dad, I don't want to collapse from lack of oxygen again," said Bowser Jr. gasping for air.

"We got some villains' asses to kick!" shouted Link.

Donkey Kong punched Wario once again after anticipating a sneak attack from him. Diddy Kong shot peanuts at Wario and Donkey Kong continuously pounded the ground. Diddy Kong shot another peanut which entered Wario's large mouth. Wario began to choke. After a couple minutes of coughing and hacking Wario was knocked out.

"Two villains down!" shouted Diddy Kong.

"Who would have guessed that a peanut could kill?" said Link.

"No, I'm sure Wario is still alive," said Zelda, "unless he was allergic to peanuts which I doubt."

---

"Hey look guys. Something is going on in the jungle," said a nurse Toadette.

All of the doctors within the lounge looked out the window and saw many explosions occurring.

"What is going on?" asked Shino.

All the doctors turned around and noticed the magic paint brush that was held in his hand.

"Well there seems to be a battle going on in the jungle," said a toad doctor.

Shino pushed all of the doctors out of the way and looked through the window. He spotted something very small flying in the air spitting fireballs to the ground.

"It must be the Smashers. I think we should go in case something happens to any one of them. This battle is definitely serious," said Shino.

"But what if something happens to us?" asked the Toadette.

"Well we can't let anything happen to the Smashers!" roared Shino.

"If you insist, Dr. Shino!"

"Besides, I got a staff to return."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I guess that is all. I didn't want to keep on going only because I want to end the fanfic on chapter 30 which includes the epilogue! ^^ It may be shorter because the end is REALLY close. So I guess I am almost finished with "Return to Home?" Wow, I made it this far. I WILL do a quick update for you guys! I promise! ;) I have made you guys wait too long! I hope you guys liked the action scene. I have fun writing those scenes! Now Jigglypuff posses the 'ultimate' power! ;) This is quite interesting. ^^ Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It was a bit short, but it was still a lot of fun to write!


	27. Chapter 27: The Final Battle Pt 2

Author's Note: Just like I promised! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! The awesome battle shall continue on! ;) This is basically the chapter when the Smashers will kick the villains' asses! ^o^ I feel that this is more of a filler, just to prepare for the final battle. I care more about the next chapter since that is when things start to get really interesting! ;) This chapter was also short, but hopefully the next chapter's length will make up for it. There may not be any updates for a while because of school. So enjoy this chapter. ^^ __________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 27: The Final Battle Pt. 2

Fox and Falco continued to chase Wolf in the air, yet the sly villain kept making sharp turns to avoid getting hit by the lasers.

"Man this guys is persistent," said Falco.

They charged up another laser beam and flew closer to Wolf hoping to get a better aim. Wolf made a sudden u-turn, but Fox and Falco continued to remain behind. They shot the laser simultaneously. Both wings of Wolf's ship were taken down and so Wolf had no choice but to eject.

Sword and Blade grabbed Wolf and tied him down with a vine rope before he even thought of running away.

"Three villains down," said Sword.

Capt. Olimar was surrounded by his Pikmin. He tossed his Pikmins onto King Dedede and the little plant-like creatures began to pound his body.

"Get these little critters off me!" cried out King Dedede.

Capt. Olimar smacked King Dedede with the glowing antenna that was on his helmet. He then threw a punch at the dreamland King. King Dedede couldn't fight back since the Pikmins swarmed his body. Many of them even covered his face so King Dedede could barely see. He struggled to balance himself until he tripped on a stone and fell.

"Don't look at me," said Link.

The winged Yoshi soared in the air, but she grew tired of repeating the same attack. She landed on the ground . Shadow Queen encased herself in an egg and rammed Sonic and Mr. Game & Watch.

"It seems that her attacks are very similar to her brother's, yet I can easily get used to this," said Shadow Queen to herself.

"Yellow Yoshi! What on earth are you doing!?!" shouted Green Yoshi.

"That is not your sister. That is Shadow Queen," reminded Snake.

"This can't be happening," sobbed Green Yoshi.

"Well it is, so deal with it!" shouted Link.

"Well that is a great way to cheer someone up," said Zelda.

"Well I try my best."

Zelda transformed into Sheik and tossed the needles at Tabuu who was about to attack Link from behind. Link turned around and tossed his boomerang, but Tabuu disappeared into his cape.

"I hate that trick so much!" exclaimed Link.

Jigglypuff ran toward Tabuu, but Pikachu grabbed her arm.

"Hey you can't just fight Tabuu on your own! He's gonna knock you out again!" scolded Pikachu.

"Pikachu got a point there," said Lucario. "You cannot do this all alone, Jigglypuff."

"Fine, then join me," said Jigglypuff.

"Now _that's_ more like it!" exclaimed Pikachu.

Lucario formed a large aura sphere in his hands and watched Tabuu's movement. Pikachu charged up some power and rammed Tabuu with his headbutt attack. Jigglypuff followed up with a tackle from behind. Lucario then released his aura sphere which struck Tabuu.

"Nice!" exclaimed Pikachu.

Capt. Falcon then ran and low kicked Tabuu from the side. Tabuu spun wildly like a tornado, but everyone dodged the attack. He then wrapped himself in his cape and disappeared once again. Mr. Game & Watch collasped and Tabuu appeared from behind with his sword held up high.

Link ran up to Tabuu and swung his sword, but the masked swordmen raised his sword and it collided with the Master Sword. Link jumped back and a small red orb approached Tabuu and burst into flames upon contact.

"Nice one Zelda," said Link.

Zelda was back in her original form. She once again transformed into Sheik and tossed the tiny needles at Tabuu. Tabuu jumped to avoid the attack and he spun around like a drill with his sword held in front. Link and Zelda were struck by the attack, but once Tabuu was finished with the attack Capt. Olimar threw a punch at him. Sonic then appeared from above and tackled Tabuu.

Shadow Queen encased herself in an egg and dashed toward the Smashers. She struck Mr. GW and Capt. Olimar without warning. She quickly broke out of the egg and kicked Link from behind.

Link felt his stomach churn.

"Aww man. Does anyone know where the bathroom is?" asked Link.

"Hey Mr. Smartass, wasn't it your idea to back up the Halberd's sewage system? " said Falco, who just exited his Arwing to join the battle on the ground.

"Oh shit you're right!" shouted Link. " We got to finish this battle before I explode!"

"Doesn't this feel like a dream come true?" said Blade.

"Yeah, we finally get a chance to beat the crud of King Dedede after years of obeying him," said Sword.

They slashed King Dedede with their sword and Kirby followed up with an attack by his hammer. King Dedede got up and swung his enormous hammer. Sword and Blade jumped out of the way, but Kirby wasn't so fortunate. Kirby slammed into a nearby tree, causing the tree to shake violently. A coconut fell from above and Kirby happily swallowed it. He licked his mouth and jumped onto his feet ready for more action.

---

"Oh doctor, I am so tired," said the nurse Toadette.

"Shut up! We are gonna get there! This is like a front row seat to the Smash tournament anyways. Do you know how expensive the tickets are?" said Shino.

"I thought you wanted to help the Smashers?"

"And that too. Where the hell is the other guy?"

A doctor Toad, who was way behind, was dragging himself. "I am so tired. Can we rest?"

"Yes, I am so tired. You Yoshis sure have a lot of endurance," said a Koopa in a doctor uniform, who was following along the Toad.

"No we are not gonna-" Shino was cut off by a short tremor. "What was that?!?"

"Sounds like we're close to the battle. This seems like an intense battle! We must move on!" shouted the Koopa.

"What is the _real_ reason for wanting to go?" asked the Toadette.

"It is best if you wait and see," responded Shino.

He looked at the magic brush that he carried along with him.

---

Kirby ran to King Dedede and smacked the Dreamland King with his hammer. King Dedede then swung his hammer at Kirby, but Kirby jumped away. Lucario tossed another aura sphere at King Dedede.

"Thwanks!" exclaimed Kirby.

"No problem," muttered Lucario and he returned to his battle with Tabuu.

Kirby opened his mouth and began to suck King Dedede into his blackhole stomach. King Dedede held onto the dirt, but he was inside Kirby's mouth in a matter of seconds. Kirby exhaled King Dedede, who slammed onto the side of the Halberd.

Sword and Blade ran toward King Dedede with the vine rope in their grasp, but they stopped after realizing that he was getting up.

Donkey Kong came swinging from the vine rope. He jumped off and landed ontop of King Dedede. Diddy Kong shot peanuts from above, while he rode on his jet pack. He took advantage of the fact that Shadow Queen was battling on the ground. King Dedede covered his head and began to run away from the rain of peanuts.

"Eat peanuts mother-"

"No profanity!" shouted Donkey Kong.

"Sorry," muttered Diddy Kong.

While King Dedede was running away from the peanuts, Donkey Kong began to power up his punch. While continuing to run away, the careless villains accidentally encountered Donkey Kong and so he suffered the consequence by getting a powerful punch in the face. He was thrown into the side of the Halberd, causing a deep dent.

"Oh great. The repair bills are gonna stack up this year," said Sword.

King Dedede was knocked out.

"Four villains down!" shouted Sword and Blade in unison.

Ridley continue to fly in the air. Samus grew frustrated from continuously shooting missiles.

"Come down here Ridley!" shouted Samus.

"Oh, you can't handle an aerial battle?" taunted Ridley.

"Since when can you talk!?!" shouted Link.

"Just ignore Link being stupid!" shouted Falco.

Ridley was shot by a glowing arrow from behind. He turned around and spotted Pit flying away. Ridley began to chase the angel boy while spitting fireballs at him. Pit quickly turned around and shot a charged arrow before Ridley had a chance to ram him. Pit's arrow then transformed into a double-sided blade. He spun the blade rapidly and hit Ridley. Samus fired more missiles at Ridley. Pit flew out of the way to avoid getting hit by the small explosions. Snake placed his missiles launcher on the ground. The missiles were shot and it struck Ridley.

Ridley cried in pain, but then he flew past Snake. Snake was blown off his feet and Samus quickly rushed to his aid. Pit then flew up to Ridley and began to slash the creature with his blade.

"I think you should help Pit," suggested Donkey Kong.

"Alright!" exclaimed Diddy Kong.

Diddy Kong flew higher into the air and shot peanuts at Ridley. Ridley turned around and attempted to grab Diddy Kong with his feet, but Pit slash Ridley from behind. Diddy Kong fired another peanut and struck Ridley on the head.

"Ridley is starting to piss me off with his hit and run tactic," muttered Samus.

Samus charged up her beam and struck Ridley. Ridley turned around and flew toward Samus, but he was struck by an arrow from Pit. Ridley turned around again and flew toward Pit, but he was attacked by Snake's missile launcher.

"If we keep this up, we can get Ridley," said Samus.

"My thought's exact," replied Snake.

"Fox, Falco we need some help shooting down Ridley!"

Fox and Falco left the battle with Tabuu and rushed over to Samus. They withdrew their guns and began to shoot down Ridley. Samus charged up another beam and struck Ridley in the chest. The large creature finally fell.

"Five villains down," muttered Samus.

R.O.B. was single-handedly trying to take down Knightmare, since the others were too distracted fighting the other villains. Now that King Dedede was taken down, Kirby, Sword and Blade rushed over to R.O.B.'s aid.

Kirby jumped in the air and slashed Knightmare with his sword. He then swung his hammer and struck Knightmare by the side. Sword and Blade ran and slashed Knightmare together. Kirby then jumped ontop of Knightmare and transformed into a brick, but Knightmare quickly moved out of the way.

"We might as well help take down Knightmare," said Samus. "At least this battle will be more interesting."

"Agreed," said Snake.

Samus charged up her beam and aimed at Knightmare, but the villains teleported away. Knightmare appeared behind Kirby and swiped him away. Luckily, Samus caught Kirby before he landed onto something much harder.

"Poyo!" squealed Kirby.

"You're welcome," said Samus.

"You understand Kirby?" asked Snake.

"No, but you can tell that he was thankful," smiled Samus behind her helmet.

Sonic fell ontop of Kirby after receiving a powerful blow from Tabuu. Sonic quickly got up and abandoned Kirby, who was knocked out.

"Kirby!" shouted Sword.

"He'll be fine. He'll get up soon enough," reassured Blade.

Just as Blade had predicted, Kirby got up. The pink puffball jumped in the air and slashed Knightmare with his sword. Samus then shot her beams at the villain. Knightmare teleported a short distance away from them. He shot small stars from his finger at Kirby, but Kirby jumped out of the way. Unfortunately, Snake was hit he by stars since he was behind Kirby. Kirby turned around to help Snake up, but Knightmare grabbed Kirby and tossed him.

Samus was charging up another beam when Kirby slammed into her. Kirby jumped up and took out his hammer. He raced to Knightmare and swung his hammer, but the villain dodged the attack. Snake then jumped in the air and punched Knightmare on the head. Knightmare turned around and pointed his finger at Snake. The stars shot out of his finger, but Snake jumped out of the way. Samus then jumped up and shot a missile at Knightmare.

Sword and Blade rushed up to Knightmare, but they were hit by the stars. He then slapped the two knights away. Suddenly, Kirby slammed his hammer on the back of Knightmare's head. The villain froze still for a couple of seconds before actually collapsing.

"Six villains down," said Snake.

"We should help the guys fight Yellow Yoshi-"

"Shadow Queen," reminded Sword.

"Whatever!" retorted Blade.

"She is not even a Yellow Yoshi anymore!"

"Poyo poyo poyo!" shouted Kirby.

"What did he say?" asked Blade.

Kirby glared at the two knights. It was obvious by Kirby's expression that he wanted the two knights to stop bickering.

"Sorry Kirby," muttered Sword.

Green Yoshi tossed an egg at Shadow Queen, but the attack missed. He then encased himself in an egg and rolled toward the villainess. Shadow Queen once again dodged the attack, but the Green Yoshi broke out of his egg and slammed his head onto the villainess from behind.

Mario withdrew FLUDD and squirted water Shadow Queen.

"What are you trying to do Mario? Drown her to death?" asked FLUDD.

"Shut up FLUDD," grumbled Mario, "can't you see that I'm trying to take down a villain?"

"Will you two quit bickering!" shouted Princess Peach.

"Papa! What are we gonna do!?!" exclaimed Bowser Jr.

"I don't know son. I never thought such a thing was possible," muttered Bowser, "we lost both the Pure Hearts...I'm sorry son. We have to get rid of her."

"Wait so that means we have to get rid of Meta Knight?!?"

"Oh don't worry about that! Shadow Queen once took over Princess Peach's body. We beat her up, but she was unscratched after she was released from her control," reassured Mario.

"So we just fight them?" asked Bowser.

"Yep."

"We finally made it!" shouted a voice from afar.

Bowser Jr. turned his head and saw a group of people in hospital uniforms. The one that was in front of the group was the doctor that attended Green Yoshi and Meta Knight.

"This belongs to you," said the red Yoshi in uniform.

He handed the magic paint brush to Bowser Jr.

"Thanks," muttered Bowser Jr.

"Now go fight her."

"This is gonna be an awesome battle!" shouted the koopa doctor who took out a foldable chair and pop corns.

"I suggest that we do not sit so close to the battle ground," reminded Shino.

The Koopa screamed and jumped out of his seat before a fireball struck him. The foldable seat and popcorn was burnt to ashes.

"Aww, my popcorn," muttered the Koopa.

"Hello Bowser Jr.," greeted Shadow Queen.

She flew up to the Koopa and stood in front of him.

"Do you really have the guts to fight me?!?" taunted the villainess. "I am in the body of your best friend. Do you really want to hurt her?"

Bowser Jr. kicked Shadow Queen in the shin. "Do you know how much I wanted to do that to her!?! She may be my friend but I ain't afraid to knock some sense into her!" he retorted.

"Wooot!" cheered the Toad.

Shadow Queen spread her wings and flew up in the sky.

"Stop running away like a punk!" shouted Bowser Jr.

"Oh, but this is so much fun. It's not every day I can fly like a bird!" exclaimed Shadow Queen.

"Come here and fight like a man!"

"You're little pal happens to be a girl!"

"Actually everyone thought she was going to be a boy because she was yellow. That is what she told me. They were gonna give her a boy name until they realized that she was gonna be a girl. That is one reason why she has no name. Anyways, come and fight me hand to hand! You know that I can't attack from above!"

"Oh but if you want to be a Smasher, you must know how to attack your opponent from anywhere."

"Oh shut up! You're just scared of me!"

"Me afraid of you!?! That is silly!"

"Then come fight me!" cried out Bowser Jr., who was becoming REALLY impatient.

"Very well then."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Man, next chapter is gonna be REALLY long since it will be the duel against Tabuu and Shadow Queen! Next chapter is gonna be really interesting! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	28. Chapter 28: The Final Battle Pt 3

Author's Note: Well I stayed up untl 4:30 a.m typing this chapter....even though I didn't update until a day later. O.o I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^^ The characters are gonna get a bit confusing and you shall see why...O_O This chapter contains a HUGE spoiler to my Yoshi's Island fanfic. You can call it a little surprise for supporting me! Just keep it a secret alright? ^^ You guys knew it was inevitable anyways. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 28: The Final Battle

"Are you sure you want to fight me you little boy?" taunted Shadow Queen.

"You are the evil Shadow Queen! Why would I _not _fight you?" shouted Bowser Jr., "Let's just get this over with!"

Bowser Jr. ran up to Shadow Queen and swung his magic paint brush. The villainess dodged the attack and grabbed Bowser Jr.'s arm. She twirled him in the air and tossed him hard to the ground. Bowser Jr. struggled to get on his feet.

"Already you are tired?" taunted Shadow Queen.

"Be quiet you witch. I can still take you on!" shouted Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr. painted the ground with colorful ink. He then jumped into the paint and disappeared. Shadow Queen stood frozen still. Suddenly, Bowser Jr. came from the air and whacked the villainess with the magic paint brush. The young Koopa landed on the ground and smirked.

"It seems that Bowser Jr. is gonna do fine with his battle," muttered Jigglypuff.

Tabuu launched another drill attack onto the group of Smashers that he was fighting, except for Jigglypuff who was away from him. They were tossed to the sides, leaving he and Jigglypuff in the center of the 'battlefield.'

"I am tired of fooling around with you Smashers. It's time to end this all!" shouted Tabuu. "I have underestimated you guys too much!"

Suddenly, a powerful energy could be felt coming from Tabuu.

"Oh no," muttered Link.

The dark energy was released, causing a black aura to burst from Tabuu's body. Link spotted Jigglypuff and grabbed her.

"Link," muttered Jigglypuff.

"I gotta protect you. I heard what Tabuu said...you can defeat Tabuu...I trust you!"

Everything blacked out for Jigglypuff.

---

_"I shall protect you my dear," shouted a voice similar to Yellow Yoshi's. _

_---_

Jigglypuff slowly rose from the ground. Link's shield was on top her, but Link was lying on the ground along with the other fallen Smashers. The villains, including Shadow Queen, were also down. Jigglypuff stood froze still, gazing at the sight of destruction. Even the Halberd seemed to be damaged.

"Thanks Link," muttered Jigglypuff, "but I still don't know how I still survived. The aura was too powerful...unless...it's not possible, it does not exist. Maybe I have gone crazy. I guess Link's shield really worked."

"How can you still be alive?!?" exclaimed Tabuu.

"I don't know myself," muttered Jigglypuff.

"I guess I will get rid of you personally."

Tabuu withdrew the galaxia and pointed the blade at her face. Jigglypuff's eyes grew wide. It was all up to her to stop the evil Tabuu from fufilling his desire of domination.

"You are lucky that it took a lot of energy out of me, but no matter. I can still get rid you, you puny little Smasher!"

Tabuu swung the Galaxia, but Jigglypuff jumped out of the way.

"Is that all you are going to do? Dodge the attacks?!?" taunted Tabuu.

"No, I will fight back!" shouted Jigglypuff.

Jigglypuff tried to punch Tabuu, but the villain jumped in the air and slashed her from above. Jigglypuff fell to the ground, but she quickly got up. She spun rapidly in a circle and released a powerful tackle which successfully struck Tabuu. The villain fell to the ground, but he also managed to get up quickly.

Tabuu disappeared into his cape and reappeared behind Jigglypuff. He slashed Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff turned around, but she felt her back bleeding.

"Oh no," gasped Jigglypuff. "This doesn't happen in a brawl."

"This isn't a brawl you foolish girl! This is a real life and death duel! This isn't the little sport that you guys do for 'fun.' This is the battle that determines the winner and the loser for good!"

"I don't know if I can take this anymore," muttered Jigglypuff.

"It is too late to turn things back. I am going wipe you off the face of the earth like your friends!"

"You won't get rid of me!"

Jigglypuff charged up another tackle, but Tabuu came over and slashed her once again. Jigglypuff quickly regained composer and began to throw many punches at Tabuu. Every attack missed and Jigglypuff was becoming exausted.

"Wait, I got to believe in my powers, but how can I if I keep getting myself beat up?" muttered Jigglypuff to herself.

"Poyo!" shouted Kirby.

Jigglypuff turned around and saw the terribly injured Smasher. Kirby held his sword toward Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff looked at the sword and knew what Kirby wanted her to do.

"I-I don't know about it Kirby...I-I'm no good with swords," said Jigglypuff.

Kirby collasped with the sword still in grip.

"Kirby!" shouted Jigglypuff, "the poor guy used all of his strength to hand me his sword." A small tear flowed out of her eyes. "I'm sorry Kirby, we underestimated Tabuu's power. I will get rid of him for you."

Jigglypuff took the sword and gave off a determined look. Tabuu merely smiled amusingly behind his mask. Jigglypuff ran up to Tabuu and swung the sword, but Tabuu used the Galaxia to block the attack. The two swords began to collide continuously against each other. The two swords collided once again and the two fighters began to push against each other. Jigglypuff was overwhelmed and so she fell to the ground. Tabuu pointed the galaxia on her face.

"Do you have any last words before I get rid of you?" asked Tabuu.

Jigglypuff kicked Tabuu in the shin and ran away. She hid behind a tree and peered slightly to see if Tabuu was closeby.

"Looking for me?" asked Tabuu.

Jigglypuff looked behind and saw Tabuu by her side. Jigglypuff swung her sword and slash the side of Tabuu's cape.

"Well this isn't my cape anyways," said Tabuu.

Jigglypuff swung her sword, but Tabuu blocked the attack with his own sword. He pushed the sword out of Jigglypuff's hand. Jigglypuff pushed Tabuu out of her way and ran toward the sword, but she tripped over Luigi's uncouscious body. Jigglypuff turned around and saw Tabuu taking his time walking toward her. She got up and gripped her sword with both hands and pointed it at Tabuu's direction.

"It's amusing to see you try to defend yourself. It's like watching a defenseless prey being played around with by its predator," said Tabuu.

Jigglypuff ran up to Tabuu for another attack, but Tabuu disappeared. She turned around and anticipated the attack from behind.

"I see that you are getting more clever," muttered Tabuu.

The two swords collided with each other, causing a slight spark to appear between the two fighters. Jigglypuff glared at Tabuu with her fierce-looking blue eyes.

"You're cute little stare is not gonna intimidate me," said Tabuu.

Jigglypuff jumped in the air and slashed Tabuu from above.

"I am tired of your hit-and-run tactics. Can you ever stand up to fight me?!?" shouted Tabuu.

Tabuu grabbed Jigglypuff all of a sudden and held the sword pointing at her head. Tabuu gave off a evil smirck behind the mask.

"I guess this is it Jigglypuff," said Tabuu.

Suddenly, Tabuu was pushed to the ground by someone with angel-like wings.

"You're alive Pit!" shouted Jigglypuff.

The winged being got up, but it was not Pit, it was Yellow Yoshi.

"Shadow Queen!" shouted Jigglypuff.

Jigglypuff pointed her sword at the villainess. Her arm was shaking violently with fear. She closed her eyes expecting the worse now that two powerful villains were against her.

"Relax Jigglypuff, it is me Meta Knight," said Yellow Yoshi. (???)

Jigglypuff's jaw dropped to the floor.

"I-I must be dreaming. I guess I really am unconscious," muttered Jigglypuff.

"No you are not dreaming Jigglypuff. Since Tabuu knocked Shadow Queen unconscious, Yellow allowed me to enter her body. I want to fight Tabuu by your side. I may not have my powers, but I will guide you through," said Yellow Yoshi. (Meta Knight).

"Thanks."

"G-guys," muttered Bowser Jr.

Meta Knight (Yellow Yoshi) turned his head and saw Bowser Jr. pulling himself out of Bowser's grasp. Meta Knight ran to his side and tried to help the little Koopa out.

"Y-Yellow?" muttered Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr. jumped with his little strength and hugged 'yellow Yoshi.'

"Bowser Jr., I am not Yellow. I am Meta Knight in your friend's body," admitted Meta Knight.

Bowser Jr.'s eyes grew wide. "What?"

"Your friend allowed me to stay in her body so I can help Jigglypuff fight Tabuu. She is going to be safe, as long as we defeat Tabuu."

"But I thought you were dead?!?"

"I am supposed to be dead Bowser Jr., but me and your little friend are doing the worst thing a person can do: escape death. And you think Pure Hearts are perfect?"

"Whoa. So you're basically a ghost taking over Yellow's body?"

"Well...you can think of it that way."

"Meta Knight, a little help over here!" exclaimed Jigglypuff.

"I can barely move," muttered Bowser Jr.

"Please wait here, Bowser Jr. I have to help Jigglypuff out of the best of my abilites. Please hold on," said Meta Knight.

Meta Knight ran toward Jigglypuff and stood by her side. Tabuu held Meta Knight's sword in his hand and smiled amusingly once again.

"Isn't this ironic? I am in your body," said Tabuu directly to Meta Knight.

"He is good at angering me. I give him credit," muttered Meta Knight.

Even though the tone of voice was different, it was hard to get used to the fact that it was Meta Knight she was talking to, not the Yoshi.

Meta Knight walked up to Link and grabbed the Master Sword.

"I hope he does not mind," muttered Meta Knight.

Tabuu ran up to Jigglypuff, but Meta Knight jumped in front and blocked the attack.

"Jigglypuff, you must learn to anticipate the opponent's attack," said Meta Knight.

Meta Knight was pushed to the ground. Jigglypuff gasped. She jumped in the air and slashed Tabuu from above, but the attack merely ripped the back of the cape.

Meta Knight growled.

"I'm sorry about that," said Jigglypuff.

"Do not worry, it is not your fault," reassured Meta Knight. "I may not be able to fight as well as I thought. I am not used to this strange body."

Tabuu jumped in the air and spun rapidly like a tornado. Both Jigglypuff and Meta Knight were caught in it. They were thrown away to the side of the Halberd.

"Oh great, Tabuu is going to pay dearly," muttered Meta Knight after seeing the damage that had been caused to his ship. "Now how do those Yoshi flutter in the air?"

"I don't know!" exclaimed Jigglypuff.

"I am sorry. I do not understand how the Yoshis fight. I may not be as much as a worthy assitant to you."

"Don't worry Meta Knight! Just tell me what to do!"

"Fight Tabuu."

"Is that all?!?"

"I am afraid so."

"What help you are!"

Jigglypuff swung her sword, but the attack was blocked. Tabuu swung his sword and Jigglypuff jumped out of the way. Jigglypuff ran up to Tabuu and slashed his feet. The villain stumbled to the ground. Jigglypuff walked up to him, but he pushed Jigglypuff to the ground. Tabuu got up and attempted to stab Jigglypuff, but Meta Knight ran between them and blocked the attack.

"Jigglypuff try to fight!" shouted Meta Knight.

"I am trying!" shouted Jigglypuff.

"It's not about trying, it's about doing! Now try to believe in your powers and you will become much stronger!"

"You're right Meta Knight, thanks."

Jigglypuff glared at Tabuu and gripped her sword tightly. Tabuu appeared in front of her, but Jigglypuff blocked the attack with her sword. Meta Knight stood by Jigglypuff side and held the Master Sword in front. They ran toward Tabuu and slashed the villain at the same time.

"Jigglypuff, I want you to focus your powers on the blade," instructed Meta Knight.

Jigglypuff nodded her head. She looked at her sword and began to focus on it.

"Do not think about the sword. Think about the power you have within you. That is the only way it can be done," said Meta Knight.

Jigglypuff closed her eyes. Her entire surrounding went blank. Suddenly, she felt a powerful force traveling across her body.

"Is this the power?" gasped Jigglypuff.

"Now jump in the air and release that power!" shouted Meta Knight.

Jigglypuff jumped and sliced the air with the glowing blade. A large beam shot out of the tip of the sword. Tabuu saw the beam, but it was too late to avoid getting hit. The powerful beam went straight through the villain's body.

"NO!" screamed Tabuu.

Tabuu collasped.

Jigglypuff dropped her sword and stared at the fallen villain.

"Did I really do that?" gasped Jigglypuff.

"Y-yes," gasped Meta Knight.

"M-Meta Knight!" exclaimed Jigglypuff.

"I am fine. Worry about yourself."

A powerful dizzness spell struck Jigglypuff. She could the feel the power exiting her body. She looked at Meta Knight one last time and collasped along with him.

"Jigglypuff!" shouted Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr. forced himself to get up, but he was too weak to stand up straight. He grabbed his father's shell for support. He looked at Tabuu.

"Hello Bowser Jr!" greeted Shadow Queen, who was back to her original form.

Bowser Jr. fell down from shock.

"B-but how are you still alive?" gasped Bowser Jr.

"I escaped your little friend's body right after she was hit by Tabuu's powerful attack. I was just waiting for you guys to tire out!" exclaimed Shadow Queen. "I can quickly take you down."

Bowser Jr. did not know what to do. He was too weak to put up a fight, so he had no choice but to run into the forest. He jumped into a bush and waited for Shadow Queen to pass him.

"I guess that boy is all talk," said Shadow Queen. "Very welll then, I am going to wait for that little brat to come."

Shadow Queen went back to the Halberd. Bowser Jr. jumped out of the bush and looked around. Suddenly, someone grabbed his shoulders and the young Koopa jumped up.

"Relax, it's me Shino the doctor. I have survived the attack only because I saw Tabuu charging up his power and so I ran as far as I could," said the Yoshi doctor. "My you have grown so much since the last time I saw you."

"You saw me?!?" exclaimed Bowser Jr.

"Yes I have. You were born before my daughter was born. I remember seeing the Koopa King running around the castle, happy that his son was born. He mentioned that, that son will be the next Koopa King, the youngest one. I always thought it would be the older one, but they are a bit crazy. For the youngest son, you are the most mature."

Bowser Jr. remained speechless.

"I thought it was touching to see how your mother loved you so much. I'm sorry about what happened. I actually saw your mother at the hospital and I was the one of the doctors who tried to save her. I never thought you would be friends with my daughter."

"Wait a sec...you're her-"

"Yes I am."

"So you ran away-"

"Yes. I wanted to kill my daughter. To be honest, everytime I see her, I get the urge to kill her with my bare hands. That is why I had to run away. I didn't want to kill her."

"But why did you want to kill her?"

"Because it was her fault my wife had died. It was all her fault. I loved her so much...and I worked hard to gain her love and she is now gone! I'm sorry Bowser Jr., I can never get over her death. That is why I decided to leave Yoshi's Island, so I can forget about my life and start a new one. I decided to follow my parent's footstep, only that I leaped further by attending a school in the Mushroom Kingdom. Now that I think about, I had done a terrible thing...leaving my kids all alone to fend for themselves."

"Wow, she went through all that, but she doesn't act like she has a tragic childhood except for Yoshi. Hey, why doesn't Yellow have a name?"

"Because I never named her. Green Yoshi's name is actually Yoshi."

"Well that's surprising," said Bowser Jr. sarcastically.

"So how have you guys been?" said Shadow Queen all of a sudden.

"Oh crap!" shouted Bowser Jr.

"Thought you could run away from me eh?"

"We'll take care of things from here!" shouted Master Hand.

Crazy Hand flicked Shadow Queen and sent her flying over the Halberd.

"Where the hell were you guys?!?" shouted Bowser Jr.

"We were helping the Hyrule Castle town repair the destruction that was caused by the villains. Now the the town is repaired, we decided that we should give you guys a hand. You guys did a good job at getting rid of the weaker villains," said Master Hand.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand stood in front of Bowser Jr. and Shino.

"We're gonna take care of everything," said Crazy Hand.

Crazy Hand flew in the air and hovered above Shadow Queen. He then dropped to the ground and slammed Shadow Queen.

"Ha ha!" taunted Crazy Hand.

"Whoa, my head hurt," muttered Link.

Link was the first Smasher to rise from the coma. He looked at his surrounds and this his sword and sheath. He grasped his sheath, but he felt no sword.

"Where is my Master Sword!?!" shouted LInk. "Whoever took my Master Sword is gonna suffer a life of tourment!"

Shadow Queen pushed Link to the ground as she flew toward Crazy Hand.

"Hey that was rude! Can you at least say excuse me!?!"

The other Smashers began to rise from their coma, except for Jigglypuff, Meta Knight, and Yellow Yoshi.

"Whoa what happened?" muttered Falco.

"We only got one villain to go," said Sword.

"And that is Shadow Queen," said Blade.

All the Smashers looked at Shadow Queen.

"I am getting tired of this shit!" shouted Capt. Falcon.

Capt. Falcon ran up to Shadow Queen and shouted "Falcon Pawwnch!" The powerful punch caused Shadow Queen to fall to the ground. Master Hand floated over to Shadow Queen and tackled her. Crazy Hand shot lasers out of his fingers. Mario released a powerful ember by Shadow Queen and Luigi unleashed a powerful headbutt. Ike, Marth, Sword and Blade and Toony slashed Shadow Queen with their own swords. Fox, Falco, Samus, and Snake shot the villainess. Mr. Game & Watch and Kirby smacked the villainess with their hammer. Yoshi and Pikachu used their headbutt. Sonic tackled Shadow Queen. Zelda threw a firey red orb at Shadow Queen. Red summoued all of his Pokemon and used their special attacks to strike Shadow Queen. Princess Peach kicked Shadow Queen. Capt. Olimar tossed his Pikmins so they could pummel the villainess. Bowser blew fire. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong punched Shadow Queen. Lucario tossed an auara sphere. Pit slashed Shadow Queen with his blade. R.O.B threw his laser beams. Ness and Lucas threw their PK thunder.

"Where is my Master Sword!" shouted Link.

Link looked over his shoulders and saw the Master Sword grasped in Yellow Yoshi's hand. Link walked over and grabbed the Master Sword.

"Well it's only Yellow. I might as well spare her," said Link.

"I guess you're surrounded Shadow Queen," said Ike.

Bowser Jr. snatched Link's Master Sword and ran toward Shadow Queen. Bowser Jr .jumped up and stabbed Shadow Queen.

"I finally defeated Shadow Queen," said Bowser Jr. weakly.

"I wanted to do that," muttered Link.

"We'll take care of her," said Master Hand.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand formed a strange purple ball, the entrance to the subspace emissary. Ike and Marth picked up Shadow Queen and tossed her in there.

"She will never bother us again," said Master Hand.

"Wait, so this is it?? The villains are gone for good!?!" gasped Bowser Jr.

"Yes they are, but first we need to take you and those guys to the hospital," said Master Hand.

"But I'm fine," said Bowser Jr.

"You're still going."

---

Jigglypuff slowly opened her eyes. She looked around and saw that she was in the hospital. A white curtain separated her from another patient who was sharing the same room with her.

"Are you alright?" asked Meta Knight.

"M-Meta Knight? Is that you?" sobbed Jigglypuff.

"Yes. Thank you Jigglypuff. You destroyed Tabuu and I am back to my normal self. You have been very brave Jigglypuff."

"Oh Meta Knight!"

"Hi guys! I just wanted to check on you lovy dovys!" exclaimed LInk.

"Hello guys!" greeted Zelda.

"Hi guys!" exclaimed Jigglypuff. "Where are the other Smashers?"

"They are back in the hotel. Master Hand said that the vacation is offically over so the Smashers are starting to pack up," said Zelda.

"It's over already?"

"Well it was supposed to be over last week, but because of the thing with the villains, Master Hand had to delay."

"Hello Jigglypuff and Meta Knight," greeted Master Hand.

"Hey there! Don't worry Master Hand, I feel fine," reassured Jigglypuff.

"Oh and I spoke with the police and they pardoned you for escaping the planet. I understood why you had to come and you made the right choice. You are lucky that Smashers get a lot of exceptions. Jigglypuff, you are offically a Smasher once again."

"Thank you so much!" exclaimed Jigglypuff.

"Don't worry about it. I just hope you use what you learned for the next brawl tournament!"

Oh my gosh Meta Knight you are so adorable!" shouted Zelda.

Meta Knight touched his face and realized that his mask was gone. He blushed. Meta Knight covered his face with the blanket.

"Don't worry Meta Knight. That is not something to be ashamed off," said Zelda.

"Let's leave these guys alone to recover. I'm feeling hungry anyways," said Link.

Once Zelda and Link exited the room, Shino entered the room.

"Well you two are recovering amazingly, so we had decided to let you guys out early," said the red Yoshi.

"Really!?!" exclaimed Jigglypuff.

"Yep!"

Jigglypuff jumped out of her bed and ran straight toward Meta Knight. She gave Meta Knight a tight hug when he barely stepped out of his bed. Meta Knight smiled amusingly, but he felt a tear come out of Jigglypuff's eyes.

"It's alright Jigglypuff. Everything is over. I promise we can be together," said Meta Knight.

"Thanks Meta Knight," said Jigglypuff.

Meta Knight leaned toward Jigglypuff and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Jigglypuff's face blushed and Meta Knight chuckled.

"Do you always have to do that?" asked Meta Knight.

"I'm sorry Meta Knight," muttered Jigglypuff.

Meta Knight and Jigglypuff walked out of the room and spotted Bowser entering another room. They followed the Koopa King into the room. They saw Yellow Yoshi lying unconscious on her bed, but Bowser Jr. was wide away and very grumpy.

"Why do I have to be in the damn hospital!?!" shouted Bowser Jr.

"Calm down son! The doctors are just gonna check for any injury! That powerful blast should have done something to you!" roared Bowser.

"Hi Meta Knight!" shouted Bowser Jr. in an unusually happy mood.

"Hello Bowser Jr. How are you feeling?" said Meta Knight.

"I'm fine!" smiled Bowser Jr.

"That's good to hear," said Jigglypuff. "How's Yellow doing?"

"The doctor said she would be fine," said Bowser.

"Thank goodness," sighed Jigglypuff.

"But what about the curse? Both Yellow and you have the curse," said Bowser Jr.

"That is true. It will be tough for me to be with Jigglypuff," said Meta Knight.

"I'm gonna find the cure. Just wait and see," said Bowser Jr.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!! The battle is finally over. Yeah, Master Hand and Crazy Hand came at last minute. They knew they were gonna fight the villains, so of course they would eventually come back!

So I guess next chapter will be the last chapter before the epilogue. Well I have made it so far...I am surprised. Of course there is still somethings left out such as the curse...and the Yoshi siblings's past. ^^ I guess this is it folks! I am planning to update the epilogue on the same day as the next chapter. Just remember, it is hard for Meta Knight to be with Jigglypuff especially with the curse. V.V

I hope you guys review! ;)


	29. Chapter 29: A Reunion and Farewell

**Author's Note:** Well people, this is the last chapter of "Return to Home." I have nothing more to say than enjoy the story. Sorry this took SOOOO long to update. I blame it on myself for getting distracted a lot! :(

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 29: A Farewell

Meta Knight and Jigglypuff were strolling through the castle town of the Mushroom Kingdom. The street was busy and many of the civilians were looking at the couple, mostly by the fact that they were Smashers. The sky was overcast, but the town continued to be lively.

"It has been a while since I walked on my feet. It is amazing how a few days of being stuck in some other world can make your body feel weak from lack of exercise," said Meta Knight. He wrapped himself in his cape after a gust of wind blew. "Are you not cold?" he asked realizing that JIgglypuff doesn't have anything to protect her from the sudden change in climate.

"Oh don't worry Meta Knight. I am actually glad that it's gusty. It was very hot earlier the day," said Jigglypuff smiling at him.

"Yo Meta Knight! You're up for a game of poker! This will be the last game before we leave the Mushroom Kingdom!" shouted Falco.

"Very well then. Would you like to come Jigglypuff?" asked Meta Knight.

"Of course Meta Knight!" Jigglypuff followed Meta Knight behind. They walked into the hotel room and gathered in a round table filled with other Smashers.

"Why the hell did you invite Meta Knight?" complained Capt. Falcon.

"Because we all need to do something special for our last day of being together," said Falco.

"Can you guys do something other than poker?" asked Jigglypuff.

"No!" shouted all of the male Smashers gathered around the table, except for Meta Knight. Jigglypuff lowered her head and sat down.

"Is that how you're supposed to treat a lady?" growled Meta Knight.

Everyone slowly backed away from Meta Knight as he glared at the Smashers with red eyes. Meta Knight looked at Jigglypuff and his eyes shifted back to its amber color. He smiled under his mask, but Jigglypuff continued to feel uneasy.

"I am just gonna hang out with Zelda. Do you mind?" asked Jigglypuff.

"Oh are you sure?" asked Meta Knight.

"I'm sure. I don't want to disturb your game anyways. You gotta spend time with those guys anyways!" Jigglypuff got up from her seat and walked out of the room. The room was eerily quiet until Fox slammed the deck of cards onto the table.

---

As she exited the hotel, she spotted Samus from a distance. Samus also took a notice of her as well. The two approached each other and gave off an awkward stare until Jigglypuff broke the silence.

"So how have you been Samus?"

"I am doing fine. How's Meta Knight going?"

"Oh Meta Knight is doing fine. He is playing poker with the guys. I seriously wish that they had something better to do. They gotta do something other than that! I think we should go do something as a group don't you think?"

"That sounds like a marvelous idea!" shouted Master Hand all of a sudden. "Why don't we all go to the beach?"

"That is a wonderful idea! All of the Smashers should come along! But today is such a dreary day..."

"Yeah, we can party like there's no tomorrow!" shouted Crazy Hand.

Jigglypuff giggled.

"I think we should all go tomorrow, the day that we leave, since the vacation is not officially over until 6 p.m. I heard tomorrow is gonna be a nice day! You might as well allow the men to enjoy their game. This will be their last," said Master Hand.

"Oh sure. So Samus you want to do something?"

"I don't know. I wonder where Bowser went. He is like the only guy I haven't seen lately."

"Damn you Meta Knight for winning!" cursed Capt. Falcon. His shout could be heard from outside the hotel.

Jigglypuff giggled. "Meta Knight is too good at card games. It's kinda scary in way though, but card games seem to be his thing." Jigglypuff yawned loudly. "Wow, I'm feeling so tired all of a sudden. Sorry Samus, I think the battle wore me out. I am gonna go to bed."

"See ya Jigglypuff!"

Jigglypuff walked back into the hotel and quickly looked into the dining room. A roar of laughter was heard from the group of men. Jigglypuff walked into her room and lied on her bed. She looked at the ceiling and slowly began to close her eyes.

Someone knocked on the door. "Jigglypuff, are you in there?"

JIgglypuff rose from her bed and opened the door. She squealed in happiness to see that it was Meta Knight. She hugged him very tightly.

"I decided to leave the game early. I want to give those other guys a chance to win," said Meta Knight.

Jigglypuff giggled.

"Do you want to go out somewhere?"

"I would love to! The evening is approaching and I want to do a lot of things before I leave!" Jigglypuff jumped up and down.

"Let's go then."

Meta Knight turned around and walked out the door. His cape brushed against Jigglypuff's face, causing her to slightly lose balance when getting off the bed. She was merely distracted, by Meta Knight's magnificence. She had missed the Meta Knight she knew and love. Jigglypuff ran out the door and followed him behind.

---

"I am not sick papa!" roared Bowser Jr.

All of the Koopas were holding onto Bowser Jr. Dr. Shino was trying to take a blood sample from the young prince Koopa, but Bowser Jr. continued to thrash violently. Bowser had to come in and grab his son. He held a tight grip on Bowser Jr., and allowed the Yoshi doctor to take the sample. Bowser Jr. cried out in pain, but his father covered his mouth before any sound came out from there.

"Who is behind the curtain?" asked Shino.

"It's another patient, but she's in a coma. We can't do anything until she wakes up," said a Koopa doctor.

"Alright. I guess I am done, for now. I'll be back to get another blood sample before you go to sleep."

"I am feeling FINE!" roared Bowser Jr.

"We'll see what the CAT scan says about you."

Shino walked out of the room and slammed the door shut. Bowser Jr. crossed his hands and stuck out his tongue. He then looked at the curtains.

"Who is behind there?"

"Oh it's just you friend. They were nice enough to put you guys in the same room as they did with Jigglypuff and Meta Knight," said Bowser.

"Oh my gosh!" Bowser grabbed his son's arm, before he even thought about running up to her.

"Leave her alone. Let her rest. You do not want to disturb her rest do you?"

"Yes ,I wanna disturb her."

Bowser face palmed. "I will be here with you, son. I told them to hurry up with that CAT scan, because I want you to say goodbye to the Smashers. They are gonna leave tomorrow at 6 p.m. and I will make sure that you do not sneak on the Halberd again!"

Bowser Jr. rolled his eyes. "But I gotta find the cure before Meta Knight leaves! There gotta be one...and for Yellow."

"Maybe the cure is not a potion...what if it's something else?"

Bowser Jr. remained silent. "_The curse prevents someone from being with another. What is the cure like? Is it some potion, or is there another way that I never thought about it. Maybe my papa got a point...I gotta think beyond the normal. It is a curse for goodness sake. How DO you cure a curse?" _

"Good night Bowser Jr. I will go back to the hotel. Be a good boy for me okay?"

"Whatever."

Bowser walked out of the room, and left Bowser Jr. alone. Bowser Jr. got up from his bed and walked through the curtain that separated him from his friend.

"Jr.?" murmured Yellow Yoshi.

Bowser Jr. ran up to her and gave a suffocating hug. "Yellow! You're alright!"

"I've always been Jr. Can you please let go of me? Remember the curse?"

"Why should I? Can't you control the urge like Meta Knight! For crying out loud, he is practically Jigglypuff's girlfriend and you know the kind of things people do when they're in love." Bowser Jr. shuddered.

"Sister! You're well!" shouted Yoshi. He ran up to his sister and embraced her. Yoshi quickly let go of her, realizing her circumstance.

"What are you doing here?" asked Bowser Jr.

"I can't visit my sister in the hospital. The doctor said that she would be in a coma for an entire week, but here she is awake a day after the battle!"

"Okay Bowser Jr., we're preparing the CAT scan for you. Hopefully no later than 3 hours," said the Yoshi doctor as he walked into the room, looking into his clipboard.

Once he was done checking off some names, he looked up and dropped his clipboard. His jaw dropped to the ground and he stared at the two Yoshi siblings.

"Y-you look familar," said Yoshi.

"He's doctor Shino. Ring any bell?" said Bowser Jr.

"Why did you tell them my name you idiot!?!" roared the Yoshi doctor.

"Well I didn't know it was against the law to say people's name out loud," retorted Bowser Jr.

"Well, I better be going."

Yoshi made a step forward. "You're not going anywhere FATHER!"

"Huh!?!" gasped Yellow.

Shino tightened his fist.

"Y-you're my dad?" gasped Yellow.

"Don't you DARE call me dad you little murderer!" roared the red Yoshi. The Yoshi doctor took a step back and glared at his 'daughter.'

Tears began to come out of his 'daughter's' eyes. "I'm not a murderer, dad. I-I don't understand. Am I?"

Bowser Jr. ran to his friend and stood by her side. "How can you be so rude to her! That is your daughter! You can't keep hating on her! When my mother died, my father only continued to love us! You can't be that way!"

"I-I don't feel that I can belong anymore...my own father wants me dead. If it'll make you happy, feel free to kill me," sobbed Yellow.

Bowser Jr. grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Don't think suicidal Yellow! You're dad doesn't hate you, he is just mad. He'll get over it."

"No! No one in this world will come to love me! EVER! I have been living on my own, while my brother was always out doing stuff! My step-mother was actually Shadow Queen in disguise! No one would love me! I am a loner for life! I wanna die!"

"What is going on!" shouted a doctor. Yellow's heartbeat was skyrocketing, causing the emergency doctors to come over. Shino slammed the door shut. "I got everything taken care of. Go back to your stations."

The emergency doctors obeyed.

"I've been miserable my entire life! I had no friends, except Bowser Jr., but he isn't even one of my species!" shouted Yellow.

Yellow tossed the dagger toward Shino. The dagger stabbed the ground, besides the Yoshi doctor's foot. The Yoshi doctor grabbed the dagger and saw a faint stain. "What happened?"

"It's a long and complicated story," said Bowser Jr.

"Sister! You can't be serious! What do you mean no one loves you? I love you sister, all of the Smashers care about you! What more do you want?" cried out Yoshi. He then looked at Shino. "If you dare get close to her, you're the one who's gonna die!"

"Yeah doctor! You're gonna have to get through me first!" shouted Bowser Jr.

The Yoshi doctor grabbed his 'son' by the neck and tossed him out of the door. "Do you wonder where you got your fighting skills from!?!" He turned around and glared at Bowser Jr. "I want you to stay in your bed and be a good boy. I got an old conflict to resolve."

"Jr! Please don't try to do anything. I am hopeless. I am cursed for life. I can't love my family and friends anymore. This curse prevents me from doing so. I cannot live a life without love, Jr. Just let my dad do what he has to do. You're a charming boy, you will find plenty of friends." Yellow smiled at her friend. "I just want my misery to end."

"Do not think that way Yellow," said Meta Knight.

"Man! You have such a terrible habit of popping out of nowhere! Can you at least give out a warning before someone die of a heart attack!" shouted Bowser Jr.

Meta Knight chuckled. "I am sorry Bowser Jr." He shifted his attention to Shino. "Is this how you are going to treat your wife's gift to you? Do you not realize that it was your love of your wife that allowed you to have two wonderful children? Your daughter has went through so much, and all you can do is cause her more grief? I may not be a father myself, but I have learned so much after meeting Yellow and Bowser Jr.

---

"_What was that!?!" cried out the Yoshi._

_Bowser Jr. rushed to the door, but it wouldn't budge._

"_What are you doing here?" stated a very familiar voice. The lights flashed and the source of the voice was revealed: Meta Knight._

"_Aren't you supposed to be with the other!" cried out the Yoshi in fear._

"_I shall ask again, what are you doing here?" stated Meta Knight._

"_U-uh, w-we w-were only c-curious about t-this s-ship." stammered Bowser Jr., who too was in fear of Meta Knight._

"_You are the son of Bowser, are you not?" asked Meta Knight._

"_How did you know!" said Bowser Jr. in shock._

"_You look a lot like your father. He only mentioned you slightly, but he never once mentioned his other children."_

"_How do you know about my family?" said Bowser Jr. in shock._

_Meta Knight chuckled._

"_Amazing how someone so heartless can have feeling," said Meta Knight._

_Bowser Jr stood in complete shock._

_Meta Knight looked at Yellow Yoshi, who too was in complete shock, but he quickly turned his gazed back towards the small koopa. Before Meta Knight turned around, his eyes flashed grey. Yellow Yoshi quickly noticed his change in eye color._

"_People do not realize what they have until it is lost," stated Meta Knight, but there was a hint of sadness in his tone of voice._

"_What's wrong?" asked Yellow Yoshi realizing his behavior._

"_Do not worry about me, I am fine. What made you say that?" said Meta Knight in a completely different tone of voice._

"_It was what you said," said the Yoshi._

"_I see, heed my words Bowser Jr." said Meta Knight._

"_We should get going, Kamek is going to be really suspicious," warned Yellow Yoshi._

"_I am afraid that it is going to be impossible," said Meta Knight._

"_What do you mean?" said Yellow Yoshi in shock._

_A giant screen appeared at the front of the room. Bowser Jr. and Yellow Yoshi walked up to the screen and saw that the ship was in flight._

"_The ship is in flight, the ship's artificial gravity makes it seem that the ship is not in motion, but it is. I'm afraid that it is too late to leave." said Meta Knight._

_---_

"You have made your daughter so miserable, that she wants to take her own life. How could you do such a thing? What would your wife say? She loved her son, so of course she would love her daughter." Meta Knight turned around and smiled at Yellow. Even though his mask hid the expression, it was his gesture that proved so. "Yellow, I care about you ever since the day I met you and Bowser Jr. You were amazing. I learned a lot from taking care of you guys. I know I have left you guys alone most of the time during the brawl tournament, but I thought about you guys. You were simply kids, and now you grew up. Time sure fly, does it not?"

Yellow wiped her tears. "Oh Meta Knight! You are so nice!"

"Of course. He's a Pure Heart," grumbled Bowser Jr.

"Oh Jigglypuff, you came to!"

"I care about you! We decided together to visit you guys at the hospital!" said Jigglypuff.

"Wow, I never thought about how many people cared about me this much. I cared about you guys, but I thought you guys would never care about _me_," sobbed Yellow.

"But you don't know what it's like to lose a loved one!" shouted Shino.

Meta Knight's eyes flashed grey. "I have lost many loved ones, Shino. I lost my entire family from Knightmare's war. I also lost my friends during a war when I betrayed Knightmare. I lost many close companions, but you do not see me seeking revenge. As long as you continue to love your wife, things will be fine for you Shino. Your wife did gave you two children to take care of. That was her gift for being loved. Do you not realize that?"

Shino looked at his 'daughter.' He gazed into his daughter's eyes and saw her stunning similarities to his wife. He saw the same adventurous look that his wife would always have when they were together. She had the same innocent look when his wife would always get caught doing something terrible. "Why have I been treating you so badly!" shouted Shino all of a sudden. "I have abandoned you. I didn't even get to see you guys grow up!"

The doctor Yoshi ran up to his daughter and hugged her. "I'm am sorry my dear sweet daughter! I never thought you would be so miserable! Don't worry my dear, I am here with you know! I was so mad after I lost my wife, my anger blinded me. I'm sorry. I love you so much! Come here, Yoshi!"

Yoshi walked up to Shino and joined the group hug. Meta Knight and Jigglypuff stood together, watching the family reunion.

"_Will that be us someday? A happy family?"_ thought Meta Knight. He looked at Jigglypuff for a second.

"Hello guys!" shouted Link.

"You guys came right on time! Meet our dad, Shino!" exclaimed Yoshi.

"Whoa, that was your dad the entire time!"

"That is amazing!" gasped Zelda.

"Thank you so much Meta Knight. I guess I have to forget about my loss and move on with my life," said Shino.

"I only did it for the best of your daughter. She has really helped me out. If it wasn't for her, I would have never found my love," said Meta Knight.

"You know, I never got a chance to name you dear," said Shino to his daughter.

"That's right. You don't have a name do you?" asked Link to Yellow.

"No. I never had one," replied Yellow.

"Well then my dear, your name will be Sirius. You will be named right after your mother! Do you like your new name?" asked Shino.

"I love my name!" shouted Sirius with glee.

"Since you are well recovered, why don't you go back to your hotel?"

"Oh my gosh! I forget to tell you guys, we're going to the beach tomorrow. How does that sound?" asked Jigglypuff.

"Can my dad come?" asked Yoshi.

"Of course he can come!" said Jigglypuff.

"It's settled then. I am gonna take a day off tomorrow so I can go to the beach with you guys and to say farewell to the Smashers," said Shino.

---

Just as Master Hand predicted, the sky was a crystal clear blue and the waves were rolling gently toward the shore. The beach was moderately crowded, but the Smashers had a section of the beach reserved for themselves.

"Is there any sharks?" asked Toony.

"Oh Toony! There is no sharks in the water!" shouted Link.

"Well you haven't been traveling in the sea for months."

"Mario, if you dare take off that shirt of yours, I am going to malfunction," said FLUDD.

"Shut up. I am going to be happy if you do malfunction."

"Then who is going to help you during the next brawl tournament?"

"Not you."

"So ladies, how are you guys doing?" asked Capt. Falcon, while standing in front of Zelda and Princess Peach sunbathing.

"Uhg Capt. Falcon, you got a crab on your ass," said Yoshi.

"What the-!"

Capt. Falcon began to run around, trying to get the crab off his behind. The two Princesses giggled. The Smashers were enjoying their last day in the Mushroom/Hyrule Kingdom.

"Who wants weenies!" shouted Crazy Hand.

"I want some!" shouted Link.

"They're called hot dogs," corrected Bowser Jr.

Also on the beach were the Koopalings. They were by the shore splashing water onto each other. Bowser Jr. jumped into the water and joined his siblings in the fun. Sirius flew in the air and dove into the water.

Toony walked out of the dressing room, wearing only shorts. He placed his tunic in a bag, but Diddy Kong grabbed the bag and ran away.

"Give me the bag you damn monkey!" roared Toony.

Toony chased Diddy Kong toward shored, but he stopped all of a sudden. Diddy Kong held the bag over the water.

"If you dare throw my tunic into the water, you are dead!" shouted Toony.

"Come and get it!" Diddy Kong shook his tail to agitated Toony even more.

Link was eating his hot dog, when he stepped on a banana peel. He slipped and his hot dog slipped out of his hand. The hot dog hit Diddy Kong's face, causing him to lose grip of the bag. Toony lunged for the bag, but it was too late. It had fallen into the water.

"I'm sorry. Not my fault Donkey Kong eats banana wherever," said Link. "You hear that you ape thing, stop littering bananas!"

"Aww great, my tunic is wet," sobbed Toony.

He took out his tunic and placed it on the warm sand to allow it to dry.

"I'm getting another hot dog," said Link.

"Get me one," said Toony.

"Hello everyone," greeted Master Hand. Everyone ignored the omnipotent hand because of the loud music Crazy Hand put on all of a sudden. "Will you stop the music dammit!" Everything fell into an eerie silence. "Thank you. So I guess this little party will be the last time that we get to be with each other as Smashers. I wish you guys the best of luck back home. I will miss being with you guys, despite the incident that occurred. We Smashers are like family. I will always be up for chatting by phone in case you have any questions. I guess this is it: the party is over."

"I'm gonna miss you guys!" shouted Crazy Hand.

"My tunic is still wet!" shouted Toony.

"Well Toony, get ready. Your grandma wants you home before sun down," said Link.

---

Everyone returned to the hotel to pack up their things. Meta Knight and his fellow knights were the first to exit the hotel with their belongings. There was a large bus standing in front of the entrance. After they placed their belongings into the luggage compartment, they walked back into the hotel. There was a large group of Smashers gathered in the dining room.

"Hey Meta Knight!" greeted Falco.

"What is going on?" asked Meta Knight.

"We're just exchanging phone numbers. We're gonna try to make contact with each other. Why don't you exchange your number?"

"Very well then."

After exchanging numbers, Meta Knight walked outside by himself and sat on a bench.

"Hey Meta Knight, I'm sorry I couldn't find the cure for you," said Bowser Jr.

"Why hello Bowser Jr. You do not have to worry about it. It is tough living with the curse, but I can cope with it," said Meta Knight.

"I wish there was a way to break the curse. I did so much research last night, but there is no way. I know there is a way to break the curse, but I guess I will have to find a way myself."

"I am doing fine, Bowser Jr. I will live with the curse. It will not be an easy task, but it will be possible. As long as I have the curse, I am forced to be away from others, yet I can try to hold it back.

Suddenly, a light bulb formed over Bowser Jr.'s head. "As long as you have the curse, you are forced to stay away from others. The curse was meant to separated you from others, but you choose to stay with others. If the curse fails to make you separated from others, how are you still cursed?"

"That is an interesting question."

"You can break the curse yourself Meta Knight! You just gotta disobey it! Fight the urge to kill Meta Knight! You're a strong guy, you can do it! But how are we gonna test that?....Jigglypuff! Where is Jigglypuff?!?"

"One question, where is your friend?"

"Oh, she and her brother are with their dad. They are cleaning up their hotel room, since Yellow is such a neat freak."

"Isn't her name now Sirius?"

"I'm still gonna call her Yellow and always will."

"Oh Meta Knight! There you are. Where have you been!" exclaimed JIgglypuff. She rushed out of the door and hugged Meta Knight. "Why did you leave all of a sudden?"

"I simply wanted some fresh air," said Meta Knight.

"I'm just gonna leave you two alone. See ya," said Bowser Jr.

The young Koopa walked back into the hotel. He looked at the crowd of Smashers gathered in the dining room. They were all talking and laughing, enjoying their last moments with each other.

"Hey Falco, you want my number?" asked Link.

"No," said Falco. "I had enough of your annoyance."

"You can have my number," said Fox.

"Hey, Bowser Jr., can I have your number?" asked Ness.

"Uhh, you can use my house phone," said Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr. grabbed the piece of paper that was being passed around, and wrote his number and email. He tossed the paper onto Marth's face and ran out of the room. He climbed the stairs and entered the Yoshi sibling's room.

"Hi Yellow!" greeted Bowser Jr. "Are you gonna let the curse to get you?"

"Well I am still kinda depressed about the curse. I don't know if I am able to live with it. I did fine during the Smash tournament, but that was because I stayed away from many people."

"Don't let a silly little curse get to you! You can break the curse yourself! It is a hard task, but after all you went through, I think you're strong enough."

"Fine, I will try my best to prevent the curse from getting me. At least the villains are down, so I don't have to worry about any kind of mind control. Come on Jr., it's time for the Smashers to leave."

---

A large group of Koopas and Toads gathered around the airport to see the Smashers leave the planet. All of the ships were outside, prepared for take-off. Meta Knight stood outside of his ship, waiting for Sword and Blade to return.

"Are you sure you want to come with me?" asked Meta Knight.

"Yes, I want to come with you Meta Knight. I know I'm gonna miss my family and friends, but I'm even happier with you!" said Jigglypuff.

"Good bye Meta Knight!" exclaimed Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr. ran up to Meta Knight and hugged him. Meta Knight's eyes turned grey for a second. "I will miss you. You have grown so much Bowser Jr. I remembered you as an immature you boy, but you have changed alot. Do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"Take good care of your friend. It will be tough for her to live with the curse, but like myself I will take your advice and try to conquer the curse myself. Farewell Bowser Jr."

"Good bye Meta Knight!" shouted Sirius. She ran up to Meta Knight and hugged him. The Yoshi then ran up to Jigglypuff and hugged her. "Sorry guys, my bro wanted me to say good bye to the others. I'm gonna miss you Jigglypuff too! Good luck with Meta Knight!"

"Thank you so much...Sirius?" said Jigglypuff, not used to calling Yellow Yoshi her new name.

"Come on, it's past 6 o'clock and the ship is prepared for take-off," said Sword.

"I guess this is it. It has been a pleasure to be with you guys. Despite what happened, it was fun to spend time with the Smashers," said Meta Knight.

"Good bye Meta Knight!" shouted Link.

Meta Knight and Jigglypuff waved goodbye to everyone and entered the Halberd.

"Sorry for being late...bye Meta Knight!" shouted Mario.

"I hope to see you guys someday. I promise Bowser Jr., that I will take you to my home planet to get to know where Kirby and I live. I do own the Halberd. I can visit you guys whenever I have the time," said Meta Knight. He faced Jigglypuff. "We must enter the ship."

Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Yoshi, Wario, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, Toony, and Bowser were waving goodbye to the couple as they entered the great Halberd.

"I'm gonna miss King Dedede," said Bowser. "He was a pretty funny guy."

"I'm gonna miss Ness and Lucas. I gave them my email before they entered the ship," said Toony.

"As long as we can stay in touch with each other, we will be fine," said Mario.

"So dad, are you gonna come with us?" asked Sirius.

"I don't know. I want to continue to work in the hospital. It is my passion," said Shino.

"Wait a sec, why don't we stay with you dad!?! We can keep in touch with Mario, Luigi and Princess Peach easily!" exclaimed Sirius.

"I don't know sis. I am the leader of the village. I can't leave the island. I only came because I was granted a special permissions. I'm sorry dad, but I gotta stay at the island," said Yoshi.

"Wait, I made a promise too. I was gonna stay with Bowser Jr.," said Sirius.

"You kids are too grown anyways. I wished I never ran away. I never realized I had such wonderful children until now. Don't worry about me kids, you can go your own separate ways. I will continue to work in the hospital, but I will come visit you guys when I have a day off or you can visit me whenever you guys have time," said Shino.

"Bye dad. I am gonna miss you," sobbed Sirius.

"I'm gonna miss you too dad. I promise I will visit you," said Yoshi. "I'm gonna miss you too sis. You gotta learn to be on your own anyways. I love you sis! I promise I will visit you as well!"

The Yoshi family hugged each other.

"I will miss you brother," said Sirius.

"It's time to go," said Bowser. He was already on the Clown Copter with his son standing by his side. Bowser Jr. waved good bye to everyone on the tarmac. Sirius jumped into the clown copter and disappeared.

All of the ships took flight and everyone went to their own homes.

"Wait, it's over!?! This is it!" shouted Link.

"Yes Link, we are going home for good," said Zelda.

"But I had so much fun! I don't want this to be over! I had so much fun kicking the villains' ass, playing Poker, and hanging out in the bar. Hey Zelda, do you want to go to the bar?"

"Uhh, we can't take Toony into the bar."

"I can go!" whined Toony.

"Yeah, they can serve him non-alcoholic beverages," said Link.

"Uh, don't you have to take Toony home to his grandmother first?" asked Zelda.

"Oh darn. We can go after we dump this kid."

---

Meta Knight gazed out at window of the control deck. He could see the distant stars twinkle from far away.

"Meta Knight?" asked Jigglypuff.

"It is a three day flight Jigglypuff. I promise you that you will love Dreamland, but if you ever feel homesick please tell me. I do not want to see you sad." He stroked her cheeks. "You can visit your family whenever you want to. I have the Halberd, you only need to ask me." He gave Jigglypuff a soft kiss on the lips and resumed gazing at the stars.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't know how to put in the fluff. :p But I still love it! ^.^ I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter! It was a lot of work, which was why I took so long to update. :p So yeah, Yellow...I mean Sirius, broke down aftere hiding her true feelings. Pure Hearts aren't good as you think. ;)


	30. Epilogue

Author's Note: Here is a little info on what happened after! ;) It is when everyone finally Returns to Home. XD I guess now that this story is done, I can stop making that pun. V.V I hope you enjoy it! Please review! ^.^

__________________________________________________________________________________

Epilogue

"You might as well call this your job Yellow...I mean Sirius," said Bowser.

Sirius chuckled.

"You are gonna be the Koopalings' new nanny."

"What!" gasped Kamek.

"Calm down Kamek! You're being promoted to head of the Koopa army since you know how to run the army pretty well," said Bowser.

"I can finally stay away from those stupid kids!" shouted kamek. The Magikoopa jumped onto his broom stick and flew away.

"I will be paying you by the hour and you will receive your paycheck every Friday. I can't let you stay here and get nothing from me. Besides, the Koopalings are starting to have respect for you. Your room is on the fourth floor right next to Jr.'s. I will be doing my daily business SO GET TO WORK!"

Sirius flinched from the sudden shouting, but she then entered the living and saw the Koopalings playing the Nintendo Wii.

"They seem to be doing fine for now," muttered Sirius.

Sirius climbed up the stairs and entered her room. It was a small room with a wooden floor and a window with a view of the desolate land of the Koopa Kingdom. She could hear the Koopalings down stairs since the television volume was up so high. She sat on her bed and looked around her room.

There was a knock on her door. The Yoshi got up and opened it to see that it was Bowser Jr. Sirius squealed and hugged Bowser Jr.

"I guess you're living with me, so I guess that you're my nanny as well," said Bowser Jr.

"Yeah, it's kinda strange since most of them are older than me but they seem to be much more calm than before," said Sirius.

"It's because you're gonna be better than Kamek so that means, can I have the cheesecake that's in the fridge?"

"No."

"Yeah, you're gonna suck. I can see that."

"It's not that I am terrible, it's that you guys gotta learn to control your appetite. If you guys do plan to rebel me, I have my powerful fireballs to throw at you guys and I am strong."

"No wonder Bowser employed you," mumbled Bowser Jr.

"It must be pretty cool being a prince since you will get to rule this Kingdom when you are older. Hey, if you're gonna be King, then you're gonna get a Queen. Can I come to your wedding!?!" cried out Sirius.

Bowser Jr. froze. "Say what?"

"You know it' inevitable Jr.! Are you gonna invite me? You gotta invite your nanny!"

"Fine I will invite you to my wedding if it'll make you shut up."

"Yay! Can I be the flower girl?"

"No."

"The ring holder?"

"No."

"The organist?"

"You can't play that."

"The vocalist?"

"Hell no."

"A spectator?"

"Nope."

"Then what am I gonna be!" shouted Sirius.

Bowser Jr. wrapped his arms around her. "Trust me, you will find out." He smiled at her.

---

"You're right Meta Knight, this place is beautiful!" shouted Jigglypuff.

Jigglypuff ran out of the Halberd and looked at the green grass that surrounded the castle of King Dedede. A light wind blew, causing the flower to sway amongst the wind.

"I am glad you enjoy my home. I will introduce you to everyone, but first we must unpack our things," said Meta Knight.

Sword and Blade were taking out the luggage from the Halberd. Jigglypuff ran up to Sword and grabbed a luggage of hers. "I will take that," said Jigglypuff.

Everyone walked into the castle and entered the throne room. King Dedede pushed everyone aside and jumped into his seat. "I missed sitting in my sweet chair. I can finally run Dreamland with an iron fist!"

Sword and Blade sighed.

"I guess we're back to our boring job," muttered Sword.

"I guess so," grumbled Blade.

"Why don't I show you around this place?" asked Meta Knight. "King Dedede will be busy unpacking, or telling people to upack, his stuff."

"I would love to!" exclaimed Jigglypuff.

Jigglypuff ran out of the throne room, and Meta Knight followed her behind. Jigglypuff burst through the door and took a whiff of the fresh air surrounding the castle of King Dedede. She saw a small town not far from the castle and the vast sparkling ocean beyond.

"Wow, this is much more beautiful than the suburbs I grew up in," gasped Jigglypuff.

"I am glad you love this place. It is hard to imagine King Dedede ruling over such a beautiful kingdom. You can see why Kirby protects this places so much," said Meta Knight.

"Meta Knight, I love you so much. You were always there to help me even when you were gone. How did you do it?"

Meta Knight chuckled. "It is best if I do not tell you . You will think _I_ am the superstitious one."

"Please tell me!"

"I cannot tell you. I had done something very forbidden, but it is a power that many powerful villains abuse. Anyways Jigglypuff, the curse that I have will take years for it to dissipate but it can be undone. It is a slow process like someone with a chronic disease. They must learn to live with it. They can ignore the symptoms, but they will always have it. I am the same way Jigglypuff. I can still do what others normally do, but I must take a step further."

Meta Knight grabbed Jigglypuff's hand and ran toward the small town.

---

Everyone returned to their daily lives. The good guys were busy kicking the bad guys's asses, but Smashers continued to communicate with each other:

Falco was piloting the Arwing in the middle of space when his phone rang. "I wonder who could that be?" Falco picked up the phone.

"Hi Falco!" shouted Link.

Falco hung up the phone. "Jerk."

The Smashers did occasionally made surprise visits to each other:

"Hi Yoshi!" shouted Link.

"How did you get to Yoshi's Island!?!" shouted Yoshi, while he was busy repairing a boat near the shore.

"Uhh, I took Toony's boat and I used a compass."

Yoshi looked at the King of Red Lions parked in the docks.

Link's cell phone rang. He picked up the phone. "Link! Where is my boat!" shouted Toony from the phone.

"Sorry wrong number!" quickly replied Link. He hung up his cell phone and shoved it in his infinite pocket. He then turned his attention to Yoshi. "So how you been doing?"

Even though many of the Smashers were apart from each other, especially those from other planets, they occasionally stopped by:

"Link! Stop calling me!" shouted Falco as his arwing flew over Yoshi's Island.

"Uhh Falco, we should really be chasing down Wolf," said Fox following him behind.

Bowser continued to make another plot to kidnap Princess and Ganondorf continued to make a plot to get the triforce. King Dedede continued to rule in Tyranny and Wolf continued to annoy the Star Fox Team. Ridley was making another evil scheme that dealt with conquering the universe...typical villainous activity.

When the villains become active, that meant the good guys were also very active. The Smashers were basically busy doing their daily business, but they would always squeeze in time to communicate with their friends.

The Smashers are like family: they cannot be separated.

Meta Knight still has the curse, but he plans to live with it. It is not an easy task, but Meta Knight is very well capable of doing so...Jigglypuff and Meta Knight moved out of Sword and Blade's room to remain with Jigglypuff. Even though Jigglypuff enjoys her new home, she will never stop thinking about her family that she left behind...

And for Sirius, the Koopalings were a bit crazy, but she manages to control them better than Kamek. Now the two friends will never separate from each other, yet Sirius does occasionally visits her father and brother. Besides, Yoshi and Sirius were grown, they had to go off on their own whether their father wanted them to or not.

_"I am proud of you Sirius...you had lived through many tragedies, yet you remain strong. I wish for you to live a happy life along with her other friends and comrades. You deserve it after what you went through," said Shino as he gazed up the star. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A pretty short Epilogue, but it should give you a pretty good idea of what happened afterward. I do plan to write a one-shot based on this story...sort of like anothe epilogue, only more later in the future...well no THAT later but you get the deal! ^.^ I hope you enjoyed the story! I am also gonna write bloopers for the story so still keep a sharp eye on the archive or email! ;)


End file.
